La leona que mordió la manzana
by Hevlasca
Summary: Tras la guerra Hermione ingresa en el cuerpo de aurores, acaba en vuelta en una peligrosa misión en la que no sólo su vida está en peligro, también sus sentimientos. Un antiguo enemigo hará que cambie todo lo que creía '¿QUÉ CLASE DE PENSAMIENTOS SON ESTOS HERMIONE? ¡MALDITO HURÓN!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Caperucita.**

Era mi primer año en Hogwarts, había recibido la carta un día mientras cenábamos en casa tranquilamente, nunca pensé que tendría una oportunidad como esta. El día anterior al viaje, me había pasado toda la tarde haciendo y deshaciendo la maleta, no podía con los nervios, pero cómo no estar así, iba a cumplir uno de mis sueños, me convertiría en bruja y no en una cualquiera, tenia pensado ser de las mejores.

Cuando entre en el tren me senté en un compartimento vacío, me centré en un libro, entonces noté una mirada fija en mi y al girarme sorprendí a un niño rubio de mi edad mirándome, esos ojos grises me cautivaron por un momento, el enseguida giro la cara y siguió su camino, no pude evitar pensar que era bastante guapo, sentí como un chispazo cuando nos vimos y pensé que quizás nuestros caminos volverían a cruzarse, tal vez acabáramos en la misma casa y siendo grandes amigos, una parte de mi se demostró más emocionada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir ante esa idea, por alguna razón en ese momento sentí una gran curiosidad por conocer al chico, era como si quisiera ser alguien importante para él, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos como el hielo, retomar la lectura se volvió imposible y continué el viaje en tren esforzándome en no pensar en el muchacho.

Hermione se despertó con el recuerdo de su primer día en Hogwarts, se le hacia raro, nunca había tenido ese sueño y nunca había pensado que Draco pudiera ser atractivo, desde que lo conoció en la escuela y demostró su animadversión por la gente como ella, por un momento pensó que ese sueño podría tener algún tipo de significado, pero nada más pensarlo lo descartó, reprochándose así misma por creer algo así, ni que fuera la profesora de adivinación, ese tipo de cosas eran estúpidas y sin ningún fundamento real. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, recordó todo lo que vivió en esa escuela, como habían llegado hasta la guerra y lo que había pasado después de esta, Ron y ella habían empezado una relación después de tanto tiempo, pero según pasaron los meses, él le dijo que comprendió que el amor que sentía por ella, no iba mas allá de la profunda amistad que habían tenido todos esos años, esto le había roto el corazón.

Lo peor de su situación actual era que debido a su relación, ella se había convertido en auror, para así poder estar junto a Harry y sobretodo junto a Ron, el cual pensaba que era el hombre de su vida, pero ahora se veía obligada a estar con el durante el trabajo y la atmósfera de tensión que había entre ellos, desde que Ron la dejó, le resultaba insoportable, así como las miradas de compasión que le profesaban algunas personas, por si todo eso fuera poco, Harry y Ron se empeñaban en acompañarla en todas sus misiones, como si ella no fuese capaz de apañárselas sola ¿Qué se creían ellos, que era una chica indefensa y estúpida? Ella participo en la guerra tanto como ellos y demostró ser capaz de cuidarse perfectamente, no en vano muchos la llaman el cerebro del trío de oro.

Se levantó de una vez de la cama y decidió que dejaría esas cosas para después, se metió en la ducha dejando que sus pensamientos se los llevase el agua corriente por el desagüe. Hoy iba a ser un buen día, le habían dado una misión interesante y consiguió que Harry y Ron la dejasen ir sola, era el momento perfecto para que aprendiesen de una vez, que ella era tan buena como ellos en su trabajo. Acabada la ducha se vistió con lo primero que pilló, unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta roja, que dejaba ver un poco su escote y un jersey color crema, fue a preparar el desayuno y tomó una nueva dirección de pensamientos.

-Bien Hermione, es hora de que hagas uno de esos repasos, por los cuales destacaste en el colegio, a ver, según parece hay unas sospechosas figuras reuniéndose en el bosque prohibido, se cree que es para entablar relaciones con algunas criaturas que lo habitan, mi misión es simple, descubrir qué ocurre y en caso de ser necesario detenerlo. ¡Aahhhh! Siempre odié ese dichoso bosque, no me parece nada alentador tener que ir sola, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si Harry me acompañase, aunque tener que aguantar todo el rato sus miradas de preocupación y sus constantes preguntas sobre como estoy, no es lo que más me apetece, precisamente es lo que quiero evitar. ¿Tú qué crees Crookshanks?- El gato la miró por un momento y soltó un maullido- Sí, tal vez sea mejor así, a una mala siempre puedo llevarte en el bolso, ya has demostrado en más de una ocasión tu buen instinto y contigo me sentiré menos sola.

Hermione sonrió al gato y tomó la red de polvos flu para ir a la estación, tenía que tomar un tren a Hogwarts, aprovecharía su viaje para visitar a Hagrid y a McGonagall, tenía muchas ganas de verlos, él era un gran amigo y la profesora fue una gran mentora durante sus años en el colegio, le ofreció mucha ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por su maldita relación con Ron, ella hubiera sido profesora, pero después de la guerra hubo tantos cambios, al final nada salió como había previsto, pero no iba a lamentarse por eso, ser auror tampoco le desagradaba.

Montó en el tren y sintió una mezcla de emoción y nostalgia, sacó a Crookshanks de su jaula y lo dejó pasear por el compartimento, mientras ella se perdía en sus recuerdos mirando por la ventanilla , un montón de emociones brotaban y se arremolinaban, dejándole un regusto agridulce en la boca, pero un destello rubio reflejado en el cristal de la ventanilla, la saco de su ensimismamiento, la figura pasó demasiado rápido para reconocerla, aunque parecía un hombre, al momento se le vino la imagen de Draco Malfoy, pero era bastante improbable que se lo encontrase ahí, al fin y al cabo ¿por qué iría Malfoy allí? Pero por alguna razón volvía a tener aquel sentimiento, del primer día que fue a Hogwarts y se encontró con la mirada del rubio, fue esa misma sensación la que hizo que espabilara y viera aquel destello.

Draco se quedó sorprendido al ver a Hermione en el tren, era imposible que fuera profesora, el curso ya había empezado, no estaba seguro a que se dedicaba ahora, pero sentía curiosidad, se supone que ella era la que tenía el futuro más prometedor de todo Hogwarts, la mejor bruja de su promoción, por eso se quedó mirando para ella durante un buen rato, claramente no era porque le pareciese guapa, ni que se viese adorable estando pensativa mirando por la ventanilla, claro que no y sexy sería algo que no se aplicaba a Hermione, ella solo era una devora libros, sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, él se quedó embobado mirándola, si no llega a ser porque la luz del sol entró de golpe por la ventanilla cegándole y haciéndole despertar, hubiera estado más tiempo observándola, pero gracias a Dios reaccionó a tiempo y se fue antes de que ella le sorprendiera mirándola, como el primer año de escuela cuando se encontraron en el tren, maldita empollona, ahora encima monopolizaba sus pensamientos, ni que hubieran vuelto al colegio. Borró completamente a Hermione de su cabeza y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pues le esperaba una misión importante, de la cual el éxito no era una opción, si no el único camino.

El tren paró y Hermione bajó con Crookshanks, al salir se topó de cara con Tom, un compañero de trabajo que no sabía que hacía ahí, pero parece que no tardaría mucho en enterarse, porque el se encaminó hacia ella con una sonrisa afable en su cara.

-Buenas Hermione ¿Lista para empezar el trabajo?

-Err, sí claro, pero... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Acompañarte claro.

-¿Cómo que acompañarme? Me dijeron que iba a ir sola ¡Como esto sea cosa de Ron o Harry te juro que os mato a los tres! No puedo creer que confíen tan poco en mi- Esto último fue más un murmullo para si misma que para Tom.

-Eh... no, no fue cosa de ellos, fue del ministerio, pensaron que igual sería peligroso ir solo al bosque prohibido.

\- Genial, creen que necesito ayuda y me envían al inútil de Tom, más me valdría ir sola, no se cómo ha llegado a ser auror, creo que nunca he visto a alguien tan cobarde, ni siquiera Malfoy y sus amigos, Malfoy... - estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una imagen de los ojos de Malfoy con la vista clavada en ella y sus labios esbozando esa mueca, que tiene para las sonrisas.- Dios ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué se me vienen esas imágenes a la cabeza? Definitivamente la ruptura con Ron me ha dejado peor de lo que pensaba o tal vez el salir de copas con Ginny.

Siguieron su camino hasta hospedarse en un pequeño hostal en Hogsmeade, Tom se quedó tomando algo en las 3 escobas, pero Hermione se acercó a Hogwarts, quería visitar a Hagrid y echar un ojo en el bosque sin Tom, si iba con él lo más seguro es que acabase siendo una molestia. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid se detuvo un momento en la puerta, observando los alrededores y rememorando todos los momentos vividos en ese sitio, aquel lugar era como su segunda casa, había pasado 7 años en aquel colegio y había vivido cosas muy intensas, algunas buenas y otras malas, pero no las cambiaría por nada, con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia dibujada en sus labios, llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, el cual no se demoró mucho en abrir y no pudo recibirla con una mayor sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hermione, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno estoy aquí por trabajo y decidí hacerte una pequeña visita ¿Acaso es un mal momento?

-No, no, por supuesto que no, pasa y te invito a un té.

Hermione y Hagrid charlaron un rato animadamente, mientras se ponían al corriente y rememoraban viejos tiempos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, vieron que ya era tarde y Hermione se marchó, despidiéndose de Hagrid con un caluroso abrazo, estaba decidida a ir al bosque prohibido, a ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre los rumores que corrían acerca de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, el problema era que ya era tarde y la característica bruma del bosque era bastante espesa, haciendo mas difícil la visión. Hermione se debatía entre usar un lumos para poder orientarse o seguir a oscuras y así no delatar su presencia, en caso de que apareciese alguien, mientras debatía consigo misma qué era mejor, vio una luz entre la bruma, que parecía acercarse, se escondió rápidamente entre unos matorrales agazapada y muy atenta a la misteriosa figura, por su complexión parecía un hombre, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder verle con claridad, ademas una larga túnica negra y una capucha ocultaban los rasgos del individuo.

Casi había perdido de vista la misteriosa figura, cuando otra apareció, pero había algo extraño en esta, no se movía igual que la otra, que a pesar de intentar aparentar seguridad se vio cierto deje de nerviosismo en sus gestos, pero ésta caminaba con elegancia y seguridad, le daba la impresión de que ya había visto esa actitud antes, pero estaba algo confusa, al ver a esas dos personas, muchas preguntas surgieron a su cabeza ¿Son compañeros? ¿Si es así por qué no van juntos? ¿Acaso el primero esta huyendo del otro? Pero si es así se le veía demasiado calmado. Si los dos van a la misma reunión y querían ir separados para evitar ser relacionados o seguidos, habían dejado muy poco espacio de tiempo, solo había una forma de enterarse, tenía que seguirlos.

Con rapidez se puso a seguir a la segunda figura, cuanto más la observaba, más familiar le resultaba y una perezosa imagen difusa empezaba a dibujarse en su mente, hasta que un rayo de luna robó un destello rubio de la melena de aquel hombre, entonces la imagen cobró forma en su cabeza, era Malfoy, no había alucinado en el tren, alguien la estuvo mirando fijamente y ese alguien era él, tenía sentido si recordaba la sensación que le produjo y el reflejo que vio en el cristal, esa maldita serpiente había tomado el mismo tren que ella, para participar en la reunión, mientras ataba cabos la figura de Malfoy se fundió con las sombras y desapareció, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontró sola y perdida, pero decidió proseguir con su búsqueda, con la esperanza de encontrarle otra vez y que así le condujera hasta sus amiguitos.

No hizo falta encontrar al rubio, pues descubrió a un grupo de gente con vestimenta igual que la primera figura, haciendo una especie de ritual extraño, había alguien más allí, que vestía de manera diferente al resto de los participantes, su ropa era corriente, nada sospechosa, pero algo en ese individuo no parecía normal, hubo un momento en el que se sintió en trance mirando el ritual. Volvió en sí cuando vio a dos encapuchados, que arrastraban a una mujer al centro del círculo, el hombre que iba sin túnica se acerco a ella, se aproximó a su cuello y lo acarició delicadamente con el pulgar, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro durante un segundo, lo cual hizo que a Granger se le helara la sangre, no auguraba nada bueno, sintió una gran tensión, el corazón le latía desbocado, un miedo atenazaba sus músculos impidiendo que se moviera, pero la situación empeoró cuando vio como el hombre sacaba una daga plateada, la hundió en su pecho sin contemplaciones y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que un hilo de sangre descendía por el pecho de la chica y teñía de rojo carmesí el filo de la daga, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Hermione y que se le escapase un grito ahogado.

El grito de Hermione no pasó desapercibido entre la gente allí reunida, algunos de los presentes dieron la alarma y enseguida fue descubierta, si antes su corazón latía con fuerza, ahora parecía que iba a salirse del pecho, el miedo que la agarrotaba en el sitio, dio paso a un instinto primario que la obligaba a salir corriendo, corría sin rumbo, lo más rápido posible, entonces escuchó a lo lejos aullidos y vio como algunas de las personas que había allí se transformaba en licántropos, eso la confundió más, pero no tenía tiempo a analizar las cosas, si no salía de ahí moriría.

Unas manos la agarraron por detrás, tirando de ella y obligándola a resguardarse en una pequeña cueva, formada por el tronco hueco de un árbol, en los laterales había unos arbustos que parecían conferir un toque íntimo a ese refugio natural y resguardar más la cueva, pero a pesar de la oscuridad y la niebla, los hombres lobo podrían encontrarla si conseguían olfatearla, pero aquellos arbustos desprendían un fuerte olor, tal vez consiguiese enmascarar el de ella.

Hermione estaba agitada por la carrera y todo lo sucedido, el miedo, la angustia, el cansancio y la confusión, formaban un torbellino en su interior, pero todo eso desapareció, cuando notó las manos que la habían capturado, la acercaban a un cálido y duro pecho, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se recostó y dejó que aquellos brazos que tan fuertemente habían tirado de ella, la envolvieran y reconfortasen, era curioso como todo lo sucedido dejaba de cobrar importancia, ya no se preocupaba por nada de lo que había visto, no existían los licántropos, aquellos brazos eran un remanso de paz entre la tormenta, el ojo del huracán que todo marinero busca en medio del mar para salvar su vida, pero una voz conocida la saco de su paraíso.

\- Joder Granger, tenias que cagarla ¿No podías estar callada?- Aquellas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad y al darse cuenta de quien la sostenía, se alejo como si el contacto le diese asco, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora la idea de huir de los licántropos le resultaba más apetecible que estar con el rubio, otro comentario de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos- Genial ¿y ahora cierras la boca? Desde luego no sabes cómo actuar ni cuando, tanto estudiar para nada, al final la práctica en el mundo real te supera.

\- Vete a la mierda Malfoy, entiendo que no te horrorice ver como matan a alguien, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo sentimientos, no soy una fría serpiente como tú. Ademas ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- ¿No era él uno de los participantes de aquella atrocidad? ¿Por qué la había salvado? Lo más importante entonces, ¿que hacía él ahí?, todas estas preguntas se formularon atropelladamente en la cabeza de Hermione, hasta que se vio obligada por su curiosidad a obtener una respuesta- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy y por qué me has salvado?

\- Lo que haga aquí no es asunto tuyo.

\- Claro que es asunto mio, estoy en una misión y si te encuentro aquí, tengo que saber qué narices estas haciendo y qué relación tienes con los sucesos acontecidos.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Estas en una misión y eso es lo mejor que puedes desempeñar tu trabajo, descubriéndote a ti misma y teniendo que ser salvada por un civil y encima siendo desagradecida con él, en lugar de demostrar gratitud? Realmente eres una joyita Granger.

\- Me sacas de quicio Malfoy, muy bien olvida lo que he dicho y púdrete aquí, yo me voy, ojala te encuentre algún hombre lobo y tengas que salir corriendo como el gallina que eres, sí, exactamente como cuando Buckbeak te atacó ¿lo recuerdas? Eras como un niñito asustado.- Así tendría lo que se merecía ese idiota engreído, si se cree que puede meterse con ella y quedarse tan tranquilo lo lleva claro, pero la satisfacción que se dibujó en el rostro de ella no duró mucho.

\- Bueno siempre es mejor correr que quedarte paralizado del miedo, tal parecía que un basilisco te había vuelto a petrificar como en 2 año, ¿lo recuerdas?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras poniendo especial énfasis en lo del basilisco. Hermione nada más escuchar sus palabras se estaba alejando, pero Malfoy volvió a hablar haciendo que se detuviera. - Yo que tu no saldría aun de aquí, podrían seguir por la zona los licántropos y lo más seguro es que no puedas con todos a la vez, si quieres puedo volver a abrazarte como antes, se te veía muy cómoda, aunque la verdad lo entiendo, no todos los días tienes a un hombre como yo abrazándote- dijo con una chulería digna de un Malfoy, mientras clavaba su glaciares ojos grises en ella y se dibujaba en sus labios esa mueca sonrisa, como había estado fantaseando horas antes ella.

Estaba algo confusa por ese último pensamiento pero acabó contestando, aunque ya había hecho una parada lo suficientemente larga, para que el rubio se diese cuenta de su desconcierto, lo que sirvió para acentuar su sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad, sin muecas, despectivas o sarcásticas.

\- Prefiero enfrentarme a ellos que seguir aquí contigo- dijo secamente.

\- Muy bien Granger, pero luego no llores rogando porque te salve otra vez, aunque si me das una buena recompensa tal vez te vuelva a salvar- Una sonrisa picara y divertida se dibujó en su rostro mientras la miraba intensamente, haciendo que ella se llevase una mano al pecho como para cubrirse, provocando una sonora carcajada en Malfoy.

\- Eres un gilipollas y no necesito nada de ti- dicho esto dio media vuelta con la dignidad de una leona.

Malfoy chasco la lengua con un leve gesto de fastidio y observo como Hermione se alejaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ella. Desde que la había visto en el tren, sentía demasiada curiosidad por la castaña, quería saber a que se dedicaba, si seguía con la comadreja, si estaba bien... Todo, quería saber todo sobre su vida, aunque no lograba entender porqué, pero ese sentimiento afloró en el mismo momento que se la encontró en el tren, para su sorpresa la había vuelto a ver esa noche, no sabía que hacia ahí exactamente, aunque la conversación que habían tenido le dio una idea sobre ello.

Según la vio esa noche no puedo evitar pensar que estaba preciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y los gestos que ponía cuando estaba tan concentrada pensando, se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, si bien en un pasado hubiera aborrecido a Granger por ser una sangre sucia, con el tiempo aquellos prejuicios que le fueron impuestos, desaparecieron, ya no le importaba la pureza de la sangre, nunca le había importado mucho realmente, pero a su padre sí y el no podía defraudar a su padre, aunque nunca nada de lo que hizo era suficiente para contentarlo.

Un grito espeluznante brotó de la oscuridad, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara ¡Maldición la estúpida de Granger se había vuelto a meter en líos! ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado ahí con él? Estaba claro que no podía encontrar mejor compañía, él era mucho mejor que la comadreja o el tío que la había esperado en la estación al bajar del tren, solo había que ver a ese chico para darse cuenta que no era gran cosa, mierda, no era momento de pensar en esas tonterías, tenía que encontrar a Granger y salvarla, corrió en la dirección de donde provenían los gritos como si la vida le fuese en ello, como si Buckbeak le volviese a atacar, esto le arranco una sonrisa mientras corría, pues le recordó a la puya de la castaña, no había tiempo que perder no iba a permitir que la dañasen estando él cerca.

Hermione se marcho enfadada sin mirar atrás, ese Malfoy era un idiota, no tenia el más mínimo tacto ni educación, por nada del mundo iba a quedarse ni un segundo más escuchando burlas o insultos por su parte, si se encontraba con algún peligro lo afrontaría, con paso seguro siguió avanzando hasta que varios aullidos hicieron que se detuviera. Varios hombres lobo la rodearon, algunos estaban ocultos por la niebla y la vegetación, pero ella sabía que estaban ahí, los podía oír y sentía su presencia, se sentía como un animal acorralado, esto debían sentir los ratones que cazaba Crookshanks. Hermione tenía todos sus músculos en tensión, esperando la mas mínima señal para actuar, no podía precipitarse o posiblemente todos se le echasen encima y no podría escapar en ese caso, fue midiendo a los licantropos y ellos hacían lo mismo con ella, cuando acabaron, dos de ellos le saltaron encima, pero uno salio por los aires y el otro se quedo paralizado en el sitio, acto seguido los demás se abalanzaron sobre ella al ver lo que había hecho con sus compañeros.

Hermione se defendió realmente bien, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de oponentes a los que se enfrentaba, pero le superaban en número y no podía hacer frente a todos, uno de ellos le mordió la mano, provocando que soltase la varita y pegase un gran grito, en esa oscuridad y con hombres lobo dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza no podía buscar la varita, no tenia mas opción que salir corriendo, pero se tropezó y calló pesadamente al suelo, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente al enemigo que saltó sobre ella, pero esta, flexionó sus rodillas apoyando sus pies en el abdomen del licántropo, para lanzar lo hacia atrás, consiguiendo quitárselo de encima y que se golpease contra un árbol, pero otro fue hacia ella, la agarró de una pierna y tirando de ella, la alzo en el aire y se puso a zarandearla.

Malfoy apareció de la nada y conjurando maldiciones en todas direcciones, deshaciéndose de los licántropos que iban a por el o Granger, al ver como aquel engendro la tenía aprisionada por el tobillo una oleada de furia se apoderó de él, fulminando a un hombre lobo, al aproximarse al que sujetaba a Hermione, este la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que se estampase contra una roca, esto enfureció más a Draco, que descargó toda su cólera contra el licántropo, una vez acabo con él, el resto de la manada se marchó asustada. Malfoy se agachó para comprobar si Hermione estaba bien, toda la ira se disipó en segundos nada más verla en el suelo sin moverse, se agachó a su lado para comprobar cómo estaba, aun respiraba pero el tremendo golpe la había dejado inconsciente y tenia varios arañazos, Draco la cargó como una princesa y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Si me hubieras hecho caso Granger, los mordiscos y lo moratones hubieran sido diferentes, tú y tú orgullo- Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo- ¿Que haces sonriendo Granger? ¿Acaso eres masoquista? Esto pienso recordarte lo cuando despiertes, te haré pagar toda esta preocupación innecesaria que me has causado- Dicho esto le dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

Malfoy sonrió al verla apoyada en su pecho, estaba herida, pero estaba bien, nada que un poco de tiempo y reposo no pudiese curar, al recordar como Hermione luchó contra aquellos engendros, su sonrisa se ensanchó, había peleado como toda una leona, incluso sin varita consiguió noquear a uno, era una luchadora, desde luego tendría que tener cuidado si alguna vez peleaba con ella, aunque hacerla enfadar siempre le resultaba divertido, se ponía tan mona cuando se enfadaba. Estuvo mucho tiempo caminando por el bosque sin saber muy bien a donde estaba yendo, pero al fin vio la salida y la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, por un momento estuvo tentado de ir allí con ella, pero se lo pensó mejor, era posible que no se creyese su explicación y tampoco quería decir porqué estaba él ahí.

Hermione se despertó en un cuarto que no conocía, las sabanas eran de un bonito verde intenso, desprendían olor como a colonia masculina, no estaba segura, pero era un olor muy agradable, le encantaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio un cuarto muy elegante, con las paredes del mismo verde que las sábanas, los muebles parecían ser antiguos, no sabía de que época, pero eran muy bonitos, estaba bastante confundida ¿dónde diablos se encontraba? Estaba claro que no era un hospital, pero tampoco era una habitación que le resultase familiar, cada vez sentía más curiosidad, fue a levantarse pero notó un dolor punzante en su tobillo derecho, lo que la hizo percatarse de que tenía varias heridas, pero todas curadas, un recuerdo acudió a su mente:

Era Malfoy, había aparecido mientras ella estaba en su peor momento durante la pelea contra aquellos licántropos, creía que estaba estaba muerta, no había esperanza, sentía una gran desesperación, Harry y Ron tenían razón ella no podía ir sola, se arrepintió al momento de haberse ido del refugio en el árbol, allí estaba segura, Draco se lo advirtió, pero su temperamento y orgullo la obligaron a irse, aunque no todo fue culpa de ella, si él no fuese tan insufrible. Ya se había resignado a su fatídico destino, no quería morir, aun tenía, muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo probar los labios de Malfoy, sí, ya se lo imaginaba, la próxima vez que discutiesen ella le callaría con un apasionado beso, no es que le gustase el chico, pero era atractivo y tenia curiosidad sobre si era tan bueno como decían en los años de colegio, era solo su afán por el conocimiento nada más, tenia que volver a la realidad, ahora estaba perdida y la desesperación se apoderó de ella otra vez, pero al ver a Malfoy supo que saldría de esa, una extraña certeza le dijo que él la salvaría y entonces cuando el licántropo que la sostenía la soltó, cayó al suelo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, perdiendo la consciencia.

¡Dios Malfoy la había salvado otra vez! No quería tener que darle las gracias, ¿pero eso significaba que estaba en su casa? ¿Sería ese su cuarto? Eso explicaba que hubiera cosas verdes, aunque en un principio no le había dado importancia, pero tenía sentido si era su casa ¿Entonces él se había ocupado de ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y dónde estaba?

-Hermione céntrate, deja de hacerte tantas preguntas, lo mejor es que te levantes y busques a alguien, para poder enterarte de todo- Volvió a hacer amago de levantarse, pero al apoyar el pie derecho volvió a sentir dolor, al mirarse el tobillo, vio que lo tenia vendado fuertemente- ¡Ayy! ¿Como narices he llagado a esto?

\- Bueno si te niegas a obedecer y te vas tu sola en medio de la noche, por un bosque lleno de lobos, es normal que te muerdan caperucita, menos mal que llegó tu caballero de brillante armadura para salvarte.

Hermione arrugo la nariz al oírle hablar y se giró en su dirección, no había sorpresa en su rostro, ya se imaginaba que él estaría ahí, tendría que dejar de hablar sola en voz alta, pero eso era otra cuestión.

-Me parece que confundes cuentos Malfoy, en el de caperucita no hay ningún caballero, ademas- Malfoy la interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, pero a mí el papel de leñador no me pega nada, solo el de príncipe o caballero puede estar a mi altura- Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que podría haberle aflojado las piernas si estuviese de pie- Por cierto Granger ¿Te encuentras mejor? Aunque bueno, después de mis atentos cuidados no es para menos.

-Ni si quiera te he dicho que sí - puso los ojos en blanco y le miró desdeñosamente- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico? Ahh...- suspiró, tenía que calmarse, Draco la había salvado dos veces y no había sido grosero con ella todavía, lo primero era darle las gracias- Esto, Malfoy ¿dónde estamos? ¿Llevo mucho tiempo aquí? ¿Qué pasó después de que me atacasen?

\- Tranquila Granger, a ver, estas en mi casa, llevas aquí un día y medio, te traje aquí después de rescatarte del lobo feroz y si te hubieras quedado conmigo tal vez yo hubiera podido interpretar ese papel- dijo esto último sonriendo maliciosamente y ella enrojeció levemente, cosa que le encantó.

\- Déjate de cuentos Malfoy, conmigo no sirven esos flirteos, no soy como las chicas estúpidas a las que estás acostumbrado- ¿Por qué estaba intentando ligar con ella? No era la primera vez que lo hacía, le resultaba algo extraño y en el fondo le gustaba, pero nunca admitiría eso, ella solo era un juguete para él.

\- El cuento aun no ha hecho nada mas que empezar caperucita, falta la parte no escrita entre caperucita y el caballero.

\- Es un leñador Malfoy- dijo pesadamente, parece que no hay forma de que le entrase en la cabeza, aunque tenía razón, él no pegaba con la imagen de un leñador.

\- Qué sosa eres Granger, es un cuento, reescribamos la historia a una no apta para todos los públicos- Volvió a sonreír de forma pícara, le encantaban las expresiones que Granger ponía cuando decía esas cosas, se ponía nerviosa y le subían los colores, además parecía un poco desconcertada.

Hermione se estaba empezando a cansar de eso, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, no tenía ganas de oír sus tonterías. Respiró profundamente con intención de echarle un sermón, pero él volvió a hablar.

\- Bueno Granger te he preparado el desayuno, espera que te lo traigo ahora.

Al ver que Hermione tomaba aire lentamente decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema rápidamente, ya le veía con intención de coger carrerilla y soltarle un sermón, pero no tenia ganas de oírlo, ya no estaban en el colegio, no tenía porque aguantar a la prefecta perfecta. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una bandeja, en la que colocó un croissant, una taza con café, un vaso con zumo, un par de tostadas y unas galletas con una mitad cubierta de chocolate, no sabía que le gustaba, pero esperaba haber acertado en algo, aunque tampoco tendría por qué importarle, no entendía por qué se había ocupado de ella, ni por qué se había arriesgado a salvarla y aunque se repetía todo el rato que esos flirteos eran para ver sus expresiones, una parte de él decía que no era cierto. Llegó a la habitación con la bandeja y descubrió a Granger curioseando, lo que le hizo gracia teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, curiosa pero moralista, preocupada por hacer lo correcto y lo que debe.

\- Ejem... Granger, aquí tienes tu desayuno.

Hermione se sorprendió al oír la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella, era condenadamente silencioso, esperaba que no llevase mucho tiempo viéndola, sin lugar a dudas la había descubierto fisgando por el cuarto y ella era demasiado torpe como para disimular de una forma decente ¿Por qué ella no podía ser más natural para mentir? El olor de café recién hecho le hizo centrar la atención en la bandeja que el rubio llevaba, qué de cosas había puesto, tenían una pinta tremenda, eso hizo que le rugiese el estómago, hasta ahora no había sido consciente del hambre que tenía. Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama, en la cual dejó la bandeja y se sentó él también.

\- Gracias Malfoy- murmuró de una forma apenas audible, hasta el punto que ella misma se pregunto si él la habría escuchado, paso un tiempo sin que él dijese nada por lo que se dispuso a repetirlo, pero la interrumpió.

\- No tiene importancia Granger, no podía dejarte allí tirada y tampoco dejar que mueras de hambre, no tengo como afición torturar a la gente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y después volvió a su mueca sonrisa, mientras cogía un par de galletas.

\- Todo tiene una pinta estupenda, dale las gracias al elfo de mi parte- Sonrió y cogió el croissant para mojarlo en el café.

\- No lo hizo un elfo, fui yo, aquí no tengo elfos, sería un poco raro.

\- ¿Raro por qué? Ni que estuviéramos en el mundo muggle- Hermione se empezó a reír y Draco le sonrió como si ella fuera idiota, lo que hizo que parara y le mirase sorprendida con la boca abierta, hasta se le cayó el croisant salpicando su ropa, esto provocó que Draco se riese.

\- Vaya cara has puesto Granger, tendrías que verte, claro que estamos en el mundo muggle, por cierto has manchado mi pijama.

\- ¿Tú pijama? ¿Cómo que tú pijama?- Hermione reparo en la ropa que llevaba y se escandalizó ¿Él la había desnudado? ¿La habría visto desnuda? Se moría de vergüenza, esperaba que no hubiese sido él.- ¿Me has cambiado tú la ropa?

\- Tranquila Granger te lleve a un clínica muggle y allí te curaron y te cambiaron de ropa, aunque durante un momento me plantee desnudarte yo mismo, pero al recordar lo que le hiciste a los licántropos, pensé que era mejor no hacerte enfadar, no quiero ser el foco de tus hechizos- Volvió a sonreír al recordar la pelea de ella y la sonrisa que tenía cuando quedó inconsciente, tal vez fuese por haberles pateado el culo a aquellos bichos.

\- Haces bien Malfoy, créeme que contigo puedo ser más terrible.

\- Dime una cosa ¿Por qué sonreías cuando el licántropo te lanzó contra aquella roca?

-Err, yo no sonreía, no sé de que estas hablando- Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía decirle que era porque él había aparecido, porque sabía que a su lado no tenía nada que temer, porque se sentía segura sabiendo que él estaba ahí, como dijese algo de eso ni iba a poder librarse de los comentarios sarcásticos y narcisistas de Malfoy, además nunca estaría dispuesta a reconocer eso.

\- Mientes fatal Caperucita, yo mismo cargue contigo después de salvarte del lobo feroz y te vi sonriendo, si estuvieras consciente entenderías el por qué, el gran Draco Malfoy te cargaba como si fueras una princesa, pero estabas profundamente dormida. Tengo mis teorías sobre porqué sonreíste, una de ellas es que te va el masoquismo y te gustó que te golpeasen, aunque no creo que la mojigata Hermione Granger, disfrute con algo así, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué sonreías?

Malfoy mientras hablaba se iba acercando a ella, arrinconándola entre el cabecero de la cama y él, ella cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, por el interrogatorio y su proximidad, estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento cuando hablaba, a solo unos centímetros estaban sus labios, seria un paso y cumplir sus últimos pensamientos, cuando creía que iba a morir, solo claro por curiosidad, por el saber , para ver si lo que decían era cierto, había que desmentir mitos. La voz de la razón volvió a ocupar su lugar y le dijo a Hermione que se dejase de tonterías e hiciese frente a Malfoy como pudiese.

\- No sé, no sé por qué sonreía, ni que lo hacía- su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que ella quiso y se maldijo a sí misma por ponerle tan nerviosa la proximidad del rubio.

\- Já, como era de esperar, la santurrona es incapaz de decir una mentira convincente, bueno si no me lo quieres decir, al menos quiero mi recompensa por salvarte.

\- ¿De qué narices hablas Malfoy? Yo no te prometí ninguna recompensa.

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Cuando te fuiste, te advertí que si tenía que volver a salvarte tendrías que darme una recompensa, así que ahora la quiero, no me la puedes negar, sin mi serías ahora las deposiciones de algún licántropo, me lo debes, soy tu salvador, tu héroe.

Hermione odiaba esa excesiva chulería del rubio ¿Cómo podía ser tan engreído? Aunque sabía que en parte tenía razón, la había salvado, vale que ella no se lo hubiera pedido, pero no iba a ser tan desagradecida como para decirle eso, tenía razón, si no llega a ser por él sería "las deposiciones de algún licántropo". Respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia y valor para seguir hablando con Malfoy.

\- Vale, ¿qué quieres de recompensa?

\- Cierra los ojos Granger.

\- No pienso cerrar los ojos, dime lo que quieres y acabemos con esto de una vez, no quiero deberte nada.

\- Pues entonces haz lo que te digo y cállate, por una vez se tan obediente conmigo como lo eras con los profesores.

Hermione se enfadó, recurrió a los últimos resquicios de paciencia que le quedaban para pasar por alto su comentario y decidió emplear un tono como si hablase con un niño pequeño.

\- Vamos a ver Malfoy, no me fío de ti y por eso no voy a cerrar los ojos ¿Lo entendiste? Ahora se bueno y dime lo que quieres.

Ese tono saco de quicio a Draco, estaba enfadado ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? El no era ningún idiota y tampoco un crío pequeño.

\- Granger escúchame bien, yo no soy el imbécil de Longbottom para que me hables así y tampoco soy un crío ¿Te ha quedado claro? Ahora haz lo que te digo por una vez.

\- Tu no serás imbécil, pero yo tampoco soy un elfo doméstico o una de tus lameculos para obedecerte, a mí me hablas de otra forma ¿Quién te crees qué eres?

\- Soy Draco Malfoy y no deberías olvidar lo Granger. ¿Sabes qué? No merece la pena obtener nada de ti, no hay nada que tú puedas darme que yo no pueda conseguir, eres solo una más del montón.

\- ¿Que yo soy una del montón? Yo a diferencia de ti soy alguien por méritos propios, soy la mejor bruja que salió en los últimos años de Hogwarts, soy una heroína de guerra, el cerebro del trío de oro, la que cumplió un gran papel durante la guerra y ahora soy un auror por méritos propios. En cambio tú lo único que tienes es un apellido, tú no has hecho nada digno de mención, al contrario, deberías de avergonzarte de ti mismo, no eres más que una rata, que intento matar a Dumbeldore, participaste durante la guerra en el bando de Voldemort, si VOLDEMORT, porque a diferencia de otros yo no tengo miedo de decir su nombre, le hiciste mucho daño a mucha gente, no eres nadie para decirme nada, solo una persona despreciable, ahora corre, corre y llena te otra vez la boca diciendo que eres un Malfoy, un apellido de una familia de delincuentes retrógrados y llenos de prejuicios.

\- Tú no tienes ni idea de nada Granger, es muy cómodo ver las cosas desde el otro lado ¡No tienes ni puta idea, tu si que no eres nadie para juzgarme! Has tenido las cosas muy fáciles, para ti era muy simple hacer lo correcto, ni te imaginas lo que tuve que soportar antes, durante y después de la guerra, pero es muy sencillo juzgar de buenas a primeras ¡Si mira soy un terrible y malísimo mortífago, comía niños todos los días para desayunar, peor que el hombre del saco. Tú no sabes las pesadillas que tengo, no sabes nada para ser tan listilla, pero en una cosa tienes razón yo solo soy una mierda. Tu ropa esta en ese sofá, cuando quieres puedes irte- Malfoy dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

Las palabras de Malfoy estaban cargadas de dolor, Hermione se sentía realmente mal, ella sabía que el no quería matar a Dumbeldore, incluso les cubrió, cuando les habían pillado, mintió por ellos ¿Pero si no quería nada de eso por qué se convirtió en mortífago? Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse callado la boca, le había hecho mucho daño, más del que ella pudiera pensar.

Hermione agarró a Draco para evitar que se fuera, pero él se deshizo del agarre.

\- Malfoy yo...

\- No me interesa escuchar más insultos Granger, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.

\- No es eso...

Sin dejarle acabar Draco abandonó la sala, más hundido de lo que nunca había estado, es cierto que después de la guerra había aguantado los insultos de mucha gente y el nombre de su familia se había desprestigiado, pero nada de lo que habían dicho le importaba, pero cuando ella dijo todo eso se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, no había palabras para describir lo desgarrador que era, hubiera preferido una cruciatus a oír eso de ella.

Hermione vio una puerta a la izquierda del cuarto y pensó que podría tratarse del baño, entró con la intención de lavarse la cara, para parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Al entrar en el baño descubrió que era muy amplio y bonito, de colores claros, tenia una gran bañera, en la que podrían entrar varias personas sin problema, estaba claro que Malfoy no escatimaba en gastos, el lujo estaba por todos lados, al mirar el lavabo, vio una bonita encimera de mármol, en la cual reparó en una nota y un frasquito que se encontraba sobre ésta, cogió el papel y observó una letra, muy bonita, refinada y cuidada, elegante, sin duda de Malfoy, en la nota ponía:

Hermione si lees esto no te asustes, estas a salvo, durante la pelea con los lobitos resultaste herida, te traje aquí para que pudieras descansar y curar tus heridas, ese frasco de ahí es una poción que hice yo mismo, te ayudará a curarte antes. Si quieres marcharte lo entiendo, pero espera a que yo regrese si no estoy, para hacerme saber que estas bien y no, una simple nota no me vale, prefiero verlo yo mismo.

Draco Malfoy

Era una completa idiota, Malfoy se había preocupado por ella y la había cuidado, pero ella se portó como una desagradecida, al fin y al cabo qué le costaba cerrar un momento los ojos, fuera lo que fuese que quería hacer, no podía haber sido peor que lo ocurrido en el bosque, ademas si le quisiese hacer algo malo, podría haberlo hecho en miles de ocasiones mientras estaba inconsciente, además que de ser así no la habría salvado, desde luego había sido bastante estúpida, pero una parte de ella tenía miedo a lo que él hiciese, porque sabía que no sería algo malo.

Terminados los reproches, Hermione cogió el frasco y se bebió el contenido, al olerlo pudo notar que la nota decía la verdad, era una poción sanadora, pero claro el rubio siempre había sido bueno en pociones, se lavo la cara y se vistió, no quería seguir más tiempo en esa casa y menos después de la discusión que tuvo con Malfoy. Salió de la habitación con miedo de encontrarse con él, pero no vio a nadie por el pasillo, que recorrió hasta que la llevo a un gran salón, estaba decorado con el mismo buen gusto que la habitación de él, pero esta vez los muebles no eran antiguos, eran modernos, como los que compras en cualquier tienda muggle, aun así seguía teniendo cierto toque elegante, mientras seguía recorriendo el salón con la vista encontró la puerta de la calle, hacía la cual se dirigió con paso lento y un poco dubitativo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si buscaba a Malfoy no sabría que decirle, además parecía no estar en la casa.

Tardó bastante en regresar a su casa, al principio le costó ubicarse, pues la casa de Draco estaba en la parte rica del Londres muggle y ella no solía frecuentar esa zona, por no decir que nunca la había pisado, cuando por fin supo donde estaba llamó un taxi para que la llevase a casa, porque entre sus pertenencias no había encontrado su varita, la cual si no recordaba mal debería estar tirada en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, ya que no sabía si Malfoy la había recogido.

Cuando por fin llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue cojear hasta el baño y darse una larga ducha con cuidado de no estropear el vendaje del pie, pues debía tener un esguince o algo así y era mejor no menearlo mucho, la ducha le supo a gloría, necesitaba relajarse y despejarse un poco, olvidar todo lo sucedido en las ultimas 48 horas y disfrutar un poco de la compañía de Crookshanks, un momento, ella no había llevado al gato al bosque y Draco no lo tenía en su casa ¡Se lo había dejado en Hogsmeade! Tenia que dar la vuelta inmediatamente, si le pasaba algo ella se moriría, ademas también había dejado allí a Tom solo, debía estar preocupado por su repentina desaparición, al fin y al cabo le dijo que iría a ver a Hagrid y había desaparecido ¡Iban a matarla por esto! Con esto demostraba que claramente no podía encargarse de una misión así sola, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Hermione salió corriendo del baño como buenamente pudo con su pie lesionado y se dio cuenta que tenía varios mensajes de lechuzas sobre la mesa, rápidamente se puso a leerlos, algunos era para saber si había vuelto a casa por algún casual y que contestase, pero el que mas llamó su atención fue uno de Tom, su compañero en la misión, que le decía que el tenia a Crookshanks, por si estaba preocupada, que no fuese así que el lo estaba cuidando y lo tenia en la oficina, según termino de leer, se vistió a toda prisa y uso los polvos flu para ir allí, al llegar hubo varias miradas de sorpresa y alivio al verla, el primero en acercarse a ella fue Tom, que se le iluminó la cara al ver que estaba bien.

\- ¡Madre mía Hermione, que alegría! Ya empezaba a pensar que te había pasado algo- le dio un abrazo a la castaña y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Siento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención. ¿Puedo ver a Crookshanks?

\- Claro, espera que voy a por él, lo he traído conmigo ,para que cuando volvieses te lo pudieses llevar cuanto antes. Esto, veras tengo que decirte algo más, el jefe esta algo enfadado, por lo que pasó, seguramente querrá que le des explicaciones y cuanto antes mejor.

\- Esta bien, es lógico y me lo he buscado yo sola, gracias por cuidar de mi gato por mí, has sido muy amable, si me disculpas voy a ver ahora al jefe.

Estaba algo asustada, nunca había cometido una estupidez así, siempre procuraba cumplir las normas, era una de las cosas que la caracterizaban y por la cual se habían metido mucho con ella en el colegio, sobretodo Malfoy, no, no, no tenía que pensar en él de ninguna forma, no era momento para eso, respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse y se dirigió al despachó de su jefe, aun no sabía si contarle la verdad o no, si lo hacía se metería en un gran lío, pero por otra parte no se le ocurría nada para inventarse y salir del paso, además ella no era muy buena mintiendo, era posible que la pillasen y eso sería peor, en fin no tenía más remedio que entrar, ella era una Griffindor, haría gala del valor característico de estos y afrontaría las cosas como viniesen, observó la puerta de roble, desgastada por el tiempo y con una placa que no aparentaba ser mucho más nueva que esta. Respiró profundamente, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar.

Hermione giró con lentitud el pomo y entró en la sala, sus expectativas no eran buenas, aunque no sabía a que atenerse, no imaginaba la magnitud del enfado de su jefe, podría hervir de furia o no, pero lo esperaba algo exaltado. Al entrar su jefe el Señor Brown, tenía la vista clavada en unos papeles, ella le saludo y le preguntó que si quería verle, le dijo que se sentara acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza, que señalaba la silla vacía frente a su escritorio, ella se quedó en silencio esperando que él hablara, pero parecía que nunca lo fuese a hacer, el silencio la ponía muy incomoda, quería romperlo, pero a la vez no se atrevía, aun estaba evaluando a su jefe, se notaba que estaba enfadado, pero no sabía si estaba molesto o conteniendo su enfado.

Empezaba a no aguantar la incomoda situación, se sentía como un cordero en el matadero, como un reo que espera la silla eléctrica o la inyección letal, estaba dispuesta a soportar las consecuencias, pero no a seguir innecesariamente con esa tensión, la estaba matando, cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, su jefe se adelantó a ella.

-Bien Hermione, no sé que ha pasado, pero quiero una explicación, francamente no es propio de ti desaparecer, ni desacatar las ordenes, así que prefiero asumir que no te aventuraste tu sola a alguna situación suicida.

\- Bueno verá, yo, eh, fui a ver a un amigo, Hagrid, a Hogwarts, él vive en una cabaña en el terreno del colegio y como íbamos a esperar a mañana por la mañana para investigar el bosque, decidí visitarlo, pero se me hizo tarde en su casa y anocheció, entonces cuando salía vi a una misteriosa figura encaminarse al bosque, me había parecido muy sospechoso, así que decidí seguirla, no podía ir a avisar a Tom, si no lo perdería y era la mejor pista que teníamos. Desde un principio nunca pensé en un enfrentamiento, solo averiguar algunas cosas cubierta por la noche y la niebla, así que le seguí, me llevó hasta un grupo de gente, que cuando él llegó comenzó a realizar una especie de ritual, nunca había visto alguno así, entonces sacaron a una chica que estaba atada y un hombre que vestía diferente al resto, yo creo que era el líder, sacó una daga y mató a la mujer, en ese momento yo me sorprendí y solté un grito ahogado al ver su expresión, después de eso se abalanzaron sobre mí y salí corriendo, resultaron ser licántropos, que se transformaron cuando la luna llena quedó al descubierto, huí como buenamente pude, a pesar de estar malherida y desperté en la casa de unos aldeanos, no recuerdo como llegue ahí, dijeron que me encontraron en la entrada del bosque y me recogieron.

Brown la miró sopesando sus palabras y evaluando si había mentido, notó algo extraño en ella en algún momento, pero pensó que sería causado por rememorar aquel incidente, una vez ella había terminado la historia, se quedo en silencio, Hermione pensaba que sería para valorar qué debía hacer.

\- Bueno Hermione, creo que no estas mintiendo, pero- claro cómo no, tenia que haber un pero- tendré que apartarte de la misión, estas lesionada, claramente afectada por lo visto y te has saltado órdenes. Por ahora descansa ese tobillo un par de meses y cuando vuelvas ya te asignaré otros trabajos.

Hermione iba a replicar, no estaba nada conforme con eso, ella no estaba tan afectada como para no poder trabajar, si es cierto que le impactó un poco el momento en el que mataron a la mujer, pero ya había visto morir a otra gente y ademas es normal que te impacte ver morir a alguien, deberías ser de piedra si no fuese así ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en verla más débil de lo que era? Harry, Ron, el señor Brown, estaba harta, iba a replicar, pero anticipándose a sus quejas él volvió a hablar.

\- No quiero ninguna queja Hermione, fuiste imprudente y temeraria, aunque fuera por una buena razón, entiende que tú no eres como Harry o Ron, no eres tan fuerte, así que no deberías aventurarte a cosas así, francamente, tienes suerte de haber salido ilesa, no todos se enfrentan a un grupo de licántropos y salen como tú, sin duda has sido realmente afortunada. Descansa por ahora, necesitas recuperarte física y emocionalmente.

Genial, su jefe había interpretado su nerviosismo por omitir todo lo referente a Malfoy, como que estaba emocionalmente inestable por lo que vio, sinceramente, qué narices les pasa a todos lo hombres que la rodean, para pensar que no puede afrentar peligros o situaciones difíciles tan bien como ellos, maldito ego masculino o lo que sea, tal vez solo son idiotas. Ahora que lo pensaba, había mentido a su jefe por Malfoy, no sabia qué la había llevado a eso, pero bueno prefería pensar que solo había omitido algunos detalles y cambiado otros, lo importante de la historia seguía estando ahí. Ya interrogaría ella al rubio y valoraría si debía o no informar de su participación en la historia, a una mala podía decir que lo recordó después, que por el shock de lo ocurrido lo había olvidado, seguro que eso les resultaba convincente.

El recuerdo de Malfoy hizo que se sintiese mal por lo que le había dicho, eso sería un impedimento a la hora de hablar con él, ademas tampoco sabía muy cómo encontrarle, seguramente si preguntaba en el ministerio, moviendo algunos hilos podría enterarse, pero sería raro que ella preguntase algo así y más si fuese por Malfoy, claro que también podría ir hasta su casa en el mundo muggle para hablar con él, aunque igual no estaba más ahí, ella siempre había creído que él viviría en su mansión, no en un piso muggle y cabía la posibilidad de que fuese a esa casa para llevarla a ella, al fin y al cabo Malfoy nunca permitiría a una sangre sucia poner un pie en su preciosa y fantástica casa de sangre pura, ese pensamiento hizo que soltase un bufido, le asqueaba demasiado esa actitud de superioridad por algo tan irrisorio como la sangre, pero en fin para esa familia era como si todo su mundo girase entorno a eso, la pureza.

Cuando salió de sus pensamiento para aterrizar de nuevo al mundo real, se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su escritorio sentada, con la jaula de Crookshanks en la mesa, en fin, recogería algunas cosas, se llevaría al gato de vuelta a casa e intentaría disfrutar de esas vacaciones impuestas, cuando se atreviese ya hablaría con Malfoy, o no.

La castaña cogió un traslador para ir a su casa con Crookshanks, el gato parecía algo afectado por el viaje, Hermione lo sacó de la jaula para que se acomodase en casa de nuevo, la verdad era que sí necesitaba descansar, estaba agotada mentalmente, no solo por lo que vio en el bosque, también por lo ocurrido con Malfoy, no podía para de darle vueltas al tema. Cuando sonó el teléfono, se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada, no era normal en la comunidad mágica y no esperaba ninguna llamada de sus padres o amigos muggles, ellos siempre llamaban a su móvil, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la fugaz idea de que fuese el rubio quien llamaba, pero eso era absurdo, él usaría una lechuza si quisiese hablar con ella, además seguramente no sabia que eran los teléfonos y mucho menos el número de ella.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hermione, soy yo, Ginny. Jejeje ¿Sorprendida? Harry me habló de estos chismes y quise usar uno para hablar contigo.

\- Pues sí que es una sorpresa ¿Qué te parece la experiencia? ¿Cumple tus expectativas?- Hermione sonrío nada más oír la voz de su amiga, la echaba mucho de menos.

\- La verdad es muy raro, pero divertido, me gusta poder escucharte como si estuvieras aquí, los muggles son realmente habilidosos para inventar cosas, esto veras, quería decirte si te apetecía que saliésemos de fiesta tú, Luna y yo, podemos ir por los bares y discotecas del Londres muggle, ya sabes eso esta de moda en el mundo mágico, Luna y yo pensamos que sería genial que nos reuniésemos otra vez la tres y bueno seguro que tú estás cómoda allí.

\- Sois un cielo, podemos ir cuando queráis, tengo tiempo libre, me han dado unas vacaciones en el trabajo, así que cuando digáis.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! El trío de oro femenino se vuelve a juntar, que tiemblen las discotecas- se oyeron carcajadas a ambos lados de la línea, lo del trío de oro femenino era una broma que tenían entre ellas, porque decían que eran mejores que Harry y Ron.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, una noche de chicas para olvidar las cosas y despejarse, sabía que Ginny hacía mucho que no estaba con Harry, lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo hace 6 meses, ambos lo llevaban muy bien, simplemente el amor entre ellos desapareció, era absurdo seguir con una relación así, ahora eran amigos, pero de verdad, no con un aire enrarecido como el que había entre ella y Ron, envidiaba que las cosas entre sus dos amigos hubieran acabado tan bien, en el caso de ella y Ron sabía que él intentaba que todo fuera normal, pero ella no podía perdonarle del todo, no después de la humillación que sintió luego de dejarlo, había jugado con ella y eso aún no era capaz de perdonárselo, aunque lo había intentado para salvar su amistad.

Después de que Granger se machase de su casa, Draco se sentó en el sillón verde de su cuarto, estaba cansado y dolido, en esos momentos solo quería fundirse con el asiento y dejar de padecer, pero no podía evitar pensar lo que había ocurrido, el sólo había intentado besarla, por eso quería que cerrase los ojos, pero ella tuvo que ponerse así y luego hablarle como si fuese gilipollas, claro que su reacción no fue mejor, en ese momento había demostrado ser tan idiota como el crio que había ido al colegio con ella, estaba claro que esa mujer siempre le sacaría de sus casillas, aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás, él hacía enfadar a Granger mucho más rápido de que ella podría hacerlo con él, pero claro era normal, el llevaba años de entrenamiento en ese tema.

En el bosque él había seguido a aquel tío a la reunión, pero no se enteró de gran cosa cuando la morena apareció, solo pudo reconocer al tío que seguía, porque en cuanto vio a Granger allí espiando igual que él, solo tuvo ojos para ella, por más que lo intentó no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla, se la veía muy asustada, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, que la luna iluminaba perfectamente, desde luego Granger había elegido un sitio pésimo para esconderse, la luz la iluminaba por completo, aunque estaba preciosa, al verla así sintió un gran impulso por protegerla, por abrazarla fuertemente hasta que se calmase y se comprendiese que con él estaba segura, eso fue lo que le llevo a agarrarla durante su carrera con los licantropos, hacer sus deseos realidad, por suerte para ella en esa ocasión fueron muy simples, porque él tenia clara una cosa, si quiere algo lo consigue y ahora quería un beso de la castaña.

Draco se sintió algo perplejo por sus pensamientos ¿Desde cuando veía así a Granger y por qué se había encaprichado con ella? Daba igual, no tenía pensado analizar esas cosas en profundidad, como le dijo a Granger esa tarde, él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no acepta un no por respuesta.

Volviendo al tema de los licántropos, tendría que hablar con Granger otra vez para ver si ella se había enterado de algo, pero ir a buscarla para eso podría acarrearle preguntas indeseadas, ella no tenía por qué saber el motivo que lo había llevado ahí ¿Cómo podría encontrarse con ella sin ser demasiado obvio y poder preguntarle de manera sutil? Se giró en la cama molesto por no ocurrírsele nada, cuando encima de su mesita vio la varita de Granger, esa idiota ni se había dado cuenta de que él la dejo ahí para que la cogiera cuando despertase, la había recogido en el bosque cuando cargaba con ella, estaba tirada a pocos metros de donde había caído ella.

La situación ahora era perfecta, iría a buscarla para llevarle la varita, gracias a la cual tendría una bonita excusa para preguntarle por lo sucedido en el bosque y para verla, tendría que dar gracias por el descuido de Granger, desde luego era patosa la Griffindor, satisfecho con el plan y consigo mismo por poder volver a ver a Granger, Draco cerró los ojos vencido por el sueño, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Era de noche y Hermione estaba en la cocina preparándose un té rojo con leche, mientras esperaba a que sonara el pitido del microondas, se puso a mirar por la ventana, vio una luna hermosa, que ya estaba menguando, miró la desierta calle, pensando que de noche las ciudades se vuelven más bonitas, había varios coches estacionados, un mini rojo, un ford fiesta plateado y un coche negro del cual no sabía el modelo, ni el fabricante, pero parecía caro. El pitido del micro hizo que se alejase de la ventaba y cogiese la taza, el tacto caliente del vaso se sentía genial, con el frío que hacía era muy reconfortante, cogió la taza y se marcho al salón, se sentó en el sofá con las piernas encogidas apoyadas en el segundo cojín, congio el libro que reposaba abierto boca abajo en la mesa, para marcar la pagina y siguió con la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Un fiesta movidita.

Hermione estaba en su casa tomando un café mientras leía un libro, con Crookshanks a su lado, en parte le encantaba poder estar relajándose, aunque le molestaba que la apartasen así del trabajo, pero tenía que mirar el lado bueno, se tomaría un descanso de Harry y Ron, podría salir con las chicas de fiesta y desconectar de todo. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos, era un lechuza bastante familiar, si no se equivocaba era de su trabajo, que picoteaba el cristal, corrió a abrirle para que nadie la viera, al entrar la lechuza le dejó una nota con una letra que conocía bastante bien.

Hermione espero que no te moleste que te haya escrito, pero es importante, ya que te olvidaste tu varita en mi casa, pensé que la verías en la mesita antes de irte, pero parece ser que supuse demasiado, no contaba con que te emocionase tanto estar en mi casa como para olvidar algo tan importante, la próxima vez tendré que hacer de niñera para que no olvides nada.

En fin que esta tarde quedamos en mi casa, 7-c, para darte la varita, no faltes y se puntual, allí a las 5 de la tarde.

Draco Malfoy

¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan idiota? En fin al menos tenía él su varita y podría recuperarla, ya no tendría que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar una donde Olivander, se alegraba, porque le tenía mucho cariño a esa varita, la había acompañado durante toda su vida de bruja y había pasado muchas cosas con ella.

No esperaba que Malfoy tuviera su varita, pero que la hubiera recogido del bosque era un detalle bonito, aunque el hecho de salvarla y arriesgarse como lo hizo era más importante, pero no se paró a pensar hasta ahora, que él se había arriesgado por salvarla, vale, sin duda cuando le viese se disculparía y aceptaría darle su recompensa, tenía que admitir que se la había ganado, ademas no es como si Malfoy le fuese a pedir que le besase o alguna cosa así, él odiaba a los muggles y los sangre sucia, seguro que el mero contacto le producía asco, eso hizo que sintiese una pequeña punzada en el corazón pero lo ignoró y miró la hora, para ver cuanto tiempo quedaba para la hora acordada.

Mierda tenía 45 minutos para prepararse y llegar, le llevaría 20 más o menos ir a su casa, salió corriendo a la ducha y en 10 minutos estaba fuera, aun tenía 15 para decidir que ponerse, pero estaba nerviosa y no sabía que elegir, quería algo bonito pero sin pasarse, algo que le sentara bien y fuese sencillo, algo que pudiese gustarle a Malfoy, un momento que era eso ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa? Vale que eso era una cita, pero no una en plan pareja, no tenía porque arreglarse para ir y mucho menos para gustarle a él ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Quería sentirse guapa, pero no para impresionarle, no, claro que no, solo para demostrarle que las sangre sucia eran tan guapas como cualquier sangre limpia o pura.

Le tomó unos 17 minutos vestirse y maquillarse, cuando hubo terminado salió a toda prisa de casa, cogería el metro así no tendría que preocuparse por dónde aparcar, cogió el metro por los pelos y cuando llegó a la parada indicada bajó rápidamente, se movió veloz entre la gente hasta salir y acabar enfrente del piso de Malfoy, paró un momento para recobrar el aliento, pues no iba a darle el gusto al rubio de verla sofocada por la prisas, no vaya ser que se creyese importante, cuando ya no jadeaba por el cansancio, llamó al timbre y sin preguntar ni nada le abrió la puerta, entró y cogió el ascensor, tras saludar al portero, Hermione llamó al timbre y Malfoy le abrió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Granger, adelante pasa.- Tenía que reconocer que Granger estaba bastante guapa.

\- Gracias- Hermione pasó adentro y siguió a Malfoy hasta el sofá, donde se sentó a su lado- Bueno ¿y mi varita?

\- Veo que vas directa al grano Granger, espera un momento, ahora te la traigo.

Mientras Draco iba a buscar la varita, ella se levantó y se asomó a la venta donde pudo ver un coche negro cuyo modelo y marca no conocía, juraría que ya lo había visto antes, pero bueno, era normal, al fin y al cabo los coches no son cosas únicas, junto al vehículo, había un hombre que leía el periódico, tal vez esperase por alguien.

Draco llegó y la vio mirando por la ventana, entonces se acercó y se puso a mirar el también por encima de su hombro, Hermione no se dio cuenta y se sobresaltó cuando el habló.

\- ¿Qué encuentras tan interesante? Yo no veo nada.

\- Dios qué susto me has dado ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Solo estaba mirando el coche negro y al hombre que esta junto a él.

Draco se fijó en el hombre y por un momento abrió mucho los ojos, pero volvió a la normalidad en un par de segundos para que la castaña no se diese cuenta.¿Qué hacía ese tío ahí? No sabía donde vivía y no le habían visto aquella noche, claro que quizás fueran por ella. Hermione rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Esto, Malfoy, yo... Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, me pase con lo que dije, no pensaba todo eso y lo hice porque me enfureciste y, bueno, si quieres estoy dispuesta a darte la recompensa, al fin y al cabo me salvaste la vida- se notaba que a Hermione le daba algo de vergüenza decir aquello y que estaba arrepentida, por lo que Draco sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Entonces estas dispuesta a cerrar los ojos?

\- Sí, pero solo un momento y no te acostumbres, porque no volverás a conseguir que haga lo que tu quieras.

Hermione cerró los ojos y Draco sonrió, ahí estaba la leona que ansiaba vulnerable a su ataque, tal vez como ella dijo esta fuese su única ocasión, así que tenía que esmerarse para que ella acabase acudiendo a él más veces.

Draco acortó la distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio le costó abrirse paso, pero ella acabó cediendo y se adentro en su boca, explorando con su lengua y jugando con la de ella, invitándola a unirse, comenzó como un beso lento, pero él fue aumentando el ritmo, dando rienda suelta a su pasión, desencadenando a su vez la ella, que apenas podía tenerse en pie, así que alzo los brazos y rodeo su cuello, se sentía mareada, emocionada, le gustaba ese beso, los labios de Malfoy tenían un sabor delicioso y eran muy suaves, necesitaba más, no podía separarse de él, había desatado una pasión en ella que nunca creyó que pudiese tener, con Ron no había sentido nada parecido, pero con Malfoy todo daba vueltas, hasta que desapareció, no existía nada más que ellos y no quería separarse de él, pero la razón volvió a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo e hizo que se alejase del rubio, este soltó como un gruñido de protesta, pero no aparto ni un ápice sus manos de las caderas de la chica.

\- ¿Se puede saber que crees que estas haciendo?- Hermione estaba enfadada, se había aprovechado de ella, más o menos, porque ella había disfrutado tanto como él y no le había rechazado, solo opuso una débil resistencia, pero era demasiado obstinada.- Sabía que no debía fiarme de ti.

\- Vamos Granger no te enfades, solo ha sido un beso, además estoy seguro de que tú también has disfrutado, solo hay que ver como me correspondiste.

\- Yo no hice nada de eso, solo ha sido un error, espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Entonces tal vez tengas que volver al bosque, así cuando te salve tendré otra recompensa o quizás esta vez sea el lobo feroz.

\- Muy gracioso Malfoy, ahora dame mi varita, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.

Draco le tendió la varita y Hermione se la arrancó de la mano, estaba realmente enfadada, el rubio tenia razón, el beso le gustó y mucho, nunca había sentido nada así, pero no pensaba repetirlo, no con él.

\- Hermione, ten cuidado si vas sola por la calle, podría atacarte alguien, será mejor que estés alerta y vayas siempre por sitios concurridos o con la varita a mano, si te pasa algo no dudes en avisarme.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estas por volver a besarme?

\- Hablo enserio Granger, ten este es mi número, llámame si te ocurre algo.

Hermione cogió el papel algo aturdida, pues no entendía a que venía esa advertencia ni su preocupación, ademas tampoco esperaba que Malfoy tuviese un móvil y supiese usarlo, desde luego estaba muy raro, no parecía el mismo chico que conoció en Hogwarts, claro que eso era bueno, pues durante el colegio fue un auténtico cretino. En fin que le diesen a Malfoy y sus paranoias, no iba a volver a acercarse a él, no tenía pensado permitir que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo que hace unos instantes, ni siquiera quería admitir lo que pasó, no le pondría nombre, así sería más fácil olvidarlo, si es que era posible.

Lo que más quería en ese momento era salir con Luna y Ginny, ponerse al día con ellas, necesitaba en definitiva una tarde de chicas, copas, cotilleos, dulces, risas y tal vez salir a ligar por la noche o a bailar, pero tendría que esperar para verlas. Una parte de ella deseaba estar con sus amigas para contarles el beso con Malfoy, mierda se había prometido no decir beso, quería saber la opinión de ellas, tal vez si se enterasen la disuadirían inculcándole el sentido común que necesitaba, pero también tenía miedo de contarlo y aceptar cosas que se negaba a admitir con todo su ser.

Cansada abrió la puerta de su apartamento y para su sorpresa se encontró ahí a Ginny y Luna esperándola con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritaron las dos y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

\- Teníamos tantas ganas de verte que decidimos venir antes, así podemos marujear a gusto y luego olvidar penas o celebrar cosas - dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

\- Sí, eso sería muy divertido, aunque tendremos que tener cuidado con los torosopos esta noche – dijo Luna como siempre en su mundo, ninguna sabía muy bien de que hablaba, pero con los años se habían acostumbrado y la querían, sus rarezas la hacían muy adorable.

\- Jajajaja, claro Luna, contamos contigo para que nos protejas de ellos – sonrió Hermione.

Las chicas se pusieron cómodas en el sofá y hablaron de sus trabajos, de la familia, rememoraron viejos tiempos y empezaron a hablar de chicos, este tema puso un poco nerviosa a Hermione, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ellas, pero si bien Luna decidió no decir nada por el momento, Ginny tenía claro que iba a sonsacarse lo como fuese.

\- Bueno yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de Neville cuando estábamos en el último año, pero luego me di cuenta que lo que sentía no era amor, creo que le hice daño a Neville, me daba mucha pena, pero no podía estar con él por eso – les confesó Luna un poco avergonzada – Me encantaría encontrar al hombre de mi vida, aunque se que será difícil teniendo en cuenta mi personalidad, siempre suelen creer que estoy loca – esta vez la rubia parecía algo triste y desanimada, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

\- No digas eso Lunita, si un tío no puede ver en ti la maravillosa persona que eres está claro que es un cretino que no te merece, tú no necesitas a alguien así, ya verás esta noche vamos de caza – dijo Ginny muy animada intentando contagiar su estado a las otras dos.

\- Claro Luna, Ginny tiene razón, si no encontramos a ese chico, al menos podremos pasarlo bien bailando y bebiendo. No te preocupes porque todo acaba llegando y quién sabe quizá es el que menos te esperas.

Luna asintió algo más animada – Gracias chicas – les sonrió de esa manera tan dulce e inocente que sólo ella puede hacer.

\- Bueeeeno ¿Y tú qué Hermione? - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja - ¿No has conocido a nadie o estado con alguien después de mi hermano?

\- No, claro que no – en ese momento se puso casi tan roja como el pelo de Ginny.

\- No puedes engañarnos y menos cuando te estas poniendo tan colorada – Luna y ella rieron, pero Hermione quería hundirse en la tierra y no salir.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo quieres contar? ¿ No confías en nosotras? - pregunto triste la rubia.

\- No es eso, sabéis de sobra que confió en vosotras para lo que sea, pero es complicado.

\- Pues entonces explícanoslo.

Hermione resopló y se dio por vencida, era imposible ganar esa guerra – Está bien, yo me, yo em, pues... ¡BESE A MALFOY! - grito nerviosa, ya está, lo había dicho y se sentía genial, se había quitado un peso de encima al contárselo a ellas – Bueno para ser justos el me besó a mi, aunque bueno yo le acabé correspondiendo...

Ginny y Luna se quedaron estupefactas, nunca jamás de los jamases pensarían que era posible que Hermione besase a Malfoy, es cierto que él había cambiado o eso decían las noticias y no solo el profeta, que Draco Malfoy hubiese ido al mundo muggle y se le hubiera visto relacionándose con ellos demostraba cierto cambio en él, por Dios si hasta tenía algunos amigos muggle o al menos eso decían, pero aun así para ellas que esos dos se besasen era algo rarísimo. Pasado el shock inicial, ambas miraron a Hermione y sonrieron.

\- Me alegro por ti Hermione.

\- No es algo por lo que alegrarse Luna, el me besó de imprevisto, yo ni siquiera quería.

\- Al diablo con eso, lo importante es ¿que tal besa? ¿Los rumores son ciertos? Quiero todos los detalles de lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros.

Hermione suspiró cansada y les contó todo desde su encuentro con Malfoy en el tren, durante el relato sus amigas se habían visto muy emocionadas y en ocasiones conmovidas, cuando ella llegó a la parte de caperucita ambas rieron, pero en cuanto contó la discusión que tuvo con él en su casa, ellas la riñeron por ser tan idiota y despistada, pues según decían las intenciones de él eran claras en esa ocasión, ver a sus amigas defendiendo al rubio era bastante gracioso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, por último llegó a la parte del beso y para satisfacción de Ginny le dijo que sí, que los rumores eran ciertos en cuanto a cómo besaba, ahora ya si quería saber cómo era en la cama tendría que ser ella quien lo descubriese, porque Hermione ni muerta iba a comprobarlo.

\- Hay que admitir que Malfoy fue muy bueno y considerado contigo – concluyó Luna.

\- La verdad, el chico que nosotras conocimos no hubiese hecho algo así por nadie, fuese o no fuese sangre sucia.

\- Lo sé, es extraño ¿no? Por algún motivo se ha comportado de manera inusual conmigo, me resulta muy desconcertante y no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hace.

\- Bueno yo creo que es evidente – comentó la rubia en voz alta, aunque parecía más una reflexión para sí misma, cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraban prosiguió – Yo creo que le gustas Hermione y teniendo en cuenta como ha actuado contigo, yo diría que esta enamorado de ti.

Al oír a Luna no pudo ni articular palabra, estaba anonadada, eso era lo más estúpido que había oído nunca, es más, era imposible, estaban hablando de Malfoy, por el amor de Dios ese chico se suicidaría antes de estar con alguien como ella, preferiría sufrir toda su vida una cruciatus.

\- Tampoco hace falta que pongas esa cara, yo creo que Luna no va tan desencaminada, ademas según dicen los rumores el tiene bastante experiencia, podría enseñarte muchas cosas y tu aprovechar para soltarte un poco y disfrutar.

\- Estáis locas – suspiró cansada – y si no os importa prefiero cambiar de tema.

\- Está bien, de todas formas creo que ya se nos ha hecho tarde con tanta cháchara, vamos a prepararnos y nos volvemos a encontrar aquí cuando estemos listas ¡Quiero veros radiantes cuando vuelva, hoy vamos a romper corazones! - Todas se rieron, Ginny y Luna desaparecieron para prepararse.

Hermione había ido a la ducha y dejaba que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo mientras pensaba lo que habían dicho sus amigas, realmente estaban locas pero por eso las quería, lejos de reprocharle algo la habían animado para que lo intentase con Malfoy, eso era justo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba que pasase, una parte de ella se alegraba por el apoyo que le brindaban sus amigas, pero la otra habría preferido que la disuadieran, era urgente que alguien le inculcase sentido común, el suyo empezaba a fallar y tenía claro que como cediese lo acabaría lamentando toda su vida.

Hermione buscó en su armario un vestido para aquella noche, ninguno parecía gustarle hasta que vio un vestido azul oscuro, sin tirantes, la parte de arriba era algo ceñida, pero luego al bajar hasta sus caderas se volvía vaporosa, con vuelo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, decidió ponerse ese, tenía que arreglarse todo lo que pudiese, si no su amiga la mataría y era demasiado joven para morir.

Ginny fue la primera en volver al salón de Granger, llevaba un vestido negro y ajustado que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, unos tacones del mismo color y el pelo suelto. Al ver que Hermione no salía, decidió entrar en su habitación y la vio alisándose el pelo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

\- Veo que esta noche vas a por todas – Pues era inusual que se alisase el pelo debido al tiempo que le llevaba.

\- Bueno si quieres que rompamos corazones va a ser necesario – Ambas se rieron y Ginny fue a ayudarla.

Al poco tiempo Luna también apareció en el salón, ella vestía una falda negra de tubo y un top de color rosa pálido, sin tirantes con escote corazón. Miraba en todas direcciones pero no encontraba por ninguna parte a sus amigas, iba al cuarto de Hermione cuando descubrió un trozo de papel en el suelo, al recogerlo vio que era un numero de teléfono y se preguntó de quién sería.

\- Hola chicas, estáis muy guapas.

\- Hola Luna, tu también – dijeron las dos a la vez y le sonrieron.

\- ¡Ah! Hermione encontré el número de Draco en el suelo, se te debió caer cuando fuiste a cambiarte – Por la expresión de su amiga supo que había acertado.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo sabía ella que era de él? ¿Por que tenía que haberlo encontrado? - Err, gracias Luna, déjalo ahí encima – Ya que la habían descubierto tenía que intentar actuar con normalidad.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes su número y no nos lo dices? - Dijo Ginny emocionada – Tienes que llamarle y decirle dónde vamos a ir.

\- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacer eso, olvidarlo, se supone que vamos de fiesta, a bailar y beber.

\- Está bien, está bien, supongo que no me queda otra que resignarme, pero deberías reconsiderar tu visión sobre Malfoy, por lo que has contado, las noticias de que ya no es el mismo de antes son ciertas.

Hermione ignoró el comentario de su amiga, cogió el bolso e instó a las demás a que fuesen ya a algún lado o se pasarían toda la noche discutiendo tonterías. Habían estado caminando un largo rato dejándose guiar por Ginny, la cual había afirmado que sabía perfectamente donde estaba la discoteca, pero empezaban a dudar de que fuese así porque llevaban 15 minutos caminando sin rumbo, entonces al doblar la esquina por fin apareció la condenada discoteca, pero había una cola espantosa, tendrían que esperar horas para entrar.

\- Ginny creo que voy a matarte, nos tienes muertas de frío buscando la discoteca y cuando la encontramos hay una cola inmensa o piensas algo para entrar pronto o yo me voy.

\- Tranquila Hermione lo tengo todo controlado, solo seguidme – Se acercó al gorila de la puerta y sacó unos polvos de su bolso que sopló hacía la cara del tío, que inmediatamente las dejo pasar.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho Ginny? - Inquirió Luna.

\- Nada tranquila, solo un pequeño truco que me enseñó Lavender hace tiempo.

Dejaron los abrigos en el guarda ropa y se dirigieron al interior, según se aproximaban la música aumentaba de volumen, fueron a la barra para pedir y el camarero las atendió, en opinión de Hermione, sorprendentemente rápido, pero la pelirroja le dijo que era normal que atendiese a las chicas guapas antes y ellas lo eran, con las copas en la mano marcharon a la pista de baile donde empezaron a desmelenarse según bajaba el contenido de la copa, sobretodo en el caso de Luna y Hermione, pues Ginny siempre había sido más extrovertida en esas situaciones.

Draco había salido esa noche como de costumbre con los chicos, pero en esta ocasión faltaban Crable y Goyle, los cuales estaban ocupados desde que tenían novia, no quisiera él saber de dónde las habían sacado, al principio especulaba con Blaise que igual eran prostitutas, pero luego sugirió que podían ser novias de esas que se venden por Internet buscando la ciudadanía, Theo les regaño en su momento por esos comentarios aunque a su pesar también le hacían gracia, pues era inusual que esos dos tuviesen pareja.

Llevaban un rato mirando la gente de la discoteca aburridos, Blaise quería ir de caza, pero no encontraba ninguna chica según él decente, en cuanto al rubio, bueno, él solo quería a Granger, parecía que hoy alguien estaba dispuesto a concederle sus deseos porque allí estaba ella, acompañada por Lunática y la Weasly, si no se equivocaba. Para Zabini tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas, pues eran las más guapas que se encontraban hoy en el local, el sonrió como un lobo hambriento y puso rumbo en su dirección, pero Malfoy le agarró.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas Blaise?

\- Es obvio a hablar con las chicas que acaban de entrar, no me puedes decir que no te has fijado ¿Las has visto bien? Están realmente buenas, se me ocurren muchas cosas para hacer esta noche – una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara haciendo que Malfoy se enfadase, ese idiota no iba a tocar a Granger o sí, claro que sí, que se acercase a ellas, estaba claro que él no las había reconocido, pero era imposible que ellas fuesen tan estúpidas como su amigo, le reconocerían en el acto y le darían calabazas, se lo tenía merecido por pensar en hacer algo con su leona, Draco le soltó.

\- Tienes razón tío, adelante – y se apartó dejándole pasar.

Theo había observado a sus dos amigos en silencio y se acercó al rubio cuando Zabini se alejó – Eres un cabrón Draco, esas chicas son Granger y sus amigas ¿verdad?

Malfoy se rio y asintió – Bueno no es mi culpa si Blaise es idiota, ademas esto promete ser divertido.

Blaise después de esperar un rato hasta que les diese tiempo a vaciar sus primeras copas, se acercó a ellas con paso decidido y lento, sensual, como si fuese un depredador que acecha a su presa, supuraba seguridad, las chicas, que estaban en la barra para descansar y pedir otra copa, le vieron acercarse, la primera en percatarse de su presencia fue Ginny que avisó a las otras, en un principio les resultó familiar pero no sabían quien era hasta que Ginny exclamó.

\- ¡Es Zabini! Seguro que viene a intentar ligar con nosotras ¿Qué os parece si le seguimos la corriente un rato? – dijo divertida mientras sonreía – Podría ser una pequeña venganza por los años de colegio.

Hermione y Luna compartieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron, dependiendo de cómo jugasen sus cartas esta podía ser una noche muy divertida.

Zabini había llegado a ellas y apoyó un codo sobre la barra mientras sonreía a las chicas, Ginny contuvo una carcajada al igual que sus dos amigas, ese tío parecía todo un cretino con esa posición y esa sonrisa chulesca.

\- Hola preciosa – le dijo a Ginny – te he visto desde hace rato bailando en la pista con tus amigas y me preguntaba si no os sentís solas.

\- Oh es muy considerado que te preocupes así por nosotras – dijo Ginny hablando dulcemente y meneando las pestañas – La verdad es que no estaría mal algo de compañía.

Blaise sonrió al escuchar a Ginny, sin duda esa noche lo pasaría bien.

\- Claro ya verás que mis amigos y yo somos muy divertidos, no dejaremos que os aburráis en ningún momento. Por cierto soy Blaise

\- ¿Tienes más amigos? - Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa, intentando desviar la atención de las presentaciones, necesitaba pensar que nombre usar – Si son tan encantadores como tú, entonces claro que aceptamos vuestra compañía ¿Verdad chicas?

\- Claro esta noches hemos salido para divertirnos – dijo Hermione, que por dentro no podía parar de reír al ver a su amiga comportarse así, sin duda no pegaba nada con el carácter de la pelirroja.

\- Entonces seguidme por aquí – Blaise estaba más confiado ahora, sin duda parecía que esas chicas iban a poder entretenerle, al menos la pelirroja y la morena, porque la rubia solo se había limitado a asentir, bueno no pasaba nada esa sería para Theo, el problema era que no sabía con cual quedarse él, porque la morena por su comentario pareció ser un trabajo prácticamente hecho, no requeriría mucho esfuerzo llevársela a la cama, pero la pelirroja le parecía más sexy y mona. 9oj

Perdido en sus pensamientos siguió avanzando entre la gente y a veces protegiendo a Luna o Ginny de empujones o caídas, por fin las llevo con Malfoy y Nott.

\- Bueno chicas estos son mis amigos, Draco y Theo, no os sintáis muy defraudadas, porque no sean tan atractivos como yo.

Malfoy y Nott miraban a su amigo como si fuese imbécil, aunque en ese momento estaba claro que lo era, no sabían qué hacían ella ahí ni como su amigo no las reconocía, además al rubio le molestó ese comentario, él estaba mucho mejor que su amiga y claramente era más inteligente.

\- Bueno a mí me resultaría muy difícil elegir a uno – dijo Ginny coqueta – pero si tengo que escoger me quedaría contigo – le sonrió y le agarro del brazo pegándose mucho a él.

\- ¿Vosotras que opináis? - preguntó Blaise a Luna y Hermione.

\- Draco es más atractivo, pero Theo me gusta más, no parece tan estirado – dijo Luna inocentemente – Supongo que en orden sería así Theo, Draco y Tú.

Blaise no podía creer que esa rubia prefiriese antes a sus amigos que a él, se sentía ofendido, por otra parte Draco y Theo se reían en silencio de su amigo, se podía ver claramente que la respuesta de la chica no le había gustado nada. Malfoy se percató de que Granger no había respondido aun y se quedo mirándola fijamente, expectante, quería saber la opinión de ella. Hermione estaba mirando al rubio, que no se cortaba nada observándola, a pesar de estar ella viéndole, Luna tenía razón, era muy atractivo y esa noche estaba guapísimo, pero no es algo que ella fuera a decir, sabía que a Draco le molestaría que dijese que Blaise era más guapo, su orgullo sería herido y eso era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

\- Bueno creo que me toca desempatar – dijo juguetonamente mientras sonreía y miraba a Malfoy a los ojos, dándole una falsa seguridad, pues quería molestarle – Veamos, sin duda me quedo contigo Blaise, no solo eres guapo si no que tienes un cuerpo increíble – y se agarró al otro brazo de él, mientras observaba la reacción de Draco que era todo un poema, su cara se había puesto muy seria durante un segundo, pero luego cambió por una mueca maliciosa y juguetona. Zabini por su parte sonreía triunfante, tenía a cada lado una belleza agarrada a sus brazos, el sabía que era guapo y atractivo, poco hombres podían igualarse a él en ese sentido, pero le gustaba que se lo recordasen.

Malfoy estaba realmente molesto. ¿Granger quería jugar? Pues jugarían, se iba a encargar de que se retractase palabra por palabra, le llevaría un tiempo pero merecía la pena con tal de oír la verdad, porque obviamente que él era menos atractivo era mentira, o mejor aun oírlo entre sus jadeos, aunque era correr demasiado, todavía estaba lejos de conseguirlo, pero acabaría llegando, nunca tendría que haber dicho eso, el orgullo de un Malfoy es delicado y muy susceptible, meterse con él es un error que no muchos se pueden permitir, por ahora iba a incomodarla un poco, eso sería un buen castigo para empezar.

-Bueno chicas ¿Cómo os llamáis? - Preguntó Draco sonriendo, pues quería probar hasta que punto podían seguir disimulando.

\- Yo me llamo Ginebra – dijo Ginny pues estaba segura de que ni sabían cual era su verdadero nombre después de tantos años juntos en Hogwarts.

\- Yo soy Estrella – Luna escogió ese nombre por la relación con el suyo, era una especie de broma que encontraba muy divertida, hasta su humor era algo peculiar.

Hermione estaba totalmente en blanco y no sabía que decir, en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa, maldito Malfoy, al ver como dudaba, la pelirroja intervino por ella.

\- Ella es Melanie, si nos disculpáis un momento chicos tenemos que ir al servicio, ahora volvemos – les guiño un ojo y agarró a la morena mientras Luna las seguía.

Las chicas se perdieron entre la gente dejando a los tres solos. Theo estaba bastante sorprendido porque ellas hubieran venido con Blaise y ocultasen sus nombres, seguramente tramaban algo pero no sabía el qué. Las observó actuar con calma, analizando sus acciones y palabras, con lo cual las miradas entre Draco y Hermione no le pasaron desapercibidas, ni la rara atmósfera que se formaba entre ellos, desde luego su amigo estaba planeando ponerlas en apuros, pero no entendía bien porque le había molestado tanto lo que dijo Granger, porque desde luego tenía claro que fue eso lo que había provocado el cambio de actitud del rubio, otra cosa que le desconcertaba eran las palabras de Luna, comprendía porque sus amigas habían escogido a Blaise, para que se confiase y en el caso de Granger también para enfadar a Draco, lo normal sería suponer que Luna o ahora Estrella, desde luego tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, aunque a él le hizo gracia, eligiese también a Blaise, pero no, dijo que él era más guapo enfadando así a sus dos amigos, quizá era eso lo que quería.

Habían llegado ya al baño y para su suerte estaba vacío, la música allí estaba más amortiguada, permitiendo que hablasen sin necesidad de alzar mucho la voz, el sitio era un poco burdo, no estaba muy limpio y se podían ver varios desperfectos.

\- ¿Habeis visto la cara de Blaise cuando dijiste su nombre Hermione?- Se mofó Ginny – Sabía que era idiota, pero no tanto.

\- Ha sido muy divertido ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo dijo – dijo Luna sonriendo – Aunque me da un poco de pena.

\- Pues no se por qué tendría que dártela- bufó Granger enfadada.

\- Oh vamos, solo dijiste eso para provocarle, por eso el nos preguntó los nombres y seguramente seguirá con ese juego, pero al menos esta vez estate más despierta o mejor déjame a mi a Zabini, tu distrae a Malfoy para que no intervenga.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que distraer yo a Malfoy?

\- Porque eres tú la que le gusta y ademas si no me equivoco no creo que quieras calentar a Zabini.

\- Pff ¿Y cómo se supone que le distraigo? - No quería ocuparse de Malfoy, pero mucho menos de Blaise, bueno en realidad si quería encargarse del rubio, estar cerca de él sonaba demasiado bien.

\- Yo que sé, habla con él de cualquier cosa.

\- O podéis besaros toda la noche para que así no hable – dijo Luna riéndose a la cual se le unió Ginny.

\- No tiene gracia, tenéis suerte de ser mis amigas porque si no os dejaba calvas, en fin cambiando de tema ¿Y tú Luna que te traes con Nott?

\- Nada, simplemente dije lo que pensaba, Theodore Nott me parece guapo ¿A vosotras no?

\- La verdad es que los tres son apuestos.

\- ¿En serio Hermione? ¿Apuestos? Jajaja, nadie usa esa palabra, al menos no alguien de nuestra edad – Ginny sonrió – Deberíamos volver, van a pensar que tenemos incontinencia o algo así.

Volvieron con los chicos a ejecutar lo hablado en el baño, la pelirroja se había retocado y hacía ojitos a Zabini de vez en cuando, intentaba actuar como las lelas que solían ligarse, miró en un par de ocasiones a Granger que se había acercado a Draco, su amigo le había dicho que le dejase a la morena, él se quedaría con la pelirroja pero a cambio le dejaría llevársela a su casa muggle, pues Blaise no disponía de una y no podía llevarla al mundo mágico, Malfoy para su sorpresa había aceptado rápidamente y sin poner objeciones, ademas percibió cierta burla en él, pero no le había dado importancia porque justo en ese momento llegaban las chicas.

\- ¿Bueno por qué no nos contáis más de vosotras? Por ejemplo ¿Donde estudiásteis? - Malfoy sonreía con chulería a las chicas, estaba deseando ver qué respondían.

Esta vez las dos estaban en blanco así que a lo único que acertó Granger fue a darle disimuladamente un codazo al rubio, el cual la miró molesto, Ginny consiguió reaccionar para salir del paso.

\- No vamos a hablar de algo tan aburrido, ademas de eso hace tiempo – Suerte que Zabini es idiota.

Draco decidió darles un respiro y fue a la barra a pedir una copa, Hermione le acompañó, estaba algo nerviosa de encarar al rubio después de lo que había dicho, estaba segura de que él se había enfadado, le había dado en su orgullo, algo que valoraba mucho o eso pensaba ella, pero bueno tenía un papel que cumplir, se lo prometió a Ginny, su amiga

estaba bastante insistente con esto, después indagaría sobre sus motivos, ahora su objetivo era Malfoy.

\- Vaya mira quien ha vuelto ¿No prefieres ir con tu amiga y Blaise? Seguro que el esta dispuesto a un trío.

Ella torció la boca ante sus palabras, desde luego no le agradaba el comentario.

\- Vamos ¿no estarás aun enfadado por lo que dije? ¿Tanto te importa mi opinión? - preguntó esto poniendo un tono más dulce e inocente a propósito.

\- Puede, si admites que estas loca por ni no tomaré ninguna represalia, pero tiene que resultar convincente Granger.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo estoy o que voy a decir algo así? No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas, además para nada estoy loca por ti, ni si quiera arrebatas un triste segundo de mis pensamientos.

Una de sus mueca sonrisa cargada de humor y chulería se formó en la cara del chico, algo se le había ocurrido y seguramente no le gustase mucho a Hermione.

\- Entonces te propongo una apuesta- al ver el desconcierto de ella su sonrisa se ensanchó con satisfacción.

\- ¿Que clase de apuesta? - inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Es muy sencillo, yo intentaré demostrar que mientes, comprobaremos si es cierto si te gusto o no, si consigo que me beses yo gano, si no lo haces ganas tú, claro que si no aceptas sería como reconocerlo, pues si lo que dices es cierto no tendrías de que preocuparte, el tiempo de la apuesta es toda la noche. Enséñame ese valor Griffindor – dijo con chulería.

Maldito Malfoy, la había pillado, desde luego era un Slytherin, maldita serpiente escurridiza, la llevó desde un principió por donde quiso y se había asegurado de cerrar cualquier tipo de salida, encima estaba jugando con su orgullo como Griffindor para que aceptase, porque estaba claro que nunca un león huiría y menos de un reto planteado por una de las serpientes, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no, peor estaba entre Malfoy y la pared ¿Qué temía tanto? Sin duda apelaría a la razón que siempre la caracterizó para superar esa situación, era imposible perder contra él, además le había dicho al rubio cuando salía de su casa por segunda vez que ese beso no se repetiría, suspiró profundamente mientras se armaba de determinación.

\- Muy bien acepto, veamos tus supuestas armas de seducción Malfoy, pero te lo advierto yo no soy una de esas estúpidas a las que estas acostumbrado.

\- Ya contaba con ello Hermione- dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniendo énfasis en su nombre que dijo como en un susurro.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del chico, nunca hubiera imaginado que él seria capaz de llamarla así, sonaba tan bien, eran tan bonito en labios de Draco, durante un momento quedó ensimismada, por lo que no se percató de lo mucho que se había acercado a ella. Volvió en sí cuando él le acarició un mechón de pelo y se acercó a su oído para decirle que estaba preciosa.

\- Se me ha ocurrido otro juego perfecto para los dos – siguió susurrando en su oído con una voz grave y seductora – pero necesitamos una posición algo más horizontal y con menos ropa.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y no pensaba con claridad, sentía la garganta muy seca y cogió sin darse cuenta el vaso y pego un buen trago al contenido, que era más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, estaba algo mareada debido al cacharro y 3 chupitos que había bebido hace poco con las chicas, como se le subiese más acabaría haciendo una tontería.

\- Vaya Granger has dado buena cuenta de mi ron con cola, tienes suerte que los besos indirectos no cuenten, si no ya habría ganado – se volvió a acercar a su oreja y mordisqueó suavemente su lóbulo, provocando un leve gemido a Hermione, siguió bajando por su cuello, donde se detuvo para deleitarse con su suave y sensible piel, le dio un leve mordisco y succionó un poco la zona, al cabo de unos segundos se apartó dejando una marca en su cuello, que miró satisfecho, así sabrían que ella era suya, su orgullosa e inteligente leona.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón le latía frenético, quería que la besase, desde que lo hizo en su casa cuando fue a por la varita, estaba deseando que eso se repitiera y en el fondo sabía que solo le intentó provocar para llamar su atención, no sabía muy bien como interactuar con él de una forma normal, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo enemigos y no sabía como reaccionaría a un acercamiento amistoso y estúpidamente recurrió a eso. Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y la abrasó, el hielo de sus ojos parecía haberse derretido, nunca hubiera imaginado ver esa mirada en el rubio, sin saber qué hacer decidió beber otro trago del ron cola, vació todo el contenido del vaso y cuando se dio cuenta intento disculparse con él.

\- No te preocupes Granger, aun tengo una forma de probarlo.

\- Ah claro, espera que te pido otro - Se levantó apresuradamente pero Malfoy la agarró de la muñeca y le sonrió divertido

\- Veo que no lo has entendido.

Draco le apartó un mechón de la cara y le acarició la mejilla, luego se aproximó a ella que inconscientemente se humedeció los labios, cosa que él interpretó como una invitación, esta vez ella no opuso ninguna resistencia por muy débil que fuera, en cuanto notó el contacto abrió un poco sus labios, invitando tímidamente a Malfoy, quería volver a perder la cabeza, olvidar todo y notar solo la existencia del rubio, se sentía tan viva con él, una vez más la lengua del chico jugó con la de ella incitándola, animándola poco a poco, mientras se besaban él había puesto sus manos en las caderas de Hermione y había tirado de ella para que estuviesen pegados, ella a su vez puso sus manos en su cuello para acercarse más, cuando Draco notó que ella se soltaba del todo y ansiaba su contacto se separó, era un movimiento arriesgado, pues el contaba con que ella le volviese a atraer hacia si para volver a besarle y así ganar la apuesta, pero si no lo hacía perdería y es posible que ella se enfadase o se riese por ganar.

Hermione molesta emitió un leve gruñido y puso cara de fastidio agarrando a Draco del cuello de la camisa y atrayendo lo hacia ella, al momento se dio cuenta que las tornas se habían vuelto del revés, en su primer beso era ella la que se apartó y él quien gruñía, pero esta vez ella lo buscó a él, al momento se dio cuenta, era ella la que le había besado en esta ocasión, había caído completamente en su trampa ¿Cómo era tan idiota?

Draco al notar la poca respuesta de Hermione a pesar de haber iniciado ella el beso, le molestó ¿En que narices estaba pensando para distraerse así? Volvió el beso más agresivo, era arrollador, no estaba siendo tierno ni dulce, estaba soltando todas sus emociones, volcándolas en los labios de ella, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, que le respondió con pasión, con entrega, ya que había perdido iba a disfrutar del momento y otra vez aquella sensación de que todo desaparecía menos ellos volvió, se separaron entre jadeos y Malfoy la miró con un sonrisa de satisfacción, no solo había conseguido ganar la apuesta, había demostrado que ella se sentía atracción por él, aunque solo fuese física y volver a besarla, cosa que según ella no volvería a pasar.

\- Ah... No hace falta que digas nada, me di cuenta yo sola a medio camino, he perdido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso perder? Yo creo que hemos ganado los dos, aunque yo más que tú – Malfoy apenas podía contener una enorme sonrisa, estaba realmente contento, quizá nunca pudiese domar a la leona, pero sí hacer que se acostumbrase a él, si algo eran las serpientes era astutas, lo lograría poco a poco.

\- Eres imposible, aunque... en esta ocasión tienes parte de razón – le dijo ella divertida, dejando descolocado por unos instantes al chico, pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a sonreír.

\- Yo más bien diría encantador, increíble, único, pero bueno te lo perdonaré por ser tú.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se rió, empezaba a apreciar las tonterías de Malfoy – En fin ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- No lo he pensado, ya te lo diré cuando se me ocurra algo, pero para eso necesitaré tú número.

\- ¿Para qué? Me lo puedes decir por lechuza.

\- No creo que sea bueno andar enviando lechuzas en el mundo muggle, ademas por teléfono es más seguro y rápido.

\- ¿En serio no tienes una excusa mejor para pedirme el número? - Ambos rieron – Esta bien te llamo ahora para que lo pueda guardar.

\- Perfecto, gracias Melanie – dijo guiñándole un ojo y ambos rieron.

Por alguna razón Luna no había vuelto con sus amigas, Nott había visto como salían las tres juntas del baño, pero en algún momento ella se había perdido entre la gente ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada? Francamente no creía que ella conociese el mundo muggle, por lo que andar sola por ahí podría ser peligroso para Lovegood. Sus amigas tardaron más en darse cuenta, desde luego estaban ocupadas prestando atención a Draco y Blaise, pero al notarlo, se las vio a las dos muy preocupadas, realmente querían a su amiga, sus amigos se quedaron con ellas y le obligaron a buscar a Luna, aun recordaba lo ocurrido

Las dos entraron en pánico, habían perdido a su amiga, sabían que ella siempre andaba en su mundo, era muy posible que hubiese creído ver alguna criatura fantástica y se separase de ellas, desde luego tenían que haberla vigilado mejor. Ellos notaron la preocupación de las chicas y que faltaba una por lo que el rubio había preguntado por ella.

\- ¿Donde esta Luna? - preguntó Malfoy sin darse cuenta que Blaise aun no sabía quienes eran ellas.

\- ¿Luna? Dirás Estrella- le corrigió Zabini, cada vez más pensaba que su amigo era idiota, tal vez lo de Crabel y Goyle fuera contagioso, era imposible que no se diese cuenta.

\- No lo sabemos, tenemos que ir buscarla.

\- No, quedaros aquí por si vuelve, Theo irá a buscarla – aventuró Zabini.

Así Theo se había visto envuelto en esto, aunque prefería buscar a Luna que ver a esos ligando, solo tenía que encontrarla y vigilarla un rato, no era necesario que se hiciesen amigos, ni nada por el estilo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba en una zona oscura de la discoteca mirando para una pared con curiosidad, desde luego esa chica era peculiar, a saber que criatura estaba buscando.

\- Luna ¿Estas bien? Tus amigas se han preocupado cuando desapareciste.

\- No – Theo se preocupó al oír eso, pero ella continuó- No deberías llamarme Luna, hoy soy Estrella- ella se reía y se giró para mirar a Theo por primera vez desde que la encontró.

Sí, desde luego era rara, aunque a su manera bastante tierna, pero su risa era contagiosa y el sonrió.

\- Oh, pensaba que no te vería sonreír nunca, hace años que nos conocemos, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así, te sienta muy bien, estas más guapo así – Luna volvió a fijar su vista en la pared muy concentrada.

Theo se sintió algo avergonzado por las palabras de ella, esa chica era condenadamente sincera, todo lo que pensaba lo decía ¿Cómo lo hacía? Desde luego era una cualidad rara, la gente solía mentir y engañar a los demás, solo eran sinceros para herir a otros, pero ella no, nunca hería a nadie, era una chica tranquila que amaba las criaturas fantásticas y era bastante sencilla pero muy complicada a la vez, una persona que merecía la pena conocer, seguramente algún día alguien se tomaría ese tiempo y acabaría prendado de ella, sin duda sería alguien afortunado.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando Lovegood? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Theodore Nott, he dicho que esta noche soy Estrella y estoy buscando nardells, en noches como esta les gusta divertirse con la gente y la música, así que he pensado que este sería un buen sitio para encontrar alguno, de hecho me separé de las chicas porque creí ver uno, pero parece que ya se han ido – dijo con tristeza.

\- Bueno habrá más noches, no te preocupes por eso, ademas quizás el que viste quiso despedirse de ti – No sabía por qué estaba intentando consolar a la chica, pero cuando vio su cara quiso abrazarla, era como un animalito dulce e indefenso.

\- Puede que tengas razón, son criaturas buenas. Gracias Theo – Luna se levantó y le sonrió – Siento causarte problemas, supongo que tenías cosas mejores que hacer que venir a buscarme.

\- No te creas, venir a buscarte no es ningún problema, si no tendría que ver a los otros dos intentando ligar con Granger y Weasly.

\- Ya veo, vamos con ellos, seguramente si tardamos mucho se preocuparan.

\- Está bien, pero dame la mano, no quiero que te pierdas otra vez.

Theo y Luna avanzaron cogidos de la mano, con él abriendo paso entre la gente, cuando vieron en la barra a Hermione y Draco que... ¿Se estaban besando? Hasta había acariciado la mejilla de la chica con un gesto muy tierno, ese no parecía su amigo, ahora entendía porque su actitud cambió cuando Granger dijo aquello, esta interesado en ella y que dijese aquello claramente le enfadó, bueno era normal. Luna sonrió al ver a su amiga besando al rubio, hacían buena pareja y ella creía que era un buen chico.

\- Al final me hizo caso – murmuró para si.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿tú sabías esto?

\- No sabía que pasaría pero lo intuía, hay química entre ellos, y en cierto modo son parecidos.

\- ¿Bueno qué te parece si vamos a saludar?

\- ¿Pero no crees que lo interrumpiríamos?

\- No te preocupes ya han parado, lo mejor es tranquilizar a tu amiga, aunque creo que de eso ya se encargó mi amigo.

Luna se reía – Que malo eres, venga vamos – Ella tiró de él sin miramientos, aunque no tenía mucha fuerza, si él no hubiese querido, no le abría movido ni un ápice.

Se acercaron a sus amigos, que les miraron sorprendidos por verlos cogidos de la mano, Theo soltó rápidamente a Luna al darse cuenta y apartó la mirada, parecía que Theodore se había acercado mucho a Lovegood, bueno igual con suerte Draco podría utilizar la relación de su amigo para ver a Granger de forma regular, hasta ahora solo se habían encontrado de manera casual y para conquistar a la leona no podía seguir dependiendo del azar, primero debería descubrir que tipo de relación tenían.

\- Qué sopresa veros venir juntos cogidos de la mano – Theo estaba molesto por el comentario de Draco, pero antes de poder decir nada Luna intervino.

\- Casi tanta como ver te acariciar la mejilla de Hermione y luego besaros – lo dijo totalmente sin malicia aunque a ellos no se lo pareciera.

Malfoy se quedó desconcertado un momento, no esperaba que Luna contestase ni que les hubieran visto, no se avergonzaba eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería que sus amigos supiesen de lo suyo con Granger, no sabía como reaccionarían, por su parte Theo también quedo sorprendido, no pensaba que Luna fuese a cerrar así la boca de Malfoy, aunque estaba claro por su expresión y su tono que ella no lo decía con esas intenciones, era realmente inocente esa chica, sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza que tenía al ver las reacciones que había causado en los demás. Hermione se había puesto rojísima, no esperaba que les hubiesen visto y le daba mucha vergüenza, como se enterase Ginny no iba a poder descansar un minuto, pero ahora quería que se la tragase la tierra.

Blaise se pasó todo el rato intentando animar a Ginny, le dijo que no se preocupase que Theo era un chico fuerte y con más recursos de los que pudiese parecer, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, sabía que Theo era un buen mago, pero no podía evitar preocuparse ¿Y si en uno de sus delirios se ponía a perseguir alguna criatura y salía de la discoteca? No, eso estaba mal, Luna no sufría delirios, solo veía cosas que la mayoría no, su amiga no estaba loca, solo era especial.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de eso, pero bueno, quería seguir con el paripé, a ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar, a lo lejos vio como venían sus amigos con Luna y Granger, desde luego Lunática sabía como arruinar las cosas, pero quizá podía arreglar la situación.

\- Mira por ahí vienen con tus amigas.

El rostro de ella se iluminó, Luna parecía estar perfectamente y Hermione bueno, la marca de su cuello habla por ella, se alegraba de que las dos estuviesen bien, algunas más que otras y rió mirando para Granger, corrió hacia Luna y la abrazó mientras la reñía por haber desaparecido sin avisar, después se acercó a Hermione y le dijo en voz baja que igual sería mejor que se tapase la marca del cuello y que luego ya le contaría los detalles, la morena volvió a enrojecer, iba a matar a Malfoy por hacerle un chupetón.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos, ¿por qué no vamos a casa de Draco para tomar la última? Se ha hecho un poco tarde y esto ya esta muerto.

\- Suena genial Blaise yo me apunto – Ginny miró a las chicas con gesto suplicante, no quería ir sola.

Blaise no se molestó en preguntar a las otras si iban, su presa ya había aceptado y parecía que había vuelto a la partida.

\- Claro que vamos – contestó Luna por las dos - ¿Está muy lejos?

\- No si vamos en metro o en coche – contestó Granger sin darse cuenta, mierda se suponía que no lo sabía, maldita fuera su costumbre de contestar a todo, ya debería haber aprendido en la escuela que no siempre era bueno.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Theo con perspicacia.

\- Antes le dije donde vivía – intervino Malfoy salvando a Hermione, que le miró como si fuese su salvador.

Draco les indicó que le siguiesen, tenía el coche aparcado cerca y sería más cómodo y rápido que ir en metro, el único problema era que alguien tendría que sentarse encima de otro, bueno tal vez llamarlo problema no fuera lo más acertado, seguro que Blaise estaría encantado y puede que Theo también. Hermione iba a sentarse atrás pero Draco la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y llevándola al asiento del copiloto, Blaise fue el primero en sentarse, acomodándose en el asiento detrás del conductor, Ginny iba a entrar pero se había dado cuenta del problema y preguntó cómo iban a hacer para sentarse, Blaise propuso que ella se sentará encima de él, la pelirroja accedió y Luna se sentó al lado de ellos, el escote de la chica no pasaba desapercibido para Zabini, el cual tenía una buena vista de él. Theo estaba muy enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amigo, era un autentico cerdo, pero no iba a permitirle seguir mirando el pecho de la rubia.

\- ¿No preferirías sentarte en la ventanilla? Igual puedes ver alguna criatura interesante.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias Theo, no lo había pensado, eres muy amable.

Luna había bajado del coche para dejar a Theo subirse primero, el cual parecía contento, pero claro que lo estaba, así la mirada pervertida de su amigo no se posaría sobre ella, sabía que diciéndole eso a Lovegood ella accedería a cambiar de sitio sin levantar sospechas, tal vez ella no se diese cuenta si lo hubiera dicho sin más, pero es posible que los otros sí.

Por fin todos se habían sentado y Mafoy pudo arrancar el coche, Theo intentaba ignorar a Blaise y Ginny, los cuales andaban con indirectas, bastantes claras, así que miró a su derecha y se encontró con Luna, que estaba maravillada con la ciudad muggle por la noche, inconscientemente desvió sus ojos al escote de la rubia, ahora entendía porque Blaise había mirado, fue subiendo los ojos, hasta detenerse primero en su cuello blanco, tenía aspecto de ser muy suave, luego seguía el reflejo de ella en el cristal pues no podía verle la cara, era una chica guapa, encantadora, tierna, amable, inocente, bondadosa e inteligente, era en definitiva única, deseaba que encontrase a un buen chico, uno que nunca le hiciese daño, ella se lo merecía, si no recordaba mal hubo algo entre ella y Longbottom, aunque no sabía si seguían juntos, pero tenía claro que era imposible que ese chico le hiciese daño, no al menos el que él conoció en Hogwarts, siendo sincero la idea de que estuviese con ese no le hacía gracia, se merecía a alguien mejor, pero bueno no era asunto suyo.

Hermione intentaba no mirar a Malfoy, aunque a veces lo hacía y siempre la había pillado el rubio, pero es que nunca hubiera imaginado a Draco conduciendo un coche muggle. Sstaba irresistible. Él se divertía con la situación, notaba la tensión de Granger y le había pillado varias veces mirándole.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No especialmente, pero agradecería que dejases de mirarme y pongas atención en la carretera, no tengo ganas de que me mate tu imprudencia, citando a uno que conozco "se que soy irresistible Malfoy" pero contrólate – dijo imitando la voz del rubio.

\- No se que es más gracioso que me imites o que digas que eres irresistible.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, para ti soy una sangre sucia sin ningún tipo de atractivo ¿no?

\- Yo no he dicho eso, a mi la sangre me da igual Granger.

Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada más, no tenía ganas de discutir esas cosas con Malfoy, ella sabía perfectamente su postura en el tema no en vano se paso 7 años metiéndose con ella por ser una sangre sucia. Habían llegado a la casa de Draco, éste cuando Hermione iba a bajarse le lanzó un hechizo sin que se diera cuenta nadie, pues lo murmuró en bajo, ella no podía moverse.

\- Chicos ir subiendo vosotros voy a comprar unas cosas – le lanzó las llaves a Blaise y arrancó – Ahora mismo volvemos.

Cuando se pusieron en movimiento con un finite incantatem terminó el hechizo y la furia de ella estalló.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa en la cabeza idiota? Esto es un secuestro, es delito ¿Y a donde narices me llevas y para qué? Ahora mismo voy a sacar mi varita y te vas a enterar, maldita serpiente.

\- Jajajajaja – Draco rompió en carcajadas – Has reaccionado justo como imaginaba Granger, hay que ver como te altera mi compañía, tranquilízate, solo quiero hablar de una forma civilizada contigo, si es que puedes.

\- No le veo la gracia y me parece increíble que tú digas eso cuando durante todos estos años eras el que se comportaba como un idiota. Bueno está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De lo de antes, en serio Hermione la sangre no me importa, ya no, cuando era pequeño solo decía esas cosas porque mi padre quería, pensaba que lo que él decía era cierto y no quería defraudarle, tenía que ser un buen Malfoy, pero todo eso ya no importa y he comprendido que los muggles no son inferiores, sean magos o no, ellos tienen sus cosas como este trasto, la primera vez que lo vi me quedé alucinado y cuando supe qué hacía y cómo funcionaba, me prometí que tendría uno.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miraba al frente con cara de pocos amigos, las palabras de Draco la habían sorprendido, pero no iba a demostrárselo, no sabía aun si creerle o no.

\- No me crees ¿verdad? - suspiró pesadamente – Si no fuera así nunca te hubiera salvado y menos arriesgando mi propio pellejo y muchísimo menos te habría besado.

Ella seguía permaneciendo callada, pero estaba empezando a ceder, sabía de sobra que eso era cierto, hasta se lo habían dicho sus amigas y no podía seguir negando que él había cambiado al menos en ese aspecto. Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con sus silencios, por lo que más quisiera que dijese algo ya.

\- Esta bien Granger, lo siento, se que fui un cretino todos los años de colegio, me porté muy mal contigo, era solo un crío influenciable e inmaduro y lamento todo lo que te dije e hice durante esos años.

Granger se seguía manteniendo en sus trece, no iba a decirle nada, igual debía hacerle sufrir un poco más.

\- Vamos ya me he disculpado di algo – esperó en vano, ni le miraba – se suponía que esto iba a ser una charla civilizada, pero se ha convertido en un monólogo – solo recibió más silencio – Muy bien Granger última oportunidad para decir algo – se acabaron las contemplaciones ¿No quería hablar? Perfecto, porque ahora iba a gritar – Bueno tú sólita te lo has buscado, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Estuvo conduciendo un rato sin decir nada, aparcó el coche y hechizó de nuevo a Hermione que no se lo esperaba, otra vez paralizada, salió del coche, abrió el maletero y sacó la escoba, sabía que a ella no le gustaba mucho volar, la iba hacer gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Una vez había sacado a la chica del coche, le colocó la escoba entre las piernas y puso los brazos de ella en su cintura, cogió la varita y deshizo el hechizo, acto seguido alzó el vuelo para que ella no pudiese escapar. La pobre Hermione gritaba como si le hubiesen lanzado una cruciatus, Malfoy sonreía contento al ver como Granger gritaba, cuando cogió suficiente altura emprendió el descenso en picado, haciendo que esta aumentase el volumen de los gritos.

\- ¡Po Por favor Malfoy sácame de aquí, no, no, no! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Por Dios te perdono, te perdono todo pero bájame de aquí! ¡Draco para! ¡Vas a matarnos!

El rubio estaba contento, Hermione chillaba como una loca, era tan divertido verla así, nunca la había visto tan asustada, ni cuando los licántropos la habían atacado ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Su leona tenía miedo a volar, pero no tenía que temer, él nunca dejaría que le pasase nada.

\- Es muy tarde para eso Granger, te lo advertí, disfruta del paseo, relájate, no permitiré que te pase nada, estás con el mejor buscador de Slytherin.

Aminoró la marcha y dejó las temeridades, para que ella se calmase, aunque le encantaba que le agarrase fuertemente de la cintura y se pegase a él, hasta había escondido la cara en su hombro, se había mantenido así varios segundos después de que hubiesen bajado la velocidad, los necesitó para tranquilizarse, quería matar al rubio, pero ahora estaba muy a gusto, se sentía cómoda agarrada así a su cuerpo.

\- Mira Hermione ¿No crees que es una hermosa vista? - Draco le señaló la ciudad que desde esa altura se veía impresionante por la noche.

Granger se separó un poco de él y admiró las vistas, eran tan hermosas, le sobrecogían, se sentía tan pequeña al observar la ciudad nocturna, se abrazó a Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, inspiro profundamente y le vino el olor del chico, olía igual que las sábanas de la cama donde despertó después de que la rescatase. Le encantaba ese olor, al final resultaba que sí era de colonia.

\- Es precioso – murmuró.

\- ¿Entonces me perdonas por haberte asustado antes?

Ella suspiro y asintió, el sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo volvemos a repetir? Aunque tus chillidos podrían dejarnos sordos me arriesgaré, merece la pena por como te agarras a mi y te acercas.

\- Idiota – volvió a murmurar como si fuese una niña pequeña y un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- Volvamos ya, les dije que sólo estaríamos un rato fuera – Hermione asintió en su espalda.

\- Esto... Malfoy... Yo te perdono y te creo – Aterrizaron y él la agarró para aparecerse en su apartamento.

Al llegar vieron a sus amigos en el salón hablando tranquilamente, al parecer les habían estado esperando, aunque simplemente Blaise no fue capaz de encontrar el alcohol, Draco fue a por un par de botellas, una de whisky y otra de vodka, Lovegood y Granger cogieron el vodka pero los chicos y Ginny el whisky. Zabini había propuesto que jugasen al toro, uno de los juegos que había aprendido hace tiempo en un viaje por España, consistía en coger vasos de chupito llenarlos y dar monedas a varías personas que empezarían a intentar meterlas en los vasos haciendo que rebotasen en la mesa, una vez encestada tendrían que beber el contenido y pasar la moneda a la persona de al lado, si alguien juntaba dos monedas tendría que beber todos los chupitos de la mesa, Ginny parecía emocionada, así que comenzaron el juego, pero al poco tiempo tuvieron que parar porque Luna había juntado dos monedas, le había pillado el toro, se bebió la mesa como pudo con los gritos de animo de sus amigas y Blaise, cuando había acabado el último empezaron vitorearla y prosiguieron, el juego consistió todo el rato en ver como Luna y Hermione bebían, alguna vez le había tocado a Ginny y un par a Theo que perdió a propósito para darle un respiro a Lovegood.

Tanto la rubia como la morena habían bebido mucho, entre las dos se habían acabado la botella del vodka y parte de la de whisky, por lo que ya estaban borrachas, todos habían quedado impresionados por la cantidad que habían bebido, no pensaron que pudieran con tanto.

\- ¡Hermione , Hermione ven a bailar conmigo y los pumkipers!

\- Esta bien Luna, hacedme un hueco – ambas reían mientras bailaban por el salón con los pumkipers.

Theo y Draco miraban divertidos a las dos, era gracioso verlas así, Malfoy nunca había imaginado a Ganger borracha, Ginny y Blaise estaba un poco apartados del resto, pero también contemplaban la escena riendo, al final Ginny había decidid unirse a ellas, diciéndoles que no tenían ni idea, que ella les enseñaría a bailar, entonces Zabini se acercó a sus amigos.

\- Hay que ver que marcha tienen ahora Granger y Lovegood- sus amigos le miraron anonadados.

\- ¿Sabías que eran ellas? - Prguntó Theo.

\- Si, desde que me acerqué a ellas y escuché la voz de Weasly, ademas no era muy dificil darse cuenta contigo llamando a Lovegood Luna, ¿os creéis que soy idiota o qué? Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿por qué no me dijisteis nada?

\- Queríamos saber cuanto tiempo te llevaría darte cuenta.

\- Y era divertido reírse de ti – intervino Draco.

Ginny se sentó con los chicos, estaba cansada de bailar, pero sus amigas parecían incansables, se puso al lado de Blaise y habló con ellos un rato, luego acompañó a Zabini a la cocina para beber algo.

\- ¡Hermione, Hermione! Digo Melanie, Juraría que acabo de ver un nardell yendo en esa dirección, vamos a buscarlos, sabes Theo me dijo antes que seguramente querían saludarme.

\- Pero no podemos cotillear por la casa sin permiso, tienes que preguntarle a Malfoy.

\- Vale, vamos – Se acercaron al sofá desde donde las observaban los dos – Draco ¿Nos dejas buscar nardells por tu casa?

\- Eh, claro ¿Queréis que os acompañemos? - estaba preocupado porque les pasase algo.

\- No, no, esto es una espedición de chicas.

\- Claro, Luna y yo podemos ir solas – desde hacía tiempo con la borrachera habían olvidado cambiar sus nombres.

Las dos se fueron contentas por el pasillo, Luna que se había separado de Hermione con la intención de aumentar al radio de la búsqueda gritó, los había encontrado y llamaba a su amiga para que fuese, desde el salón Malfoy y Nott oyeron sus gritos.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué te traes con Lovegood? ¿Estás interesado en ella?

\- No, ya sabes que no puedo estar con nadie, no tengo ese derecho, además solo me parece una chica peculiar, no entiendo cómo puede ser tan inocente y buena aun después de haber participado en la guerra y ver lo que hicimos...

\- No fue culpa nuestra, lo sabes muy bien, ninguno de nosotros quiso ser mortifago y ya va siendo hora de que te perdones.

Dejaron de hablar al oír otros gritos ¿Qué estarían haciendo esas dos?

\- ¡Ahhh, está muy fría Luna, ponla más templada!

\- Pero así les gusta a los pumkipers y los nardels, bueno vale, la pondré un poco menos fría, a ellos no les importará, además antes dijiste que tenías calor por eso estamos aquí.

\- Tú también dijiste que tenias calor y te pareció buena idea.

Se habían metido en la bañera con la ropa, que se quitaron después al sentirse incomodas, estaban bebiendo whisky de fuego que habían encontrado en una habitación antes de descubrir ese baño, reían y hablaban animadamente entre ellas y a veces con algún ser invisible. Los chicos entraron para ver qué hacían y las vieron metidas en la enorme bañera de mármol blanco chiscándose la una a la otra, también encontraron el vestido de Granger y el conjunto de Lovegood empapados en el suelo, Draco sonrió al ver la escena, quizá le dejasen unirse a la fiesta, aunque Theo no le dejaría y tal vez no estuviese bien aprovecharse de la situación.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - preguntó Theo malhumorado - ¿Creéis que es apropiado entrar en la casa de otra persona revolver en sus habitaciones, coger una botella de whisky, medio desnudaros y montar todo este jaleo? Sinceramente al menos de la empollona moralista, prefecta perfecta no esperaba esto, deberías haber sido la voz de la razón , por otro lado Luna como alumna de Ravenclaw esperaba que realmente contases con los atributos de tu casa y fueses algo más inteligente, aunque claro en el estado en el que estáis no creo que se os pueda pedir mucho, sois unas irresponsables y suficientemente mayores como para saber beber.

\- No pasa nada Theo, a mi no me molesta, solo me hace gracia- le dijo Malfoy.

\- Eres un aburrido Theodore – le espetó Luna como si fuese una niña pequeña – Desde luego necesitas un poco de alegría en tu vida.

\- Quizá un poco de whisky – bromeó Hermione – Es como Snape ¿No crees? - Ambas empezaron a reír de nuevo y le pedían que lo imitase.

\- Salid del agua anda – les dijo Malfoy, antes de que Theo las matase a las dos.

\- No, es una fiesta acuática con los nardel y pumkipers – dijeron las chicas.

Se acercaron para sacarlas de ahí y ellas les chiscaron con el agua, estaba helada, no sabían como podían soportarla, iban acabar enfermando como siguiesen mucho tiempo así, Theo cada vez estaba perdiendo más la paciencia y Draco trataba de pensar como sacarlas del agua, aunque el también empezaba a cansarse.

\- Venga chicas sed buenas, vais a poneros malas si seguís ahí – ellas se rieron, vale tratas de razonar era una perdida de tiempo.

Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió, le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, pero él negó con la cabeza, eso la molestó e hizo mohín por lo que se levantó de la bañera y alargó la mano mientras se inclinaba para llegar a él, pero el chico retrocedió haciendo que ella perdiese el equilibrio, por suerte Luna la agarró de la cintura y cayó hacia ella.

\- ¡Oh vamos chicos, venid con nosotras! - dijo Hermione.

\- No, salid ya – dijo tajantemente Theo

\- ¿De verdad que no podemos?- le preguntó Draco en voz baja, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Draco...

\- Esta bien, esta bien – levantó las manos con gesto de rendición.

\- Sois unos aburridos y tú eres el peor Theo, estás amargado – dijo Luna que parecía una niña enfadada.

\- Vamos, ya – dijo Theo ignorando sus comentarios.

Las dos salieron y Nott les quitó la botella, ya habían bebido suficiente, los dos chicos no pudieron evitar echar una mirada de arriba a bajo a las chicas, por suerte o desgracia aun llevaban la ropa interior, pero era bastante para que los Slytherin perdieran la compostura, Draco les pasó una toalla a cada una para que se secasen y tapasen, no era necesario que Hermione le tentara más de la cuenta estando borracha, no quería ser un cerdo y aprovecharse, sabía que eso podría costarle muy caro a la escasa ¿confianza, amistad, cordialidad quizá? No sabia muy bien que tenía con Granger, pero tampoco quería perderlo no si al menos algún día quería descubrirlo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

\- Llevarlas a la cama – dijo Hermione con chulería imitando la voz de Draco y las dos chicas rieron, pero Theo puso los ojos en blanco – ¡Uy! ¿qué es esa reacción Theodore Nott? ¿Te parecemos feas o eres demasiado para nosotras? Entiendo que como buen slytherin gilipollas te creas superior a mi que soy una sangre sucia, pero esta encantadora muchacha sangre limpia – dijo cogiendo de los morros a Luna y apretando haciendo que pusiese una cara graciosa – es hermosa, bondadosa, amable, inteligente, graciosa, imaginativa y un montón de cosas más, así que no se te ocurra menospreciarla nunca, porque pocos habrá que sean merecedores de ella – se dio media vuelta con dignidad agarrando a Luna por el brazo, pero al dar el primer paso había resbalado con uno de los charcos que formaron al salpicar con el agua, haciendo que se cayese, Luna para evitar la ciada de ambas tiró para atrás pero con eso solo consiguió que las dos cayesen de culo.

Theo suspiró y se agachó para ayudar a Luna a levantarse – Yo no he dicho nada de eso Granger, sé que tiene todas esas cualidades y créeme que a ti tampoco te infravaloro, eres una bruja muy capaz – dijo calmadamente y alzó a la chica en brazos, Lovegood se había sorprendido al verse entra los brazos de Nott y se ruborizó.

\- Sabía que tú eras diferente del resto de serpientes, me gusta – dijo Hermione sonriendo, hecho que Draco se tomó muy mal, ¿qué hacía diciéndole esas cosas a Theo? ¿acaso quería ligar con él? Ella que había visto su reacción y se rió – anda cariño se bueno y ayúdame a levantarme – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Malfoy.

Desde luego Hermione borracha cambiaba mucho, era más atrevida y eso le gustaba, una lástima que nunca fuese así, al menos con él aunque hoy había avanzado bastante con ella, quizá a partir de ahora su relación empezase a ser más amistosa, le tendió la mano y tiró con fuerza de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Theo se había llevado a Luna a un cuarto de invitados como le había dicho Draco, a la chica le estaba entrando sueño y había perdido la vitalidad de borracha, seguramente le esperase una buena resaca mañana.

Theo había posado a Luna con cuidado en la cama, esta le miró divertida y adormilada, le gustaba que fuese tan atento con ella, ademas la había cargado con delicadeza y no era necesario, podía andar sola, pero él le dijo que después del golpe y estando tan ebria era mejor que la llevase él, no habían hablado más y según la dejó estaba dando media vuelta, pero la chica le agarró del brazo para que se detuviese.

\- Gracias por decir esas cosas tan bonitas de mi, la mayoría de la gente piensa que estoy loca y se burlan, aunque no me importa, a veces resulta doloroso y solitario, ni Neville quien se suponía que me amaba con locura llegó a entenderme, pensaba que era excéntrica, a veces creo que solo los pumkipers me entienden, gracias por no juzgarme tan pron... -sin terminar la palabra se quedo dormida, llegaba el sueño profundo de la borrachera.

Suspiró y la besó en la frente, aquella chica sufría más de lo que pensaba, siempre había estado ocultando sus sentimientos y sonriendo despreocupada para todo el mundo hablando de criaturas extrañas, pero que sin duda existían, pues con sus propios ojos pudo ver a los thestrals, ojala algún día encontrase a alguien capaz de amarla como se merece, volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se fue, dejándola plácidamente dormida.

Hermione se tambaleaba mientras caminaba al lado de Draco, por suerte para ella él la sostenía con fuerza, aunque a veces le tentaba la idea de soltarla, estaba poniendo aprueba su resistencia con demasiado empeño, Granger se pegaba mucho a él y le susurraba al oído cosas como si no sentía ganas de ser ahora el lobo feroz o que deseaba comprobar si los rumores que corrían en el colegio sobre él eran ciertos, Malfoy deseaba con todas su fuerzas que ella lo recordase mañana, ver su cara no tendría precio, se le acababa de ocurrir una pequeña maldad, seguro que ella lo malinterpretaría todo y se pondría furiosa. El rubio condujo a Hermione a su cuarto, la otra habitación de invitados era para Blaise y Ginny si es que su amigo conseguía algo, ademas prefería tenerla en su cuarto, que estuviera cerca de él.

\- Venga Hermione se buena y túmbate aquí.

\- ¡Oh! Así que al final me hiciste caso, vamos a desmentir y comprobar mitos.

\- ¿De que hablas Granger?

\- Desmentir que yo soy una mojigata y descubrir si tu eres tan bueno como decían – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- No, no vamos a hacer nada de eso, mañana si quieres lo hacemos y acabaras tan agotada que dormirás lo que quede de día si te dejo, pero ahora vas a quitarte esa toalla ponerte esta camisa y meterte en esa cama.

\- Bueno vale, pero échate conmigo en la cama.

Ginny y Balise habían seguido bebiendo y coqueteando, posó su vaso, adoptó una postura provocativa y le dijo que igual podrían ir a otro sitio para estar más cómodos, los ojos de él brillaron ante su comentario y la condujo a la habitación de invitados que le había dicho Malfoy, así que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta ahí, bueno ahora lo verían, pero era imposible que le dijese que no, solo tenia que verle, era perfecto. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Blaise se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, pero Ginny esquivó su beso haciendo que le besase el cuello, él no se había dando cuenta así que siguió, haciendo que Ginny se mordiese el labio por el placer, Zabini se apartó de ella para mirar con aire triunfante la marca que le había dejado en el cuello, entonces era el turno de ella, no fue nada delicada, se abalanzó sobre él y se apoderó de su cuello, volcando en él la pasión que este le había provocado, Blaise se encendió tanto como lo había hecho ella, quizá más, ella deslizaba las manos por el cuerpo del chico y desabrochaba su camisa con deliberada lentitud, allí donde se posaban las manos de ella él sentía miles de pequeñas descargas y como se inflamaba ese lugar, sin duda la pequeña Weasly le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Haré que no olvides nunca esta noche mi pequeña fierecilla.

\- ¿Dime te parezco atractiva? ¿Me deseas?

\- Claro que si Weasly y bueno creo que mi cuerpo habla por si mismo en cuanto al deseo- dijo mirando elocuentemente el gran bulto de su entrepierna.

Una sonrisa maliciosa con un matiz indescriptible se había formado en sus labios – Genial – dijo ella levantándose y acomodándose el vestido mientras daba media vuelta hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas Weasley? - Blaise estaba enormemente desconcertado ¿Acaso pretendía marcharse y dejarle así? No sería capaz, ninguna mujer era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos y menos en una situación como esa.

\- A mi casa – Dios nadie podría imaginar lo mucho que adoraba Ginny la cara que estaba poniendo Blaise en ese momento, era todo un poema.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes dejarme así! - Zabini estaba furioso, pero contuvo su ira, se camelaría a la chica, al fin y al cabo se trataba de él, si quería ninguna le decía que no – anda no seas tonta, te prometo que lo pasaremos bien, bueno quizá quedes afónica y no te puedas levantar hasta la noche del día siguiente, pero bueno no hay otro como yo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente – Lo siento Zabini, pero esto es demasiada montura para tan poco jinete – dijo con chulería mientras miraba desafiante y sonriente al chico, él no reaccionó, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Ginny, se quedó clavado en el sitio viendo como ella desaparecía por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Secuestrada.

Hermione había despertado otra vez en aquel cuarto verde de refinados muebles, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble, nauseas y ademas cuando intento recordar parte de lo ocurrido anoche le venían solo retazos, una de las cosas que había recordado era a ella diciéndole a Malfoy que quería acostarse con él, encima estaba el rubio a su lado durmiendo para corroborar la teoria.

\- ¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué he hecho anoche? ¡Dios no puedo haberme acostado con Malfoy y encima no recordarlo! - ya que había hecho esa estupidez al menos esperaba tener un buen recuerdo.

\- Mmmm, deja de gritar, no ha pasado nada aquí y deberías dejar de hablar en voz alta cuando te alteras – Draco aun estaba algo molesto y adormilado por haberse despertado tan pronto, pero se giró para ver la cara de Granger, no quería perderse eso.

\- ¿Cómo qué no ha pasado nada? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces que haces en la misma cama que yo?

\- Para empezar esta es mi cama y si tu no estuvieras tan borracha no hubieras tenido que quedarte aquí y sí, estoy muy seguro de que no ha pasado nada, créeme que si no te acordarías, no hay ningún otro tan bueno como yo – sonrió con chulería.

Hermione le había mirado y sonrió, se alegraba de que hubiera cuidado de ella otra vez, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ya le preguntaría a Luna si ella recordaba algo más, pues según le dijo Malfoy ella también estaba en la casa. Se había dado una ducha rápida con el permiso de Draco y se vistió con una camisa y unos pantalones que él le había prestado, pues su ropa junto con la de Luna seguía secándose, le dio las gracias al rubio por dejarle ropa y le siguió hasta la cocina, donde encontraron a Theo, Luna y Blaise haciendo el desayuno, era extraño, ¿dónde estaba Ginny?

\- ¿Y Ginny? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Se fue anoche – contestó escuetamente Blaise.

\- Vamos que te dejo plantado – se mofaba Draco mientras reía.

\- Lo mejor fue la frase con la que le plantó – Theo se unió a las risas – Le dijo " esto es demasiada montura para tan poco jinete" - Las risas de los dos aumentaron cuando Nott terminaba de contarlo.

\- A mi no me hace gracia, idiotas – masculló Blaise enfadado.

\- Lo siento por ti Blaise, Ginny desde el principio quería reírse de ti.

\- No pasa nada Luna no pienso dejar esto así.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas, Luna había usado los polvos flu para irse, pero Hermione se fue andando, al salir del portal lo primero que vio fue un flamante coche negro, estaba segura de que ese coche ya lo había visto, frunció el ceño intentando recordar hasta que cayó en la cuenta, era el mismo que había visto la otra vez en casa de Malfoy, así que el hombre de aquella vez debía vivir por ahí, se acercó a ver la marca del auto, pero la sorprendió la voz de un hombre, al girarse lo vio.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que la chica a venido a la boca del lobo – dicho esto le lanzó un desmaius provocando que cayese como un peso muerto al suelo, el hombre la cogió y la metió en el coche lanzandola al asiento trasero.

Para fortuna del agresor, era demasiado temprano y en ese momento no había nadie por la calle, el hombre que había subido al auto con presteza, condujo a toda velocidad para salir de allí, no era especialmente fan de los aparatos muggles de hecho los odiaba, pero aquel trasto podía ser útil para moverse por la ciudad.

Según salió Granger de su casa, Draco le había dicho a Theo que podía usar el cuarto en el que había estado Luna si quería, su amigo había asentido e ido allí, supuso que como él a dormir, según parecía Theo se había quedado toda la noche en el salón, no quería molestar o incomodar a Luna, por su parte Draco no fue tan considerado con Hermione, le gustaba incomodarla, sacarle los colores, ver como se enfadaba, sonreía, fruncía el ceño o se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez hubiese preferido dormir un poco más antes de hacerlo ¿Cómo podía levantarse tan pronto? Esa chica estaba loca, él no era un perezoso, no le costaba madrugar normalmente, pero un día en el que no tienen nada que hacer es absurdo levantarse tan pronto, al menos un par de horas de sueño más les hubieran venido bien y sobretodo teniendo la resaca que tenía ella, sin duda seguía siendo en varios aspectos como la chica que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Tras unas cuantas horas de sueño se despertó sintiéndose un hombre nuevo, había conseguido el número de Hermione, se había sincerado en gran medida con ella y disculpado por sus tonterías y errores de juventud, ella le había perdonado y creído aunque tuvo que usar métodos poco ortodoxos, también tenía su numero, en definitiva logró un acercamiento exitoso, estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, se lo había pasado condenadamente bien con Granger, el paseo en escoba fue muy divertido y el numerito de ella y Luna borrachas no tuvo precio, el día prometía ser estupendo.

Draco entró en la cocina y se encontró a sus dos amigos como hacía unas horas, Blaise se había cambiado de ropa y tomaba un café junto a Theo, el cual estaba igual que ayer, pero con unas grandes ojeras, su amigo no había dormido lo suficiente, apenas dos horas, porque el otro le despertó en cuanto había vuelto a la casa, el rubio se unió a sus amigos.

\- Bueno Blaise ¿Qué piensas hacer con la pobretona? - Preguntó Draco burlón.

\- Pienso quedar con ella, pero antes le he enviado una lechuza informándole de donde quedaremos, si decide no acudir le he preparado una pequeña sorpresa para que ceda, pienso domar a esa leona.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

\- Eso es cosa mía Draco – Blaise sonreía con malicia.

\- Bueno al menos ya nos contarás que tal te fue con ella – le dijo Theo.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Pasó algo con Lunática?

\- No la llames así, su nombre es Luna Lovegood – le dijo tajantemente Theo, no le gustaba que le faltasen al respeto a la chica, ella no se merecía esas cosas y mucho menos un apodo como ese, Luna era una chica muy cuerda e inteligente, solo que incomprendida.

\- Esta bien lo siento, con Lovegood.

\- No pasó nada, como mucho Luna puede llegar a ser mi amiga, pero nada más.

Blaise soltó un suspiro exasperado, su amigo era muy terco – Eres un idiota Theo, podrías haber pasado una buena noche con ella, mitigar un poco tú dolor y pasar a la siguiente, pero te niegas a estar con ninguna – Theo se quedó callado pero Malfoy intervino.

\- Eso no arregla nada Blaise y él no es como un puto mono en celo a diferencia de ti, simplemente necesita darse una oportunidad para ser feliz, los tres la merecemos, pero si Luna te gusta creo que deberías darte esa oportunidad con ella, si no es el caso tampoco es necesario que fuerces nada.

\- ¡Oh vamos Draco! No me irás a decir que tú ahora eres un sensiblero ¿Dónde esta mi compañero de juergas? El que ligaba con solo entrar en un sitio, no puedes decirme que has abandonado todo eso.

\- Pues así es, no estoy interesado en seguir jugando cada noche con una diferente, mis ojos ya han fijado una presa, la definitiva, la reina de la sabana – dijo esto último sonriendo.

\- ¿Reina de la sabana? Pfff, estas hablando de Granger ¿verdad? No me puedo creer que Draco Malfoy haya caído ante una sangre sucia.

\- Escúchame bien Zabini, ni se te ocurra volver a insultar de esa manera a Granger ¿Te ha quedado claro? Porque si no te juro que lo lamentarás toda la vida.

\- Deberías escucharle, por fin a madurado un poco y lo que dice es sensato, ahora solo falta que tu también lo hagas.

\- Muy bien vosotros, ataros a una mujer, yo seguiré disfrutando de la vida – Dicho esto Blaise se fue a su cita con Ginny.

Cuando Ginny llego a la madriguera se había encontrado con una lechuza parda que llevaba una nota, en la nota ponía que se verían a las 6 en la cafetería de enfrente de la casa de Draco ¿Pero qué se había creído ese idiota? Continuo leyendo la nota, si no se presentaba allí el mismo iría a su casa y se pondría a gritar que se habían acostado, cosa que no sería difícil de creer, según decía por los chupetones que tenían los dos en el cuello eso sumado a la historia de que había estado en una discoteca bebiendo, diría que se paso con el alcohol y se acostó con él. Ella ya no era una niña, no tenía miedo a que la castigasen o algo así, pero no quería montar semejante escena delante de su familia, acudiría a la cita a ver qué quería ese cerdo, luego dependiendo de lo que dijese ya actuaría en consecuencia.

El primer instinto de la pelirroja fue el de matar a Zabini, pero la idea de volver a verle para regodearse en su victoria de anoche le resultaba tentadora, ese tío estaba acostumbrado a que todas le dijesen que si, pero ella no era como las demás, le iba a hacer sufrir, que aprendiese a tratar a la mujeres.

Dispuesta a estar deslumbrante para su cita, corrió al baño pero estaba ocupado, para variar, conseguir ciertas cosas en esa casa era complicado, tendría que mudarse cuanto antes, no iba a seguir viviendo con sus padres toda la vida, quizá Hermione la acogiese en su casa unos días hasta que encontrase algo, el mundo muggle parecía muy interesante, seguro que había muchas cosas por descubrir. Cuando el baño por fin quedó libre corrió como una exhalación, se duchó con rapidez y se arregló, faltaba poco para su cita y aunque su intención era hacerle esperar, tampoco quería llegar muy tarde, no deseaba enfrentarse a un Zabini iracundo.

El día para ella había empezado bien y tomarle el pelo a Zabini pondría la guinda, se fue al Londres muggle y tomó el autobús mágico para acudir a su cita, llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Cuando el autobús paró dejándola en su parada, vio a Blaise sentado en la terraza con cara de pocos amigos, sin duda se había enfadado por su tardanza, Ginny se aproximó con una sonrisa, pero cuando el fijó su mirada en ella, cambió su expresión optando por una seria y distante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zabini? No tengo todo el día.

\- Lo primero que tendrías que hacer es disculparte por la tardanza y saludar Weasley, como se nota que en tu familia no hay ni dinero, ni modales.

\- No te consiento que insultes a mi familia cretino, mi familia no tendrá una fortuna, pero nos queremos y mi madre no necesita ir asesinando maridos para quedarse con sus fortunas.

Blaise contuvo la calma, aunque ese ataque de la pelirroja le había enfurecido tenía que controlarse, haría pagar a la chica tarde o temprano, solo necesitaba paciencia y sangre fría, justo como las serpientes, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tras ese último pensamiento, sí, él era una serpiente, pero no una cualquiera y se lo iba a demostrar a la Weasley.

\- Tranquilízate Ginevra, he venido aquí con intención de hablar y pasar un rato agradable, lo que hiciste anoche no me gustó nada. Verás yo no soy alguien que tolere las burlas o humillaciones, si alguien me hace algo ten por seguro que me cobraré una venganza, pero en tu caso he decidido ser bueno – ella le miró aliviada, aunque en su interior algo le decía que eso no acabaría ahí, conocía a Blaise Zabini y el no iba a contentarse con algo así, le pediría algo eso seguro – no tomaré represalias contra ti, pero si una compensación.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo accederé a concederte esa compensación? - ¿Acaso estaba loco ese tío? Por nada del mundo haría nada para que se sintiese mejor, precisamente hizo lo que hizo para herirle el orgullo.

\- Pues por la misma razón por la que has venido – dijo mientras se levantaba, se ponía detrás de ella y la besaba en el cuello a la vez que sacaba una foto – y por esto ¿Qué crees que pensarán en tu familia al ver esto y oír mi historia? Para serte sincero me muero de ganas de ver el espectáculo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo eran tan rastrero? - Ya no soy un niña pequeña, no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie – Ginny habló con seguridad, como siempre lo hacía para que el chico no pudiese notar lo mucho que la inquietaba su amenaza, era cierto que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones pero sabía como eran sus padres, la volverían loca a preguntas y se sentirían un poco defraudados al ver que su hija tenia tan poco juicio, por no hablar de sus hermanos, le recriminarían todo el rato el haber besado a una serpiente, no quería aguantarlos.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso no es como dices, pero bueno si es verdad ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos a contárselo a tus padres? - Aunque la sonrisa de Blaise era amistosa, sus ojos eran amenazantes.

Ella se quedó un rato callada, reflexionando, escucharía la propuesta de la serpiente y decidiría que era lo más conveniente – Bueno ¿Qué es lo quieres para compensarte? - dijo la última palabra llena de odio y asco.

\- Pues es muy sencillo harás todo lo que yo te diga y antes de que digas algo no te preocupes, no te pediré nada sexual, por ahora solo quiero que me acompañes todo el día, así que vamos, mueve el culo, me apetece ir al cine.

\- Para el carro Zabini, yo no he dicho que acepte.

\- Pero es la mejor opción ¿verdad? - Blaise seguía caminando sin mirar atrás con la certeza de que ella vendría y así fue, no podía creerse que ese truco tan sucio como estúpido funcionase, no las tenia todas con él y menos cuando la pelirroja le replicó, pero había funcionado.

Ginny corrió hasta alcanzar a Blaise, si solo quería que fuese con él al cine podría soportarlo, quizá fuese hasta divertido.

Blaise compró dos entradas y agarró a la chica de la mano, había tirado de ella un poco hasta que empezó a caminar, pero se sentía algo aturdida al ver que él pago las entradas de los dos y luego la agarraba de la mano, se puso a su lado y pararon en el puesto de comida.

\- ¿Quieres algo pecosa?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, si una de palomitas pequeña y un refresco.

Blaise pidió y ella estaba sacando el dinero para pagarle, pero el caminó con las cosas dejándola ahí, por lo que tuvo que apurarse ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Cada dos por tres se iba sin más, sin preocuparse por ella, suspiró cansada y una vez más corrió para que no le dejase atrás, cuando llegó el le dio los refrescos y la agarró de la otra mano, el no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, simplemente le apetecía y si algo había aprendido de pequeño con Draco era que si quería algo lo tendría, en ese aspecto los dos eran iguales, no aceptaban las negativas.

\- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? Porque me has arrastrado hasta aquí sin preguntarme ni decirme nada, como seas así con todas las chicas en las citas no te veo mucho futuro.

\- Para empezar yo no tengo citas con ninguna chica, solo me las llevo a la cama y créeme que antes las trato como a reinas.

\- Ya ,ya, en fin ¿qué película elegiste?

\- Anabelle.

\- Ni idea de cual es ¿De qué va?

\- Ya lo verás, prometo que no te aburrirás.

Tras ver varios trailers, la película empezó, mientras Ginny comía despreocupadamente las palomitas que compartía con Blaise.

\- Oye ¿No crees que esa muñeca da mal rollo?

Ese comentario hizo que él sonriese, según avanzaba la película Ginny daba pequeños gritos por el miedo, había acabado aferrándose a la mano de Blaise y a veces escondía la cara en su hombro, sin duda Zabini disfrutaba del momento, la película no le interesaba especialmente, prefería ver las reacciones de la pecosa, que por el momento le encantaban.

Durante la película Ginny había estado aterrada, daba pequeños grititos y a veces murmuraba.

\- No, no, no vayas ahí ¿No ves qué te va a atacar? Mira detrás de ti, detrás ti, pero girate estúpida ¡Ay ,ay , ay no, no, corre, corre! - Mientras ella hablaba sola Blaise la miraba divertido esa chica estaba algo loca, desde luego la pecosa no era como las otras chicas que conocía, distaba mucho de ser una de esas estiradas engreídas de slytherin.

Cuando acabó la película y las luces se encendieron Ginny sonreía como si minutos antes no hubiera estado aterrada, esto asombró a Blaise, esa chica era muy rara, tal vez si estuviese loca, eso explicaría que le hubiese rechazado.

\- La peli ha estado genial, gracias por traerme Zabini – ella sonrió ampliamente.

Blaise se avergonzó un poco al ver como le sonreía, era una sonrisa sincera, de felicidad, algo se revolvió en su interior, pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque lo que no podía ignorar era lo guapa que estaba esa chica cuando sonreía así, no podía entender cómo Potter la dejó escapar.

\- De nada, no pensaba que después de morirte de miedo durante la película luego dirías que te gusta.

\- Adoro las películas de terror aunque me suelo asustar con ellas, cuando puedo siempre arrastró a Luna y Hermione a que me acompañen a ver una, es gracioso porque Luna suele atribuir los sucesos paranormales de las pelis con alguna criatura, pero se asusta tanto como Hermione o yo aunque sus comentarios ayudan a aliviar la tensión.

\- Si resulta fácil imaginar en esos momentos a Lovegood hablando de criaturas fantásticas con su voz soñadora.

\- ¿Por cierto Blaise cuánto te debo por la entrada y lo otro?

\- Nada, no voy a dejar que pagues, estas aquí en calidad de acompañante.

Su amenaza le había venido muy bien ahora podría pasar más tiempo con ella y poder seguir viéndola, su intención inicial era vengarse de la pelirroja pero según pasó el tiempo se fue sintiendo más a gusto, esa chica era divertida, guapa y lista, mientras disfrutase con ella la mantendría a su lado, pero no sería tan estúpido como para enamorarse, esas cosas no iban con él, al fin y al cabo las mujeres siempre acaban traicionándote, no le iba a pasar lo mismo, por eso nunca fue en serio con ninguna, se acostaba con ellas un par de veces y luego las dejaba, pero en este caso le había prometido que no se acostaría con ella, bueno si ella quería él no iba a negarse.

Blaise llevó a Ginny a cenar a un buen restaurante, la chica se había sentido incómoda al entrar en aquel sitio, creía que no encajaba allí, no tenía los modales apropiados para ese lugar, él que se había dado cuenta pidió una mesa apartada del resto, intima, fuera del alcance de la miradas indiscretas, un camarero los acompañó hasta la mesa, donde se acomodaron y miraron en silencio la carta. La pelirroja no sabía que pedir, algunas cosas tenían nombres raros franceses o en otros idiomas que ella no estaba segura de cómo se pronunciaban y tampoco quería hacer el ridículo en ese restaurante delante de Zabini, el cual miraba divertido la incertidumbre de la chica, se hacía una leve idea de su problema, así que decidió echarle una mano.

Cuando el camarero llegó Zabini pidió lo mismo para los dos y una botella de vino blanco, se excusó con ella por si le había molestado diciéndole que sin duda eran de los mejores platos que tenían y que debía probarlos, Ginny estaba agradecida de que lo hiciese, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo, había afrontado muchas cosas en la vida, no iba a dejar que un camarero remilgado y el chulo de Blaise Zabini la intimidasen.

Comieron en silencio, pero Ginny notaba la intensa mirada de Zabini clavada en ella, tenía la sensación de que si levantaba la vista del plato se abrasaría ¿Qué trataba de hacer? No entendía para nada a ese chico, se sentía totalmente cohibida, esta no era la misma chica valiente y orgullosa que dejó a Blaise en la cama excitado burlándose de él, en algún momento tendría que hacer algo para que él no pensase que estaba acobardada, cuando levantó la vista comprobó como Zabini la observaba, sus ojos eran abrasadores, no la miraban con ira como pensaba, eran cálidos, ¿eso era ternura?

Al ver la cara de la pecosa cuando le miro, Blaise sentía calidez en su pecho, era una sensación extraña, se sentía genial, como si nada pudiese afectar a ese momento, era su pedacito de felicidad, pero también tuvo miedo, un horrible temor a perder eso, aturdido sacudió todo de su cabeza y sonrió a la pelirroja, le iba a demostrar que el podía ser todo un caballero con una mujer.

Salieron del restaurante y dieron un paseo por el parque cogidos de la mano, por iniciativa de Blaise, Ginny había pensado soltarle más de una vez pero una parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo y fue la que acabo ganado el conflicto interno, las manos de Zabini eran cálidas, le gustaba pasear así con él, hacían un perfecto contraste con el frío invernal. Un puesto les llamó la atención y fuero a verlo, cuando se asomaron vieron que era de crepes, Ginny pidió una rellena de chocolate y plátano, Blaise una de nata y fresa.

\- ¿Quieres probar la mia? Esta riquísima – dijo Ginny, mientras sonreía.

\- Esta bien – Blaise se acercó para darle un bocado y ella se la pegó a la cara para que se embadurnase de chocolate el rostro, esto fue seguido de carcajadas por su parte.

\- Jajajajaja, es genial si hubiera menos luz ni se notaria que tienes chocolate en la cara, se camufla – Ginny aunque no lo pareciese intentaba contener la risa, pero a Zabini no le hacia tanta gracia.

\- Sera mejor que corras pecosa, esto te puede costar caro – Ella salió corriendo y él le dio un par de segundo de ventaja, le haría pagar por ello, parecía que esa chica quería buscarle las cosquillas a toda costa.

Ginny corría con todas sus fuerzas, para que Blaise no la alcanzase, pero él cada vez estaba mas próximo, ella se giro para ver donde estaba y al hacerlo se tropezó por lo que calló al suelo, momento que el chico aprovechó para sujetarla, se colocó encima de ella y le agarró las manos por las muñecas.

\- Al fin te tengo pecosa, esta vez no te vas a escapar.

Blaise se acercó mas a ella y la besó, era un beso lleno de pasión por ambas partes y con un dulce sabor a chocolate por la crepe, poco a poco fue soltando las manos de la pelirroja, que se agarraron ávidamente a la camisa del chico para a traerlo más a ella, él se apoyó con un brazo en el suelo y con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la pecosa, le gustaba la suavidad de su pelo y los destellos rojizos que salían con la luz, Ginny disfrutaba de las cosquillas que le producían sus caricias en el pelo, que parecían estar llenas de ternura, se separaron solo cuando les falto el aire y de mala gana, pero Blaise volvía a darle pequeños mordiscos en el labio hasta que volvió a apoderarse de su boca, pero el móvil de Zabini los interrumpió rompiendo el ambiente del momento, lo había cogido cuando iba a levantar se pero ella se lo impidió.

\- Quédate así un poco más, me gusta tu calor, es muy agradable – Blaise asintió y contesto el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa Draco? ¿Que Granger qué? - Ginny miró preocupada a Blaise al escuchar el nombre de su amiga ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? - Cálmate y explícate, mira mejor voy ahora para ahí, has tenido suerte de que sigo con Weasley, ella podrá ayudarnos.

Hermione había despertado muy desorientada, no sabía donde se encontraba, cuando consiguió enfocar la vista había mirado a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en un coche- pero un pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su memoria haciendo que recordase todo, inmediatamente el miedo había atenazado su corazón, cada vez más daba paso al pánico ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? En el trabajo no la buscarían porque estaba de vacaciones, con sus amigas no había vuelto a quedar, al no ser que la llamasen no podrían sospechar que le pasase algo, estaba sola, completamente sola, esta vez ni Malfoy podría salvarla. Tenía que pensar calmadamente, hacer callar a su corazón que golpeaba frenético su pecho, para que así su cerebro trabajase con el ritmo habitual, respiró hondo varias veces hasta que consiguió calmarse.

\- Bien Hermione es el momento de mantener la calma, piensa que esto solo es un examen, conten tus nervios, muy bien así se hace, vale ahí esta mi bolso, con un poco de suerte tengo ahí algo útil – se arrastró hacía él y lo agarró con las manos que tenía atadas a la espalda, estuvo un rato palpando en el fondo de su bolso hasta que encontró tres cosas que podrían serle útiles, el móvil, un pequeño espejo y el pintalabios – ¡Sí, sí sí! Esto es fantástico, mierda no puedo levantar la voz, vale como no puedo ver la lista de contactos lo mejor será que llame al último con el que hablé -Hermione abrió el registro de llamadas y le dio a rellamar a la primera, ella dejó el móvil sobre el asiento y se inclinó sobre él para poder hablar, entonces comprobó a quien estaba llamando, Malfoy, claro ayer por la noche le dio un toque para que guardase su número, a los tres tonos Draco había cogido el teléfono.

\- Vaya Granger si que has tardado en llamarme ¿Qué pasa quieres acab...? - ella le interrumpió.

\- Cállate y escúchame Malfoy, alguien me ha raptado, necesito que avises a Harry y Ron, estoy en un coche atada y desarmada, no se que van hacer conmigo, me capturaron al salir de tu casa, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta oscureciendo no se cuan lejos puedo estar, pero veo bastantes árboles.

\- ¡Joder Granger te avisé que tuvieras cuidado, la varita siempre lista y que estuvieras alerta! No te preocupes yo me encargo, se quien te tiene capturada.

\- Lo siento, yo qué sabía si eras serio o no, por favor trae pronto aquí a Ron y Harry, estoy algo asustada – en realidad estaba aterrada pero no quería preocupar todavía más al chico, entraron en un túnel y la llamada se cortó.

\- Hermione, Her- pi pi pi... Mierda no puede ser que se haya cortado – Malfoy estampó el teléfono furioso contra la pared ¿Le habría ocurrida algo? Esa pregunta se agolpaba en su cabeza y le volvía presa del pánico, tenía que pensar que hacer y rápidamente, ella quería que avisase a Potter pero no sabía cómo localizarle, por ahora llamaría a sus amigos para que le aportasen un enfoque diferente de la situación, ellos estarían más calmados, Draco llamó inmediatamente a Blaise el cual tardo un poco en contestar y por su respuesta se notaba que no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa Draco? ¿Que Granger qué? - Ginny miró preocupada a Blaise al escuchar el nombre de su amiga ¿Le abría pasado algo malo? - Cálmate y explícate, mira mejor voy ahora para ahí, has tenido suerte de que sigo con Weasley, ella podrá ayudarnos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Al parecer han capturado a Granger, vamos a casa de Draco, él nos dará más detalles.

Las palabras del slytherin impactaron en Ginny, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, nadie raptaría a su amiga, no tenía enemigos, aunque claro trabajando de auror nunca se sabe, por Dios necesitaba saber que le ocurría, saco la varita y se apareció en la casa de Malfoy, a los pocos segundos apareció Blaise al lado de ella.

Draco estaba sentado en un sofá mirando el infinito, su mirada estaba perdida y cargada de dolor, furia y miedo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Granger, haría lo que fuese necesario para recuperarla, después todos los que le hubiesen hecho algo lo pagarían uno por uno, no se esta en las filas de Voldemort sin aprender algún que otro método de tortura, porque no merecían menos.

\- Os contaré todo en cuanto llegue Theo, por cierto Ginny ¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con Potter y tu hermano? Hermione me dijo que les avisase.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Mi hermano y Harry están en una misión lejos de aquí y no pueden dejarla.

\- Pfff la mejor amiga de esos idiotas está en peligro ¿Me estas diciendo que no pueden dejar su puñetero trabajo para ayudarla?

\- No estoy diciendo eso, es muy simple no se donde están y aunque pudiese contactar con ellos no creo que pudiesen llegar lo suficientemente rápido como para estar a tiempo y si pidiesen un traslador los del ministerio no les dejarían abandonar la misión, enviarían a otras persona para el rescate de Hermione, pero tal vez fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Bien, eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer justo lo que quería.

\- ¿No querrás que vayamos nosotros a salvarla? - Draco estaba loco ¿Por qué tenían ellos que salvar a la sangre sucia? Blaise no acababa de entenderlo.

\- Tú no tienes que venir si no quieres, no voy a obligarte y no necesito cobardes.

\- Cuenta conmigo Malfoy, no pienso dejar a Hermione abandonada, voy a avisar ahora mismo a Luna, seguro que quiere venir – Ginny estaba decidida, iba a rescatar a su amiga costase lo que costase, ademas esto era justo lo que necesitaba, algo de emoción en su vida, vale que no quería que pasase una cosa así, pero desde que había acabado la guerra y empezó a salir con Harry su vida se había vuelto demasiado rutinaria y monótona, necesitaba alguna aventura, ese fue uno de los problemas con Harry, el tenía la emoción que quería en su trabajo, pero ella no, cada vez que se veían y ella le proponía algo el solía decir que estaba cansado, al principio aceptaba quedarse en casa y ver una peli, pero no estaba dispuesta a estar los pocos días que se veían así.

\- Bien, llama a Luna y cuando estemos todos os cuento los detalles de la llamada de Granger y pensamos que hacer, me alegra saber que tiene tan buenas amigas – ambos se sonrieron afablemente.

La pelirroja contactaba con Luna mientras Malfoy intentaba localizar a Theo, la tensión era palpable en los dos y eso sorprendió enormemente a Ginny, Malfoy el príncipe de las serpientes, uno de los grandes defensores de la pureza de sangre estaba realmente preocupado por Hermione, jamás hubiera siquiera soñado que algo así podría pasar, si es cierto que los había visto besarse, pero eso no implicaba necesariamente tales sentimientos por su amiga, lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si el rubio era consciente de ellos. Cuando por fin consiguieron hablar con sus amigos y decirles que viniesen se relajaron un poco, permanecieron todo el rato en silencio ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Blaise solo los observaba aburrido, a él le traía sin cuidado todo aquello, pero no iba a dejar a su amigo sólo, si Theo no conseguía que Draco abandonase su alocada idea irían juntos, nunca se había separado desde que se conocieron y no iba a ser ahora la primera vez.

Luna estaba en su casa tranquilamente leyendo el Quisquilloso mientras su padre preparaba té, le gustaría tanto mudarse, ser independiente, pero le daba algo de miedo hacerlo sola y también dejar a su padre, sin ella en casa estaría completamente solo, una melodía la sacó de su lectura no sabía que era ese sonido hasta que recordó el aparato que le dijo Hermione que comprase, cogió su bolso y rebuscaba en él para encontrarlo, si su memoria no le fallaba para contestar tenia que darle al botón verde, no solía usar ese chisme muy a menudo y no estaba muy familiarizada con su uso.

\- Luna necesito que vengas ya.

\- Hola Ginny ¿Ir a dónde?

\- A casa de Malfoy, por favor es urgente, te lo contaremos todo cuando vengas.

\- Muy bien, ya voy – Su amiga estaba algo rara, pero no importaba dijo que se lo iba a decir, ademas con suerte tal vez pudiese ver a Theo.

Luna apareció en un callejón oscuro cerca de la casa de Malfoy, ese sitio era sucio y olía mal, no era un buen lugar para aparecerse, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien la asaltaría, salió de ahí rápidamente y fue a casa del rubio, en la entrada se encontró con Theo, que estaba de espaldas a ella tocando el timbre.

\- Hola Theo, me alegro de verte.

\- Hola Luna – el joven parecía sorprendido por encontrarse allí a la chica.

\- ¿A ti también te han dicho que es importante que vayas? - él solo asintió y abrió la puerta para que ella pasase primero.

Subieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa, donde Nott volvió a llamar, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y vieron a un Draco Malfoy nervioso, tenso, preocupado y enfadado.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardasteis tanto? Se os dijo que era urgente, desde luego ya puede uno morirse que no llegáis a tiempo.

\- Relájate, que no ha sido para tanto, no puedes esperar que todos estemos a tu entera disposición cuando quieras, también tenemos una vida el resto de los mortales - ¿Qué narices le pasaba ahora al irascible de su amigo?

\- Pasad de una vez, tengo que deciros algo muy importante.

Los dos entraron y una vez se reunieron todos Draco les explicó lo ocurrido y sus sospechas, el creía que podía tratarse de uno de los hombres que había visto en el bosque prohibido aquel día que se había encontrado con Hermione, les explicó que ella había sido descubierta por el grupo que se había reunido y la persiguieron, al final resultaron ser todos hombres lobo, es posible que alguno de ellos la reconociese y ahora intentase acabar con ella para silenciarla, él como se había mantenido oculto mientras seguían en forma humana no sabían que había estado allí.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que es uno de esos tipos? - Preguntó Blaise.

\- Por que cuando ella vino a mi casa a por su varita vi desde la ventana a uno de esos tipos esperando fuera y sinceramente me parece mucha casualidad, ese tipo es mago de una de las familias mas acaudaladas del mundo mágico y también desprecian a los muggles, por tanto no creo que fuese a este sitio para ver a nadie o por gusto, seria demasiada coincidencia, ademas es una corazonada que tengo, me lo dice mi instinto.

\- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

\- Que vayamos nosotros a rescatarla – Theo después de la respuesta de su amigo guardó silencio sopesando las opciones – Ginny ha dicho que Potter y Weasley no pueden ir, están demasiado lejos por trabajo y tampoco les dejarían faltar, si esperamos a que el ministerio haga algo puede ser demasiado tarde y no pienso permitir que le hagan nada a Granger.

\- Vamos Theo inculca le sentido común a Draco -dijo Zabini

\- Yo voy contigo Malfoy – dijo Ginny – me da igual a que nos enfrentemos, no voy a dejar sola a Hermione.

\- Yo también – dijo tranquilamente Luna – ya nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones difíciles antes y salimos de ellas.

Los tres se giraron para mirar a Blaise y Theo, este último seguía sin decir nada, tenía la mirada centrada en un punto fijo del suelo, mientras escuchaba en silencio y meditaba la situación.

\- Estáis completamente locos, ni si quiera sabemos donde buscar – espetó Blaise molesto y cansado.

\- Obviamente el primer lugar en el que buscaríamos sería en el bosque prohibido.

Theo por fin intervino - ¿Me estas diciendo que tres niños ricos, una periodista y una lo que sea ella – señalo para Ginny – vamos a enfrentarnos a un grupo de licántropos sin la más mínima preparación ni conocimiento del entorno al que vamos a adentrarnos?

\- No, te estoy diciendo que tres exmortifagos y dos heroínas de guerra vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque que había enfrente de nuestra escuela contra un grupo de licántropos a los cuales ya derrote – Luna y Ginny sonrieron ante la replica de Malfoy, era bueno tenerlo de su parte de vez en cuando.

Theo y Blaise se miraron y suspiraron sonriendo, su amigo era un cabezota que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, por mucho que se negasen sabían que Draco no les haría caso e iría solo, siempre conseguía lo que quería, él más que nadie, se podría decir que fue el rubio quien les enseño esa filosofía.

\- Muy bien vamos ya, me gustaría terminar esto rápido – dijo Blaise.

\- Sabía que podía contar con vosotros, mis amigos no son unos cobardes – Draco sonrió con orgullo.

\- Tienes suerte de que por algún motivo te hayamos cogido cariño, porque creo que a Blaise le hace tanta gracia como a mi ir allí.

Draco les dijo que esperasen un momento que iba a conseguir un medio de transporte rápido, a los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo con un cuenco, era un traslador que había conseguido incentivando a un empleado, sobornandole, todos lo tocaron al mismo tiempo a la hora precisa y desaparecieron, cuando llegaron miraron a su alrededor y reconocieron el lugar, estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- ¿Por qué lo pusiste aquí y no justo enfrente del bosque?

\- Porque igual Hagrid puede guiarnos o sabe si ha visto a alguien por el bosque.

\- Vaya, creo que debo una disculpa a la casa slytherin, no sois tan idiotas como parecéis – dijo Ginny.

Los tres dedicaron una mirada poco amistosa a la pelirroja, la cual solo les sonrió a modo de respuesta.

\- Siempre hemos estado entre los mejores de la clase Weasley, que en slytherin haya gente como Crable o Golye no significa nada, en griffindor solo tenéis a Granger para salvaguardar vuestra inteligencia – Blaise chascó la lengua como remate al comentario de Draco.

\- Esta bien no es momento para que os pongáis a discutir, tenemos algo importante que hacer – comentó Luna con voz conciliadora y tranquila.

Se pusieron en camino y llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, con un poco de suerte se encontraría allí y tal vez pudiese ayudarles, al final la puerta se abrió, Hagrid les miró aturdido, no entendía que hacían Luna y Ginny con esos chicos llamando a su puerta.

\- Hola Hagrid – saludaron las chicas.

Los chicos se limitaron a un buenas tardes, Hagrid los hizo pasar a todos y pidió disculpas por el desorden, Ginny que era con quien tenía más confianza por ser la hermana de Ron le explicó la situación, para su fortuna el guardabosques conocía una vieja cabaña abandonada en el corazón del bosque, pero pocos eran los que se atrevían a ir allí pues tendrían que afrontar los peligros del bosque, aquellas palabras iluminaron el rostros de Malfoy, el cual se levantó y le dio las gracias y le pidió disculpas por los problemas que le causó cuando era un estudiante, sobretodo por lo del hipogrifo, admitió que fue un joven estúpido e imprudente y que el animal no merecía un final así, Hagrid quedo sorprendido al oír las disculpas del rubio que acepto contento y le confesó que Harry había salvado a Buckbeak.

Con un destino al que dirigirse y un mapa para guiarse los jóvenes dejaron la cabaña, pues Hagrid no podía acompañarles ya que tenía asuntos que atender para el colegio, pero él les proporcionó el mapa. Algo nerviosos se adentraron en el bosque, todos alerta y con la varita en mano, ya había oscurecido, a medida que avanzaban el rubio fue reconociendo el lugar, por ahí había pasado cuando estuvo buscando a Hermione la primera noche que se vieron, sin duda para él eso eran más pruebas de que estaban en el lugar correcto, Ginny les hizo pararse al ver un árbol.

\- Mirad ese árbol.

\- Si fascinante un árbol ¡Anda mira, si por ahí hay otro! - dijo Zabini exasperado.

\- Eres un autentico gilipollas, este tiene una marca de pintalabios – espeto ella malhumorada.

\- ¿Crees que es de Granger? - inquirió Theo

\- Si, ese sin duda es el color que llevaba ayer por la noche – dijo Draco

\- Vaya si que te has fijado en los detalles – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Bueno esa noche di buena cuenta de ellos, es normal que me fijase – contestó el con un tono pícaro – esto es buena señal nos estamos acercando – Draco estaba cada vez más esperanzado, pronto volvería a tener a su leona entre sus brazos y después ya no la soltaría.

Hermione tras varias horas de viaje en coche había pasado a ser conducida por el bosque prohibido, aprovechó que la llevaba atada con una cuerda y no miraba para ella para dejar alguna marca con el pintalabios que había cogido del bolso en algún árbol, si sus amigos conseguían descubrir su paradero podrían seguir las pistas, un ágil movimiento de su captor casi la descubre pero por suerte ella fue más rápida, tendría que tener más cuidado si no quería ser descubierta, el sol cada vez estaba más escondido, pronto sería de noche, ojala Harry y Ron fuesen a por ella pronto, sabía que si ellos estaban en su búsqueda nada podría salir mal, siempre se habían protegido entre si, eran el trío dorado, los amigos inseparables.

Después de un rato caminando por el bosque, Hermione vio una pequeña cabaña deteriorada por los años de abandono y las inclemencias de los elementos, un sudor frío le recorrió toda la espalda a la vez que una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza ¿La matarían ahí? Sus amigos no habían llegado a tiempo, fallaron cuando más los necesitaba, pero sabía que no podía culpar a nadie, solo a si misma por no ser cuidadosa, por ignorar las advertencias de Malfoy y por ser tan débil, seguramente encontrarla no sería fácil y era demasiado egoísta por su parte reprochar nada a nadie, a pesar de todo no se sentía preparada para morir, sentía que había desperdiciado su vida, quería conocer al amor de su vida, tal vez formar una familia, viajar con sus amigas, disfrutar de su juventud, cometer algunos errores.

Entraron en la cabaña y el hombre la soltó con brusquedad en una esquina, la fulminó con la mirada y le ató también los pies.

\- Tienes suerte que de mi no dependa tu vida, porque si no ya estarías muerta hace tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- Ya sabrás todo a su debido tiempo asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo esto con todo el desprecio que pudo, odiaba a los de la misma calaña que ella, escoria que invadía el mundo mágico, una lástima que el Señor Tenebroso perdiese la guerra él eliminaría a esas alimañas.

El hombre se fue dejando a Hermione sola, suspiró aliviada, aun tenía tiempo para hacer algo, si sus amigos no llegaban ella se encargaría de salir de allí por si misma, había decidido dar un cambio a su vida, bueno más bien se había arrepentido en lo que creía que iba a ser su lecho de muerte, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de salvarse, su cerebro funcionó a toda velocidad buscando una manera de deshacerse de sus ataduras, recordó el espejo que había cogido de su bolso, era el que llevaba siempre que salia para retocarse, en la parte superior tenía un espejo y en la inferior una pequeña esponja para retocar el maquillaje. Hermione rodó sobre si para coger el espejo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros , lo abrió y estampo la parte del espejo contra el suelo para que se rompiese, agarró uno de los fragmentos empezó a frotarlo contra las cuerdas que poco a poco se fueron rompiendo, una vez liberó sus manos pasó a hacer lo propio con las ataduras de los pies.

\- Al fin libre – exclamó frotándose las muñecas doloridas, al decir eso la puerta comenzó a abrirse y apareció otra vez aquel hombre que en un principio pareció desconcertado pero rápidamente paso a la furia.

\- Maldita sangre suc – Hermione le interrumpió estampando la esponja llena de los polvos del maquillaje en su cara, provocando que empezase a toser con los ojos cerrados y completamente desorientado, aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo por la puerta, sin varita era lo máximo que podía hacer, pero por ahora la nueva Hermione Granger se las apañaba bastante bien.

Al salir de la cabaña sintió varias voces desconocidas próximas, se escondió entre unos arbustos y esperó a que entrasen en la casa, maldición había venido sus compañeros, tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero ahora se le presentaba un nuevo problema, si iba por el camino que había marcado con el pintalabios era posible que se encontrase con otra gente que podría ser aliada de su secuestrador, pero si tomaba otra dirección era posible que se perdiese, unos gritos del interior de la cabaña la sacaron de sus pensamientos, el tiempo apremiaba, no podía seguir divagando, corrió cerca del camino por el que habían aparecido esos hombres pero ya la habían visto y estaba siendo perseguida, por suerte no estaba a tiro de alguna maldición, solo esperaba que su resistencia física consiguiese sacarla de aquella.

Draco y los demás seguían el camino marcado con pintalabios cuando escucharon voces, parecían estar conjurando algún hechizo, se acercaron a ver que ocurría rápidamente pero sigilosos, no podían desvelar su presencia, la escena que vieron los sorprendió, por una parte estaban contentos de ver a Granger huyendo desesperadamente de unos extraños, quería decir que estaba bien, pero por otra temían que pudiesen hacerle daño. Malfoy corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hacía ellos, salvaría a su leona sin importar nada más, Hermione resbaló pisando una raíz llena de musgo, con la caída se mordió el labio haciendo una herida que comenzaba a sangrar, se limpió la sangre con la lengua y se levantó, al mirar atrás vio como uno de sus perseguidores la alcanzó, este sonrió fríamente y sin el menor asomo de piedad, ella trago saliva nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, el hombre alzó la varita para formular un hechizo pero se desplomó en el suelo y el destello de una melena rubia que se coló por el rabillo del ojo de la griffindor llamó la atención de esta, al vislumbrar por completo la cara de Draco empezó a sonreír aliviada y feliz otra vez volvía a ser la caperucita salvada por el caballero de brillante armadura.

\- Vaya Granger sin duda eres más dura de lo que pareces.

\- Solo me falta cuidar mi torpeza y ya no te necesitaré más – dijo riendo.

\- Entonces prefiero que sigas siento igual de torpe, así tengo una excusa para poder verte – respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Ella no supo que responder, asi que le agarró de la camisa tirando de él para besarle, fundió sus labios con los de él, pero se apartó un poco siseando por el dolor del contacto, había olvidado la herida que hizo.

\- Lo siento Granger, no me di cuenta ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Estoy bien tranquilo, ademas fui yo la que te bese, es culpa mía – ella sonrió tímidamente, por alguna razón había sentido vergüenza.

El resto de sus amigos que había terminado de encargarse de los otros individuos, los pilló mirándose embobados el uno al otro con una amplia y dulce sonrisa en los rostros de ambos que en esos momentos pensaban que la vida podía llegar a ser maravillosa, Draco había encontrado a su leona sana y salva, con solo una pequeña herida en el labio que se infligió ella misma al caer y Hermione sencillamente estaba feliz de ver otra vez a su serpiente, que bien podía hipnotizarla con su mirada o volverla loca con el mero contacto entre ambos.

\- Bueno veo que estáis los dos bien asi que vamos de aquí cuanto antes, después podéis seguir con las carantoñas.

Hermione se ruborizo y Draco lanzo una mirada desdeñosa a Blaise, desde luego estropeaba el ambiente que daba gusto. Ginny y Luna corrieron hacía Hermione y la abrazaron .

\- Nos tenías preocupadisimas ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

\- Estoy bien tranquila, solo me caí y me mordí, siento preocuparos.

\- Siento interrumpir vuestro reencuentro chicas, pero Blaise tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya – Algo estaba inquietando a Theo, quería irse de allí pronto, miró a Luna para asegurarse de que estaba ahí y no se alejaba siguiendo alguna criatura extraña - Luna ten cuidado y no te despistes.

Las chicas finalizaron el abrazo y todos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, al seguir a Hermione habían perdido el camino que ella había marcado, por lo que se les hizo noche cerrada mientras deambulaban buscando la salida. Blaise estaba cada vez más enfadado, no le hacía gracia tener que estar perdido en ese bosque por la noche cuando era posible que varios hombres lobos estuviesen allí, por suerte no había luna llena, aun así quería matar al rubio por hacerles ir ahí para buscar a Granger.

\- Esto es genial, vamos a pasar la noche en este maloliente bosque, gracias por esta estupenda excursión campestre, era el sueño de mi vida – rezongó Blaise.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco algo cansado de la actitud de su amigo, porque aunque no había dicho nada hasta ahora tanto Theo como él conocían de sobra a Zabini y notaban su crispación.

\- De nada para eso estamos – respondió Draco con sarcasmos.

\- Si, muy amable, pero ahora me gustaría volver a mi casa.

\- Genial pues entonces condúcenos tú a la jodida salida – espetó Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Eso deberías hacerlo tú que has sido el que nos trajo aquí para rescatar a la sangre sucia – miró a Blaise furioso y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, Ginny y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- Creí haberte dicho que nunca la volvieras a llamar así - Blaise le devolvió el golpe a Draco, el cual se lanzaba a por él, pero Theo se puso en medio y empujó a ambos a cada lado.

\- Dejaros de gilipolleces los dos, tenemos problemas más importantes que vuestra inútil demostración de exceso de testosterona, ¿en serio cómo podéis ser tan idiotas?

Draco y Blaise se miraron algo arrepentidos, no era momento de pelear y menos entre ellos que eran amigos, el rubio sabía que sus amigos no querían venir desde un principio pero lo habían hecho por él y eso era algo que apreciaba mucho.

\- Siento haberte golpeado Blaise.

\- Me lo merecía, siento haberte llamado así Granger, perdí los nervios, aunque no es excusa también lamento haberte golpeado Draco – los dos chicos se sonrieron y Theo suspiró cansado, era duro hacer siempre de niñera de esos dos.

\- No pasa nada Zabini, estoy acostumbrada a que me llaméis así – Draco miró dolido a Hermione, sin duda en sus años de colegio había sido un gilipollas, Blaise la miró avergonzado, tampoco se enorgullecía de eso.

\- Chicos - intervino Luna en la conversación de la cual estuvo totalmente al margen, se había distraído buscando seres fantásticos – yo puedo encontrar la salida – Todos se giraron para miar a la rubia ¿Por qué no había dicho eso antes y cómo podía encontrarla?

\- ¿Y cómo puedes hacer eso Luna? - Preguntó Hermione.

\- Mis pumkipers dicen que pueden sacarnos de aquí – los demás guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si, menos Theo que la miro con ternura y sonrió.

\- Entonces por favor Luna guíanos y sácanos de aquí antes de que Draco y Balise intenten matarse.

Se dejaron conducir por la rubia durante un buen rato, hasta que consiguieron salir de bosque, aunque no sabían donde estaban pero siguieron andando detrás de Luna que los condujo hasta una carretera. Por fin llegaron a un sitio conocido, estaban en Hogsmeade, los ánimos subieron al pensar que pronto podrían descansar, en ese momento todos adoraban a Luna y sus pumkipers o lo que fuesen.

Entraron en un pequeño hostal para poder pasar la noche, cuando amaneciese cogerían un tren o lo que hiciese falta para salir de allí, por ahora descansarían que buena falta les hacía a todos, en especial a Hermione que necesitaba una noche tranquila y poder relajarse. El recepcionista les dijo que solo tenían cinco habitaciones, la chicas dijeron que con cuatro y una cama supletoria les valía pues tanto Luna como Ginny querían estar con Hermione, después de lo ocurrido no estaban dispuestas a dejarla sola, no al menos tan pronto cuando el susto aun era reciente, cada uno fue a su cuarto a intentar descansar o pensar en sus cosas.

\- Oye ¿Cómo es que Harry y Ron no han venido? ¿Por qué vinisteis con Draco, Blaise y Theo?

\- Harry y Ron no podían venir y bueno Draco no dudó en venir a por ti, estaba dispuesto a ir solo, ellos le acompañaron porque no querían dejarle, sabes en cuanto te vio salió corriendo sin mirar atrás ni pensarlo dos veces.

Hermione sonreía para si misma mientras Ginny le contaba lo sucedido, nunca hubiera imaginado que el rubio haría todo eso por ella, tenía que ir a verle, se excusó con sus amigas para irse un momento diciendo que quería tomar un poco el aire pero que no se alejaría del hotel, sus amigas la miraron con suspicacia.

\- Hermione si quieres ver a Draco no necesitas inventar esas excusas tan malas.

\- ¿Eh? Vaya cosas tienes Luna.

\- Tiene razón, no nos puedes engañar , así que anda tira ya pero luego nos cuentas qué pasó.

Draco estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, hoy había sido un día muy largo y con demasiadas emociones, pero le había recordado algo importante aun tenía que descubrir que hacían esos hombres, tenía que hablar con Granger quizá ella hubiera visto algo la primera noche en el bosque o se hubiese enterado de algo durante el secuestro, unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención, dio el paso y apareció Hermione en pijama.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese pijama Granger?

\- Me lo compro Ginny ¿Ademas no deberías preguntar qué hago aquí en lugar de eso?

\- No, esta claro que no puedes vivir sin mi y por eso viniste, el que te haya salvado es una buena excusa para venir, darme las gracias y tal vez algo más – Hermione empezaba a arrepentirse de ir a visitarle, cuando se ponía así era insoportable casi siempre.

\- Eres increíble Malfoy.

\- Lo se – dijo con chulería mientras sonreía.

\- Ahgg, en fin gracias por ayudarme esta tarde, adiós.

\- Alto ahí Granger, yo tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante – Hermione que ya estaba en la puerta, se giró y miro a Malfoy curiosa y algo reticente ¿De qué querría hablar Malfoy?

\- Te escucho.

\- El día que fuiste al bosque a investigar, cuando estabas escondida observando la reunión ¿Qué fue lo que viste y escuchaste?

\- ¿No estuviste ahí tu también? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Yo... digamos que me distraje con algo.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- No puedo decírtelo, pero necesito que me contestes.

\- Lo siento pero las cosas no funcionan así, si tú no contestas mis preguntas yo haré lo mismo.

\- Vamos Granger es lo mínimo que me debes después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Después de qué? Y cuidado con lo que respondes Malfoy.

Draco sabía que estaba apunto de cagarla, pero no sabía que decir para que ella no se enfadase, así que optó por decir las cosas según le venían.

\- Pues después de haberte salvado varias veces, haber cuidado de ti y tenerme preocupado, no se qué te cuesta contestar a esas simples preguntas, sobre todo cuando estoy tratando de hablar contigo de forma civilizada – porque lo que más quería en esos momentos era desnudarla y tirarla en su cama. pero con ella no era tan fácil y menos ahora que parecía tan enfadada.

\- No te preocupes, no tendrás que volver a salvarme ni a hacer el esfuerzo de tratar conmigo, se que para alguien de tu posición tratar de forma civilizada con una sangre sucia puede ser difícil, pero ya te quitaré ese mal trago de encima.

\- No me refería a eso Granger.

\- ¿Entonces a qué?

\- Olvida eso ¿Quieres?

\- Veo que no estás por la labor de contestar mis preguntas, solo dices tonterías, quizá podemos darle mejor uso a tu lengua - Draco frunció el ceño algo desconcertado, entonces ella se acercó a él, lo empujo tumbándolo en la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le besó, llevaba un tiempo deseando callarle con un beso cuando discutiesen, desde la primera vez que pensó que iba a morir y el la salvó, pero no había tenido el coraje para hacerlo aunque en esta ocasión fue diferente, disfrutaba siendo un poco más atrevida para variar.

Draco se sorprendió cuando Hermione le besó, pero no iba a ser él quien se quejase se dejo llevar disfrutando del momento, sin duda esa chica le volvía loco, ella deslizaba suavemente las manos sobre su cuerpo, como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro, cada parte que tocaba ardía con el roce, la respiración del rubio se fue acelerando según ella se acercaba a su entrepierna ¿Seguro que no era un sueño? Draco no podía creer que Granger estuviese haciendo algo así, quizá ya no fuese la mojigata empollona.

Blaise abrió la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy de golpe mientras hablaba – Oye Draco ti... ¡Ostia lo siento! - cerró la puerta de golpe y desapareció por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Los dos se quedaron mirando la puerta en la que había estado Blaise hace unos segundos, después Hermione se incorporó y se alejó de Malfoy saliendo por la puerta, la interrupción de Zabini la había valido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le dio vergüenza , así que aprovecho para huir del slytherin.

Draco miró la puerta fijamente y sin ninguna expresión en su cara, eso ya se parecía más a la Hermione Granger que él conocía, por una lado le hacía gracia pero por el otro le fastidiaba, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Hermione llego a su cuarto y se acostó pensando que sus amigas también estaban dormidas, pero Luna no estaba en la cama, había salido a la terraza para admirar el paisaje nocturno, la terraza era amplia y estaba dividida en dos por un muro, pues era compartida por la habitación de al lado, dejando una mitad para cada cuarto. El cielo nocturno se había ido despejando permitiendo que se asomaran tímidamente las primeras estrellas y una luna en cuarto menguante, los montes y los prados eran bañados por la escasa luz de los astros nocturnos otorgándoles un aspecto misterioso y algo solitario, un ruido al otro lado del muro captó la atención la rubia, era Theo que había salido a tomar al aire ya que no podía dormir.

\- Perdona, no quería molestarte, puedo volver dentro si lo prefieres.

\- No, es una noche muy hermosa como para verla sola – Luna apoyó sus manos en el muro e intento saltarlo pero no llegaba, Theo se reía de sus intentos.

\- ¿Por qué no usas una silla para subir?

\- Oh claro, gracias Theo – Luna movió el pesado sillón arrastrándolo para poder subir, finalmente lo consiguió y saltó el muro, pero al aterrizar tropezó y cayó contra el pecho de él, este había puesto sus manos en la cadera de la chica para sujetarla, al principió el contacto le había sorprendido pero luego le agradó, era tan agradable tener a la menuda chica entre sus brazos, inconscientemente deslizo los brazos desde la cadera hasta la espalda de la chica, cerrando así el abrazo y apoyando su barbilla en un hombro de ella aspirando su aroma, embriagándose con él – Sabes todo el mundo tiene derecho a poder sonreír cada día, incluso los pobres Thestrals que son repudiados por alguna gente que no los entiende, solo por su peculiar apariencia, tú me recuerdas un poco a ellos Theo, porque por una marca mucha gente te juzga, pero no saben lo que se están perdiendo por algo tan superficial, las mejores cosas siempre están ocultas a simple vista. A mi los Thestrals siempre me han gustado y han sido mis amigos ¿Querrías tu serlo también? - al escuchar las palabras de Luna él apretó un poco el abrazo y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me encantaría ser tu amigo Luna – La rubia se puso de puntillas y depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de él.

Theo volvió a sonreír, posó su mano en la cara de la rubia y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar delicadamente, con cariño, era una chica tan dulce, un verdadero encanto, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron en silencio contemplando el paisaje nocturno. Cuando refresco Nott le dijo a Luna que era mejor que volviese adentro para que no se resfriará, ella asintió e intento otra vez saltar el muro en vano, pues no tenía el impulso suficiente para saltarlo, él la agarró por la cintura y la alzó sin esfuerzo ayudándola a pasar el muro, una vez en el otro lado Luna se subió en la silla que había colocado antes y se inclinó para darle otro beso en la mejilla a Theo, esta vez era de buenas noches, él se lo devolvió y se despidieron.

Luna se fue a su cama feliz no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por el slytherin, pensaba que solo era amistad, pero la hacía sentir bien, le gustaba las sensaciones que le provocaba y ahora el dijo que sería su amigo, desde luego esa noche los pumkipers habían hecho un trabajo genial al conducirla a la terraza, les dio las gracias y cerró los ojos esperando poder llegar a conocer mejor al moreno y poder mitigar su dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Esto empieza a ser una broma cruel del destino.

Por fin había acabado la locura de la noche anterior y estaban de camino a casa en tren, se sentaron todos en el mismo compartimiento por seguridad, había algo de tensión y un silencio incómodo que enseguida rompieron Ginny y Luna, le preguntaron a Hermione qué iba hacer ahora, después de que ella les hubiese contado que el hombre que la había secuestrado la estuvo acechando incluso en su casa, por eso ellas querían saber si iba a mudarse, ambas se ofrecieron a vivir con ella, las dos querían independizarse y sería más seguro si estaban juntas.

\- Pero tardaré un tiempo en encontrar un piso asequible, con sitio, que este cerca de nuestros trabajos, no se, hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta y si me han encontrado en el mundo muggle si voy al Londres mágico seré más fácil de localizar.

\- Si no quieres que vivamos juntas esta bien, de todas formas tanto Luna como yo queremos mudarnos y buscar un piso en el Londres muggle, pero al menos promete que cambiarás de piso, si vuelven a buscarte por la noche allí pueden atraparte otra vez.

\- Claro que me gustaría vivir con vosotras, os echo mucho de menos desde que dejamos Hogwarts, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien, no vale cualquier piso, dejad que busque uno en condiciones y entonces ya nos mudamos, será como en los viejos tiempos las tres juntas.

\- Nos podemos ir de fiesta más a menudo ahora que estas de vacaciones, quién sabe igual esta vez en la disco en lugar de con estos – señalo para los chicos – encontramos a nuestra media naranja – Blaise y Draco fulminaron a Ginny con la mirada, Blaise no sabía porque le molestaba tanto el comentario, pero acabó diciéndose que era porque no le gustaba que otro tocase sus juguetes, por otro lado Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ningún imbécil tocase a Granger, era suya, lo que pasa es que ella aun no se había dando cuenta, pero ya solucionaría él ese problema.

\- Jajaja, lo dudo mucho Ginny, pero bueno por probar, seguro que nos queda más de una noche memorable – Hermione sonrió a su amiga.

\- Pero Hermione ¿No deberías buscar un lugar donde quedarte esta noche? Igual es peligroso volver – Luna había dado en el blanco.

\- Bueno supongo que puedo encontrar un hotel.

\- Quédate en mi casa hasta que encontréis piso Granger – intervino Malfoy sin darse cuenta, aunque cuando reaccionó la idea de que ella se quedase le resultaba irresistible – Allí estarás segura, no pueden subir sin que el portero les deje o les vea y yo estoy ahí prácticamente todo el día, mi trabajo se puede realizar desde casa muchas veces.

Ginny sonrió con picardia, le gustaba el nuevo Malfoy, de hecho le encantaba para Hermione, pero ella aun estaba muy ofuscada, bueno le daría un empujoncito – Es una idea genial, sin duda ahí estarás segura.

\- Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea, en fin no quiero molestar y ademas tendría que ir a por Crookshanks.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? Vas a por él y luego a casa de Malfoy, ademas igual cuando lleguemos es muy tarde, no creo que sea una buena hora para buscar hotel.

\- Es igual Ginny, si cambias de opinión Granger sólo tienes que llamar al timbre, os recibiré a ti y a tú gato encantado, tengo sitio de sobra ya lo viste.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta Malfoy.

Siguieron la mayor parte del viaje en silencio salvo por alguna charla trivial que no duraba mucho o los excéntricos comentarios de Luna. Por fin llegaron a la estación y allí se separaron, las chicas se despidieron afectuosamente de Hermione y los chicos de Draco, ellos vivían en el Londres mágico, pero Malfoy y Granger en el muggle por lo que siguieron juntos un poco más, cuando tenían que separarse él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, ya que no aceptaba su hospitalidad al menos el se a cercioraría de que estaba segura.

Estaban en frente del portal y una vez más pese a las protestas de Hermione Draco la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, al abrirla se encontraron todo hecho un caos, había papeles, libros, muebles, cajones y fotos tiradas por el suelo, claramente la casa había sido registrada, la chica se quedó inmóvil cuando contempló la escena, pero una pregunta surgió de la nada provocandole escalofríos de miedo ¿Y Crookshanks? Por el amor de Dios que estuviese bien, corrió al interior de la casa llamando al gato, al no ver respuesta el temor se acentuó, cuando estaba apunto de llorar un leve maullido le hizo reaccionar, se giró y vio a su querida mascota en brazos del rubio.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Encerrado en un armario, en cuanto lo abrí saltó a mis brazos.

Hermione se acercó para ver si estaba bien, no estaba preparada para perderle, había pasado demasiadas cosas con él, le contaba siempre todos sus problemas y ayudado a superar lo de Ron, en cuanto comprobó que estaba completamente bien se lo quitó a Malfoy y se puso a llorar de alivio abrazándole.

\- Acepto tu oferta Malfoy, no creo que pueda pasar aquí la noche, si no te importa déjame recoger algunas cosas y enseguida nos vamos – soltó al gato y este se sentó al lado del rubio mirando ambos a Granger desaparecer por el pasillo.

Se puso a recoger varias prendas de ropa y objetos personales, se sentó en su cama para ver el desastre que causaron y se preguntó cuándo habría ocurrido, si fue mientras estaba capturada o cuando se escapó, si fuera durante el rapto eso quería decir que buscaban algo de ella, si fue después quizá solo la buscaban a ella, pero esto había corroborado las preocupaciones de sus amigas, su casa no era un lugar seguro y no podía quedarse ahí, por ahora solo le quedaba pasar la noche en casa de Malfoy, tal vez algunos días más hasta que encontrase un piso para las tres, se levantó y fue al salón a buscar al rubio para irse, aunque esa era su casa no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, ya no se sentía segura cosa que le resultaba dolorosa pues no quería dejar su hogar, ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en ese lugar y había echado raíces.

\- Ya estoy lista Malfoy, podemos irnos cuando quieras y muchas gracias – Malfoy sonrió y quitó al gato de sus piernas acomodándolo en su hombro mientras lo sujetaba con una mano y le tendía la otra a Hermione.

\- No es nada, ademas algo me dice que puede ser divertido – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- No te hagas ilusiones rubito – contestó siguiéndole la broma.

Draco llamó a un taxi que no tardó mucho en llegar e insto a Hermione a subir mientras él metía su maleta en el maletero, ella protestó pero cualquiera se ponía a discutir con un Malfoy cuando no se quería acatar sus ordenes, se sentaron ambos atrás y Crookshanks volvió a subirse en el regazo del rubio, por lo visto le había gustado, cosa que extraño a Hermione pues su gato sabía muy bien juzgar a la gente, él acariciaba distraídamente el lomo del animal mientras miraba por la ventana, buscaba movimientos sospechosos.

\- Sabes a Crookshanks se le da bien juzgar a la gente, no suele encariñarse con alguien tan pronto.

\- Es que soy irresistible Granger pero tu eres la única que no quiere admitirlo.

Ella se rió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, quería romper el silencio del coche, notaba el ambiente algo espeso, no sabía que preocupaba al rubio pero quería que se distrajese. El taxi paró delante del portal de Draco sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, estaba pensando que decir, Malfoy bajó con el gato y pagó al conductor.

\- Granger despierta, ya hemos llegado – sacó la maleta del maletero mientras ella bajaba del coche.

\- Perdona, estaba pensando y se me fue – le quitó la maleta al slytherin y se dirigieron al portal, siguieron todo el rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa y entraron.

\- Bueno pues bienvenida a casa Granger, coge la habitación que quieras, si te sientes sola puedes venir a mi cuarto a dormir, prometo ser bueno – dijo con una cara angelical, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

\- Buen intento Malfoy pero me quedaré con un cuarto de invitados – Draco puso ojitos de cachorro y ella sonrió – No me vas a convencer.

La griffindor fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, cuando entró en el cuarto pudo ver las paredes de color azul cielo, sin duda cuando entrase el sol por la ventana parecería que estas mirando el cielo y no unas paredes, los muebles eran sofisticados pero mucho más modernos que los del cuarto de Malfoy, la cama era amplia de hecho innecesariamente amplia, entrarían ahí cuatro personas cómodamente, dejó la maleta a un lado de la cama, rebuscó en ella para coger un pijama, no era necesario que la deshiciera, pues no iba a pasar ahí mucho tiempo, mañana buscaría piso a primera hora. Hermione se percató de que Crookshanks no estaba con ella, seguramente estaría con Draco, primero buscó al gato por toda la casa y al no encontrarlo fue a la habitación del rubio, llamó a la puerta y entró cuando escucho adelante, al entrar vio al chico en calzoncillos y secándose el pelo con una toalla, al principio estaba de espaldas pero se giró lentamente para mirar a la morena.

\- ¿Querías algo? - Hermione enrojeció levemente y tenía los ojos como platos, no podía o más bien no quería apartar la mirada del cuerpo del rubio, parecía un dios griego, como Apolo el dios del sol y uno de los más apuestos, nada más entrar se había encontrado con una espalda ancha y fuerte, como había tenido los brazos levantados vio sus perfectos músculos y ahora que se había girado pudo ver sus pecho que parecía duro y sus abdominales que estaban marcados, era el tipo de chicos que tenia que reconocer que estaban muy buenos, tenia músculos pero sin llegar a dar grima, estaban más bien marcados que muy definidos, denotando una cuerpo atlético y fuerte – Granger deberías parpadear y cerrar la boca.

\- Eh, yo solo vine para buscar a Crookshanks, no lo he encontrado en ningún sitio y pensé que estaría contigo – Draco le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la cama en la cual estaba.

\- Yo que pensaba que habías cambiado de opinión – dijo de forma teatral con gesto afligido – Si fueras más honesta contigo misma reconocerías que estas loca por mi.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué yo estoy loca por ti? Tú sueñas, aquí el único que no puede vivir sin mi eres tú y pienso demostrarlo – sonrió picaramente y se fue con el gato en brazos, pero volvió a asomar un momento por la puerta – lo que si reconozco es que me encantan las vistas de tu cuarto esta noche – le guiñó un ojo divertida y volvió a desaparecer por donde vino.

Draco sonreía tontamente por culpa de Hermione, estaba deseando saber qué haría para demostrar que el no podía estar sin ella, sin duda Granger aun no parecía comprender los testarudo que podía llegar a ser un Malfoy, ahora que se lo había dicho no habría manera de que él dijese o hiciese algo que pudiera darle la razón a la castaña, ahora que se daba cuenta su leona se estaba volviendo más atrevida, quizá era porque se sintiese más cómoda con él, en cualquier caso le beneficiaba si quería conseguirla, llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a lo que sentía por ella, tenía claro que ya no era una simple atracción física, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba enamorado de ella o solo era cariño, se puso el pijama con esos pensamientos rondandole la cabeza, al final el sueño le venció y se dejo llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

Esa mañana Hermione había decidido aprovecharla, se levantó temprano, preparó el desayuno para ella y Malfoy, cuando acabó de desayunar se duchó y se vistió, tenía que salir a buscar piso, pero una nueva idea había asaltado sus pensamientos, anoche le había dicho al rubio que demostraría que era él el que estaba loco por ella y no al revés, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que le daría la victoria, era un poco mezquino por su parte recurrir a eso, pero no iba a dejar que él ganase, sería su pequeña venganza contra él, bien, saldría a comprar unas cosas y luego ya miraría algún piso, se sentía tan emocionada como una niña pequeña que va a cometer una travesura, era tan divertido, como volver a una infancia que no tuvo, ella leía y estudiaba no gastaba bromas pesadas a otros, estaba realmente contenta, si todo salía bien le daría a Malfoy donde mas le dolía, en su orgullo.

Hermione entró en una tienda de artículos de broma, veía cachivaches extraños por todos lados, pero no encontraba lo que quería, se acercó al empleado un hombre grande, parecía un armario y era un poco intimidante, parecía que iba a matar a cualquiera con solo mirarle, tomó aire y se acercó a él.

\- Disculpe, ¿no tendrá algo que pueda parecer como una herida mortal o algo así? - El hombre se giró y fijo su mirada en Hermione, estaba algo ceñudo y daba miedo.

\- Ay corazón pues ahora mismo solo se me ocurra que sangre falsa si quieres que quede realista – hizo un giro con la mano mientras la apoyaba en la barbilla y el codo en la otra con ademan pensativo – Si quieres guapa yo puedo enseñarte a hacer un buen maquillaje con ella.

\- Ah pues sería genial, porque la verdad no se muy bien cómo hacerlo – estaba aliviada, ese hombre a pesar de su apariencia parecía ser un cielo, su forma de hablar y esa pluma que tenía contrastaban mucho su apariencia.

\- ¿Dime reina qué tenías pensado hacer con ella?

\- Bueno yo quería gastarle una broma a un chico, igual suena un poco cruel, pero es una historia muy larga...

\- Uy, uy, tú cuenta tranquila mujer si aquí no tenemos prisa – ambos sonrieron, Hermione presentía que iba hacer un nuevo amigo.

\- Veras es un chico que conozco desde la escuela, siempre nos hemos odiado, pero me lo volví a encontrar hace unos dias y ufff, ha crecido mucho, si lo vieras, bueno la cosa es que tiene un ego inmenso y cree que estoy loca por él, pero quiero demostrarle que el que esta loco por mi es él, porque veras... - Hermione le contó un resumen de lo que ocurrió entre ellos esos días, saltando las partes relacionadas con la magia, por algún motivo le inspiraba confianza ese hombre.

\- Ya veras guapa que vamos a poner a ese chico a tus pies, a estos me los conozco, chulos por fuera pero en el fondo son un osito amoroso como yo, todo melaza por dentro – le guiño un ojo a la chica y ambos rieron – Te voy a enseñar a hacerte una herida en el cuello que el chico va a caer tendido a tus pies, eso sí ya me contaras.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el hombre terminó de hacerle la herida frente a un espejo para que ella pudiese verlo, también le fue dando consejos pero acabaron hablando de la vida de cada uno y contando anécdotas graciosas – Pues ya esta ¿Qué te parece?

\- Espantosa, me encanta, parece que me voy a morir en cualquier momento, muchísimas gracias – le dio un abrazo y sonrió.

\- No te olvides de esparcer la sangre falsa y ¿qué te parece como complemento final tirar este jarrón falso para que se asuste al ver los cristales?

\- Esta bien me lo llevo, seguro que puedo tirarlo en la entrada para que se asuste más.

\- Que malas somos, ya me contarás que tal te fue.

Hermione fue para casa ansiosa, si ocurriese algún milagro Malfoy no estaría, pero si no era el caso tenía que buscar una forma de ejecutar su plan con él en la casa, una vez más su cerebro había dado con la solución. Entró en casa y saludó para asegurarse de que él rubio estaba allí, para su sorpresa lo encontró en la cocina cocinando, sería un buen momento para poner en marcha sus planes, se acercó a él y le dijo que iba a darse una ducha que en cuanto saliese le ayudaría.

Un terrible estruendo se escuchó en la casa, Draco fue a ver que había pasado y se encontró a Granger en el suelo tirada al lado de unos cristales rotos, que debían ser de la ventana pues veía como las cortinas se movían por el viento, ella tenia un enorme corte en el cuello y estaba cubierta de sangre, el pavor hizo presa de él que sujeto a la chica entre sus brazos mientras la acunaba.

\- Dios no, no, dime que estás bien Granger, por favor no te vayas, pediré ayuda estará todo bien, no me dejes, no quiero estar sin ti, te necesito – Ella sonrió y entonces Draco se quedo callado – No tiene gracia – dijo malhumorado - ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho esto?

\- Era solo una pequeña broma para demostrar que yo tenía razón, al final el que no puede vivir sin mi eres tú – Malfoy no daba crédito, le había gastado una broma tan cruel para demostrar que ella tenia razón, más que Hermione Granger parecía él, se rió para sus adentros pero decidió hacerse el ofendido, al fin y al cabo tenia motivos para ello.

\- Es una broma de muy mal gusto, no me esperaba esto de ti, no deberías jugar así con la gente, ya no eres una chiquilla – dijo con todo el enfado que pudo impregnar en su voz y se fue haciendo gala de todo el orgullo, elegancia y dignidad de los Malfoy.

Hermione se sentía mal sabía que era una broma pesada, pero confiaba en que el rubio se lo tomase mejor, bueno ya se le pasaría, recogió los cristales, se metió en la ducha para y se puso ropa algo más cómoda, durante el resto del día el rubio no dio señales de vida y las veces que ella había intentado hablar con él en su cuarto, este no le había dado permiso para entrar, por lo visto estaba más enfadado de lo que pensaba. Llegó la noche y ella se puso a preparar la cena, quizá si hiciese algo delicioso se le pasase un poco el enfado y si no pues al llevarle la cena tendría una excusa para poder hablar con él.

Granger había llegado hasta la puerta del cuarto de Draco pero no se sentía con la valentía suficiente para abrir, estaba empezando a preocuparse cada vez se parecía más a una slytherin – Vamos leona – se dijo así misma y llamó - ¿Se puede?

\- Adelante – la voz de Draco sonó neutra y algo seca, lo que según ella no auguraba algo bueno, por una rendija de la puerta, pues estaba entreabierta vio como el rubio jugaba con el gato, que llevaba todo el día desaparecido y ahora sabía por qué, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta que para su desgracia tenía un cubo colocado en la parte de arriba y se le cayó encima volcando su contenido sobre ella, al instante Hermione vio como su pelo se volvía rubio platino y a medida que este cambiaba sus ojos se abrían más.

\- ¡Malfoy, ven aquí a que te mate! - entró en la habitación de golpe hecha una furia – maldito rubio oxigenado ¿Qué pretendías con esto?

Draco sonreía y reía por lo bajo mirando a Hermione – Venganza ¿Qué si no? Y de todas formas esto es mucho menos cruel que lo que tu me hiciste a mi, solo usé una poción y en dos días se te va, no es para tanto, pero te puedo dar el antídoto si me dejas sacarte una foto y prometes no seguir enfadada – ella permaneció callada sopesando las opciones – Vamos Granger no me dirás qué no esperabas que te la devolviese, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de mi.

\- Esta bien prometo no enfadarme y la verdad como tiene su gracia te dejo sacarte una foto conmigo – iba a parecer que le imitaba o intentaba gustarle, era absurdo, pero sabía que el rubio tenia razón esa broma era menos pesada que la que hizo ella – por cierto venía a decirte que he preparado la cena.

\- Gracias Granger - los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina – mmm, no se que habrás hecho Granger pero huele de maravilla – cuando llegaron ella se sentó en su sitio para empezar a comer, de primero tenían crema de calabazín, de segundo merluza con salsa y patas al horno o lasaña, de postre una mus de chocolate que había comprado – No, no Granger, primero las fotos – Draco le sacó una foto a ella sola, la cual empezó a hacer muecas.

\- Llamaremos a esa foto rubia oxigenada tarada, me he inspirado en alguien que conozco para la pose – dijo Hermione riéndose.

\- Que mala eres conmigo Granger - dijo con ademan teatral – bueno ahora tu foto conmigo.

\- Esta bieeen – Draco usó la magia para sostener la cámara en el aire y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Hermione dejando su mano en ella, cuando la cámara empezó a pitar indicando que quedaba poco tiempo para que tomase la foto, el hizo girar a la chica y la beso, ella estaba al principio algo sorprendida, pero se entrego al beso con pasión y deseo, le encantaban los besos de Malfoy, él despertaba en ella una parte que nunca creyó tener, cada vez que la tocaba se volvía loca, como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritase de júbilo con el más mínimo roce.

\- Tenías razón Granger, ganaste la apuesta, estoy loco por ti – Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y le miró tímidamente.

\- Sabes, en momentos como este pienso que respirar es un desperdicio – dicho esto ella volvió a besarle, pero esta vez ella se separó – deberíamos cenar, llevo mucho tiempo cocinando como para que se enfríe. – Draco asintió, pero no la soltó, si pensaba que con eso iba a escapar de él lo llevaba claro, una serpiente no suelta tan fácilmente a su presa sin luchar, la cargó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, para su sorpresa ella no se quejó, solo se limitó a apuntar que les faltaba una cuchara pero él hizo oídos sordos a su comentario.

Se pusieron a cenar, Hermione pensaba que cada uno comería solo, pobre ilusa, Draco no estaba dispuesto, intentaba darle de comer pero ella no quería, se movía para todos lados – No soy una niña pequeña puedo comer sola.

\- Pues te estas comportando como una, desde luego rompes toda la magia del momento.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Deberías dejar de oxigenarte el pelo, te esta pudriendo el cerebro – Entre la discusión y el forcejeo, el contenido de la cuchara acabó parando sobre Hermione manchadole un poco el cuello y el pecho – genial, gracias Malfoy.

\- No te preocupes lo limpio ahora – dijo con voz exasperada, para que ella se confiase, aun no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa, se acercó primero al cuello de la morena y fue dejando un reguero de besos, cuando llegaba a alguna parte manchada se detenía y la limpiaba con pequeñas caricias de su lengua y suaves mordiscos, cada contacto por leve que fuera provocaba miles de pequeñas descargas en ella que terminaban en cosquillas.

Entre jadeos y gemidos Hermione consiguió articular palabra – Draco en el cuello no, para, para.

\- Vale, como quieras, dejaré el cuello – dijo con una sonrisa picara y continuó bajando por el cuello de la chica hasta la clavícula y luego el nacimiento de su pecho, principal perjudicado del incidente con la crema de calabazín, cuando ya no quedaba más crema en el cuerpo de la chica él se apartó con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, ya había vuelto a encauzar las cosas, desde luego con su leona todo era más complicado pero sin duda merecía la pena, un mechón rubio de Hermione asomó entre los dos, haciendo que Draco sonriese – Desde luego Granger da igual que te pase, te tiñan el pelo, te secuestren, te caigas de bruces al suelo, siempre estas hermosa, tanto que acabaste hechizando al rey de las serpientes.

Hermione se puso a llorar, esto desconcertó enormemente al rubio que no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué las cosas no habían podido ser así con Ron? Draco era tan dulce cuando quería, tan sensual, se preocupaba por ella pero siempre había creído que a él solo le interesaba acostarse con ella, después la dejaría igual que hizo el otro, no quería sentirse utilizada otra vez, pero ya no podía estar segura de las intenciones del rubio, se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos y se arriesgaría, si Malfoy solo quería un rollo de una noche que así fuera, al menos podría sacarse las dudas y siempre le quedaría una noche de placer.

Se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el rubio y le besó mientras con las manos desabotonaba su camisa, cuando terminó de quitársela decidió pasear las manos por su torso, se mordió el labio al contemplarlo sin duda debía ser un descendiente de algún dios griego, Apolo o Dioniso, se detuvo varias veces para deleitarse con el tacto de su piel, era tan suave y blanca, como el mármol lo cual reforzaba su idea de que habían esculpido su cuerpo. Draco se sorprendió de la iniciativa de su leona, decidió dejarla explorar a gusto, aunque se notaba su nerviosismo disfrutaba de sus caricias, ella comenzó a bajar sus manos metiendo las por el pantalón del rubio, él soltó un leve gemido, al sentir las manos de Hermione rozar su miembro aunque fuese por encima de los calzoncillos, ya no iba a esperar más, se acabó la paciencia, agarro a la griffindor por el trasero mientras ella se encaramaba a él con las piernas al rededor de su cintura y los brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras lo besaba con necesidad.

\- Te prometo que esta noche no la vas a olvidar Granger, te demostraré lo que dije la noche de la discoteca.

\- Espero que cumplas tus promesas Malfoy.

Draco abrió la puerta de una patada y fue directo a la cama donde dejó primero a Hermione para luego colocarse él encima, una vez acomodado sobre ella empezó a quitarle la camiseta quedándose solo en sujetador, era de color rojo un poco traslucido con encaje negro.

\- Vaya no pensaba ver este tipo de ropa interior en ti.

\- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes hurón – le susurro al oído, Draco sonrío al escuchar el viejo mote que le habían puesto Granger y sus amigos.

\- Prepárate, porque esta noche pienso volver a la leona una gatita – Ella se despojó del sujetador con sensualidad, provocando aún más al rubio, el cual tenia al igual que ella los pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la excitación, capturó un pecho entre sus labios colmandolo de caricias, besos y pequeños mordiscos, mientras tanto sus manos bajaban hasta los pantalones de ella quitándose los con maestría, Hermione se deshacía entre las caricias y mordiscos del rubio, mientras el se deleitaba con su dulce piel y sus gritos, cuando las caricias de las expertas manos de Draco llegaron hasta el sexo de ella, lo gemidos aumentaron de volumen, pero un picoteo en la ventana llamó la atención de la morena, era una lechuza con un mensaje, en el sobre pudo distinguir el sello de su departamento.

\- Draco la ventana, hay una lechuza con una carta.

\- Déjalo para cuando acabemos.

\- No puedo es de mi trabajo, tiene que ser importante, vamos levanta.

Draco se dejó caer a un lado de la leona y soltó un gruñido que acabo siendo un bufido de frustración – Esto empieza a ser una broma cruel del destino – murmuró en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó molesta, no quería levantarse de la cama, estaba demasiado a gusto allí y ahora se acababa de quedar a medias, suspiró con anhelo pensando como hace unos instantes disfrutaba de los expertos y hábiles dedos del slytherin, caminó despacio hasta la ventana y Draco no perdía detalle de cada paso de ella, movía las caderas de una manera tan sexy, la lechuza entró en el cuarto y Hermione le acarició con delicadeza la cabeza mientras leía la carta.

\- ¿Y bien? Espero que haya merecido la pena dejarnos a medias por ese pajarraco – dijo Malfoy enfadado.

\- Son noticias sobre el caso que estaba investigando, al parecer aquellos licántropos están experimentando con gente algo, el hombre que me secuestro esta en esa asociación pero responde ante alguien, no saben nada más.

Draco se incorporó sobre la cama – ¿No te habían apartado del caso? ¿Por qué te informan sobre ello?

\- Si, pero un compañero me ha enviado esta lechuza con la información, fue el mismo que me habían asignado con el caso, él también cuidó de Crookshanks por mi cuando estaba en tu casa y me había enviado una lechuza para avisarme que el jefe quería hablar conmigo, ha sido muy considerado siempre, ¿no crees? - Hermione sonreía mientras hablaba de él y se quedó mirando la carta, esto molestó a Draco ¿Qué ese era muy considerado? Entonces qué se suponía que era él, ademas parecía más un acosador.

\- Yo más bien lo llamaría pelota o baboso o arrastrado – Hermione le miraba incrédula.

-Vaya si no te conociera diría que estas celoso.

\- ¿Yo, celoso? ¿Draco Malfoy celoso de ese? No me hagas reír Granger.

\- Lo que tu digas Malfoy.

\- Pff, en fin ¿Entonces no quieren que vuelvas, sigues fuera del caso? - Ella asintió – Perfecto ¿Y quieres seguir investigando por tu cuenta?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar? - Odiaba cuando no iba al grano, parecía que quería jugar con ella.

\- Como bien recordarás aquella noche nos encontramos los dos siguiendo la misma pista, te propongo que investiguemos juntos que ocurre, a ti te han apartado del caso y a mi me vendría bien tu perspicacia e inteligencia, ademas dos mentes piensan mejor que una ¿Qué me dices Grager? ¿Formarás equipo conmigo?

\- Esta bien, pero quiero total sinceridad entre nosotros en todo momento, si te pregunto algo tienes que responder y siempre la verdad, no voy a ayudarte si resulta que estas metido en algo turbio.

\- Me parece bien, pero entonces yo exijo lo mismo, eso y que no cuestiones mis decisiones en caso de extremo peligro, por ejemplo si nos están persiguiendo y no hay escapatoria o para dar esquinazo a alguien.

\- Entonces tenemos trato Malfoy – la morena empezó a buscar su ropa y a vestirse, estaba empezando a pensar que algo no quería que ellos se acostasen ¿Por qué siempre los tenían que interrumpir? Draco se acercó a ella por detrás arrodillado en la cama, la agarró por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello otra vez – Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que hablar.

\- Genial, esto es como una relación con todos sus inconvenientes y ninguna de sus ventajas ¿Dime voy a dormir hoy en el sofá? - Hermione sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

\- Vístete anda, no quiero distracciones – dijo echando una ultima mirada al torso desnudo del rubio.

\- Bueno ya estoy, vamos a cenar anda, ya que me he quedado sin el postre al menos vamos a disfrutar la cena.

Los dos volvieron al comedor donde Hermione había preparado una cena impecable, volvieron a calentar las cosas y pasaron a sentarse en el sofá del salón para estar más cómodos, ella tenía serio el semblante, necesitaban hablar de un montón de cosas, de la asociación aquella, de sus lugares de reunión, de espionaje, pero su mente a veces divagaba pensando en por qué tenía que sentirse atraída por Malfoy, habían sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo y hasta hace poco le aborrecía, quizá fuera el tópico de estar con el chico malo lo que la atraía tanto.

Blaise se estaba impacientando había quedado con la pecosa que volvía a llegar tarde y allí estaban Theo y él esperándola, sin duda cumplía la más sencilla de las tareas con una asombrosa ineficiencia, después de diez minutos esperando vieron aparecer a la pecosa, pero no estaba sola, Luna venía corriendo con ella hasta donde estaban los chicos, las dos tenían las mejillas encendidas por la carrera resaltando más sus pálidos rostros.

\- Sentimos mucho llegar tarde, es que Luna tardaba mucho en arreglarse.

\- Eso no es justo Ginny, tu me avisaste sin tiempo para salir, ademas – la pelirroja interrumpió a su amiga y le tapó la boca.

\- No importa de quien sea la culpa, el caso es que hemos llegado – dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras destapaba la boca de su amiga.

Blaise estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Luna allí, pero supuso que Ginny no querría estar a solas con Theo y él, la pecosa era un libro abierto en esas ocasiones, pero bueno así se aseguraba de que su amigo y la pecosa no se aburrirían, sabía que su amigo tenía algún tipo de interés en la rubia y era obvio porque le venía bien para entretener a la pelirroja, con suerte esta sería una buena noche se reiría con Weasley y luego pasaría la noche con alguna otra.

Blaise indicó al grupo que le siguiese, según él iban a ir a uno de los mejores locales de la ciudad, Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de salir con Blaise de marcha, pero mientras estuviera haciéndole chantaje no podría negarse, aunque los términos que él había puesto eran bastante aceptables y la otra vez se lo pasó muy bien hasta que se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione, pero su instinto le decía que esta noche sería diferente, seguramente el se fuera a babosear con alguna tía cualquiera. Bueno ella también podía jugar a eso, la pelirroja se alarmó un poco al reconocer celos en lo que acaba de pensar, no podía gustarle ese idiota, no estaba dispuesta a pasar lo mismo que con Harry en la escuela, solo que esta vez nunca sería correspondida, al fin y al cabo en esta ocasión se trataba del idiota de Blaise Zabini. Entraron en el local y fueron a la barra a pedir sus bebidas, Ginny y Luna empezaron con los chupitos, tal vez fuese algo pronto, pero la pecosa lo necesitaba para soportar esa noche, descubrir que se había sentido celosa aunque solo fuese un momento al pensar que Blaise se tirase a otra, la molestó sobremanera.

\- ¡Vamos Luna una ronda más, únete tu también Theo! - Ginny pidió tres chupitos más de Vodka de piruleta y les acercó el correspondiente – Venga Theo hoy te nombro chica honorifica del trío de oro femenino, serás el suplante de Hermione, como prueba de iniciación te voy a enseñar nuestro brindis ¿Preparado?

\- Que remedio – contestó Theo sonriendo, la verdad le hacía gracia la situación, si no fuera porque sabía que la pelirroja solo había tomado un chupito pensaría que ya estaba borracha, pero tenía que admitir que era graciosa.

\- Bien ahí va, quien no posa no folla – Ginny posó el vaso en la barra y empezó a hacer círculos mientras decía- quien no recorre no se corre, quien no salpica no lubrica – comenzó a posar el vaso bruscamente mientras lo volvía a levantar para que salpicase un poco- y por la virgen de Guadalupe si hoy no follo que me la chupen – mientras decía eso levantaba el vaso encima de su cabeza trazando círculos, Theo y Luna habían seguido el brindis de la pelirroja, el primero con algo de torpeza, se notaba que ellas ya lo tenían memorizado- Bien y ahora para adentro ¿Qué te parece nuestro brindis? ¿Es genial verdad?

\- Desde luego es único y divertido – dijo Theo riéndose.

\- Lo hemos ido perfeccionando con el tiempo – intervino Luna.

\- Bueno espero estar a la altura de mi cargo y ser un buen reemplazo de Hermione.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Ginny mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se llevaba a ambos a la pista de baile.

Blaise había observado todo el rato la escena y estaba algo molesto, su pecosa parecía llevarse mejor de lo esperado con su amigo, el plan en un principio era que se entretuviesen mutuamente mientras él iba ligar, pero no esperaba que hiciesen tan buenas migas, en fin la pecosa no era algo que mereciese tanta atención, en cambio la morena de la barra parecía pedir a gritos toda su atención, una sonrisa chulesca se había formado en su cara después de dar un largo trago a su copa, comenzaba la caza, su presa había sido fijada y estaba esperando para que le incase el diente. Cuando llegó hasta la chica se apoyó en la barra frente a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora, que captó toda la atención de la chica.

\- Hola preciosa ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú sola? - Había poca luz por lo que no podía ver bien a la chica, pero parecía estar tremenda.

\- Pues esperar a un hombre como tú cielo – en cuanto abrió la boca una voz grave salió de ella, haciendo que Blaise quedase impactado, sin cambiar su expresión un ápice buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil, cuando lo encontró puso la linterna e iluminó la cara de la mujer, que ya no parecía tanto una mujer, era un hombre, palideció notablemente y dio media vuelta – ¿oye guapetón a dónde vas?

Blaise huyó de la barra como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, corrió hasta la pista de baile para perderse entre la gente cuando vio como aquel travesti le seguía, por suerte encontró a las chicas y Theo bailando en la pista, se dirigió hacía ellos.

\- Tenéis que ayudarme, me persigue un hombre.

\- ¿Te metes en una pelea y luego huyes? - dijo a modo de reproche la pelirroja.

\- No, no es lo que creéis.

\- ¡Ey! Cielo ahí estás, no corras tanto lo estábamos pasando bien – Ginny al ver aquel travesti, bueno mujer, aparecer entendió la situación.

\- ¡Oye, oye, no toques a mi novio zorra, aleja tus manos de él!

\- Perdona cielo, no sabía que tenía novia, el se acercó a mi y …

\- ¿Encima me estabas intentando ser infiel? Cabrón, yo te juro que os mato a los dos y tú – dijo señalando a la mujer – desaparece de mi vista – se fue avergonzada entre la gente y Blaise soltó un suspiro de alivio – problema resulto, hay que ser torpe para ligar con un transexual y no darse cuenta.

\- Ufff da igual, te debo una, gracias.

\- Jajaja, esto pienso contárselo a Draco mañana, ya veras lo que nos reiremos cuando se lo diga, desde luego cada día te superas Blaise.

\- No seas cabrón Theo, me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar.

\- Eso es imposible yo no tengo el mismo gusto que tu en las mujeres, me gustan algo más femeninas – Ginny y Theo empezaron a reírse otra vez.

\- Ves qué te dije Theo que ibas a ser un suplente de Hermione estupendo, venga otra ronda de chupitos, esta vez únete a nosotros Blaise, al no ser que quieras volver a encontrar a otro bombón como el de antes.

\- Dejadlo ya y vamos a por esos chupitos – rezongó Zabini como un niño caprichoso.

Se tomaron los chupitos, esta vez sin el brindis de las chicas y Blaise decidió quedarse con Ginny, no quería más sorpresas por hoy, con ella podría relajarse. La pelirroja arrastró al slytherin a la pista de baile mientras se reía un poco más él, Theo y Luna se quedaron en la barra, mientras él veía a su amigo irse con Weasley Luna estaba pidiendo otros dos chupitos esta vez de absenta, captó la atención del chico y le tendió uno.

\- Luna deberías vigilar lo que bebes, no me gustaría que se repitiera una escena como la de la otra vez.

\- Tranquilo no estoy tan borracha, ademas no haría algo así aquí, este será el último chupito lo prometo, pero quería brindar contigo a solas porque ahora somos amigos.

\- Esta bien, por la amistad – le dijo él sonriendo, Luna llegaba a ser tan mona con esa inocencia suya – ambos brindaron y bebieron el contenido de golpe, ella se puso a toser y Theo puso una cara que parecía haber chupado un limón – Dios santo Luna ¿De qué era?

\- Ehmm, absenta creo que dijo el camarero, lo pedí porque me gustó la botella, no pensaba que fuera tan fuerte.

Después de eso estuvieron un rato en silencio, la música resultaba estridente, el calor sofocante y en ocasiones alguien les empujaba, en especial a Luna, muchos intentaban disimuladamente meterle mano a la rubia fingiendo un choque, afortunadamente para ella Theo estaba al tanto y les bloqueaba frustrando sus intentos, luego una mirada asesina los amilanaba, así no se acercarían más a ella, Luna por su parte estaba absorta en su mundo, mirando las paredes y esquinas o entre la gente buscando nuevos seres. Cansado de la situación le propuso a la rubia salir fuera, él le dijo que conocía un sitio genial para encontrar anesans, que según ella les gustaban los sitios tranquilos y solitarios pues eran criaturas tímidas.

Blaise y Ginny vieron como sus amigos se marchaban, lo cual les pareció raro, movidos por la curiosidad se pusieron a seguirles, les espiarían para ver que hacían, ambos guardaban una vaga esperanza de que sus amigos al menos se besasen, notaban cierta química entre ellos y Blaise contaba con que se acabase acostando con ella para dejar ese celibato que su amigo se había impuesto a si mismo.

Theo condujo a Luna a varias manzanas de la discoteca, la llevó a un edificio en construcción que habían paralizado, llevaba casi dos años así, la rubia al verlo le dijo que era perfecto para los anesans, entraron juntos en el edificio que tras el abandono estaba algo deteriorado, la vegetación estaba volviendo a recuperar su terreno, subiendo las escaleras del piso la rubia se tropezó y casi se cae de no ser por el slytherin, que la sujetó rodeandole el abdomen con su brazo, con un suave tirón hizo que se incorporase y suspiró.

-Ten cuidado Luna – Ella asintió un poco avergonzada, él aun la estaba sujetandola, aunque ahora por la cintura pues la rubia se había girado cuando el la levantó, lo que los dejaba a escasa distancia el uno del otro. Durante un rato se miraron a los ojos, como hipnotizados hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual y le beso, fue un beso tímido en los labios, cuando recobró la conciencia de sus actos se separó de él tan roja como el pelo de los Weasley, Nott estaba enormemente sorprendido pero en cuanto ella se apartó la atrajo más hacía el y la besó, su beso no fue tan tímido como el de ella, era voraz, desesperado, como si la paz que llevaba toda su vida buscando la hubiese hallado con ella, a pesar de ello era tierno, la trataba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo.

Desde una esquina Blaise y Ginny observaron como sus amigos se besaban, en el momento que Nott había sujetado a Luna, la pelirroja pensó que pasaría algo, para intentar ver mejor la pecosa empujó a Zabinni haciendo que este provocase un pequeño ruido, que no pasó inadvertido para sus amigos. Theo se alejó un poco de Luna y se puso a escrutar las sombras hasta que dio con sus amigos, los cuales estaban discutiendo por el empujón de hace un momento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? - inquirió Theo de forma autoritaria.

\- Em... bueno estábamos preocupados cuando os vimos marchar y decidimos seguiros desde la distancia para saber si ocurría algo, pero no muy cerca para no interrumpiros en algún momento como el de ahora mismo - explicó apresuradamente Ginny, parte de lo que había dicho era mentira, pero eso los otros no lo sabían.

\- Estamos bien Ginny, no te preocupes, solo vinimos para buscar anesans.

Theo estaba algo molesto al descubrir a esos dos espiándoles, pero también agradecido, se había dicho que Luna era solo una amiga y no se acercaría a ella demasiado, pero en un momento tiró todo por la borda, claro que nunca imaginó que ella le fuese a besar, su única esperanza ahora era que la reacción de la rubia al beso no fuese grande, si para ella resultaba algo sin importancia entonces él podría volver a mantener las distancias, resultaría doloroso pero era lo mejor. Por ahora lo mejor era salir de allí y que olvidasen lo ocurrido, necesitaba una buena distracción para las chicas y sabía justamente dónde encontrarla.

\- Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Draco a ver cómo están él y Hermione? Quizás tenga buenas noticias para vosotras sobre el piso.

\- Sería genial ir a ver a Hermione – dijo Luna.

Mientras se dirigían a casa del rubio, Blaise intentaba sonsacarle información a Theo, pero este no soltaba prenda, no quería hablar en ese momento de aquello y menos para darle detalles el a veces idiota de su amigo, más adelante estaban Ginny y Luna hablando tranquilamente, pues habían acordado hablarlo cuando se encontrasen con Hermione para así no tener que contestar varias veces a las mismas preguntas. La noche era cerrada, pero el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver algunas estrellas, que aun eran visibles a pesar de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad, la luna estaba en su ultima fase decreciente, era tan delgada pero brillaba con mucha intensidad, un viento gélido soplaba ocasionalmente acariciando la cara de los pocos viandantes que había a esas horas, todo esto le había pasado totalmente desapercibido a Luna cuando había salido de la discoteca con Theo, en ese momento solo había tenido ojos para él, era el único que conseguía que olvidase todo lo que la rodeaba y la búsqueda de otras criaturas con tan solo estar a su lado.

Por fin vieron el portal del rubio y fueron a llamar al timbre, pero Blaise se lo impidió, usó un hechizo para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que llamemos?

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver que están haciendo Granger y Draco, tal vez los pillemos con las manos en la masa o en otra cosa – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ginny resopló – Eres como un niño pequeño.

\- Pasa conmigo una noche y te prometo que no volverás a pensar eso pecosa.

\- Dejad ya los flirteos o quitaos de la entrada – protestó Theo.

\- Claro como tu ya has podido flirtear a gusto en el edificio aquel.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por eso interrumpiste?

\- No me hagas reír Nott – Theo empujo sin muchos miramientos a su amigo y llamó al ascensor.

Subieron en el ascensor en silencio y Blaise volvió a usar el mismo hechizo para abrir la puerta del piso, al hacerlo se encontraron a Draco con la varita en la mano apuntando hacía a ellos, al verles su rostro se relajó y bajo el brazo, Hermione estaba en el sofá sentada y podían ver dos platos en la mesa, además del olor a comida que asaltó sus olfatos al entrar en la casa.

\- Tss, yo que esperaba encontrar algo mas interesante al entrar – protestó Blaise – y resulta que solo estáis en medio de una cenita romántica.

\- No es una cena romántica – se apresuró a aclarar Hermione, que al hablar captó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Que te has echo en el pelo? - preguntó Ginny totalmente sorprendida.

Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía el pelo rubio platino y le dio un poco de vergüenza – Esto ha sido culpa de Malfoy, es una larga historia, lo que me recuerda que me debes un antídoto – dijo esto último señalando al rubio.

\- Yo creo que te favorece – le respondió Draco riéndose. Ella extendió la mano a modo de reclamo del antídoto, él le tendió el frasco – Yo que quería verte así un poco más de tiempo.

\- Bueno Hermione ¿Qué tal llevas lo de la casa? - Preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo a la parejita.

\- Aun no lo he mirado, lo siento chicas.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en los labios de la pelirroja – Ya me imagino que te ha tenido ocupada para no poder encontrar una, de todos modos no te preocupes ahora que al navidad esta cerca vamos a pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias, así que no corre prisa.

Blaise que se había ido a la cocina a por comida volvió al salón y se sentó junto a Granger, al hacerlo la empujó por accidente e hizo que se le resbalase el frasco, precipitándose al suelo - ¡No! Zabini mi frasco...

Draco chocó las cinco con Blaise y empezó a reírse – Gracias Blaise, tú si que sabes. No te enfades Granger sigues estando preciosa con el pelo así y ademas resulta gracioso – Sus amigos miraron al rubio enarcando una ceja y con asombro.

Hermione intentó desviar el tema de conversación – ¿Bueno vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

\- Queríamos disfrutar de la compañía de nuestros amigos ¿Por cierto Granger hiciste tú esto? Esta riquísimo – Dijo Blaise mientras comía otro pedazo de lasaña - ¿Qué os parece si después de cenar hacemos aquí una fiesta?

\- ¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer fiestas en mi casa? No pienso meter a ninguna de tus amiguitas en mi casa.

\- Yo me refería con los aquí presentes, hoy no he tenido un buen día.

Mientras Blaise iba a por botellas de Whisky de fuego, Theo y Ginny le narraban entusiasmados a Draco el incidente de Zabini con aquel transexual, Malfoy estallaba en carcajadas al escuchar la patética actuación de su amigo, desde luego Nott tenía razón Blaise siempre se acababa superando, cuando este llegó había vuelto a ser el chiste del momento.

\- ¿Podéis dejar ya de burlaros de mí o me vuelvo por donde vine con las botellas de whisky?

\- Bueno también puedes irte tú y dejar las botellas – sugirió Ginny con fingida inocencia.

\- No le hagas caso Blaise, quédate, no sería lo mismo si te vas.

\- Gracias, Granger a diferencia de otras, tú eres más amable – Ginny y Draco se molestaron por lo ocurrido, ella por la actitud de Blaise y él porque no entendía por qué Hermione había defendido a su amigo ¿Acaso le gustaba Zabini? Era lo único que se le ocurría ¿Si no por qué iba a decir que no sería lo mismo sin él? Estaba claro que eso quería decir que lo echaría de menos si se iba y teniendo en cuenta que ellos nunca habían sido amigos, ni mantenido recientemente conversaciones apropiadas a solas, solo podía significar que ella se había enamorado de Zabini, por eso le había rechazado a él tantas veces. Terminada su reflexión el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que no sentía celos, él era Draco Malfoy, nadie podía igualarlo en belleza o inteligencia y mucho menos en narcisismo, así que decidió observar los movimientos de Hermione y Blaise, solo para asegurarse de que no había nada entre ellos.

\- Bien ¿por qué no jugamos a algo para hacer esto más entretenido? Aunque claro conociendo ya las habilidades de Lovegood y Granger, será mejor que no implique el lanzamiento de monedas.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Zabini.

\- Tampoco somos tan malas – rezongó Hermione.

\- Es cierto era solo por una travesura de mis pumkipers.

\- Da igual, no vamos a arriesgarnos, se me ha ocurrido uno que esta bastante bien y no requiere destreza, solo suerte, es muy sencillo os explicaré como va, coges una baraja de cartas francesa y sacas una carta, si es roja te toca beber el número que marque la carta, pero si es negra se lo mandas a alguien, por ejemplo ahora saco yo carta un siete de picas negro, pues mando a Draco beber siete tragos, lo divertido es si te toca un as, porque hay que bajarse el baso entero de una vez, si sale rojo es una putada pero si es negro la cosa cambia ¿Lo habéis entendido?

\- Por dios Blaise ni que esto fuera la clase avanzada de pociones con Snape, hasta la comadreja lo entendería – Theo y Blaise miraron de reojo a Ginny y Hermione al escuchar el comentario de Draco, pues pensaban que generaría un conflicto pero inesperadamente no hubo respuesta por parte de las chicas, la pelirroja tenía el rostro inexpresivo y Granger parecía algo afligida.

\- En bueno, pues Hermione empieza tú – se apresuró a decir Blaise para romper la tensión. Ella asintió y cogió una carta del mazo, que resultó ser el rey de treboles – vaya empiezas fuerte, muy bien novata, dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Si? Bueno como Luna y yo no tenemos destreza, por favor enséñanos las tuya bebiendo los doce tragos Blaise – dijo con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena – No empieces una guerra que no puedes ganar.

Siguieron jugando y al principio había una clara rivalidad entre Hermione y Blaise, pero no duró mucho cuando a él le toco un as negro y ella tuvo que vaciar el vaso, en ese momento se dio por vencida y decidió aliarse con él.

\- No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, nunca pensé que te aliarías con un slytherin.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen Ginny si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él.

\- Muy bien, pero recuerdo esto Hermione Granger, lamentarás el día en el que le mandaste un rey a Ginebra Weasley – las dos se pusieron a reír y la pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

Draco seguía molesto, cada vez más, no le gustaba esa complicidad entre su amigo y su leona ¿Acaso olvidó Granger todo lo que Blaise hizo así como así? Con lo cretino que había sido con ella durante tantos años, vale que él también pero su caso era diferente, porque, porque el la queri... porque él la había salvado varias veces, acogido en su casa y se preocupaba por ella, cosa que Zabini nunca hizo ¿Pero qué hacía Draco Malfoy dando explicaciones? Él no tenía que dárselas a nadie, ni a si mismo, ya no se podía decir que estuviese molesto si no enfadado, no hacía más que pensar estupideces y se sentía realmente idiota, nada de lo que estaba pensando tenía sentido, bien ya se vengaría de alguna forma.

Mientras el rubio seguía absorto en sus pensamientos el resto pensaban cambiar de juego, hasta que se decantaron por la opción de Luna y jugar a las películas. Blaise y Hermione con su nueva alianza forjada decidieron hacer pareja, Luna cogió a Theo el cual se disputaban ella y Ginny, al final la pelirroja tuvo que hacer equipo con Draco, el cual no se había enterado de nada.

\- Que remedio me quedaré yo con el ido este – dijo Ginny agarrando a Malfoy para traerlo de vuelta con ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa conmigo?

\- Que hacemos pareja rubito, así que espabila para que podamos ganar a las películas ¿Sabes cómo se juega no?

\- Claro que se, ni que fuera complicado.

Empezó el juego y el equipo de Blaise y Hermione iba en cabeza, seguido por Luna y Theo, porque Draco estaba demasiado ocupado intentando asesinar a Zabini con la mirada como para concentrarse en ganar o intentarlo, uno de los mejores momentos fue ver a Luna imitando a Godzilla y soltando rugidos mientras simulaba destruir edificios imaginarios, después de la interpretación de ravenclaw le tocó el turno a Granger y Zabini, los cuales al acertar acabaron ganando el juego, al acertar Blaise abrazó la abrazo por la emoción de la victoria.

Acabaron el juego y al ser tan tarde decidieron irse, pues notaban algo tenso a Malfoy y estaba claro que no estaba de buen humor, así que dejaron a Hermione sola con él, con suerte ella podría capear el temperamento del rubio o sacarlo tanto de quicio que lo soltaría todo, dejando de tener esa cara de amargado, ella se despidió de todos en la puerta mientras Draco refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras iba de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas toda noche desde que llegaron Ginny y los demás de mal humor y lanzado miradas asesinas.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Enserio lo estás preguntando? Deberías saberlo o al menos sospecharlo si tan lista eres.

\- Soy lista pero no adivina, no puedo saber que narices te pasa, sinceramente ahora mismo entiendo el tópico de las mujeres con la regla, te estas comportando igual, así que si tienes algo que decir dilo.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has querido, no entiendo por qué cojones estabas tan amigable con Blaise cuando nunca hasta hoy habéis mantenido una conversación decente, pero ahí estabais los dos todos cariñosos, luego a mi me rechazas una y otra vez a pesar de que demuestras interés, sinceramente no se si juegas conmigo, disfrutas sacándome de quicio o esto es una especie de venganza. Mira si te gusta Blaise dilo, pero entonces a mi déjame tranquilo, aunque no entiendo que puedes ver en él, cuando esta claro que yo soy mucho mejor.

\- Nunca creí que vería a Draco Malfoy en un ataque de celos, resulta gracioso.

Draco la miro furioso - ¿Eso es todo cuanto tienes que decir eh?

Ella sonrió y se acerco a él despacio – Bueno es que nunca creí que podría verte así, ademas no siento nada por Blaise, simplemente hoy descubrí que no es un cretino y es muy gracioso, con respecto a ti lo siento, es complicado, no era mi intención hacerte daño pero te prometo que no pasará otra vez – él se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la miraba con intensidad, con una mano la agarró de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla, por la cual se deslizó hasta su barbilla para levantarla ligeramente haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen.

Hermione se quedó prendada, los ojos de Draco la habían cautivado, esos que había conocido fríos como el hielo de un precioso color gris azulado, ahora eran fuego helado que fundía sus dudas y reproches, incitándola, seduciéndola, estaba tan tentadoramente cerca, tenía que enfriar su cabeza, estaba demasiado embotada, con un suspiro anhelante consiguió separarse, él no opuso resistencia dejó que se alejase sin apartar la mirada de ella, para él ella era como la arena cuanto más apretase más se escaparía entre sus dedos, tenía que ser paciente, si forzaba las cosas se perdería, antes de nada tenía que descubrir qué le había pasado a su leona para que actuase así, sin duda tenía que ser culpa de la comadreja, si bien su hermana había demostrado ser diferente de lo que pensaba durante el colegio, Ron por ahora cumplía todas sus antiguas expectativas, solo un idiota como él dejaría escapar a Granger.

\- Esta bien Hermione – Draco la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, se separo de ella lentamente, antes de alejarse del todo le cogió una mano con ternura y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar – Buenas noches, que descanses – dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación, con la certeza de que la acabaría conquistando, por ahora iban a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntos para descubrir que tramaban aquellos licántropos y lo mejor era que si todo salía bien, pasarían la navidad juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó algo temerosa de la reacción de Draco, era cierto que anoche había parecido entenderlo y aceptado, pero no estaba segura si realmente no intentaría nada, bueno lidiaría con ello como siempre, ademas no es como si fuese muy molesto. Él estaba desayunando en la cocina mientras miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de navidad, en fin era absurdo anticipar cosas, esperaría a ver que tenía planeado hacer ella antes de preparar nada.

\- Buenos días – dijo ella algo tímida interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

\- Hola – contesto él mientras bostezaba, Hermione le miraba con cautela todo el rato y el slytherin parecía no mostrar mucho interés en ella, la trataba como a Luna o Ginny, ya no había indirectas directas, miradas intensas, era en parte algo... ¿decepcionante? No, no, no, ella quería justamente eso, se sentó con él a desayunar en absoluto silencio.

Pasaron los días y la relación entre ellos seguía igual de fría, Granger estaba bastante desanimada y recordó que el dependiente de la tienda de bromas le había dicho que se pasase para hablar sobre como le fue, así que se vistió y decidió salir, necesitaba despejarse y aquel hombre era tan animado, un oso amoroso como había dicho él la otra vez. Recordó a duras penas el camino hasta la tienda, pues la otra vez la encontró de casualidad, al entrar temió no encontrar al dependiente que ella conocía, puesto que no sabía sus turnos, pero allí estaba Rob sonriente al ver que la puerta se abría y verla a ella.

\- Pero reina ya pensé que no venias.

\- Te dije vendría ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes – Ambos sonrieron y él le sacó una silla plegable para que se sentara.

\- Y dime ¿Qué tal te fue? - preguntó el con alegre expectación.

\- Pues veras... - una vez más Hermione le hizo un resumen de lo que pasó aquella noche saltándose todos los detalles relacionados con la magia, incluso la charla que tuvieron durante el ataque de celos de Malfoy.

\- Cariño si me permites, creo que ese chico es fabuloso, no deberías dejarlo escapar ¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas?

\- No lo se, es complicado, salí de una relación muy complicada que me hizo mucho daño, supongo que no quiero que se repita.

\- Eso es comprensible, pero piensa bien si te merece la pena perder a ese chico.

Hermione se quedó taciturna, apenas había farfullado una despedida y se fue, Rob le caía genial pero ahora mismo acaba de traerle los pensamientos de los que estaba huyendo, en fin no iba a escapar toda la vida, debería mirar algún piso para mudarse con ellas, año nuevo casa nueva y necesitaba salir de la casa de Draco, ya llevaba ahí varios días, aunque lo que realmente hacía que quisiera salir corriendo era él, su nuevo cambio de actitud la estaba volviendo loca, no quería profundizar en sus sentimientos, le daba miedo ahondar en ellos, pero por ahora tenía que volver para buscar piso.

Entró en casa y se encontró a Malfoy dormido en el sofá con un montón de revistas en la mesa ¿Qué estaría mirando? Presa de la curiosidad se acercó con cuidado para ver las revistas sin despertar al rubio, chocó levemente con el sofá, se giró con rapidez para ver si se había despertado, pero seguía ahí tumbado con los ojos cerrados y una pausada respiración, unos mechones despeinados caían descuidados sobre su cara, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y por ello se le sentía respirar, no eran ronquidos, por lo que Hermione se sintió aliviada al saber que él no roncaba, era estúpida ¿acaso pensaba que dormiría con él como para que llegase a molestarle que roncase o no? Bueno al menos una parte de ella si que quería y no una vez ni dos, si no siempre.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a rebuscar entre las revistas, hasta que una mano la agarró de la camiseta por detrás y tiro de ella haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sentada al sofá. Granger estaba algo sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces, entonces se enfrentó a la mirada de él, el cual tenía una sonrisa ladea y chulesca.

\- Esta muy feo cotillear Granger y por mucho que disfrute de la vista de tu culo, no me gusta que intentes fisgar.

\- No estaba cotilleando, solo ordenando lo que dejaste ahí tirado, ademas si dejas algo a la vista de todo el mundo no puedes quejarte de nada.

\- No está a la vista de todo el mundo solo a la tuya y la de Crookshanks.

Hermione resopló – Esta bien discúlpame – hizo ademan de levantarse pero Draco la tenía aún sujeta.

\- ¿Que vas hacer en nochebuena Granger? ¿Te quedas aquí o irás con los Weasley?

\- Emm no lo se, no quiero ir a ver a mis padres para no ponerlos en peligro, ya les avisé de que este año no podía ir, esto... – agachó la cabeza y bajó la vista al suelo – ¿si no te importa podría quedarme aquí? - con la cabeza aun agachada levantó los ojos para mirarle con timidez, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Draco.

Draco se había quedado un momento callado mirado para ella, estaba tan adorable, si por él fuera ahora mismo la cogía y la tiraba en el sofá para disfrutar mutuamente de sus cuerpos – Claro que puedes quedarte, yo tampoco tengo ningún plan, nos podemos hacer compañía el uno al otro.

Hermione le miró con alivio y gratitud – Muchas gracias Draco, la verdad es que me habían invitado los Weasley pero no quería pasar la noche con ellos, no tengo el animo para ello.

\- ¿Es por la comadreja no? – Granger no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir de manera casi imperceptible, eso le enfadó, estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber qué había hecho la comadreja y también deseoso de matarlo – Si necesitas hablar me tienes aquí Granger.

\- Gracias – Draco esperó un momento en silencio para ver si ella se animaba a hablar, pero tras varios minutos decidió volver a tomar la palabra y salir de esa situación.

\- ¿Bueno y qué has estado haciendo todo el día? ¿Buscando piso?

\- No, fui a ver a un nuevo amigo y también me pasé por el trabajo, conseguí una muestra de la sustancia que los licántropos están utilizando en la gente, que al parecer son otros animagos como ellos.

\- Ah con respecto a ello, el hombre que vimos en la reunión era un tal Richard Moore, está a cargo de varias empresas importantes y de varias investigaciones de prestigio.

\- Sabía que ese hombre era importante, pero no recordaba su nombre, pues no entiendo como ese hombre puede estar metido en algo así, el descubrió la cura de varias enfermedades que fueron un gran problema en el mundo mágico.

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando del tema, Hermione aún no sabía por qué Draco estaba metido en aquello, pero se alegraba de poder contar con él, aunque a veces se sentía como una niña que jugaba a los detectives. Al final Malfoy le dijo que ya intentaría él acercarse a Moore con algún supuesto interés empresarial como que quería invertir en sus investigaciones porque estaba interesado, al fin y al cabo era un hombre famoso por sus hallazgos científicos, ella tuvo que admitir que la estrategia era buena, pero le preocupaba que algo saliese mal mientras Draco inspeccionaba las instalaciones de Moore, estaría solo.

Así pasaron toda la tarde debatiendo pros y contras del plan, ella dijo que iría como s secretaria pero él lo descartó en el acto, argumentando que ellos la habían secuestrado, sabrían perfectamente quien era ella y eso arruinaría todo, aun así Hermione se resistía a dejarle ir solo, pero claro no iba a decirle eso, si no vendría un discurso de alarde de sus muchas cualidades y de lo que ser un Malfoy implicaba.

\- Granger confía en mi, se cuidarme muy bien aunque no haya estudiado para ser auror – Soltó una leve risita que Hermione no interpretó muy bien.

\- ¿Me tengo que tomar eso como una indirecta? Porque me hubiera gustado verte en mi situación.

\- Oh claro que he estado en tu situación, pero a mi no me descubrieron y había encontrado un refugio seguro, que alguien imprudentemente a pesar de mis advertencias y mi generosidad al compartirlo abandonó con catastróficas consecuencias.

\- Gilipollas – dio media vuelta y se fue con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, esa maldita serpiente, siempre atacando.

Draco sonrió al ver a Hermione irse enfadada de esa manera, fue exactamente igual que cuando dejó el refugio y justo después de eso el tuvo que salvarla, un golpe cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y se levantó perezosamente para ver que había pasado, al llegar al pasillo vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo y maldiciendo a su gato, al alzar la vista se topó con la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

\- Ni se te ocurra reírte hurón, porque te juro que lo lamentarás toda la vida, no quiero oír ningún comentario por tu parte – Draco se apoyó con un hombro en la pared mientras contemplaba a Hermione levantarse con torpeza y se frotaba el trasero.

\- Oye Granger si vas a caer intenta no hacerlo de culo, no me gustaría que estropeases algo tan bonito – ella se giró y le dedicó una mirada envenenada seguida de una zapatilla voladora que él esquivó sin esfuerzo – Ahora tienes que ir a por ella y no me has dado, hoy no es tu día morena – la otra zapatilla también voló pero esta vez con mejor tino aunque nada excepcional, pues sólo golpeó al slytherin en el hombro, pero sin pararse a mirar si había acertado o no ella siguió caminando hasta su habitación – Cada vez que te alejas de mi pasa algo malo - le dijo antes de que desapareciese tras la puerta, si ella lo escuchó no pareció dar muestras de ello.

\- Maldito Malfoy, es un idiota, no hace más que sacarme de quicio y confundirme y molestarme y ¡ahh! No le soporto, no se como tú le aguantas, pero bueno últimamente te pasas todo el día con él, ya sea durmiendo en su regazo, jugando o todo mimoso. No me mires así Crookshanks no estoy celosa de que te de mimos ni nada parecido, además lo acabas de ver es jodidamente irritante, por cierto me caí por tu culpa ¿De donde sacaste esa maldita pelota? ¿No la habrá comprado él? - el gato la miro y maulló, después saltó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta que abrió con la pata dejando ver a un Draco sorprendido y paralizado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo iba al baño y te escuche hablar sola.

\- Tu cuarto tiene baño propio – Hermione le lanzaba una mirada acusadora, pero él tenía pensado evadir el tema.

\- Sabes vas por muy buen camino si tu intención es volverte una loca de los gatos, si quieres te regalo alguno más para tu cuarenta cumpleaños.

\- Imbécil ¿Has venido aquí solo para molestarme? Me gusta hablar con Crookshanks, no espero que me responda, pero se que entiende algunas cosas, ademas ha sido un gran apoyo para mí porque siempre ha estado ahí y en los momentos duros solo él estaba al final de cada día para darme animos y escucharme, así que no me importa parecer una loca por hablar con él.

\- Era una broma Granger, esa actitud amargada también entra en el perfil, así acabarás sola – Mierda ¿Por qué con ella la tengo que cagar tanto? No podemos hablar sin discutir, somos como dos críos, pero lo cierto es que esta muy guapa cuando se enfada, ademas me gusta poner aprueba su ingenio.

\- No me importa acabar sola, es algo que he ido asumiendo, pero que alguien que me ha estado persiguiendo estos días diga eso es un poco triste, eso te deja a ti en peor lugar ¿No crees?

\- Puede ser, si no se tratase de mi, solo hay que mirarme para saber que en mi caso no se puede aplicar eso, incluso aunque me veas de reojo se nota – dijo con una sonrisa ufana – Por cierto, se que yo no soy Crookshanks pero si necesitas hablar me tienes aquí, ah y toma – le lanzó las zapatillas desde el marco de la puerta y se fue.

Hermione se puso levemente roja y sonrió, si definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un idiota, pero era un idiota encantador, tenía que ir a verle y disculparse por intentar darle con las zapatillas, aunque él también debería disculparse, decidida se calzó para ir a buscarle, era curioso como su humor era tan volátil cuando el rubio estaba implicado, la calma resultaba un gran desconocido desde que él había vuelto a su vida, pero no resultaba molesto, aunque se enfadaba con frecuencia había hecho un montón de cosas divertidas y le había empezado a gustar Draco, cada vez más a pesar de sus temores e inseguridades.

La puerta del cuarto de Malfoy estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaba una conversación al otro lado, ella sabía que no estaba bien escuchar la conversación pero tampoco podía apartarse, sentía curiosidad, quería conocerle mejor y vale que espiar sus conversaciones telefónicas no era la mejor manera pero bueno incluso ella tenía derecho a ser una cotilla de vez en cuando, Granger se dio cuenta que Draco parecía algo ansioso.

\- No, no, le dije que lo necesitaba para mañana, es muy importante.

\- Eso no es lo que hablamos, mire pienso ir a por ello mañana y más le vale cumplir su palabra, no le conviene hacer enfadar a un Malfoy.

\- Esta bien gracias – Draco suspiró cansado después de colgar – Malditos incompetentes.

Ahí estaba el slytherin que ella conocía, si bien había cambiado bastante, podía llegar a ser muy déspota y autoritario, quizá este no fuese el mejor momento para hablar con él, aunque tal vez si dejaba pasar la ocasión no se disculparía y acabasen discutiendo por otra cosa, pero si iba ahora igual acaban discutiendo de todas formas. Hermione se quedo varios minutos en la puerta dándole vueltas y por mucho que la lógica le dictase que era mejor esperar, ella quería verle ahora y en vista de que sus propios argumentos no terminaban de convencerla abrió la puerta sin más, encontrándose una habitación vacía y el sonido del agua cayendo, estupendo, pasó tanto tiempo en las nubes que el rubio fue a tomarse un baño, pero seguía queriendo hablar con él, por lo que solo estaba barajando dos posibilidades, hablarle desde la puerta del baño o esperarle ahí hasta que saliese, con suerte iría en toalla o sin ella.

\- ¿Dios en qué estoy pensando? Parece que estoy tan salida como él- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, porque lo cierto es que la idea de encontrarlo desnudo le encantaba y quería ver la reacción de él al verla allí, estaba tan impaciente pero se esforzaba por no hacer ruido para evitar ser descubierta antes de tiempo, aunque él no debería escucharla en la ducha, pero la lógica ahora estaba bastante lejos de la mente de Hermione.

En el baño Draco esperaba que el agua caliente despejase sus despreocupaciones y las llevase por el sumidero, ducharse siempre le relajaba, si no fuera porque estaba cansado para preparar la bañera estaría dándose un largo, caliente, aromático y relajante baño, la verdad es que si Granger estuviese en la ducha con él sería igual o más efectivo que el baño, bueno puestos a fantasear ¿Por qué no pensar en los dos tomando un baño juntos? Si, con pétalos de rosas y espuma, ella sentada sobre él enjabonándole el pecho, tenía que cortar esos pensamientos o lo acabaría lamentando, pararía ahora que podía si luego no quería quedarse insatisfecho, suspiró cansadamente y giró el mango del grifo para que saliese agua fría, su mente durante un segundo había ido más allá y ahora tenía que controlar su "emoción".

\- Desde luego a veces soy un idiota – murmuró mientras volvía a poner el agua caliente y los vapores volvían a subir, finalmente salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla que enroscó en su cintura para alcanzar otra más pequeña y secarse el pelo.

De repente la puerta del baño se había abierto y tras ella había aparecido él, mucho mejor que en la imaginación de Hermione, llevaba una toalla pequeña sobre los hombros y otra más grande rodeandole la cintura, ella hizo un recorrido rápido con la mirada por el cuerpo de él ascendiendo de los pies hasta la cabeza, para encontrarse con la cara incrédula del rubio, sin duda la pequeña visita de la chica le resultaba totalmente inesperada.

Draco dio un par de pasos en dirección a Hermione y la toalla se deslizó por su cadera hasta caer al suelo dejándolo completamente desnudo, cosa que no pareció importarle ya que siguió avanzando hacía ella, la cual estaba impactada pues según había caído la toalla por instinto llevo la vista hasta la entrepierna de él y durante unos breves instantes no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, el rubor tiñó sus mejillas, entreabrió ligeramente la boca por el asombro y se quedó clavada en el sitio incapaz de moverse, bueno por si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda ahora acababa de confirmar que Malfoy era rubio natural, él por su parte disfrutaba la reacción de la morena, pero claro ella nunca había visto nada como aquello eso estaba claro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? Por cierto yo estoy aquí arriba, vaya ahora se que siente una mujer cuando un tio habla con ella mirando sus tetas - La voz del rubio la hizo volver en sí y alzó la vista un tanto avergonzada por el comentario de él, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla, no al menos sin ofrecer resistencia.

\- Primero aleja esa cosa de mi y tápate, maldito exhibicionista.

\- Estoy en mi cuarto, puedo andar desnudo si me place, en tal caso tú eres una pervertida por acecharme a la salida del baño para ver si logras ver algo. Ademas por la cara de hace un momento no parecía precisamente que te molestase mi desnudez – Dijo con sorna para provocar deliberadamente a la griffindor.

Hermione se obligó a recordar por qué estaba allí y el hecho de que minutos atrás había fantaseado con esa misma imagen por lo que ahora no era ético reprocharle su falta de ropa – Muy bien si ir desnudo sube tu desproporcionado narcisismo que así sea, me da igual. En fin vine aquí para pedirte disculpas por lo de antes y como ya lo he hecho me voy, si me disculpas.

\- Oh, no Granger aún no te puedes ir – dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y se acercaba un poco más a ella – Si querías disculparte simplemente podrías haber venido después al ver que estaba ocupado, sin contar que aun no te has disculpado. Tú te quedaste por otra razón y estoy seguro de que lo que tú querías era verme desnudo o al menos ligero de ropa, admite que te resulto irresistible.

\- No me vengas con estupideces Malfoy, no estoy nada interesada en ti, es cierto que reconozco que eres algo apuesto, pero ni de lejos lo suficiente como para que haga algo como espiarte, no existe la más remota posibilidad de que yo caiga tan bajo solo por algo como verte a ti como dios te trajo al mundo y francamente las he visto mejores, está claro que debes ser bueno en otras cosas para tener esa fama por que "eso" no me impresiona – estaba dispuesta a darle al slytherin donde más le dolía ya iba siendo hora de que bajasen esos aires que se traía, ademas era cierto que había ido allí para disculparse, en cuanto a que las había visto mejores era mentira pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo – Ahora que he aclarado lo que querías saber si haces el favor de soltarme me iré a mi cuarto – dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo para que la soltase.

La sonrisa de Draco se había borrado cuando la morena acabó de hablar y lo dejó algo estupefacto por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo dejando que ella se fuese ¿Qué las había visto mejores? Ridículo ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que Weasley la tenía más grande? Imposible, se negaba a creer aquello, era imposible que la comadreja le ganase en algo que no fuese estupidez y mucho menos en eso, era completamente inaudito. Como siempre su leona jugaba con fuego, tendría que enseñarle que se puede quemar, no es bueno hacer enfadar a un dragón, porque como su nombre indicaba cuando se enfadaba podía ser tan fiero como uno y el orgullo Malfoy era algo que nadie debería tocar si quería salir indemne, pero ella no aprendía, tanto que se jactaba en el colegio de ser buena estudiante y esta lección no terminaba de aprenderla, bueno pues tendría que volver a enseñársela pero esta vez procuraría que no la olvidase nunca, recordaría el fuego del dragón al más puro estilo slytherin, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

Corrió rápidamente a su cuarto para huir de aquel lugar y las consecuencias que pudieran tener sus palabras, por ahora se cobijaría bajo las sábanas con Crookshanks para sumergirse en el reino de morfeo, a salvo del lazo asfixiante de la serpiente que seguramente estaría más que dispuesta a ir cerrando su presa deleitándose al ver como moría lentamente para vengarse de ella, no podía olvidar que estaba tratando con un ex-slytherin y no uno cualquiera precisamente, si no con su antiguo líder, el peor y más retorcido de ellos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas relajarse, cosa que no consiguió hasta que su querido gato se acomodó junto a ella y le frotó cariñosamente la cabeza contra la mano, gesto que como siempre la enterneció un poquito y así entre caricias al gato y unos pocos minutos finalmente calló rendida.

El día parecía poco prometedor para Draco, se había despertado de mala gana por culpa de un ruido cuya procedencia desconocía y por mucho que había pensado ayer no se le ocurría nada para vengarse, bueno por ahora buscaría la forma de despertar a Granger de forma que fuese un accidente, seguro que molestarla le subiría el animo, podría parecer mezquino, pero era una forma un poco retorcida de demostrarle su cariño, al fin y al cabo adoraba sacarla de sus casillas. Sintiendose ya un poco mejor con la idea decidió poner la radio, alguna emisora de música estaría bien. Salió de su habitación para encaminarse por el pasillo hasta el cuarto contiguo al de Hermione, lo que él cuando le enseño a ella el sitio había denominado como pequeña biblioteca, al entrar en el cuarto podías ver un bonito suelo de madera en perfectas condiciones y todas las paredes cubiertas de libros casi hasta el techo, los armarios en los que estaban depositados los libros eran también de madera, pero un tono mas oscuro que el suelo, lo poco que se podía ver de la pared desvelaba el color de estas, un azul cobalto precioso, solo una pared no estaba cubierta de libros y era para tener un ventanal enorme que iluminaba toda la sala perfectamente haciéndola parecer más grande de lo que era, delante de la ventana había un escritorio antiguo con un flexo, aparte del escritorio contaba también con dos cómodos sofás de cuero colocadas una frente a otra con una mesa de cristal rectangular interponiéndose entre ellas. Ese cuarto por supuesto había enamorado a la grinffindor y en más de una ocasión le había pedido a Malfoy permiso para entrar y coger algún libro, pero hoy no iba a disfrutar en ese cuarto, no si las aspiraciones de él salían como estaba previsto. Draco metiéndose ya en su papel de todo esto es casual, adopto una expresión despreocupada y algo concentrada en un libro que cogió al azar y encendió la radio poniendo el volumen al máximo, por desgracia para Hermione en ese momento estaban poniendo una canción de Punk en esa emisora que para muchos aquello resultaba un sonido estridente pero que para él en ese momento resultaba muy placentero aunque no fuese especialmente fan de ese genero.

Un sonido insoportable perforo los tímpanos de la morena, que hasta hacía un segundo disfrutaba de un apacible sueño ¿Quien demonios estaba escuchando aquello? Claramente no se atrevía a llamarlo música, parecía que el cantante era un gato al que estaban matando, ella cuando era más joven había escuchado alguna canción de punk y metal, por que se la enseñaban sus amigos, pero no se parecía en nada a la mierda que estaba escuchando ahora, aquella le había gustado, pero esto... bueno digamos que cuando el cuerpo de Goyle y Crabel liberaba algún gas lo hacía con mejor ritmo y entonación que el señor gato mutilado que cantaba eso. En un desesperado y vano intento se tapo los oídos metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada pero no valía para callar al señor gato, ni siquiera para aliviar un poco a sus tímpanos, frustrada miró la hora y comprobó que eran las nueve de la mañana ¿Qué clase de desgraciado tendría tan poco consideración con sus vecinos y estaría tan mal de la cabeza para escuchar aquella terrible canción a ese volumen? Se levantó malhumorada, el ruido parecía provenir del cuarto contiguo pero era imposible que Malfoy escuchase ese tipo de música y menos a esas horas y ese volumen, el era alguien con cabeza, estaba a punto de pensar considerado pero ese no era precisamente el punto fuerte de los Malfoys, había comprobado que él era muy voluble en ese tipo de cosas y a veces no sabía si se guiaría por los modales aprendidos o por el estúpido rasgo Malfoy de yo hago lo que me da la gana porque soy superior.

\- Como sea él lo voy a matar, maldito hurón – Salió de su cuarto con paso firme y fuerte por el enfado y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para descubrir al rubio sentado tranquilamente en un sofá con un libro entre las manos y la condenada radio sobre la mesa de cristal - ¿Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo?

\- Creo que es evidente, estoy leyendo – dijo del forma más casual e inocente de la que fue capaz, intentando esconder el regocijo que le provocaba saber que había tenido éxito su plan.

\- ¿Y si estas leyendo para que narices quieres esa horrible música puesta? - ella estaba apunto de perder los papeles solo quería romperle la radio en la cabeza a ver si con suerte esta sufría el mismo destino que el aparato.

\- Me relaja ¿Acaso tú nunca escuchas música o qué Granger? - al terminar el comentario pudo observar como la mandíbula de ella se tensaba un poco más, sin duda estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba esto le provocó una ligera sonrisa que para su desgracia no le paso desapercibida a Hermione.

\- ¿Te relajas con Punk a todo volumen a las 9 de la mañana? ¿Es que no piensas en la gente que vive contigo que igual quería seguir durmiendo o en tus pobres vecinos? Ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas oligofrenico. Pero en fin se ve que disfrutas torturándome, sospechaba que eras un pervertido pero no imaginaba que te iba ese rollo.

De repente una bombilla se había iluminado en la cabeza de Draco – Un pervertido, eso es, gracias Granger – dijo para desconcierto de ella y salió de la habitación – Me voy a hacer unas compras, luego vuelvo – se le escuchó gritar mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Totalmente desorientada fue hasta la mesita de cristal para apagar aquel invento del diablo y se sentó en un sofá intentando pensar que clase de problema mental o deficiencia tenia Malfoy, pasó allí un buen rato dejando que el sol le calentase la piel, produciendo le al principio un suave hormigueo hasta que sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco y se quedó dormida, pero es que estaba tan casada y todo había vuelto a ser tan pacífico que todo parecía invitar a un placido sueño.

En las calles se veía el ajetreo de costumbre y algunas de las avenidas principales sufrían atascos, mientras que los viandantes corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia menos aquellos que habían tenido el buen tino de cargar con un paraguas aquella mañana, pero algunas calles servían de corredor para el viento haciendo imposible avanzar con el paraguas abierto y ahí era donde se encontraba Draco, con un paraguas en una mano y un sobre marrón tamaño folio D4 en la otra, una llamada repentina del trabajo le había obligado a pasarse por ahí y tuvo que recoger algunos informes para echarles un vistazo luego, para descontento de su secretario pues le había dicho que era muy importante y hubiera sido mejor si se quedaba allí a arreglarlo, pero el rubio tenía otros planes que llevar a acabo y no le importaba lo más mínimo que pasase en la empresa en ese momento, no sería nada que no pudiese resolver más tarde, ahora lo importante era Granger y llevar acabo su venganza, nunca supo por qué siempre anteponía los temas relacionados con ella a todo lo demás cuando iba al colegio y hasta hace poco tampoco sabía porque lo seguía haciendo, pero ahora lo tenía claro aunque le había costado darse cuenta gracias al incidente con Blaise en su casa haciendo tan buen equipo con ella lo comprendió todo, estaba enamorado de ella, como un idiota estuvo todos los años de colegio metiéndose con ella seguramente para ignorar el echo de que le parecía una chica interesante y guapa, por suerte por fin había madurado lo suficiente para admitirlo, la guerra y las consecuencias después de esta le habían ayudado a ello, teniéndose que enfrentar a muchas situaciones que cambiaron drásticamente algunos aspectos de su forma de ver el mundo.

\- Maldito pedazo de basura y jodido tiempo de mierda ¿De qué cojones me sirve ser un poderoso mago en situaciones como esta si no puedo hacer magia delante de los muggles? Ya podían aprender sobre el mundo mágico – Draco no hacía más que refunfuñar en voz baja mientras se peleaba con el viento y el paraguas – ¡A la mierda! No necesito un puto paraguas de mierda puedo comprar tantos como quiera y no pienso hacer más el idiota peleando con el- pensó para finalmente soltar el paraguas y dejar que el viento se lo llevase a donde quisiera, metió los documentos bajo el abrigo para protegerlos y siguió su camino un poco más tranquilo aunque visiblemente de mal humor.

Después de tomarse un café tranquilamente y repasar otra vez sus planes para esa noche, cogió las bolsas sobre cuyo contenido giraba su venganza contra la griffindor, solo tenía que ser paciente y saber donde pinchar para exaltarla, aunque eso no era problema pues si en algo era él experto es en enfadar a la leona. Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió a casa, tenía que poner en marcha su pequeño proyecto y bueno ya que estaba también miraría los informes que le había entregado su secretario.

Habían pasado días desde que besó a la rubia, Theo estaba nervioso porque no sabía como se lo había podido tomar, ansioso por verla y en contraposición aliviado de no verla para no saber lo que ella pensaba de lo sucedido y por poder mantener las distancias, la verdad la situación estaba poniendo aprueba su temple que ya era nulo, demasiados sentimientos contradictorios se encontraban y se disputaban la voz de la razón, se sentía como un adolescente confundido e idiota, se suponía que él ya había tomado una decisión por qué habría de dudar ahora, en el fondo tenía la certeza de que era la decisión correcta ¿Entonces por qué flagelarse ahora con dudas? ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada, bueno eso no era cierto, la había besado, después de que ella hiciera lo mismo pero de una forma más tímida y casta, él en cambio lo había hecho con desesperación y fervor ¡Oh cielos! ¿Y si la había asustado? Según había terminado de formularse esa última pregunta, decidió serenarse y la lógica volvió a tomar el control.

\- Espera Theo, no tan rápido ¿Por qué piensas que la has asustado? ¿Por no haber vuelto a verla? Es cierto que dijimos ser amigos, pero no es como si nos mantuviésemos en contacto, nuestra relación no es de ese tipo... - terminado el monologo frente al espejo, sus ultimas palabras lo deprimieron un poco – Tal vez sería mejor que me preguntase por qué me afecta tanto lo ocurrido en lugar de estas tonterías – Pero tan rápido como pasó esa idea por su cabeza se distrajo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo con el espejo - ¿En qué momento he empezado a hablar a un espejo? Dios la estupidez de Zabini debe ser contagiosa, al menos no he llagado al punto de admirarme en él y lanzarme piropos, de hecho juraría que una vez se lanzó un beso a si mismo – Si algo estaba claro es que Theo no era inmune a la estupidez y esa mañana le había invadido, dejando pasar de largo una pregunta importante por antiguos recuerdos irrisorios.

Desanimado por la linea que habían tomado sus pensamientos y el poco juicio del que estaba haciendo gala esa mañana, se fue a la cocina para desayunar, se sentó en una silla delante de la isleta de mármol que había en la cocina, se sirvió un café con un trozo de tarta de calabaza y chocolate, como era costumbre e intentó olvidar los pensamientos del baño. Si nunca le había gustado la mansión de su familia, desde que había empezado y acabado la guerra menos, le traía horribles recuerdos de los gritos de la pobre gente que torturaban, lo peor es que durante un tiempo no pudo ir a Hogwarts y olvidarse de la pesadilla que tenía en su casa, aun recordaba el día que su padre le había llamado y le presentó al Señor oscuro para luego enseñarle como torturaban a una familia de un traidor a la sangre y una muggle, el hijo de la pareja fue afortunado y acabaron con el relativamente rápido haciendo gala de su "bondad", después le siguió la mujer que fue brutalmente torturada delante de su marido, al que le obligaron a mirar mientras le decían que esto es lo que pasaba cuando corrompías la sangre y otro tipo de improperios, el hombre observó impotente como mataban a su familia mientras el sufría más humillaciones y palizas, cuando su voluntad quedó totalmente quebrada y no fue más que un cascarón vacío entonces el Señor Nott le dijo a su hijo que acabase con el hombre, estaba claro que si no lo hacía su padre acabaría allí mismo con él pues no estaba dispuesto a que el inútil de su hijo le avergonzase frente a su señor y además no necesitaba vástagos débiles, jamas podría olvidar la expresión de aquel hombre que simplemente le miró a los ojos con una suplica muda, que pusiese fin a ese tormento, el alma se le había desgarrado a Theo teniendo que ver como acababan con toda una familia delante de sus narices si hacer nada y luego encima él tuvo que ponerle fin al pobre hombre cuyo único error fue encontrarse con aquellos fanáticos, se sintió tan miserable.

Superado por los recuerdos cerró los ojos e inspiró profunda y lentamente para dejar la mente en blanco, pero en cuanto los cerró y desterró cualquier pensamiento, una imagen empezó a cobrar forma en su cabeza, al principio era borrosa, pero supo quién era por el color del pelo, poco a poco la figura fue adquiriendo detalles y unos ojos azules como el cielo le llevan directamente ahí, con una sola imagen había pasado del infierno al cielo, el paraíso debía encontrarse entre los brazos de ella, en sus besos... se reprendió mentalmente por volver a pensar en ella, quizá lo mejor para despejar su mente fuese dar un paseo.

Decidido salió de casa para dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, tal vez comprar alguna cosa le ayudase mantenerse ocupado, a Pansy y Astoria parecía funcionar les, aunque ellas no eran el mejor ejemplo, sobre todo Astoria pues parecía que solo pensaba en comprar, las apariencias y conseguir un marido "digno" de ella, por eso llevaba detrás de Draco durante años el era el hombre exitoso, apuesto, acaudalado, posicionado socialmente y de sangre pura que según sus creencias merecía, una perversa sonrisa se formó en sus labios pensar en el interés más allá de la amistad que había demostrado Draco por Hermione, las aspiraciones de esa barbie estaban totalmente truncadas y la verdad se alegraba, nunca fue de su agrado por eso mantenía las distancias con ella, era demasiado vanidosa y superficial.

Mientras su retorcida mente se imaginaba a su amigo y Granger juntos dándole la noticia a Astoria cogidos de la mano y muy acaramelados, fantaseando con las posibles reacciones de ella, algunas terribles otras muy melodramáticas y luego las más improbables solo fruto de sus deseos se la imaginaba como una pordiosera loca o una anciana amargada rodeada de gatos, durante un fugaz momento se la imagino suicidándose solo para que cayera sobre la conciencia de su amigo y esto hasta cierto punto la consideraba capaz de hacerlo. Algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo mientras paseaba absorto en sus malvadas cavilaciones, retrocedió un par de pasos marcha atrás para girarse hacía un pequeño puesto en el que se encontraba Luna vendiendo ejemplares de El Quisquilloso, intentando reprimir una sonrisa caminó hacía ella alegrándose del pésimo humor que tuvo esa mañana por llevarle hasta allí y gracias a eso poder verla, por fin una desdicha le traía una alegría, se sentía extrañamente emocionado, algo crecía en su interior ensanchándose hasta llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Hola Luna ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ocultando perfectamente le nerviosismo que sentía.

\- Bueno mis punkipers me dijeron que si venía aquí pasaría algo bueno y me apetecía echar una mano a mi padre con el periódico, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro – contestó sonriente – La verdad ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que estarías trabajando.

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos en el que simplemente se miraban y Theo apartó la vista un poco nervioso, se rascó la cabeza mientras fijaba la vista en un punto un poco mas atrás de ella y haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo dijo – Si no estás muy ocupada ¿Te gustaría ir tomar un café? Claro que si estas muy ocupada entendería que...

\- Me encantaría, dame un momento para recoger esto – le interrumpió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sin duda sus pumkipers tenía razón, llevaba días deseando volver a verlo pero no sabía como quedar con él, también deseaba saber que había significado el beso de la otra vez para el slytherin pero no estaba segura de cómo sacar el tema, ella siempre había dicho lo que quería a quien fuera sin problemas pero con estos temas se sentía algo cohibida con él. Guardó todo con celeridad y se de dejó conducir en silencio.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, él pidió un café con leche y Luna un batido de chocolate con caramelo y nata, la camarera le prestaba especial atención a Theo hasta parecía comérselo con los ojos, aunque para él eso había pasado totalmente inadvertido para Lovegood no y eso la molestaba, el ambiente entre los dos fue al principio algo incomodo, pues ninguno sabía de que hablar hasta que el slytherin cortó el hielo.

\- ¿Y entonces trabajas con tu padre para El Quisquilloso?

\- No, no, trabajo en la investigación de criaturas mágicas, pero a veces me gusta ayudarle con el periódico ¿Sabías que suele llevar un mensaje oculto? Normalmente solo se puede ver con el articulo que regalan. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen ¿Verdad? - dijo mirándole elocuentemente con comprensión.

Theo se sintió algo incomodo con la mirada de ella fija en él y se revolvió un poco en el asiento, estaba claro que ella parecía querer salvarle pero no creía tener ese derecho, apuró lo que le quedaba de café y fue a pagar a la camarera para evitar el escrutinio de la rubia y deleite de la camarera que intentó darle sin éxito su dirección para mandarse correspondencia por lechuza.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿A caso es ella tu novia? Porque no dais esa impresión.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Lo sabía ella parece algo rarita y un poco friki, no pega para nada como un chico como tú – dijo la camarera lanzandole una mirada que intentaba ser sensual, para declarar sus intenciones.

\- No creo que eso sea asunto suyo y ni tampoco la manera correcta de tratar con los clientes, tal vez debería aprender modales, ahora si me disculpa – Theo se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Luna- Sin duda la mayoría de las mujeres son unas arpías o al menos las que yo conozco – pensaba mientras llegaba al encuentro de la ravenclaw que le esperaba sonriente totalmente ajena al menos precio de la camarera, aunque por otra parte la antipatía era mutua.

\- La próxima vez te invitaré yo – dijo ella cuando él llegó.

\- No te preocupes por eso, fui yo quien te interrumpió, consideralo una compensación.

Estuvieron un rato paseando sin rumbo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales por las calles abarrotadas de gente que parecía ir con prisas de un lado a otro, esa mañana los viandantes parecían ajetreados, pero ellos paseaban despacio como queriendo demorar todo posible el llegar al lugar donde tendrían que separarse, solo que ellos no tenían un destino fijado y caminaban sin saber a donde iban, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro y el buen tiempo.

\- Por cierto Theo ¿Tú que harás en navidad? - preguntó Luna con curiosidad, sabía que el padre del slytherin había sido condenado cuando acabo la guerra y había escuchado durante sus años en Hogwarts que su madre había muerto cuando el nació, por eso no sabía si estaría con algún familiar o la pasaría solo.

\- Nada. - contestó escuetamente y en un tono que dejaba claro que no le agradaba demasiado.

\- Yo la voy a pasar con mi padre si quieres... - Antes de que Luna pudiese acabar la frase Malfoy la corto llamando a Theo desde lejos.

\- Theo necesito tu ayuda – dijo Draco aceleradamente cuando llego hasta ellos - ¿Te importa si hablamos a solas un momento?

\- Ahora mismo est – en esta ocasión Luna fue la que cortó a Nott.

\- Bueno me voy ya, gracias por el paseo y el café, lo he pasado muy bien. Adiós chicos y suerte con tu problema con Hermione, Draco – Malfoy se quedó perplejo ¿Cómo sabía Luna que su problema tenía que ver con Granger?

Los slytherin se despidieron de ella, el rubio con una especie balbuceo confundido y Theo con un deje irritado por culpa de la irrupción.

\- ¿Que narices te pasa? ¿No podías esperar? ¿No ves que estaba ocupado?

\- Relaja tu tono conmigo, no olvides con quien estas hablando, ademas por lo que pude ver estabas a un paso de meterte en terreno pantanoso con Lovegood, por tu expresión su pregunta no debió gustarte y esta claro que la respuesta a ella tampoco, así que solo te he librado de cagarla.

Theo le lanzó una mirada feroz a su amiga el cual se la sostuvo, pero al final suavizó su expresión, sabía que una confrontación con Draco era perder el tiempo y en parte tenía razón, aunque tampoco quería darle el gusto de dársela, por lo que mostró una ligera irritación - ¿Y bien cuál es tu terrible problema?

\- Pues hace un par de días quería vengarme de Granger y veras...

 _Flashback_.

Malfoy había llegado empapado a casa y se apresuró a dejar las cosas en su cuarto, después de tomarse una ducha lucharía con la tentación de poner en marcha su plan, para mirar antes los documentos que le habían entregado, porque a pesar de todo tenía un negocio del que ocuparse y no podía relegar su trabajo a segundo plano por sus jugarretas infantiles nada propias de un hombre adulto como él, claro que eso en la teoría quedaba muy bien, pero Draco siempre sería Draco y esa faceta infantil y caprichosa por mucho que cambiase seguiría estando ahí, por lo que simplemente estuvo dando vueltas por el salón ansioso lanzando ocasionalmente miradas furtivas a Hermione como si fuese un animal cautivo, obviamente no pasó inadvertido para ella que empezaba a sentirse incómoda y nerviosa, así aguantó una media hora, hasta que por fin estalló.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

\- Ya sabía que mi presencia te perturbaba Granger pero no imaginaba tanto, pero bueno supongo que es normal, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que impresiono.

\- Si ciertamente impresionas, pero no como tu crees...

\- Oh ¿Tienes algo que decir? Si es así te escucho pero que sea alto y claro.

\- No evadas el tema principal Malfoy ¿Qué te pasa para que andes todo el rato dando vueltas mirando al reloj y a mi a veces.

\- Que tontería ¿Porque habría de mirarte a ti?

\- No lo se, pero lo hacías.

\- No lo hacía.

\- Si.

\- No.

\- Si.

\- No.

\- Si.

\- Pfff, para seguir con esta conversación necesito un trago.

\- Así que bebiendo tan temprano, debes tener un problema.

\- ¿Que pasa Granger es demasiado pronto para que la mojigata beba? ¿Temes por los puntos de Griffindor? No te preocupes ya eres una mujer adulta y te has graduado, ya no les pasará nada – Sin duda la mente del slytherin era prodigiosa para lo que le interesaba, según había empezado la parte estúpida de la discusión, confío en que sepáis a que me refiero, en su cabeza ya se había formado la estratagema para levar a Hermione por su terreno y empezar el plan antes de lo previsto.

\- No soy una mojigata hurón.

\- No, claro que no, solo te asusta beber un poquito de alcohol a las 6 de la tarde, por otra parte entiendo tu problema ya que solo con olerlo te emborracharías, pobrecita Granger, siempre privada de los placeres de la vida – dijo socarronería intentando provocarla, había algo de lo que él siempre estaría seguro y era de su capacidad para hacer rabiar a Hermione, que en ocasiones como esta, resultaba muy útil.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ver quien aguanta más bebiendo Malfoy? - y bingo, una vez más había caído en sus redes, el orgullo Griffindor podía resultar tan perjudicial, actuaban demasiado impulsivo, por eso resultaba tan fácil.

Ahora solo tendría que hacer ver que se retiraba para luego aceptar ante la provocación de ella para darle mayor credibilidad a la situación e impulsar su espíritu competitivo, sin duda a veces era perverso, pero a quien iba a engañar, esa faceta suya le encantaba – Es una perdida de tiempo, a los cinco minutos caerías redonda – dijo mientras se iba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy estás huyendo? ¿Tienes miedo de que la mojigata te gane?

\- Muy bien Granger tu lo has querido – dijo mientras se giraba para mirarla amenazadoramente para dar énfasis a sus palabras, aunque por dentro estaba contento y le apetecía abrazarla por ser la misma Hermione estúpida que se deja provocar fácilmente.

Draco fue hasta su cuarto donde había dejado las bolsas de esa mañana, abrió las dos botellas y la de vodka la vació por el fregadero, para llenarla de agua, mientras que la de whisky le añadió dos líquidos diferentes, uno parecía ser una poción y el otro alguna sustancia muggle, volvió al salón como si nada intentando contener la sonrisa, con una botella en casa mano.

\- Muy bien Granger esta vez tú beberás el whisky y yo el vodka.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que veas a lo que me enfrento yo normalmente, es más difícil aguantar a whisky que a vodka, si realmente aguantas admitiré que no eres una mojigata, eso sí depende de como acabéis tu y la botella.

\- Muy bien te demostraré, que esto sera como beber agua – Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario al pensar en la botella de vodka.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, beber vodka sera como beber agua.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos habían bajado considerablemente el contenido de sus botellas, Draco intentaba no beber mucho para que disimular, pero tener siempre menos que ella para provocarla, por suerte cuanto más borracha estaba ella, menos tenía que él fingir estarlo, hasta que pudo actuar con normalidad y llevar a cabo lo que quería.

\- Vaya, vaya Granger, al final no eres tan mosquita muerta como pensaba, te has bajado tu sólita mas de la mitad de la botella – se acercó a ella despacio – ¿Dime es cierto lo que dijiste ayer de mi pene?

\- ¿El que? - balbuceó con el mítico deje de borracho.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿ya lo has olvidado? Dijiste que la tenía pequeña e insinuaste que la comadreja era más hombre que yo, no se si me entiendes.

\- Jajajajajaa tienes celos de Ron, Draco tiene celos, tiene celos – canturreó alegremente, pero la expresión malhumorada de él corto la risa de ella - era una broma hombre, la verdad es que físicamente estas mejor que él y no tienes naaaada que envidiarle, de hecho... jejeje, y digamos que pude desvelar algunas dudas de tu público femenino – Sin duda Hermione le mataría por el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, pero él pensaba disfrutar cada momento y recordarselo por la mañana.

Había avanzado la tarde hasta llegar la noche y Hermione estaba en su peor momento, nada de lo que en un estado cabal pudiera enorgullecerla – Yo para ser feliz quiero un camión, llevar el pecho tatuado, a mi chica meter mano, yo para ser feliz quiero un camión – empezó a cantar la griffindor un poco desafinada pero sin preocupaciones.

\- ¿Qué estás cantando Granger?

\- No estoy segura, era de un grupo español que escuchamos en la radio cuando fuimos de vacaciones después de la graduación Ginny, Luna y yo. Ron y Harry querían ir a su aire asi que nosotras hicimos lo mismo, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue Ron el que insistió, tal vez ya tenía ahí planeado ponerme los cuernos, soy una idiota ¿no crees? Debería haber pensado que era raro que nada más empezar a salir el quisiese ir de vacaciones sin mi.

\- Granger ¿Que ocurrió con la comadreja?

\- ¿Qué pasa, te interesa tanto mi vida? - preguntó con una sonrisa tonta, que desvelaba bastante sus emociones – Te lo diré si prometes dejar el tema después de eso, hoy será la ultima vez que preguntes o hables de ello ¿Vale?

\- Esta bien Granger – no importaba que tuviera que prometerle, contaba con que mañana ella no se acordase.

\- Verás después de la guerra como bien sabe toda la comunidad mágica Ron y yo empezamos a salir, durante un tiempo los periodistas nos acosaban y él atendía toda las entrevistas o les pedía que se fueran cuando nos seguían, dijo que era porque quería protegerme de ellos que eran como hienas, al principio le creí y me parecía adorable que lo hiciese, hasta se ponía delante de las cámaras según él para cubrirme, con el tiempo su actitud conmigo fue empeorando, se volvió menos cariñoso, más arrogante e irritable y ponía excusas para pasar menos tiempo conmigo, al final me enteré que sólo me había utilizado para ser más famoso y que me ponía los cuernos, aunque me negué a creerlo hasta que un día al ir a verle para darle una sorpresa lo pille con una. Después de eso Harry y Ron hablaron conmigo muchas veces para que les perdonase, el trío de oro no podía romperse por una tontería, como una idiota les hice y caso y decidí quedar como amigos, aunque la relación entre nosotros nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma, pero lo peor es que arruiné mis planes por perseguir a un idiota que no me quería, para no separarme de él quise ser aurora y deje mis ideas de estudiar magisterio para seguir en Hogwarts o la de trabajar en el tribunal mágico y se que la gente en el oficina me mira con lástima a veces porque una con las que Ron me engañó era del trabajo. ¿Soy idiota verdad? - Hermione le sonrió triste pero no apartó la mirada de sus ojos helados, que en este momento reflejaban una mezcla de compasión y furia.

Al terminar de escuchar la historia de ella, Draco sentía ganas de matar a Ron por todo lo que le hizo y de darle una paliza a Harry por demostrar ser tan pésimo amigo, los muy imbéciles se habían dejado llevar por la fama con sus estúpidos complejos de héroes, no eran más que un par de idiotas, estaba tan enfadado y a la vez tan triste por ella, deseaba poder consolarla más que nada y que borrase esa expresión afligida de su rostro. Al final decidió dejar la ira de lado y centrarse en ella que era lo más importante en esos momentos, lo único que él valoraba, alargó el brazo y de manera un poco brusca tiró de ella para abrazarla y envolverla en sus brazos, intentado que se fundieran en el abrazo y así poder robarle un poco de su dolor para que no cargase con todo ella sola.

\- Es solo un idiota que no te merece Granger, se que te sonará cliché pero es cierto, además es mejor descubrirlo que vivir una mentira y entrarte cuando sea más doloroso – ella no respondió solo se removió en sus brazos para acomodarse y enterrar la cara en su pecho para dejar caer alguna lágrima silenciosa – Siendo sinceros, no se qué le pudiste, las charlas con él debían de ser apasionantes, seguro que serían del estilo "- Oye Herms ¿Qué es eso que cae del cielo? + Agua Ron, se llama lluvia" - dijo intentando imitar a Hermione y Ron - Seguro que el muy idiota no debe ni de saber que es una ducha, cuando las descubra pensará que es magia negra que llueva dentro de una casa – Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, ante el comentario de Draco aunque en otro tiempo se hubiera enfadado y entablado una discusión. Él la agarró de los hombros y la echó un poco para atrás para poder verle la cara y sonrió – Vaya, por fin te ríes, ya estaba dispuesto a soltar mi mejor repertorio de insultos a la comadreja, aparte de un exitoso hombre de negocios soy un insultador nato. ¿Sabes Granger? No importa lo que te haya hecho ese idiota, no todos los tíos son iguales y yo no permitiría que nada como eso te volviese a pasar, mataría a cualquiera que te hiciese sufrir – dicho esto volvió a apresarla entre sus brazos.

Hermione se liberó del abrazo de Draco y nada más incorporarse sola se sitió mareada, el alcohol empezaba a mostrar sus efectos negativos, se dejó caer en el sofá y se acurrucó mientras él la miraba algo confundido, pues no entendía por qué se había apartado.

\- ¿Por qué te apartas Granger?

\- Porque no es justo, cuando me abrazas invades todos mis sentidos y parece que todo deja de existir y ya tengo suficiente con tus intrusiones en mis pensamientos, contigo todo parece tan fácil y la vez complicados, una parte de mi quiere alejarse de ti pero no puedo evitar pensar en nada más que te mmm... - la voz de ella era cada vez más apagada y pausada hasta que se dejo llevar por morfeo y se sumió en sus sueños.

Malfoy chascó la lengua contrariado, siempre tenía que parar en la mejor parte, parecía que disfrutaba dejandole a medias, se sentía tan frustrado, no solo se había olvidado de cumplir su venganza en su totalidad si no que además ahora ella dejaba una frase muy importante a medias ¿Podía interpretar aquello como una declaración o no? ¿Qué había querido decir en realidad? Dios hasta borracha le sacaba de quicio, seguro que una parte de ella lo estaría disfrutado si no hubiera caído redonda en el sofá.

La luz del medio día, al levantar el slytherin la persiana, despertó a Hermione al golpearle en la cara, que emitió un gruñidito de molestia y miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido y el sueño pintado en la cara - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

\- Estás en el salón, no en tu habitación.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 12:30, pese que ya era buena hora para que te levantases, aunque después de lo que bebiste anoche no es de extrañar que no te quieras levantar.

\- ¿Anoche? - mientras intentaba desperezarse la leona, empezaba a recordar todo mientras veía las botellas sobre la mesa ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Tenía algunas dificultades para recordar ¡Oh Dios! Le había contado lo que pasó con Ron ¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Nunca estando borracha se lo había contado a Ginny o Luna, solo después de mucho insistir decidió contárselo a ellas, pero estaba sobria – Al menos dime que gané la apuesta hurón.

\- Yo diría que no hubo ningún ganador, bueno gané cuando dejaste de berrear aquella canción, mis tímpanos se sintieron muy afortunados – Hermione resopló y él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

\- No canto tan mal, exagerado, en fin voy a ducharme y tomar un zumo – Se dirigió a la cocina y llenó el vaso hasta la mitad, el maldito bote se había acabado, abrió el cubo de la basura para tirarlo y para desgracia del slytherin encontró las pruebas de su delito, lo primero que vio fue el frasco de la poción verita serum pero no le había dado importancia hasta que vislumbró la caja de lo que según eso era un afrodisíaco, entonces fue cuando cogió el frasco transparente y lo abrió para olerlo, después de eso empezó a encajar piezas en su cabeza, la maldita serpiente se la había jugado, iba a matarlo en cuanto lo pillase.

Draco ignorando lo que se le avecinaba, estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá donde minutos antes había dormido Hermione, estaba mirando los papeles del trabajo que había olvidado todo el día anterior por andar haciendo el tonto. La tranquilidad de la estancia fue irrumpida por una leona cabreada que entro hecha una furia con dos frascos, uno en cada mano, no sabía si le apetecía más estrellarle en la cabeza el frasco o hacerle tragar la cajita de cartón, por ahora prefería unas explicaciones, en función de lo que contestase le perdonaría o no la integridad de sus atributos masculinos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Malfoy? Dime que no es lo que pienso, porque como sea así estarás en problemas.

\- Eso depende ¿Qué es lo que piensas? - ella le fulminó con la mirada y aunque debería tener miedo la parte retorcida de él que le gusta sacarla de quicio, en esos momentos estaba disfrutando, ademas estaba tan guapa cuando se enfada.

\- Dime que no me has echado esto en la bebida de ayer por la noche y si lo has hecho ¿Por qué? - en esos momentos se sentía tan frustrada, ella quería poder confiar en él pero cuando hacía este tipo de cosas solo sentía la necesidad de matarlo.

\- Pues... - por mucho que intentase buscar una excusa convincente no encontraba nada, aunque normalmente bajo presión su cerebro funcionaba con pasmosa rapidez, esta vez no conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente – esto era por lo que dijiste el otro día, quería demostrar que no la tengo pequeña y sobretodo que es mejor que la de Weasley.

\- ¿Y el afrodisíaco para qué era capullo? ¿Para aprovecharte de mi? Claro como hasta ahora te he rechazado tu estúpido orgullo no podía permitirlo ¿No?

\- ¿Por favor Granger cómo puedes decir que me has rechazado? A la hora de la verdad nunca me has dicho que no, pero siempre nos hemos visto interrumpidos, simplemente admítelo te atraigo y para que lo sepas no quería aprovecharme de ti, no tenía pensado tocarte, se que nunca me lo hubieras perdonado.

\- Y aun así, me drogaste ¿Pensaste que eso me lo tomaría mejor? ¡Ah y no te pienses que me olvido del verita serum! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usarlo? Eres un cretino, infantil, narcisista, pretencioso, malcri – Draco cortó la retaíla de insultos besando a la leona intentando aplacar su furia, por un momento pareció funcionar, pero ella se separó de él con brusquedad y le soltó una sonara bofetada en la cara – No me confundas con una cualquiera Malfoy, a mi no me puedes contentar o hacer callar con cuatro besos, ahora mismo no quiero ni verte, pienso irme de aquí lo más rápido posible, mi estancia ya se ha alargado demasiado – Hermione salió del salón pero la tensión aun perduraba en el ambiente.

Durante todo el dia el slytherin trató en vano de intentar acercarse a ella, pero no respondía cuando la llamaba y le ignoraba todo el tiempo, aun estaba demasiado enfadada, no podía creer que recurriese a un truco tan bajo para sonsacarle información de su vida privada, bueno estaba claro que el Malfoy de Hogwarts le hubiese hecho eso y mucho más, pero pensaba que el Draco de ahora no sería tan capullo, en fin no era más que una ilusa.

*Fin del flashback*

\- No me extraña que se haya enfadado contigo ¿Es que no tienes la más mínima moral, ética o sentido común?

\- Deja eso, bastante me riño ella, el problema es que no se que hacer para que me perdone, tampoco hice nada malo, solo invadí un poco su privacidad y tal vez la engañe y manipulé, pero tampoco fue con ningún fin malo.

-¿Tu te estás oyendo? ¿Además para ti el fin justifica los medios? Yo creo que lo único que puedes hacer para que Granger te perdone es cortarte las pelotas y ofrecerselas como disculpa.

\- Ya... muy gracioso Theo. Bueno aunque me odie espero que no rechace cenar conmigo hoy.

\- ¿Le has preparado una cena especial para navidad?

\- Si y no solo eso, ya lo tenía planeado de antes, solo espero que le guste y de paso ayude a que me perdone, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Por cierto gracias por nada.

\- Encima que me quedo escuchando todas tus gilipolleces – Ambos se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino, Draco aún tenía cosas que organizar y Theo ya había perdido su oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Luna, así que prefería irse a casa a seguir en la calle y exponerse a las miradas temerosas, reprobatorias o de odio, de algunas personas que le reconocían como el mortífago que una vez fue.

Había llegado la noche, era navidad y Hermione se sentía más sola de usual sin poder pasarla con su familia y amigos, si bien era cierto que no hubiera ido a la madriguera por nada del mundo, pues prefería evitar pasar tiempo con Ron y toda la familia Weasley, sobretodo con Molly que ocasionalmente insistía para que volviesen juntos, ella deseaba pasar tiempo con sus padres pero debido al incidente con los licántropos no quería ponerlos en peligro hasta que se hubiesen solucionado las cosas. A regañadientes salió de su habitación por insistencia de Draco, que le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo verde esmeralda que llevaba en el bolsillo del traje, y la condujo hasta el salón, donde había un árbol de navidad adornado con luces y por la habitación flotaban cientos de bolitas de navidad para decorar el árbol, con una vela en su interior que las hacia brillar y sacaba montones de colores que iluminaban con una tenue pero acogedora luz el lugar, le destapó los ojos permitiendole ver la decoración y una mesa perfectamente puesta.

\- Se que no soy tu familia, ni tus amigos, pero espero ser un buen sustituto.

\- ¿Cuando organizaste todo esto? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Llevaba unos días planeandolo, bueno más bien desde que hablamos de ello, noté que estabas algo triste por no poder estar con tu familia por eso quería que lo pasases lo mejor posible estando aquí.

\- Muchas gracias Draco, es perfecto, es tan bonito, no puedo creer que se te ocurriese a ti solo, sobretodo lo de las bolitas de navidad.

Se sentaron a cenar y hablaron tranquilamente, hasta consiguió que ella le perdonase, concediendole a ella que a veces era un poco idiota e infantil. Después de la cena Draco la guió hasta el sofá donde saco debajo de un cojín una pequeña caja.

\- Esto es para ti, feliz navidad Hermione.

Algo nerviosa cogió el regalo que le tendía y lo abrió - ¡Oh es precioso! - al abrirlo vio un colgante con un león y una serpiente entrelazados en una especie de abrazo, el ojo del león era un rubí y el de la serpiente una esmeralda – Pero yo no te he comprado nada.

\- No te preocupes Granger – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacía ella con rapidez para besarla, hacía bastante que no la besaba de verdad, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que era casi vehemente, cuando decidió que era suficiente se apartó – Considera esto mi regalo. Buenas noches. Ah Granger dentro del colgante hay algo, pero esta hechizado para que solo se abra con la palabra correcta, como piste te diré que son sentimientos.

Hermione se quedó durante unos segundos aturdida por el beso del slytherin, casi había olvidado lo placentero que era y siempre le dejaban con ganas de más, pero en esta ocasión él no había intentado nada más, se había ido a dormir y le había dejado un extraño enigma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Las cosas se tuercen o no.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó en una especie de sueño, aun no terminaba de creerse lo que había pasado anoche, no estaba segura de como interpretarlo, quizá debía pensar que Malfoy sentía algo por ella ¿O sería demasiado estúpido? Siendo objetiva todo apuntaba a que así era, pero una parte de ella se resistía a creerlo, tal vez tenía miedo al rechazo o a arriesgarse, estaba siendo demasiado cobarde para ser una griffindor.

\- Ahhhh- se sentía tan maravillosamente frustrada ¿Quién le iba a decir que podría sentirse frustrada y feliz al mismo tiempo? No sabía si saltar, bailar, cantar o hacerlo todo a la vez. Estaba pletórica de energía, todo era tan fantástico, uno de esos días en los que nada puede salir mal y todo parece de color de rosas, al menos para ella que se encontraba en su nube particular ¿Pero qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo en la cama? Afuera había un mundo increíble esperando por ella, salió corriendo al baño para ducharse, al salir de la ducha se paró frente al espejo y se puso a arreglarse ¿Un momento? Se estaba poniendo guapa, o mas bien intentandolo, para desayunar con Malfoy ¿Estaba loca? Era absurdo acicalarse para desayunar, ademas él ya sabía lo desastre que podía llegar a ser ella por las mañanas, un repentino cambio de actitud en ella podría resultar sospechoso.

Por fin se había decidido y fue a desayunar, preparó un desayuno simple, café y tostadas, mientras pensaba qué hacer con la mudanza, aún no había encontrado un piso apropiado o tal vez no quería encontrarlo, las navidades se estaban acabando y tendría que encontrar casa, no iba a quedarse con Malfoy para siempre y les había prometido a Luna y Ginny que ella lo encontraría, aunque le gustaba estar allí, la casa era bonita y se había acostumbrado a ver la cara adormecida del slytherin por las mañanas, a su mal humor cuando trabajaba demasiado, a sus imprevisibles ataques de pasión y romanticismo, a su forma de reír cuando era sincera sin dejes o burlas, hasta se había acostumbrado a que la pinchase a veces simplemente por sacarla un poco de quicio, pero no con malas intenciones como hacía en el colegio si no más bien como una broma, porque sus pequeñas riñas amistosas resultaban divertidas, sin duda la elocuencia de Draco ponía en jaque la suya propia y le arrancaba a menudo cuando lo pensaba en frio alguna sonrisa.

\- Oye, dime que has sido buena y has preparado algo para mi también – dijo Draco amodorrado mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la barriga levantando ligeramente la camiseta de su pijama, dejando ver parte de sus abdominales.

\- El café esta donde siempre y aquí tienes tostadas, sírvete.

\- Desde que estás aquí es genial levantarse y tener casi siempre el desayuno listo, es muy conveniente, gracias – dijo esto último mientras volvía a bostezar.

\- Si cualquier chica del colegio te viese ahora no se lo creería.

\- ¿El que?

\- Que andas con esas pintas por la mañana, seguro que ellas se esperan algo más sofisticado o elegante por tu parte, en lugar de verte en pijama bostezando mientras hablas.

\- Bueno es que con cualquiera de ellas no me presentaría así por la mañana, me arreglaría un poco antes de ir a desayunar.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy menos importante? - le miró un poco enfadada, no le gustaba que insinuase eso, era como si con ella no importase guardar un mínimo de apariencia por que no importa lo que ella piense de él.

\- Significa que contigo estoy más cómodo y no necesito guardar apariencias ni farsas. Ademas si cualquier chica me ve aparecer así en su cocina lo único que querría sería que se lo hiciese sobre la encimera, seguro que sus pensamientos serían del tipo "para desayunar quiero a ese tío macizo" o "ración doble de rubio buenorro" - Hermione bufó y se empezó a reír con él.

\- Me alegro de que te quieras tanto, sin duda por mucho que hayas cambiado un Draco Malfoy que no se quiere sería como un mar sin agua o un cielo sin estrellas.

La charla trivial mientras desayunaban continuó haciendo que ella olvidase momentáneamente las preocupaciones con la vivienda, pero nada más terminar Draco fue a prepararse para porque tenía que ir al trabajo para arreglar unas cosas, Hermione había decidido quedar con Luna y Ginny para hablar con ellas, ponerse al día, informarles de lo del piso y que le ayudasen a tomar algunas decisiones con respecto a Malfoy. Consiguió quedar con las dos para verse por la tarde a tomar un café, asi que decidió buscar piso por internet a regañadientes, puesto que no le agradaba del todo la idea de irse de allí, tras una media hora de búsqueda encontró un piso que parecía ser perfecto, 3 habitaciones, cocina y baño amplios, este último contaba con una ducha con hidromasaje, un salón con una pequeña terraza estupenda para tomar algo en verano mientras se disfruta de buena compañía o un libro, pero para ella era más perfecto en el que estaba ahora, tanto que se planteó hacer como si nunca lo hubiese encontrado, por ahora seguiría buscando y les enseñaría ese a las chicas.

Luna y Hermione estaban sentadas en la terraza de una cafetería junto a las estufas esperando por Ginny que para variar llegaba tarde, después de estar media hora las dos ahí sentadas con sus respectivos cafés o chocolates, la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia, venía toda sofocada por la carrera.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tardado tanto Ginny?

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupada con otra cosa que tardó más de lo previsto.

\- Si un cosa morena ¿no?

\- Bueno ahora que por fin estamos todas, quiero deciros que bueno aún no encontré piso y... esto, ha sido porque me distraje más de lo que me gustaría reconocer en casa de Malfoy, hasta el punto de que me siento muy cómoda y una parte de mi no quiere irse, me siento muy mal por esto pero no podía seguir ocultándolo, yo lo siento, confiasteis en mi y en cierto modo he traicionado esa confianza – Hermione se quedó callada esperando la reacción de sus amigas que parecía inexistente provocando mas ansiedad en la leona.

\- Pffjajajaajaja, no hace falta que pongas esa cara tonta, no estamos para nada enfadadas, al menos yo.

\- Yo tampoco. - Dijo Luna con su habitual tono desenfadado.

\- Ay tendrías que verte la cara Hermione ¿Cómo nos íbamos a enfadar por qué no quieras irte de casa del chico que te gusta? - Granger abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny no le dio oportunidad – Porque esta claro que te gusta, de hecho yo me aventuraría a decir que le quieres ¡Ay, estoy tan contenta de que por fin lo hayas asumido! Es un buen paso hacia a tu madurez.

\- Para empezar creo que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de madurez y yo no he dicho que le quiera.

\- Pero tampoco lo has negado – rebatió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Malfoy para que lo niegues siempre hasta rozar la vehemencia? - inquirió Luna.

\- Nada – contestó Hermione en voz baja sin apenas abrir la boca.

\- ¿Perdona qué dijiste? - insistió Ginny a pesar de haberla oído claramente solo por la pura satisfacción de molestar un poco a su amiga y ayudarla.

\- Nada, no tiene nada malo, hasta las cosas que podrían resultar malas me empiezan a parecer graciosas o adorables, parece insoportablemente perfecto a veces ¿Contentas? - dijo casi gritando.

Ginny y Luna compartieron una mirada cómplice y contestaron al unisono mientras sonreían, cada una de manera diferente – Mucho.

Mientras se calentaban junto a las estufas y disfrutaban de una buena bebida caliente, la leona decidió poner al día a sus amigas con lo que había vivido hasta ahora en casa del slytherin esas semanas, a veces interrumpían su relato con comentarios en contra de ella o de él y otras simplemente se les escapaba alguna risilla. Así pasaron la tarde entre cotilleos y cafés, mientras Ginny y Hermione se desahogaban, pues Luna pese a la insistencia de las otras dos no soltó prenda respecto a Theo, el día había sido tan agradable, tan perfecto, quizá demasiado.

En una mansión con ruinosa apariencia, en lo más recóndito de un bosque situado entre montañas en las entrañas de un angosto valle, en una sala de ostentosa decoración y regios muebles, cuya conservación no contrastaba nada con la fachada de la casa, allí sentados en una mesa más grande de lo necesario para los cuatro hombres allí presentes, había una reunión encabezada por Richard Moore, el resto de los hombres, menos uno, tenían un semblante serio y un poco asustado, sin duda ese hombre les infundía temor, uno de ellos carraspeo para llamar la atención de los presentes y sacó un teléfono móvil, que creo cierta confusión entre algunos, con deliberada lentitud manipuló el aparato y lo dejó encima de la mesa, Moore le miró con fastidio por su sosegada actitud, tenían asuntos que tratar y se estaba impacientando, pues a diferencia de esos gandules, él era un hombre ocupado y triunfador, no podía perder el tiempo con esa gente.

\- Bien caballeros – comenzó una voz desde el teléfono – Me complace saber que estáis todos, creo que va siendo hora de poner en marcha las cosas, para probar el Licos, como siempre cuento contigo Richard, espero que los experimentos vayan bien. Por otro lado ¿Qué pasa con la chica del bosque?

\- La habíamos capturado pero se escapó y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a verla, ni por el trabajo, ni por su piso.

\- ¡Idiotas! Dejáis que una cría os engañe y se escape de vosotros como si nada y luego no sois capaces de encontrarla, ademas panda de inútiles es normal que no la veáis por el trabajo la obligaron a tomarse una vacaciones ¿Es que no escucháis lo que se os dice? También me gustaría saber quién fue el zopenco que destrozó su casa.

\- Pero dijiste que querías que buscásemos pistas por si tenía alguna prueba.

\- ¡¿Pero qué clase de imbécil destroza una casa para buscar pistas si luego necesita aprehender al propietario?! Usad un poco la cabeza caballeros, necesitamos más sutileza, ahora ella podría estar investigando.

\- Bueno Señor, podemos suponer que ella tomó ese asalto a tu hogar como una advertencia, con suerte no volverá a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos.

\- ¿En que te basas Richard?

\- Bueno como bien sabrás se le había envidado información sobre que estábamos investigando con fármacos pero no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida ni intentado buscar más información en su departamento. Sinceramente creo que vio que la situación le queda grande y se ha escondido en algún lugar.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro... - El hombre del teléfono se quedó callado durante unos instantes pensando, sin lugar a dudas Richard era un bastardo prepotente y cobarde con tendencia a sobrevalorarse e infravalorar a los demás, por su parte él creía que Granger estaba tramando algo, la cuestión era si sola o con alguien – En fin caballeros, no quiero más estupideces por vuestra parte, espero que todo salga bien esta vez.

Todos desaparecieron como habían venido a excepción de Moore y el hombre que había sacado el teléfono, que lo estaba guardando con la misma lentitud, ambos hombres cruzaron una mirada nada amigable y se examinaron durante unos instantes, al final el otro simplemente sonrió a Moore e hizo una leve inclinación pero sin bajar la cabeza con sus ojos aun fijos en los del otro hombre y desapareció.

Sin duda aquel individuo le parecía un cretino, se creía importante por ser el único que estaba en contacto constante con el jefe, pero simplemente era un vulgar secretario, un don nadie totalmente inútil e incompetente, nunca lo había visto formar parte de ningún plan y sólo se limitaba a sacar aquel dichoso aparato muggle para comunicarse con el jefe en las reuniones, en lo que a él respectaba solo era una marioneta desechable más inútil que el trasto que portaba siempre. Asi pues malhumorado se marchó él también de aquella perdida casa para encontrarse en la comodidad de su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con el Licos, aún faltaban algunas pruebas en un entorno al aire libre para ver como los sujetos afectados reaccionaban allí y frente a personas normales, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro, deparando un muy mal augurio para los pobres incautos que fueran seleccionados como su objetivo.

Richard hizo llamar a un hombre, Russell, era su mano derecha en los asuntos turbios, un hombre alto, corpulento, con mirada penetrante y rasgos duros, si bien resultaba atractivo no era guapo, pero el aura asesina que desprendía tendía a alejar a la gente de él, ademas de aquello era bastante astuto, no era el típico matón sin cerebro, por ello se había ganado la confianza de Moore. En cuanto apareció, él sonrió a su subordinado y tiró sobre su mesa una carpeta con unas fotos de una casa solitaria sobre un campo desierto y un mapa con su localización.

\- Llegó la hora de soltarlos.

\- ¿Ese es el objetivo? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Ese periodista ha publicado algunas cosas poco halagadoras sobre mí y nos han dicho que nos movilicemos, esto es solo para devolverle el favor.

\- Entiendo, me pondré en marcha ahora mismo – Russell abandonó el despacho y se encaminó a los laboratorios, al llegar encontró varios hombres y mujeres con un aspecto deplorable, ropas rasgadas y sucias de sus propias necesidades, le repugnaban, solo eran un atajo de malolientes cobayas sin ningún tipo de valor. Selecciono a cinco individuos al azar y los operarios los inmovilizaron adecuadamente para su transporte, aquellos pobres desgraciados no paraban de temblar, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos y se sentían profundamente perdidos.

Las chicas salían de otra cafetería en la que habían parado después de mirar un par de tiendas, como vieron que ya oscurecía cada una decidió volver a su casa, durante la charla en aquella cafetería Hermione les había hablado del piso que había encontrado y ellas se habían demostrado de acuerdo con la idea de mudarse allí, si su amiga le había dado el visto bueno ellas también lo harían, ya que se conformaban casi con cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de sus casas, necesitaban saborear el aire de la libertad y verse libre del control parental.

Luna se apareció en la puerta de su casa como siempre, pero algo no iba bien, había algo inusual, ninguna luz estaba encendida y era imposible que su padre no se encontrase en casa a esas horas, ya que cuando el trabajo le obligaba a salir solía ser por la mañana y era demasiado pronto para que se hubiera acostado, con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, al principio solo vio sombras y siluetas, hasta que tuvo el valor de encender la luz, entonces una horrible escena tomó forma frente a sus ojos, su padre estaba allí tirado con innumerables heridas y manchas de sangre, si estaba muerto o inconsciente no lo sabía y una parte de ella no quería descubrirlo, pero si aun había esperanza de que se salvase tenía que actuar cuanto antes, avisó a sus amigas para que avisaran en sanmungo y trajeran ayuda para su padre, el resto de la casa estaba destrozada, había miles de marcas de una terribles y enormes garras que desfiguraban las paredes que ella tanto conocía y apreciaba.

Una corazonada hizo que fuese al cuarto de su padre, donde se encontraban algunos de los pocos recuerdos de su madre que tenía, con la incertidumbre y un terrible dolor atenazando su pecho, agarró como si su vida dependiera de ello el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, al entrar se encontró lo mismo que en el resto de la casa, la cama hecha jirones junto con la ropa de su padre y alguna de su madre, entonces se acercó a la cómoda vio la foto de su madre hecha trizas en el suelo, nada en aquella sala estaba intacto, como en el resto de la vivienda. Las lagrimas rodaron por su rostro hasta perderse en el descenso, se mordió el labio de frustración y dolor, hasta que reaccionó, ahora mismo una de las personas más importantes de su vida estaba en el salón luchando entre la vida y la muerte, no tenía tiempo para llorar por los objetos perdidos, aunque fuesen de su madre, porque por muchos o pocos que fuesen no iban a poder reemplazarla y su padre que si estaba vivo, por ahora, la necesitaba más, bajo corriendo las escaleras, se tropezó en un escalón haciendo que recorriese el tramo que le quedaba rodando, cuando por fin chocó con el final, se levantó y corrió hacía a su padre, lo cogió entre sus brazos colocando su cabeza en su regazo mientras lloraba silenciosamente, no podía perderle a él también, no tenía a nadie más, era su única familia.

Ginny y Hermione se aparecieron con los medimagos en la casa, todos quedaron impactados al ver la escena, todo destruido y en el medio del caos Luna con su padre en el regazo lloraba, los médicos fueron corriendo a examinar a Xenophilius, las leonas apartaron con cuidado a su amiga del señor Lovegood para que los medimagos pudiesen trabajar. Cuando estos comprobaron que aun estaba vivo pero su estado era critico, se lo llevaron con presteza al hospital, dejando a las muchachas solas.

\- Luna cariño, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes tu padre es un hombre fuerte, saldrá de esta, no dejaría a su Lunita sola en el mundo – intentó consolarla Ginny, pero ella no respondía se había quedado donde sus amigas la habían dejado, con los brazos como si sostuviese a su padre y las lágrimas mudas seguían cayendo. Al final las dos grifindor optaron por abrazarla y dejar que llorase todo lo que quisiera, hasta que consiguiese recomponerse un poco.

Después de un buen rato, pareció calmarse un poco, cerró los ojos suspiro profundamente y los volvió a abrir, para su pesar no, no se trataba de una pesadilla o una broma el destrozo seguía ahí, la sangre de su padre seguía ahí, lo único que no seguía ahí era su hogar, ni su padre esperando por ella con una cálida sonrisa, una taza de té y unos oídos que prestarle para alguna de sus peculiares historias del día, sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero no iba a darse ese lujo otra vez, tenía que ser fuerte hasta que su padre se recuperase, aun tenía cosas que hacer para arreglar aquel desastre, no podía llorar como una niña esperando que alguien solucionase todo y fuese a consolarla.

\- Chicas ¿Avisasteis al ministerio del ataque?

\- Si, no deberían tardar en llegar.

\- Bien, esperare aquí hasta que vengan.

\- ¿Estás bien Luna? - preguntó Ginny.

\- No, pero tampoco puedo seguir llorando, tengo cosas que hacer, me lamentaré más tarde si puedo – Tras la respuesta de la ravenclaw se quedaron esperando a los aurores en silencio, las leonas miraban disimuladamente a Luna con preocupación, mientras que ella miraba fijamente la mancha de sangre sobre la que había reposado su padre momentos antes, con las lagrimas en los ojos pero sin atreverse a caer, se prometió no llorar otra vez hasta solucionar las cosas, por eso las contenía mientras la imagen de su padre se clavaba una y otra vez en su mente.

Draco estaba esperando algo impaciente la vuelta de Hermione, pues nada más volver Luna la había llamado para que avisase en sanmungo que necesitaba atención medica el señor Lovegood y estaba preocupado por lo que hubiera podido pasar, algo inquieto decidió avisar a Theo, sea lo que fuere que tenían él y ella sabía que su amigo apreciaría saber que había pasado, cogió el teléfono y le llamó, tardaba bastante en contestar cosa bastante inusual.

-Tchs Draco estoy ocupado ¿Se puede saber … - al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo dejó de hablar pues la cosa parecía sería.

\- Theo... Al parecer han atacado la casa de Lovegood mientras ella estaba con las otras tomando un café, el padre de ella esta gravemente herido – Casi al instante de que acabase la frase la llamada se había cortado, Nott salió disparado a ver a Luna, se apareció en la casa de ella, lo primero que se encontró fue la puerta abierta y al acercarse la vio allí parada en medio de lo que parecía un campo de batalla, en un sofá sentadas, próximas a ella, estaban Ginny y Hermione con cara de preocupación, mientras la rubia daba explicaciones a un hombre.

\- ¡Luna! - gritó desesperado, llamando la atención de ella y haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, cuando se encontró con la mirada cargada de dolor de la joven corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, ella nada más hubo sentido el agarre del slytherin Luna había enterrado la cara en su hombro y a su pesar dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

\- Ejeem – carraspeó un poco el hombre que estaba hablando antes con Luna, que al parecer era un auror del ministerio.

\- Disculpe – dijo la rubia girándose otra vez – Ya se lo he contado todo, vine me pareció raro ver todas las luces apagadas, entre encendí la luz vi a mi padre en el suelo con heridas horribles, subí hasta cuarto, vi el destrozo de allí bajé para atenderle, tropecé con un escalón y bajé rodando las escaleras, me levante y abracé a mi padre mientras esperaba a los médicos.

\- Esta bien Señorita Lovegood, le pedimos que se retire de su casa por unos días para que podamos investigar, también iremos a ver a su padre y si tenemos alguna duda la volveremos a llamar, pero ya le advierto que nunca antes había visto algo parecido a esto, no se que lo habrá causado pero debía de ser terrible.

Theo miró mal al hombre por sus últimas palabras – Gracias, desde luego usted sabe como tranquilizar y animar a alguien – dijo con ironía, mientras volvía a agarrar a la ravenclaw en ademan protector.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a ellos mientras veían como el ofendido funcionario desaparecía de allí – Luna ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora al hospital para ver como está tu padre?

\- No puedo verle ahora mismo, necesito un momento.

\- Vale, nosotras nos adelantamos y si pasa algo te avisamos, no te preocupes – dijo Hermione sonriendo con ternura a su amiga.

-Theo ¿podrías quedarte un rato con ella? Nosotras vamos al hospital para ver como esta el Señor Lovegood – le pidió la pelirroja, pues seguramente Luna se sintiese mejor con el chico a su lado.

\- Claro, no os preocupéis, yo me encargo de cuidarla – las chicas desaparecieron dejándolos solos en la estancia – No te contengas, llora todo lo que necesites.

\- No, no puedo, tengo que aguantar hasta que... - Theo la agarró e hizó girar para que quedase frente a él y abrazarla.

\- No seas estúpida, llora, no me moveré, estaré aquí cuanto necesites.

\- Snif... sniff ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto? ¿No es suficiente que se hayan llevado a mi madre para que también quieran arrebatarme a mi padre? Se que la muerte es algo natural, pero es toda la familia que me queda y aun es demasiado pronto, es tan injusto – mientras hablaba las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar incontenibles y esta vez con la fuerza que al principio no tenían, ya no era un llanto mudo.

\- El mundo es injusto Luna pero créeme que no volverá a ensañarse contigo, esta vez todo será diferente, tu padre tendrá un buen cuidado medico, yo correré con todos los gastos que hagan falta para que se recupere y te prometo que lo lograremos.

\- ¿De verdad todo va a salir bien Theo? - por alguna razón sus palabras la reconfortaban y un atisbo de esperanza se reflejó en su mirada.

\- Confía en mi – ella había vuelto a enterrar su cara en el pecho del slytherin y asintió mientras seguía llorando.

Había pasado casi una hora llorando abrazada al chico, cuando por fin, se apartó y le dijo que quería ir al hospital a ver a su padre, ambos se aparecieron allí y preguntaron en recepción por el Xenophilius Lovegood, fueron a la sala de espera donde encontraron a las leonas, que advirtieron su llegada y un pequeño cambio en Luna, que parecía más calmada y un poco menos triste, pero apenas intercambiaron cuatro palabras entre ellas el saludo y que no tenían noticias de su padre desde que había entrado a quirofano. Tras unos diez minutos de espera un medico se había aproximado a la sala preguntando por los familiares de Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna se levantó con rapidez y fue a escuchar lo que tenía que decir el medico.

\- Hemos hecho lo que pudimos, ahora todo depende de él. Por ahora no puede recibir visitas, si hay algún cambio les avisaremos.

Luna guardó silencio y agachó el rostro – Gracias Doctor – dijo Theo al ver la mudez de la rubia, el medico se fue por el pasillo del que vino. Nott tomó la mano de ella le dio un suave apretón – Aún hay esperanza, te dije que confiarás en mí, esto no se va acabar – ella alzó la vista de nuevo y se topó con la mirada de él, llena de confianza, seguridad, de alguna forma sus palabras acompañadas de aquella mirada le aportaban cierta calma, Ginny y Hermione le cogieron la otra mano y sonrieron.

\- Tu padre aun es un hombre fuerte, puede salir de esta – la alentó Ginny.

Salieron de hospital en vista de que no podían hacer nada y Luna buscó un hotel a pesar de los intentos de Ginny y Theo para que se quedara en sus casas, pero según les había dicho ella, necesitaba un poco de soledad y aunque no lo había dicho sabía que en casa de los Weasley era imposible, por otro lado en casa de él si encontrase la paz y la soledad que necesitaba pero sentía que era mejor estar en el hotel, solo logró que dejasen de insistir tras haberles prometido a los tres que en caso de necesitar algo los llamaría.

Era ya media noche cuando Hermione volvió, pero para su sorpresa no encontró señales de vida de Draco por la cocina o el salón, asi que puso rumbo al cuarto de este para decirle que ya había llegado, se sentía tan cansada física y emocionalmente, lo que le había pasado a Luna era horrible, parecía que las desgracias no terminaban de dejarlas en paz. Pensaba que tal vez el slytherin consiguiese animarla un poco, cuando escuchó la voz de él al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó parada escuchando, no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, llámalo intuición femenina, corazonada, instinto, sexto sentido, pero algo le dijo que no se moviera de ahí, al parecer el rubio estaba manteniendo una conversación telefónica con alguien.

\- Hola mama.

\- Si, ya me paseré.

\- Se que tengo un compromiso con Pansy.

\- Claro que se que me queréis, pero...

\- Si, hace mucho que no la veo – parecía estar tratando de mantener la paciencia para no gritar a Narcisa Black.

\- Pero es que estoy ocupado.

\- Si, se que me comprometí...

\- Esta bien iré a verla.

\- Si, no te preocupes.

\- Adiós, buenas noches - Su madre podía llegar a ser muy agobiante y pesada cuando se lo propone, ademas sabe que pocas veces puede decirle que no y más si se trataba de un compromiso con Pansy, se dejó caer en la cama y se preguntó cuando llegaría la leona.

Hermione tras escuchar la conversación se quedó desolada ¿Draco estaba comprometido con Pansy? Claro ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de creer que tal vez podrían haber llegado a tener algo? ¡Dios, era tan idiota! Se marchó de allí igual que había llegado con la mayor rapidez de la que fue capaz sin hacer ningún ruido, una vez entró en su habitación se tiró sobre la cama y derramó algunas lágrimas, al final él solo era un cretino más y ella la misma idiota. Se sentía tan profundamente dolida y traicionada ¿Acaso todo cuanto le dijo era mentira? ¿Todo eran artimañas para conquistarla? Al tumbarse de lado el colgante que él le había regalado, cayó sobre el colchón, al verlo un ataque de ira se apoderó de ella, haciendo que se lo quitase con brusquedad, sosteniéndolo en una mano que alzó como para tirarlo, pero al final detuvo el brazo antes de soltarlo y bajó en brazo despacio llevándose la mano al pecho, para llorar encogida entorno a él. Ya no le habían roto el corazón una vez si no dos.

Cuando por fin se calmó tomó una decisión, dejaría esa casa mañana mismo, hablaría con el dueño del piso que les mostró a las chicas y lo alquilaría ese mismo día si era posible, no quería pasar ni un segundo más de lo necesario en aquella casa, ni tampoco volverle a ver la cara en la vida. Agotada por todo lo ocurrido ese día, que gracias a dios ya se estaba acabando, concilió el sueño con un amargo sabor de boca y unas ácidas lagrimas de despedida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione madrugó bien temprano y contactó con el tipo del anuncio que se mostró muy complaciente con el tema de que el piso fuese ocupado inmediatamente, firmaron los papeles del contrato le dio, la fianza y él le entregó las llaves, por supuesto ella ya le había informado que iba a vivir con dos chicas más, pero al hombre no pareció importarle mucho cuando ella le dijo que eran amigas suya del instituto, el casero era un poco baboso así que si alguna vez tenían un problema seguramente Ginny coqueteando un poco podría solucionarlo con él. Nada más arreglarlo todo llamó a sus amigas para informarles de que había alquilado el piso, así tanto Luna como ella por fin tendrían donde quedarse.

Volvió a casa de Malfoy con rapidez para poder recoger sus cosas que ya había embalado y marcharse sin tener que hacerle frente, pero claro, no iba a tener tanta suerte, porque allí estaba la maldita serpiente, esperándola en su cuarto con una cara que decía a todas luces qué cojones está pasando aquí, ella trató de ignorarle y fue cogiendo sus cosas, pero el la agarró por la muñeca.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué esta pasando Hermione?

\- ¿No lo puedes deducir tu mismo? Vaya, te creí más inteligente.

\- ¿Por qué te vas sin avisarme? - parecía herido al decirlo, pero el corazón de la leona para él ahora mismo era de hielo.

\- Te iba avisar – dijo secamente.

\- ¿Cuando? ¿Y por qué te vas de manera tan repentina? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Cuando ya no estuviese aquí, porque ya llevo aquí demasiado tiempo y no, no ha pasado nada, de hecho ahora se cosas que antes desconocía así que estoy perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? No recuerdo haber hecho nada para que estés enfadada.

Le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio – Claro, no recuerdas nada... piensa de qué me he podido entrar para que tenga este cabreo, pon a funcionar tus neuronas de serpiente, si es que te quedan, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer y me estás molestando.

Draco frunció el ceño algo molesto y confundido ¿Esa mujer era bipolar? Decidido la sujeto firmemente y la beso, con la esperanza de ablandarla un poco y que le explicase algo, también con las esperanzas de que le entendiera, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues ella se apartó de él con brusquedad y le dio una bofetada como jamás la había dado – No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, guárdate eso para tu prometida – dijo con todo el veneno que pudo mientras desaparecía con sus cosas para no volver.

Después de dejar sus cosas en la nueva casa, decidió dar una vuelta y visitar a los Weasley, necesitaba ver a Ginny con urgencia pues sabía que Luna no estaba en la mejor situación para escuchar sus estúpidos problemas, comparados con lo que ella tenía. Antes de ver a la pelirroja se pasó por una pastelería y compró un cargamento de pasteles, se sentía algo deprimida y con un té estarían buenísimos, por no mencionar que Ginny la amaría.

Con el preciado botín en su poder se presentó en la madriguera para alegría de sus habitantes, se sintió algo aliviada la no ver a Ron por ahí, asi que antes de que apareciese Ginny y ella se libraron como pudiera del resto de la familia, para subir al cuarto de la pelirroja y allí poder hablar tranquilas, una vez se aseguraron de estar solas le contó todo lo que había escuchado de la conversación telefónica, la reacción de su amiga no fue mejor que la de ella, ahora mismo sentía deseos de matar a Draco, tras varios insultos dirigidos por las dos hacía él y dar cuenta de varios pasteles, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo Ginny.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Ron – saludaron las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué querías? - Preguntó su hermana un poco reticente.

\- Pues me enteré de que estaba Hermione y quería saludarla ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi mejor amiga? - contestó un poco arisco.

\- Estamos ocupadas, piérdete Ron – este bufó y se acabó marchando, no tenía sentido discutir con su hermana, después hablaría con la morena a solas.

Cuando ya habían insultado a Malfoy hasta la saciedad, decidieron que era hora de cambiar de tema, por uno más alegre, pues con lo de Luna ninguna de las dos quería pensar en cosas demasiado tristes, porque aunque ambas habían ido al hospital el estado de Xenophilius era el mismo y cuando visitaron a Luna tampoco parecía estar mejor, esperaban que Theo consiguiese mejores resultados que ellas.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y Granger había decidido marcharse ya de casa de los Weasley, si no se vería forzada por Molly a cenar con ellos y no le apetecía mucho, la salir fue interceptada por Ron, quien la estuvo esperando largo rato con ansias. - Hey Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo – Ella rodó los ojos sin que el león lo viese y se giró para enfrentarlo.

\- Dime, ¿qué querías?

\- Bueno en un par de días es la fiesta de noche vieja en la oficina, ya lo sabes y bueno pensé que podríamos ir juntos, retomar nuestra antigua relación, empezar otra vez, para que no acabe como antes.

\- Yo... tengo que pensarlo.

\- ¿Para qué Hermione? ¿Para ir con otro tipo como Malfoy al que apenas conoces y juega contigo? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y antes eramos grandes amigos.

Al borde del llanto, con la cabeza gacha contestó un casi inaudible ''iré contigo''.

Luna apenas había despertado se encontró con Theo esperándola en la recepción del hotel, por alguna razón que ella no sabía el slytherin parecía negarse a dejarla sola, esa idea la reconfortó un poco y casi le arranca un sonrisa, después de desayunar la acompañó al hospital donde prácticamente habían pasado todo el día.

\- Oye Theo – dijo con una suave y dulce voz - ¿Por qué me has acompañado todo el día en el hospital? Ha tenido que ser aburrido para ti, no hemos hablado nada y no hay nada interesante que hacer.

\- Es obvio, somos amigos y yo ofrezco una amistad barata, si una amiga lo pasa mal me quedo con ella hasta que esté mejor, soy muy terco y no me gusta ver a la gente que me importa sufrir, por eso si ahora no puedo hacer nada quiero quedarme a tu lado para cuando llegue el momento en que pueda ayudarte, si para ti esta bien déjame ser el hombre sobre el que llorar o en quien apoyarte cuando no puedas más – según terminó de hablar se sintió un poco ridículo ¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas aunque fuese lo que sintiese?

\- Gracias – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y esbozar una fugaz sonrisa.

Nott no dijo nada solo asintió y desvió la mirada para otro lado mientras acompañaba a la chica al hotel, mañana la ayudaría a instalarse en su nueva casa.

Draco se estupefacto ante la reacción de la leona ¿Se había enfadado por qué el estaba prometido? Pero si no tenía ningún compromiso, ni siquiera había barajado la idea de casarse, bueno quizá con ella dentro de varios años, no, no, no, su mente se iba por las nubes, ademas tal y como estaba ahora de enfadada eso resultaría imposible, aunque si lo pensaba bien era normal que estuviese colérico, creyendo esas tonterías, porque sería parecido a lo que hizo la comadreja con ella. Mierda, tenía que arreglar eso cuanto antes, pero no sabía donde se había mudado, bueno aun le quedaba la opción de llamarla.

Tras treinta llamadas perdidas del slytherin, diez mensajes de texto y mensajes en el buzón de voz, Draco se dio por vencido, el móvil no iba a solucionar nada, estaba seguro de que Hermione ni se molestaba en leer los mensajes, simplemente los borraba y lo mismo para el buzón de voz, tenía que encontrarla y obligarla a que le escuchase, si eso no era suficiente la llevaría ante su madre para que ella le dijese que efectivamente el no estaba prometido.

Intentó contactar con Luna pues pensaba que aunque Granger le hubiese contado algo podría ser más renuente a facilitarle la información, pero ni tenía su número, ni sabía donde se alojaba ahora, solo le quedaba recurrir a Ginbra Weasley, contra Ginny no podía estar seguro de su reacción, si su leona se lo había contado podía desde intentar matarlo, a maldecirlo, golpearle, insultarle o por el contrario y muy improbable de los casos escuchar lo que tenía que decir, siendo así seguro que le daría los datos que necesitaba, pero hacer que le escuchase era casi imposible y menos aun estando en la madriguera, rodeada de una pequeña liga anti-slytherins con especial antipatía hacía él.

Como un cordero que va al matadero, Draco llamó a la puerta de los Weasley, que abrió una sorprendida Molly – Vaya que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae a estas horas aquí?

\- Me gustaría hablar con Ginny un momento, si pudiera avisarla me haría un gran favor.

\- Claro, ven pasa al salón mientras voy a buscarla.

\- Gracias, muy amable Señora Weasley – Al poco Molly desapareció por una escalera y volvió con su hija, que tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Malfoy?

\- Necesito saber donde vive Hermione.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría yo que decírtelo después de como has tratado a mi amiga? Eres un cretino, un gusano, un cabrón despreciable, insensible, estúpido, pedazo de mierda.

\- Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir, no es como crees.

\- Vete de mi casa Malfoy y no quiero volver a verte, si no la próxima vez les contaré a mis hermanos alguna historia para que te saquen ellos a patadas.

El día había sido un completo desastre, la pelirroja había reaccionado tal como se esperaba y ya no sabía que hacer para poder hablar con Hermione, tal vez solo podía insistir pero en ese caso se vería atacado por una banda furiosa de Weasley's y aunque no dudaba de su poder, no creía que pudiese con cuatro a la vez. Cansado de la vida agarró una botella de whisky de fuego y se dejó caer en una butaca, al sentarse noto que estaba aplastando algo, lo sacó y vio que era un juguete de Crookshansk, miró con tristeza el ratón lo dejó caer de su mano, tal vez debería tener otra vez mascota, obviamente una lechuza no, pero si una serpiente o un gato.

Inesperadamente alguien tocó al timbre de la casa con insistencia, obligando a Malfoy a abrir la puerta tras parecer que iba a quemar el timbre, por un momento se permitió soñar que era Granger, pero al abrir la puerta se topó con Zabini, soltó un suspiro cansado y se internó otra vez en el salón, dejando a su amigo desconcertado en la entrada, Blaise entró y cerró la puerta tras de si para seguir a Draco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa tio?

\- No quiero hablarlo contigo, Theo sería más adecuado, las soluciones que tú me puedes ofrecer no me interesan.

Blaise le miró ofendido - Theo no está aquí y sabes no tienes por qué ser borde.

\- Solo dije la verdad.

\- Deja las gilipolleces y escupe lo, te demostraré que soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarte, idiota.

\- Granger cree que estoy prometido, se ha enfadado y no quiere volver a verme, no se nada de ella y quiero explicarle la verdad pero no se cómo encontrarla.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Pregúntale a sus amigas.

\- Oh gracias Blaise, nunca hubiera pensado algo así, porque claro como Ginny no me mataría si se entera de versión de Hermione y Luna no esta en dios sabe dónde tras el ataque a su padre – miró a su amigo como si fuese el mayor idiota del mundo.

\- Bueno yo haré que la Weasley te lo diga, quedaremos con ella mañana y le contarás lo que pasa.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo? - Draco mira a Blaise extrañado - ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

\- Jajajajaj ¿Yo saliendo con la pobretona? No me hagas reír, es más bien como una sirvienta, tenemos un trato y por él se ve obligada a obedecer.

\- No pensé que me ayudarías, aunque pudieras. Gracias.

\- Bah, que yo no quiera nada con una mujer, excepto noches esporádicas no quiere decir que no os vaya ayudar en vuestros líos amorosos. No te preocupes solucionaremos esto y si no pues nos vamos a emborrachar.

Draco sonrió y miró a su amigo – No tienes remedio ¿Verdad?

Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió el móvil para hablar con Ginny – Mañana a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre, se puntual ¿Qué, cómo que no puedes? Entiendo, pues pasado mañana, tranquila no te tomaré mucho tiempo – colgó el teléfono y miró a su amigo con chulería - ¿Por cierto qué planes tienes para pasado mañana en noche vieja? ¿Llamo a Theo y salimos los tres de fiesta?

\- Depende de cómo vayan las cosas con Ginny cuenta conmigo.

Hermione estaba cansada, aunque las llamadas del slytherin habían cesado, estaba algo intranquila y agotada esos días, encima esa noche tenía la fiesta de la oficina e iría con Ron, dijo que quería que lo volviesen a intentar, quizá ahora fuese mejor, no estaba segura de si seguía enamorada de él, de hecho si le hubiesen preguntado en frío sin el incidente con Malfoy hubiese dicho que no, pero eso ella no lo sabía, ahora solo estaba afectada por lo que creía que eran las mentiras del rubio, por despecho y miedo había aceptado la invitación de Ron, también tuvo que aceptar la invitación de Molly, pues cuando fue a visitar por segunda vez a Ginny se había empeñado en que se quedase en esta ya que había faltado en noche buena. Fue al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápido y después se hizo un moño sencillo para no mojarse, cogió un libro y una copa hasta arriba de margarita, que posó un lado en una pequeña banqueta y se metió en la bañera que estaba llena de agua con sales de baño, si, eso era lo que tanto había ansiado un momento de paz, puso la radio mientras disfrutaba un sorbo de la bebida y se sumergió un poco en agua, así había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde.

Cuando por fin abandonó la bañera, cogió una toalla que se enroscó al cuerpo y tras secarse un poco soltó el moño y empezó a hacer un sencillo pero elegante recogido que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, cuando hubo terminado de poner horquillas y gomas se miró al espejo detenidamente para inspeccionar el trabajo, a continuación empezó a maquillarse, después fue a su cuarto y se puso el vestido que le había enviado su madre con una carta esa mañana, en ella decía que la quería mucho y esperaba verla pronto, las cosas por casa seguían igual, le enviaba un vestido para nochevieja porque sabía que seguramente si saliese no iría nada arreglada, también le envió muchos besos y abrazos de su padre, su madre la conocía bien. Un poco susceptible sobre el contenido de la bolsa la abrió y se encontró con un precioso vestido verde y una pequeña pulsera de plata con algunos adornos colgando, su madre tenía buen ojo para los gustos de su hija, pero en esta ocasión la elección de colores no fue la mejor, porque nada más verlo lo primero que pensó fue que le gustaría a Draco, se puso el vestido y la pulsera por no hacer un feo a su madre , cogió uno tacones negros y un pequeño bolso del mismo color donde metió la barra de labios, el móvil, la varita, las llaves y el colgante que le había regalado el slytherin.

En casa de los Weasley Molly estaba frenética preparándolo todo mientras daba algunas ordenes a su hija, que la ayudaba en la cocina, Hermione llegó a tiempo para unirse al frente de batalla y ayudar a las dos mujeres, más que nada por eso había ido a esa hora porque los hombres de la casa se escaqueaban como podían de trabajar en la cocina, pero ya tendrían su oportunidad de ayudar, vaya que si la tendrían.

\- Señora cadete Hermione Granger a su servicio, lista para luchar cuando le ordene -dijo de broma nada más llegar cogiéndolas por sorpresa, pues estaban muy concentradas en su labor para notar su presencia.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! Ni te habíamos oído llegar, en cuanto quieras, pero antes cámbiate, sería una pena que te manchases ese vestido tan bonito, coge algo de Ginny y volved, acompáñala hija

\- A sus ordenes mi capitana – dijeron mientras se encuadraban para después abandonar la cocina.

Ginny inspeccionó a su amiga y sonrió, pero antes de poder hacer ningún comentario ella ya le había lanzado una mirada que dejaba claro que no quería comentarios sobre el tema, por lo que no dijo nada ni volvió a tener intención de ello, solo le agarró la mano mientras subían con un suave apretón. Sacaron una prendas cualquiera para la morena y una vez se las hubo puesto bajaron a la cocina, antes de llegar se encontraron con Ron que acababa de llegar la casa.

\- Me alegro de ver que ya estas aquí Hermione, tengo ganas de ir esta noche contigo – la pelirroja lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su amiga mientras su hermano subía las escaleras despreocupado.

\- ¿Por qué vas a ir con él? - preguntó nada más Ron había desaparecido.

\- Bueno me lo pidió y me dio a entender que quizá podríamos volver a intentarlo, por ver que pasa no pierdo nada ¿no?

\- Pero las cosas con él ya fueron mal, se que es mi hermano, pero no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar.

\- No te preocupes Ginny, la gente cambia, si no mira Malf...

\- No seas demasiado crédula y ten cuidado por favor – las dos fueron otra vez a la cocina dando el tema por zanjado.

\- Señora volvemos al frente ¿Que misión nos asigna?

\- Ginny limpia el pescado, Hermione trocea las verduras y luego ponlas en esa cacerola.

\- ¡Señora, si señora!

Las tres mujeres terminaron de preparar toda la comida que parecía para todo un regimiento y no era para menos ya que era para la familia weasley al completo, Fleur, Harry y Hermione, pusieron la mesa y sirvieron la comida cuando todos se habían sentado. Los comensales iban muy elegantes debido a la ocasión, a excepción de Ginny, Molly y Hermione, que llevaban ropa normal para no mancharse cuando cocinaban, mientras comían algunos comentaban lo bueno que estaba y las felicitaban, Ron disimuladamente acercó su silla a la morena, mientras engullía como de costumbre, sin duda el apetito y los modales de él parecía que nunca iban a cambiar.

Cuando la cena por fin había terminado, todos los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas fiestas, Ginny fue acompañando a Harry obviamente como amigos y porque le había pedido que la llevara para poder velar por Granger, la pelirroja sentía que algo iba a pasar pero no estaba segura del qué, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para intentar protegerla, un palpito por débil que fuese le bastaba, así los cuatro partieron hacía la fiesta.

El ambiente allí era muy elegante, varias personas importantes del ministerio se encontraban allí charlando tranquilamente y tomando sus copas, las dos parejas se separaron para charlar con otro invitados, Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y Ron pudo ver bien como iba vestida, lo que hizo que frunciese el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué llevas los colores de Slytherin? Ni que fueras uno de ellos ¿O es por Malfoy, tan desesperada estabas?

La leona lo miró sorprendida y un poco ofendida – Me lo regaló mi madre por casualidad y que tu único comentario sobre como voy vestida sea ese me parece algo grosero.

\- Vamos no te enfades – le pasó la mano por encima del hombro y la llevó a la pista de baile, cuando empezó a sonar la música bailaron un par de canciones, entonces él le pidió que esperase un momento que había visto a alguien, como el tiempo pasaba y no aparecía, Hermione se dirigió a la barra para pedir una copa, que acabó siendo dos y otra que tenía servida, entonces le vio, estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con una chica de forma muy cercana, por un momento se reprochó el ser mal pensada, pero entonces él besó a la mujer, conducida por la ira y el alcohol fue hasta ellos en busca de explicaciones.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué significa esto? - el aludido se giró sorprendido y vio a su amiga hecha una furia detrás de él, la otra mujer parecía confusa.

\- Dame un segundo querida, parece que mi amiga se ha pasado bebiendo, ahora estoy contigo otra vez- dijo sonriendo de forma que intentaba ser encantadora y se llevó a Granger arrastras por el brazo de mala manera - ¿Qué narices te pasa Hermione, no ves que estaba ocupado?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú dijiste que querías que lo volviésemos a intentar y te encuentro besando a otra, mientras yo te esperaba como una idiota.

\- Yo en ningún momento dije que quería que volviésemos juntos, solo que retomásemos nuestra antigua relación, me refería a nuestra vieja amistad – dijo riéndose.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no fuiste claro? ¡Se sincero solo querías utilizarme para acabar con esa chica! ¿Quizá ponerla celosa?

\- Así es, eso es lo que quería y ha funcionado, pero somos amigos ¿No? Es normal que nos ayudemos unos a otros.

\- Eres un imbécil – dolida, humillada, triste y enfadada se fue de ahí corriendo, totalmente desamparada, ni recogió su abrigo, solo sentía la necesidad de correr, dejarlos a todos atrás olvidar al idiota de Draco y al imbécil e insensible de Ron.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron a Ron que seguía con la chica de antes, este al ver a su hermana y a su amigo sonrió apartándose un poco de la chica después de decirle algunas palabras de disculpa. - ¿Qué narices haces con esa chica y dónde esta Hermione?

\- No lo se, se fue corriendo tras discutir por verme con Jasmine, no pensé que sería tan inmadura y todo por los malentend – Ginny cortó a su hermano a mitad de la palabra con una bofetada.

\- Eres un cerdo, ella solo entendió lo que tú quisiste que entendiera – con la dignidad propia de su casa la pelirroja se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

En su huida Hermione solo corría por las calles que iban tiñéndose de blanco a cause de la nieve, en más de una ocasión se torció el tobillo al apoyar el pie por ir corriendo con tacones y estar el suelo resbaladizo, pero eso no aminoró su marcha quería perderse por el pavimento que solo la nieve y el cemento fueran testigos de sus lagrimas que iban cayendo olvidadas en la acera dejas atrás durante el avance, era una noche oscura y fría, pero no lo había notado hasta que exhausta se sentó en un banco convirtiendo la lluvia de sus ojos en un diluvio, de fondo acompasando sus sollozos empezaron a sonar las campanas que indicaban el año nuevo, sin saber muy bien por qué sacó el collar que Draco le había regalado del bolso y los sostuvo entre sus manos mientras lo miraba hechizada y veía como sus lágrimas chocaban contra el.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Las campanadas habían dejado de tocar, la nieve aún caía y Hermione seguía sentada en el banco mirando el colgante – Feliz año nuevo... – susurró mientras se secaba una lágrima, si el año fuera como lo empezó, mejor sería congelar el tiempo, lástima que con el gira tiempo no podía adelantarlo.

En la fiesta Ginny cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado no pudo odiar más a su hermano, era tan idiota, ahora Malfoy no podría encontrar a Hermione. Aún recordaba cómo se sorprendió al encontrarlo en su cita con Blaise, ambos la estaban esperando y al verla la sonrisa de Zabini se había ensanchado con chulería, mientras que por el contrario Draco parecía estar nervioso y algo agobiado, al principio su intención había sido irse pero Blaise se lo impidió acudiendo al trato que tenían y la había obligado a escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que contarle, cuando entre los dos le explicaron que todo era un malentendido y Malfoy había conseguido que ella le creyese, Ginny le dijo que podía encontrar a Hermione con Ron en la fiesta de esa noche del ministerio.

Draco apareció en la fiesta con un elegante traje, estaba algo ansioso y miraba para todos lados en busca de alguien hasta que divisó a los dos hermanos Weasley, parecían estar discutiendo algo, se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación.

\- No lo se, se fue corriendo tras discutir por verme con Jasmine, no pensé que sería tan inmadura y todo por los malentend – Ginny cortó a su hermano a mitad de la palabra con una bofetada.

\- Eres un cerdo, ella solo entendió lo que tú quisiste que entendiera – con la dignidad propia de su casa la pelirroja se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Aunque se hubiese perdido una parte tuvo la información suficiente para saber de quién estaban hablando, para desgracia de la comadreja no necesitaba los detalles de lo ocurrido para lo que estaba apunto de hacer y por lo que le había contado Hermione tampoco tenía ganas de contenerse, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacerlo.

Con una mirada gélida y paso firme acortó los poco metros que lo separaban de Ron, con brusquedad le tiró por detrás de un hombro para darle la vuelta y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara, este por el impacto calló al suelo aturdido y dolorido, cuando levantó la vista su cara enrojeció de ira – Nadie hace daño a mi leona, comadreja.

Ginny y Harry que habían oído el revuelo ocasionado por la trifulca, se apresuraron a ver que ocurría. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano en el suelo y a Malfoy de pie frente a él, pero a Harry la escena no le suscitaba la misma reacción, se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse para acto seguido encarar a Draco - ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Si buscas pelea estaré encantado de proporcionártela fuera.

\- Lo que yo haga aquí no es asunto tuyo cara rajada y al único al que tengo interés por patear es al pobretón, aunque si después de que acabe con él quieres que me encargue de ti también no tengo problema.

Ron se levantó con torpeza e hizo amago de lanzarse a por el slytherin, pero Ginny se colocó entre ellos – Draco no ha hecho nada por lo que tenga que disculparse ¿Queda claro?- dijo mirando a Harry y Ron de forma amenazante. - Se ha marchado corriendo, no se donde habrá ido, tampoco responde al teléfono y se ha dejado el abrigo ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? - dijo apresuradamente mirando al slytherin.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – sonrió a la menor de los Weasley y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Los dos griffindor quedaron enormemente desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué hacía Ginny defendiendo a Malfoy, llamarlo por su nombre y ayudarle? - ¿Draco? - Preguntó Harry a la pelirroja intentando entender que pasaba - ¿Desde cuando le tuteas? ¿Qué hay entre vosotros? Ademas estabais hablando de Hermione ¿verdad?

\- Puedo llamarle como me de la gana, empecé desde que nos hicimos amigos y se lió con Hermione, creo que eso responde a todo, pero no creo que seas nadie para reprochar o recriminar nada, cuando has descuidado tanto a tu amiga y has decidido apoyar al zopenco que tienes al lado – dijo anticipándose a Potter, que parecía querer decir algo más.

\- Ginny yo... - intentó defenderse pero ella no le iba a permitir acabar.

\- Ahórratelo, no quiero escuchar batallitas, sabes perfectamente que los dos habéis sido unos cretinos con Hermione últimamente, mi hermano por sus mentiras y traiciones y tú por no pararte a escucharla, ni apoyarla, ni siquiera has intentado hablar con ella de cosas triviales, solo la tratabas como si fuera una desvalida sin consultar su opinión.

\- Ella no me dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir si no le dabas ocasión? Para ser su mejor amigo que poco pareces conocerla ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no la notabas rara? Si hubieras quedado un día para charlar con ella habrías podido saber que la habían secuestrado, que casi la matan dos veces, han destrozado su apartamento y que seguramente esté enamorada de Malfoy, bueno esto último es más opinión mía y de Luna. La cuestión es que no os habéis molestado por saber qué tal estaba ella – terminado su discurso se marchó rumbo a la salida para recoger su abrigo y buscar a su amiga.

Draco había salido corriendo sin saber a dónde iba solo corría desesperado y gritaba llamando a Hermione, quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla, no sabía que había ocurrido con la comadreja, pero había sido lo suficientemente duro como para hacer que se fuese llorando, motivo más que válido para partirle las piernas a Weasley, lástima que no tuviese tiempo. La nieve caía impasible y ajena a todo, congelando a los incautos que se quedasen a la intemperie, por suerte para Malfoy el llevaba su abrigo, pero según le había dicho Ginny Hermione no corría la misma suerte.

Tras correr varias horas dando vueltas y perdiendo la remota esperanza de encontrarla, paró para recuperar el aliento e intentar enfriar su cabeza que no hacía más que darle vueltas a todo, intentado ver qué podría haber hecho diferente para que la situación no hubiera acabado así. Los tañidos de las campanas indicaban el cambio de año dejando un amargo sabor en su boca, alzó la vista al cielo como buscando una señal y entonces vio parte de la luna, intentando verla entera, ya que un edificio tapaba parte de ella, avanzó un poco hasta que otro edificio aún más alto la cubrió por completo.

-Parece que no puedo encontrar nada de lo que busco – Murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza y sonreía con amargura, entonces a lo lejos sentada en un banco e iluminada tenuemente, vio una figura que parecía estar sosteniendo algo valioso entre sus manos, pues más que sostenerlo se aferraba a ello, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a caminar hacía allí e iba acelerando el paso hasta que pudo reconocerla, era ella llorando sobre el colgante que le había regalado, sin duda tendría que matar al pobretón.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y vio que tenía las manos heladas y los labios un poco amoratados, no era el mejor momento ni lugar para llevar solo ese vestido. Hermione había notado la presencia de alguien, pero pensaba que sería una persona anónima a la cual no recordaría mañana y por ende no merecía su atención, así que despreocupada de la impresión que pudiese dar siguió llorando con la cabeza gacha mirando el colgante, el anónimo se paró frente a ella tapándole la luz y proyectando su sombra sobre ella, molesta por el escrutinio que le estaba haciendo el desconocido de forma tan descarada, frunció el ceño, arrugó un poco la nariz y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a esa persona, entonces antes de poder verle la cara, unos brazos la izaban y envolvían, estrechándola fuertemente y con firmeza contra el torso del chico, no supo de quien se trataba hasta que una colonia demasiado familiar desde hace semanas asaltó sus fosas nasales.

Draco había levantado sin dificultad a Hermione del banco y la capturó entre sus brazos, confirmando así sus sospechas, estaba helada, ella había quedado con los brazos aprisionados entre los cuerpos de los dos y estaban para abajo sosteniendo el colgante, tenía el rostro girado para un lado, pero aún así él pudo ver la sorpresa dibujada en su cara, cuando notó que se relajaba un poco cogió cada extremo de su abrigo y envolvió con el a la leona pegándola más a su cuerpo, para satisfacer su necesidad de sentirla cerca y de paso darle calor, lo cual no le venía nada mal.

\- Para ser la mejor bruja de nuestra promoción, no se qué haces aquí sin tan si quiera un abrigo- se quedo callado esperando una respuesta que no llegó - Veo que aún no conseguiste abrir el colgante que te regalé, no fue suficiente la pista eh. Bien, permiteme desvelar el misterio por ti. Te quiero – según dijo esas palabras el collar se abrió, mostrando la foto de ellos dos besándose cuando ella tenía el pelo rubio.

Hermione había abierto mucho los ojos de la impresión que le provocó escuchar esas palabras y luego pasó a una mirada más suave y tierna al ver la foto – Entonces de verdad estas aquí...

\- Hermione deja que te explique... - ella selló sus labios con un dedo.

\- Shhh, deja las explicaciones para más tarde, por ahora préstame tu calor – se apretó más al cuerpo del chico consiguiendo volver a sentir sus extremidades, se sentía tan a gusto ahí, igual que la primera vez que la abrazó en el bosque prohibido salvandola de los licántropos. Cuando recuperó un poco el calor en todo el cuerpo, se seco las últimas lágrimas de los ojos y besó a Draco con el anhelo y la desesperación que había acumulado esos días, necesitaba tanto creer en él, si esa noche había llorado, no había sido solo por el imbécil de Ron, si no también por él, porque lo que le hizo Ron otra vez le había recordado al engaño de Malfoy.

El beso fue intenso, desesperado, necesitado, no querían separarse el uno del otro, pero él lo interrumpió y fijó sus ojos en los de ella – Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no quiero un polo de Granger – dijo sonriendo y se aparecieron en el cuarto de él – Veo que aun tienes los labios algo morados, deja que yo te los caliente – esta vez él inició el beso y ambos volvieron a perderse en el placer que se brindaban mutuamente.

Se separaron entre jadeos y con las pupilas dilatas, ambos tenían la vista fija en la del otro, ella se acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a desabrocharle algunos botones de la camisa, pero la detuvo – Antes tenemos que hablar y aclarar las cosas, no quiero luego que te arrepientas de algo ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que estaba prometido?

\- Te escuche hablar por teléfono, la noche que habían atacado al padre de Luna- en ese momento lo que menos quería era hablar de eso pero por lo visto no tenía otra opción.

\- Ese día estaba hablando por teléfono con mi madre sobre Pansy, hablábamos de que tenía que quedar con ella, porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y le había prometido tomar un café con ella o algo.

-... ¿Me estas diciendo que lo del compromiso que escuche era una cita y no una compromiso de boda?

\- Así es.

\- … - Hermione se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cara con una almohada intentando esconderse detrás de ella.

\- Hermione, mírame, quítate la almohada de delante. Quiero saber si me crees, si todo vuelve a ser como antes.

\- Déjame, ahora mismo no puedo mirarte a a cara ¡Soy una idiota, me muero de la vergüenza!

\- Bueno muérete después, quiero que me digas que esta todo arreglado – dijo mientras intentaba quitarle la almohada de las manos y forcejeaba con ella sobre la cama.

\- ¿Cómo que me muera después? Serás idiota ¿No ves que me siento totalmente avergonzada por el malentendido? Después del bonito reencuentro y lo dulce que has sido, me sueltas eso ahora.

\- Pfff, fue tu malentendido, por no querer escucharme antes y me refería a que te murieses de vergüenza, no de verdad, aquí la más idiota y causante de todo fuiste tú, así que esta bien que te sientas así, de hecho deberías hacer algo para compensarme.

\- Ya se que ha sido culpa mía, pero podías ser un poco más empático hurón ¿Además por qué cada vez que me salvas luego tienes que reclamarme una recompensa? ¿Eres incapaz de hacer algo bueno por alguien sin pedir nada a cambio?

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero si no te pido algo tú nunca tendrás un detalle bonito o romántico conmigo, aquí el único que se curra un poco las cosas soy yo.

\- No me vengas ahora como hermanita de la caridad, que solo lo haces para llevarme a la cama.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que he arriesgado mi pellejo, he aguantado tus cambios de humor, te he ayudado, acogido, golpeado a Weasley y corrido bajo la nieve como un loco desesperado solo por echarte un polvo? ¿Tan desesperado y ruin me crees?

Granger se quedó callada un instante, sintiéndose un poco miserable por las palabras del slytherin – Bueno ¿Si no cual es la razón?

\- ¿En serio a la inteligente, maravillosa, lista, perfecta y primera bruja de su promoción Hermione Granger aún no se ha dado cuenta? - Draco la miro irritado - ¡Por que te quiero, por que me he enamorado de ti! ¡A pesar de que nunca creí que lo haría, me he enamorado y no de una chica cualquiera, si no de mi peor pesadilla en el colegio, la única que es capaz de sacarme de quicio en cuestión de segundos y luego con un simple gesto o palabra hacer que pierda la cabeza por ella, de la chica que más me odiaba, de la que iba totalmente en contra de las creencias de mi familia, pero todo eso no importa, porque te sigo queriendo!

Hermione le lanzó la almohada a la cara y cuando él la apartó a un lado, se le tiró encima apoderándose de sus labios – Bueno quizá necesite algunas clases particulares.

\- Mmm no me importaría ser tu profesor, aunque quizá tengamos que repetir algunas partes para que las aprendas bien – dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

\- No te preocupes, aprendo rápido, pero nunca está de más practicar – comenzó otra vez a desabotonarle la camisa, él por su parte le había bajado la cremallera del vestido dejándola solo en la ropa interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver el torso de Draco, que a diferencia de otras veces lo pudo contemplar perfectamente, pero esta vez gracias a la buena iluminación y su gran escrutinio, vio una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cadera parecía nacer en su espalda e iba en diagonal bajando hasta su cadera, se preguntó como se la habría hecho, pero en cuanto el slytherin volvió a tocarla después de desprenderse de sus pantalones perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hermione que yacía boca arriba en la cama tiró del elástico de sus calzoncillos para que se acercase.

\- Sabes tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento llegará alguien o algo que nos interrumpirá.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque siempre pasa lo mismo cuando estamos apunto de acostarnos – dijo para tumbarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla.

\- Eres un exagerado Draco – contestó prácticamente en sus labios.

Mientras se besaban intentó quitarle el sujetador a Hermione, entonces ella viendo las intenciones de él arqueó la espalda para facilitarle la labor, una vez se desprendieron de la prenda dos senos turgentes y redondos quedaron al descubierto, pero no tardaron mucho en ser cubiertos por la boca de él, dejando pequeños chupetones por ellos, capturó un pezón entre sus labios y lo succionó un poco para luego darle un delicado mordisco y arrancarle a la leona un leve ronroneo repitiendo el proceso, cuando quedó satisfecho y los paladeó lo que quiso y más, haciendo que ella se revolviese de placer, comenzó a descender con pequeños besos desde sus senos hasta el ombligo, ella sentía un hormigueo y una oleada de placer que iba en aumento, se paró dejandole una leve marca un poco más arriba del ombligo y volvió a descender, esta vez con más lentitud hasta que llegó a su cadera donde le dio otro suave mordisco y volvió a desviarse bajando hacía las ingles, mientras con las manos recorría las piernas de ellas con caricias e iba subiendo por el muslo haciendo que ella enloqueciese poco a poco, pues sabía lo que llegaría y comenzaba a impacientarse, por fin llegó a la intersección de sus piernas y él sonrió con picardía. Las caricias de Draco no hacían más que avivar la llama de la leona provocandole suaves gemidos, mientras disfrutaba del placer que le estaba brindando, pasaba las manos por el cabello de él, disfrutando del tacto sedoso, pero necesitaba más, deseaba tocarlo, sentirlo.

Alejó de un leve empujón al chico y le miró juguetona sonriendo – Creo que ese boxer sobra – él le devolvió la sonrisa y se lo quitó con deliberada lentitud para ver la expresión de ella, que sin duda el leve gesto de sorpresa fue de su agrado, si antes tenía alguna duda, que no era el caso, ahora estaba convencido de que incluso en ese sentido era mejor que Weasley, bueno ya se lo recordaría más tarde a Granger, no quería arruinar el momento ya que parecía ir tan bien.

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, pero se sentía a gusto con él y Draco tenía razón ya les habían interrumpido demasiadas veces, por lo que estaba algo más confiada y ansiosa, por una vez quería que todo saliese bien, aunque por ahora iba a las mil maravillas. Intentó rodar para quedar encima de él, pero se lo impidió.

-Lo siento pero no tengo intención de cederte el puesto, me apetece jugar un rato más, ya tendrás tu oportunidad en el próximo round – dijo con chulería, para apoderarse por completo sus labios mientras colaba sus dedos por la tela de la prenda e invadía lentamente el interior de ella.

Comenzó a acariciarla y explorar, hasta que encontró el punto exacto y los gemidos de ella empezaron a aumentar. Draco había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había querido complacerlas tanto como a ella y realmente estaba disfrutando hacerlo, la leona mientras le besaba con pasión, a veces le gemía en los labios, provocandole una sonrisa socarrona interiormente. A medida que fue aumentando el ritmo y la presión mientras deslizaba los dedos dentro de ella, también lo hicieron los gemidos de Hermione que parecía estar apunto de llegar al orgasmo, hasta que un grito alto y claro indico el tan ansiado momento.

El se apartó un poco de sus labios, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y decir - ¿Lista para el siguiente? - No le dio tiempo a responde cuando volvió a descender por su cuerpo, que tras el primer orgasmo estaba más sensible.

Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de la leona, alzó su vista para clavarla en la de ella y subió las cejas acompañando el gesto con una pícara sonrisa, se desprendió de la última prenda que le quedaba a Hermione, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos para reclamar sus labios de nuevo pero él se apartó y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas – Te voy a enseñar que tan útil puede ser la lengua de las serpientes – Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Esta vez fue presionando y lamiendo con la lengua el clítoris de Hermione, de vez en cuando volvía a entrar con la lengua alcanzando el punto de antes, desde el inicio los gemidos fueron más fuertes, cada centímetro de piel vibraba de placer y ella sentía que no podía más, se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas mientras gritaba su nombre y se le encogían involuntariamente los dedos de los pies.

\- Creí que habías dicho que el próximo round era para mí – Dijo entrecortadamente entre jadeos

\- Mentí – Dijo sonriendo – Solo por hoy déjame a mi, la proxima vez soy todo tuyo – le dio un rápido beso y comenzó a morderle y besarle el cuello.

Hermione se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos - ¿Cuánto tienes pensado torturarme esta noche? - Dijo entre suaves gemidos

\- Hasta que salga el sol hoy no duermes.

Se recolocó sobre ella y esta rodeó con sus piernas su cintura invitándole a disfrutar de su interior, Draco estaba muy excitado y se preguntaba cómo había tenido tanto autocontrol hasta ese momento, pero ahora iba a ser completamente suya e iba a asegurarse de que ambos disfrutasen.

\- Quiero que me mires cuando grites mi nombre al correrte Hermione – Dijo con voz seductora y una leve sonrisa.

La penetró despacio, nada más entrar reprimió un gemido ronco, pues estaba loco por poseerla en esos momentos, comenzó a moverse lentamente disfrutando el simple hecho de estar ahí, fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco arrancando gemidos a los dos, luego fue una danza frenética entre las caderas de ambos, pues Hermione no solo paseaba sus manos por el pelo y la espalda del rubio, también había empezado a moverse acompasando sus movimientos a los de él, sacudiéndose de placer con cada envite del rubio, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, oleadas de placer invadieron a Draco y a Hermione que se aferró a los hombros del Slyherin, mientras unos gritos más altos indican la cumbre del climax gritando su nombre como le había pedido mirándole a los ojos, cansada y complacida se relajó bajo él, Malfoy la besó inmediatamente y satisfecho se dejó caer a su lado con la respiración un poco agitada.

\- ¿Que tal?

\- Increíble – respondió sin darse cuenta y luego enrojeció levemente.

\- Bien pues prepárate para no dormir – dijo sonriendo

Luna y Theo habían estado en el hospital todos los días y la noche vieja no iba a ser una excepción, la ravenclaw se había cerrado bastante y no parecía ella misma, ya no buscaba o hablaba de criaturas fantásticas, Nott había visto como iba apagándose y no le gustaba, no sabía que hacer para que volviese a ser la de antes, aunque tampoco le extrañaba el cambio ya que su padre llevaba varios días en coma, pero le consumía ver como perdía la sonrisa, si tan solo pudiese ser el que sufriese desgracias en lugar de ella.

\- Mi padre no se va a despertar ¿Verdad Theo? Cada día pierdo un poco más la esperanza – Luna comienza a llorar- Él me prometió que no me dejaría sola hasta que fuese un anciano, lo prometió, lo prometió – Decía desesperada.

\- Aún no ha incumplido su promesa, sigue vivo y estoy seguro de que no va a faltar a su palabra, solo dale tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunta abatida.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo hizo hasta ahora? - Pregunta con determinación mirándola a los ojos intentando imprimirle un poco de seguridad.

\- No – susurra debilmente.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que lo hará ahora que es más importante que nunca que la mantenga? Tú padre es más fuerte que eso – dice alzando la voz.

\- No lo creo – dice un poco más animada – Tienes razón – sonríe esperanzada por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

\- Ahora ve a darte una ducha, cambiarte de ropa y cenar, tienes un aspecto lamentable, tu padre te reprendería por esa desidia – dice en tono severo – Ven vamos a comprarte ropa nueva y te preparas en mi casa.

Quizá una rato de compras hiciese feliz a la chica o eso pensaba Theo, se la llevo por todos lados y miraron cientos de tiendas, la sonrisa de la chica fue apareciendo poco a poco, los dependientes la trataban siempre como una reina, mientras ella se probaba conjunto tras conjunto, él les iba indicando que cobrasen los que a ella le gustaban, luego pasaría un elfo a recogerlos.

-Gracias Theo, nunca había entrado en tiendas tan caras, es una pena no poder comprar nada pero es muy divertido probarse la ropa y los empleados han sido tan agradables – dijo inocente, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba – Pero tu te habrás tenido que aburrir solo mirando.

\- No te preocupes por eso, verte más animada era el objetivo de hoy y parece ser que funcionó.

\- No se como... - Él la interrumpió.

\- Ven un momento a mi casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti – La sujeta del brazo con delicadeza y aparecen en la casa de él.

Al aparecer en la casa vio una bonita habitación llena de bolsas con los logos de las tiendas que habían visitado - ¿Qué es todo esto? - Pregunta atónita.

\- La ropa que te probaste y te gustaba, después de que destrozasen casi toda tu ropa pensé que te vendría bien tener un nuevo fondo de armario.

\- Pero esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo devuélvelo.

\- Los elfos ya han quitado todas las etiquetas y tiré los tickets, no se puede devolver.

\- Entonces déjame pagarlo a plazos.

\- Lo he comprado por un capricho mio sin consultarte, no pienso dejar que pagues nada. Consideralo mi regalo de navidad atrasado.

\- Esto es mucho para un regalo de navidad – Protestó de forma infantil.

\- En Slytherin siempre hacemos las cosas a lo grande – Dijo sonriendo de forma un poco arrogante, algo inusual en él.

Luna se puso de puntillas y le besó, sorprendiendo al joven slytherin, el beso fue lento y dulce, se separó de él mirandole a los ojos mientras sonreía como acostumbraba a hacer – Esta es mi forma especial de darte las gracias.

\- Esto... supongo que ya lo sabrás pero Hermione ya ha alquilado un piso para que viváis juntas, no deberías seguir en el hotel.

\- Si, me lo ha dicho, creo que iré hoy a instalarme, muchas gracias por todo Theo, recogeré esto y me voy. Buenas noches – Le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va con todas las bolsas.

Él suspiró un poco cansado, el día había sido largo pero había merecido la pena al ver otra vez la sonrisa de Luna, él estaba seguro de que su padre se recuperaría, quizá se estuviera volviendo algo cursi. Recordó que esa noche sería fin de año y decidió ir a buscar a la rubia, no quería que se quedase en el hospital esa noche y tampoco que volviese a pensar cosas tristes o innecesarias para que se deprimiese de nuevo, pero se detuvo ¿Y si ella le consideraba un pesado? Igual quería su espacio o una noche tranquila, ella sabía que si necesitaba ayuda o compañía podía llamarle, pero no estaba seguro sobre que hacer tenía ganas de estar con ella, pero no quería molestarla, tras una larga lucha interna decidió quedarse en casa y dar la bienvenida al año él solo, como llevaba haciendo desde que le obligaron a ser mortífago.

Ginny por su parte estaba pasando una velada agradable hasta el incidente con Ron y Hermione, se había lanzado a la calle buscando a su amiga con la imperiosa necesidad de abofetear a su hermano, después de buscar por todos lados se le ocurrió la idea de llamar al piso alquilado, igual había vuelto a casa, pero para su sorpresa quien descolgó el teléfono había sido Luna.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces ahí?

\- Theo me convenció para dejar el hospital hoy, iba a vestirme e ir con vosotras a la fiesta, tengo un vestido nuevo precioso que – Ginny la interrumpió.

\- Lo siento Luna, pero necesito que me digas si Hermione está en casa.

\- No, no está ¿Ha pasado algo? - Ginny le hizo un resumen de todo lo ocurrido – Entiendo ¿Por qué no me contasteis nada de esto antes?

\- Bueno pensamos que tenias suficientes cosas de las que preocuparte, asi que Hermione prefirió no contarte nada de lo que pasó.

\- Entiendo, cojo el abrigo y me voy a buscarla contigo – Colgó el fijo y fue a por un abrigo para buscarla, aunque su padre estuviese mal quería poder ayudar a sus amigas, Theo tenía razón su padre no estaba muerto, aún podía despertar, por ahora tenía que centrarse en ayudar a sus seres queridos, no podía estar deprimida todo el rato, ella era más fuerte que eso.

Al cabo de un rato Luna y Ginny se encontraron, se dieron un cálido abrazo al reencontrarse, la ravenclaw parecía tener mejor aspecto y eso no había pasado desapercibido para su amiga, Ginny tenía tantas ganas de que las tres fuesen a vivir juntas, así se apoyarían entre si. Pasaron horas de infatigable busca, hasta que ya era entrada la madrugada y no la habían encontrado ni sabían donde podía estar, ambas estaban heladas era pleno invierno y a esas horas el frío era penetrante aun con los abrigos puestos.

\- Creo que mejor lo dejamos ya, no la vamos a encontrar y ella ya es mayorcita sabe volver sola, por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a casa a esperarla.

\- Espero que venga pronto a casa – Dijo con voz serena Lovegood

\- Sabes te veo mucho mejor que antes Luna -dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar triste todo el rato, mi padre aún no ha muerto, puede despertar en cualquier momento, por eso voy a centrarme en las cosas buenas, mis pumkipers están velando por él y Theo me ha dicho que no le pasará nada malo - sonrió como siempre.

Fueron a su casa, que Ginny veía por primera vez y se dedicó a inspeccionar todos los cuartos, hasta los que ya habían ocupado sus amigas, la casa era bonita y espaciosa, sin duda la espera a la que las había sometido Granger merecía la pena, tenían una bonita terraza con unas sillas de metal forjado con motivos silvestres, la cocina no estaba mal aunque no era muy espaciosa, tenía unos electrodomésticos modernos y cabían las tres perfectamente en el caso de que quisieran cocinar, el salón tenía tarima clarita y un sofá azul oscuro grande y cómodo, a los lados de una mesita que estaba enfrente había dos butacas a juego con el sofá y una televisión bastante grande colocada en un mueble negro que tenía varias estanterías, el baño tenía una ducha bastante grande que tenía hidromasaje, también disponía de una ventana por la cual entraba mucha luz natural.

\- Vaya, la casa está realmente genial.

Prepararon dos chocolates calientes y se quedaron un rato elucubrando que pasaría con Draco y Hermione, ambas coincidían en que querían que acabasen juntos, mientras charlaban el móvil de Ginny sonó, era un mensaje de Hermione, al parecer estaba bien, se encontraba en casa de Malfoy, las dos chicas se miraron cuando la pelirroja leyó el mensaje y compartieron una mirada cómplice, que estuviese ahí al menos significaba que se habían reconciliado, si ellas supiesen que tipo de reconciliación habían tenido.

Sin duda la última noche del año había deparado muchas cosas distintas a cada uno, para Draco y Hermione una reconciliación, para Luna asumir la situación y volver a recuperar su optimismo, para Theo tranquilidad al conseguir que ella volviese a sonreír y para Ginny simple preocupación por sus amigas, todo iba volviendo a su cauce. Amor, odio, preocupación, cariño, felicidad y aunque todo parecía volver a su cauce algo había empezado a moverse, algo que Draco y Hermione habían olvidado.

Moore estaba en su despacho sentado leyendo las noticias, aún comentaban aunque más brevemente el estado de Xenophilius Lovegood, había quedado muy satisfecho con él experimento, habían herido de gravedad aquel periodista de pacotilla y eso que sólo eran los desechos, unos bien entrenados con el licos perfeccionado serían aún más eficaces, para ello necesitaban más sujetos, todo parecía salir a la perfección por ahora. Bajó hasta los laboratorios donde encontró a Russell, justo al hombre que buscaba, sonrió con frialdad.

\- Russel te estaba buscando, saca a los chicos de paseo pero esta vez que no maten a nadie si es posible, necesito nuevos sujetos. Busca un pueblo pequeño al que hacer objetivo, te dejo elegir, cuento contigo.

\- ¿Puedo divertirme? - Preguntó con sonrisa lobuna.

\- Haz lo que quieras mientras me traigas mínimo cinco sujetos nuevos y en buenas condiciones, nada de viejos, enfermos o tullidos.

\- Si, señor – Dijo y se retiró hacía una sala donde volvió a atar y llevarse a la gente de la otra vez, esta vez él mismo les inyecto un suero de un color anaranjado.

Mientras unos hombres de bata blanca inmovilizaban a aquellos hombre y mujeres, uno de ellos se transformó en una bestia muy parecida a un hombre lobo pero con más aspecto animal y más grande, tenía unas garras enormes y afiladas, los colmillos del animal eran completamente visibles cuando este soltó un aullido que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, eran blancos como la nieve, afilados como cuchillos y punzantes como agujas. El pobre hombre en su estado animal y enloquecido, saltó sobre uno de los científicos que los ataban y lo degolló de un zarpazo, arrancandole la garganta que sangraba a borbotones, la muerte fue rápida, el animal se lanzó contra el cadáver y le arrancó parte de la barriga de un mordisco, la sangre aún caliente corría por la garganta del animal tras saciar bocado a bocado su apetito con el pobre desafortunado, sin duda aquellos dientes eran capaces de desgarrar la carne como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Rápidamente el pánico cundió entre el resto de los presos y los científicos, dejando estos últimos la sala al instante.

Russell contempló la escena sin inmutarse, agarró al engendro, como él los llamaba, por la cabeza mientras se daba un festín con las entrañas aún calientes y sangrantes de su victima y le partió el cuello sin contemplaciones, dudas o atisbo de piedad, cuando cayó al suelo escupió sobre el animal y se limpió la sangre que se le había pegado a las manos al tocarlo en la bata del científico inerte.

\- No hay sitio para los débiles, inútiles ni desobedientes – Dijo con voz gélida mirando el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero y le dio una patada – Limpiad esta mierda y preparad a los otros, me los llevo de excursión – gritó enfadado – Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con esta escoria.

Prepararon al resto con las correspondientes cadenas y bozales, los metieron en una furgoneta camino a cualquier pequeño pueblo que a Russell se le antojase atemorizar. Era por la noche cuando llegaron a su objetivo la nieve caía blanca, impoluta y tras unos segundos se tiñó carmesí, el silencio invernal y apacible que antes reinaba en la pequeña localidad se vio truncado por aullidos desquiciados y gritos tan desfigurados por el pánico y el dolor que no parecían humanos. La horda de los sujetos del Licos entraron en el pueblo con la misma fuerza que un tsunami arrasa todo a su paso, la sangre fluía de sus mandíbulas que desmembraban sin compasión a los que encontrasen en su camino, sus garras cortaban la carne como un cuchillo la mantequilla, uno de ellos desgarró el torso de un pobre joven dejando su carne como las virutas de un lápiz cuando es afilado.

Los aldeanos que consiguieron escapar de la matanza indiscriminada habían sido acorralados por las bestias que a una señal de Russell los rodearon, de sus hocicos rojos aun goteaba sangre y se relamían degustando los últimos resquicios del resquicios del festín que se acababan de pegar.

\- Bueno hace una noche preciosa ¿No creen? - Dijo con una sonrisa cruel a los aldeanos – Hubiera sido una noche perfecta para morir, pero vosotros no habéis tenido esa suerte, aun así no os preocupéis desde este momento serviréis a un fin mayor, a mitad del proceso algunos morireis y otros desearéis haberlo hecho hoy – Ríe con crueldad y hace una señal a dos hombres para que empiecen a atar a los aldeanos – Por cierto yo que vosotros no intentaría nada, a mi perritos no le gustan los movimientos bruscos de desconocidos y si yo no estoy para controlarlos ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar? - Pregunta con fingida inocencia y ríe mientras se vuelve a la furgoneta.

Eran la una de la tarde cuando Hermione por fin se despertó en aquel cuarto verde que tan bien conocía, se sentía tan relajada, sin duda el rubio sabía lo que se hacía, se giro estirando el brazo pero no encontró a nadie en el otro lado de la cama, abrió los ojos y para comprobar que efectivamente Draco no estaba ahí, extrañada miró la hora, había dormido más de lo que pensaba. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del cuarto, en el salón no encontró a nadie, en la biblioteca tampoco, más de lo mismo en el despacho y las otras habitaciones, fue a la cocina preguntándose dónde estaría Malfoy, le hubiera gustado despertarse y estar con él, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café con leche, adoraba el aroma del café por al despertarse, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente su olor, el primer día de un nuevo año.

Draco entró en casa con una botella de vino y unas bolsas, fue hasta la cocina donde encontró a Hermione sentada tomando una taza de café y leyendo El profeta concentrada.

\- Vaya, pensé que no despertarías nunca, después del segundo parecías agotada – dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota nada más vernos? - Pregunta con indiferencia mientras sigue mirando el periódico, no le iba a dar el gusto de enfadarse o avergonzarse.

\- Porque se que esa parte de mi también te gusta.

\- Más bien diría que me acostumbré a ella – respondió con una sonrisa y le miró - ¿Que llevas ahí?

\- Comida, para los dos.

\- ¿Es que tu nunca cocinas? - Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si, pero cuando estoy solo, no me gustaría matarte por envenenamiento nada más arreglar las cosas – Ambos sonrieron por las palabras de él.

\- Gracias por tanta consideración, pero creo que debería irme a casa y avisar a Ginny, tiene que estar muy preocupada por mi.

\- ¿En serio te vas a ir sin más? - Estaba algo molesto, pensaba pasar una agradable día con ella, comer juntos, dar una vuelta, hablar de ellos, ir al cine, lo que fuera pero simplemente como una pareja normal, aunque claro ellos no eran pareja ni siquiera sabía como llamar a lo que tenían, no eran amigos tampoco novios ¿Conocidos con derecho a roce? No, porque si salía con otras personas ella se enfadaría y si Hermione se viese con otro él lo mataría ¿Un rollo serio? No le gustaba demasiado esa definición pero parecía ser lo que más se les ajustaba.

\- No me mires así, tengo que ir a verla para que no se preocupe, ya nos veremos mañana – Se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero la sujetó por los brazos para evitar que se fuese y la besó con pasión, agarrándola con las dos manos del culo atrayendola hacía él, el beso al principio fue lento, sensual, le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y luego volvió a apoderarse de la boca de ella aumentando poco a poco la velocidad e intensidad, hasta que se convirtió en una vorágine de pasión, que embotó la mente de Hermione hasta que Draco se separó de ella.

\- Hasta luego entonces Granger.

\- Adiós – dijo ella sonriendo y desapareció.

Ginny y Luna estaban en el sofá viendo una película romántica cuando Hermione apareció, ambas se sorprendieron de ver a su amiga llegar, pero enseguida cambiaron a una mirada cómplice, se levantaron con rapidez y cada una agarró a la leona de un brazo y a arrastraron al sofá sin soltarla.

\- Bien, es hora de que desembuches. – Dijo divertida y ansiosa Ginny.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Vamos no intentes hacerte la tonta – contestó Luna, sonriendo.

\- No me hago la tonta ¿Y como es que estás aquí? ¿Está todo bien en el hospital?

\- Porque el mundo sigue y no debo enclaustrarme allí cuando mis amigas también tienen problemas y sí, todo sigue bien, sin novedad – sonrió cariñosamente la rubia mirando a Granger – Ahora deja de evadir el tema en cuestión ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco?

\- Ah... - No sabía qué decir, bueno en realidad sí, pero no quería decirles nada – No pasó nada.

\- Por Dios, no se te ocurra decir eso otra vez, estabais peleados y ayer acabaste en su casa, eso quiere decir que algo tuvo que pasar ¿Te aclaró todo el asunto del compromiso? ¿Te llevó a su casa y dejaste que te arrancase el vestido en una vorágine de pasión mientras vuestros cuerpos sudorosos se restregaban el uno con el otro dándose placer hasta que...?

\- Vale, vale, Ginny para ¿Qué narices te pasa? - Las dos miraron a la pelirroja sorprendidas.

\- Estoy necesitada ¿Vale? Y me gusta incomodar a Hermione con estos temas - Dijo riéndose – Pero ahora enserio cuéntanos que ha pasado entre vosotros.

Granger suspiró con resignación dispuesta a contarles lo que pasó sin entrar en los detalles de cuando llegaron al cuarto de él. Sus amigas sonrían contentas y emocionadas, él se había declarado, pero cuando vieron que ella no le dio respuesta torcieron un poco el gesto y esperaron a que terminara de contar lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

\- Esto Herms querida... ¿Te has dado cuenta que e se declaró y tú no le has dicho nada? No sé un te quiero o un yo también hubiera sido lo suyo.

\- Lo dices como si estuviese enamorada de él – Dijo un poco a la defensiva y frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de eres idiota, como las que le dedicaban a su hermano cuando decía alguna estupidez – Muy bien ¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por él? - Dijo con paciencia.

\- Pues... me gusta, pero no estoy segura de que puedas llamar a eso amor, es Malfoy de quien estamos hablando, es raro...

\- Deja de darle vueltas ¿Qué importa quien sea? Mientras te haga sentir lo que se tiene que sentir como si es... - Se quedo callada intentando pensar en algo alocado, pero su mejor ejemplo era Malfoy y en este caso no valía – Bueno tu ya me entiendes.

Hermione se quedó callada sopesando lo que dijo Ginny, tenía razón, con Draco se sentía a gusto, especial, en él podía encontrar todo lo que buscaba, alguien con quien poder mantener conversaciones, con quien debatir o medir su intelecto, cuando se sentía insegura le daba seguridad, la hacía reír, si se encontraban en el mismo sitio no podía despegar su mirada de él, vale sí, le gustaba todo de él y cuando se enteró del supuesto compromiso lo pasó peor que cuando lo dejó con Ron, sí, aquello solo podía ser amor, pero aun no se atrevía a decirlo.

Las chicas cogieron periódico El Profeta y vieron el ataque que había sufrido un pequeño pueblo bastante alejado, las características del incidente eran parecidas a las que había sufrido el padre de Luna y su casa, se quedaron un rato en silencio enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione pensaba que las cosas se habían vuelto realmente locas desde aquel día que fue al bosque prohibido ¿Tendrían relación las dos cosas? Eso era algo que ella aún no estaba en predisposición para responder, pero si de algo había valido esto era para que recordase el tema pendiente que tenía con Malfoy, ambos aun tenían una investigación pendiente, no había tiempo para aclarar cual era su relación ni que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

\- Chicas voy a ir por la tarde a ver un rato a mi padre ¿Queréis acompañarme?

\- Claro Luna, iremos sin problemas ¿Verdad Hermione?

\- ¿Eh? Si por supuesto.

Blaise apareció en casa de Draco con un somnoliento Theo en pijama, que estaba refunfuñando, al parecer el moreno no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por parte de su amigo y lo había llevado ahí a la fuerza, Malfoy por su parte también se había sorprendido al verlos aparecer ahí de improviso, pero así era Zabini hacía lo que le daba la gana sin consultarles a ellos su opinión y aun las pocas veces que lo hacía nunca lo tomaba en cuenta al no ser que se enfadasen en serio.

\- ¿Bueno qué paso con Granger? ¿Eres un hombre emparejado o libre?

\- Por lo que se libre – dice escuetamente y denotando mal humor.

\- ¿Te ha mandado a la mierda Granger? - Pregunta divertido aunque se le corta la risa al ver la cara de su amigo.

\- No, pero no hemos hablado mucho.

Blaise suelta una risilla y le mira con su sonrisa de pervertido – Vaya, vaya, así que has tenido acción anoche ¿Y qué es una leona en todo? - Dice riendo.

\- Blaise por tu bien cierra la boca, Draco te la va a acabar rompiendo – interrumpió Theo de mal humor y voz un poco adormilada.

\- Sois siempre unos aguafiestas y encima tú tampoco me querrás contar nada de lo que te traes con Lunática Lovegood – Los dos asesinaban a su amigo con la mirada, pero él se mostraba indiferente.

\- ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte las cosas para que las entiendas? - Inquirió Nott hastiado – Te he dicho que no la llames así ¿Te gustaría que nosotros nos metiésemos con Ginny?

\- Pues lo mismo me da – Dice divertido – No hay ningún motivo por el cual deba molestarme algo así.

\- Ya, osea que la llamemos cosas como pobretona, comadreja y muerta de hambre, no te molesta lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Cómo le va a molestar? Al fin de cuentas estamos hablando de una Weasley, son solo morralla del mundo mágico, no valen para nada – Dijo Draco con suspicacia para enfadarle.

A su pesar esos comentarios le enfadaron, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo frente a esos dos idiotas, frunció el ceño y les respondió – Vaya para haber dependido de la ayuda de esa pobretona que poco agradecidos sois llamándola así – Dijo claramente enojado.

\- Y para no importarte hay que ver que a pecho de lo tomas – Contestó Theo impasible – Blaise hizo un amago de decir algo pero optó por cerrar la boca y se puso a fisgar en la bolsa que había en la encimera, en la cual llevaba lo que iba a ser la comida suya y de Hermione antes de que ella se fuese.

Eran las seis de la tarde y las chicas estaban en el hospital en una breve visita al señor Lovegood, todas le hablaron un poco y tras media hora se fueron, a veces a Luna le daba la sensación de que había sonreído escuchando las historias que le narraban, era fantástico, su padre podía oírlas, eso la ayudaba a creer que en cualquier momento podría despertarse y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando salieron del hospital vieron muchas personas esperando en la sala de urgencias, al parecer según habían escuchado de unas enfermeras eran los familiares de las victimas de las noticias, Luna no pudo evitar sentir rabia por esa gente, sabía lo que debían estar sintiendo esas personas, ella acababa de pasar lo mismo con su padre. Por culpa de algún desquiciado y cruel asesino ahora había familias rotas, corazones desesperados y unos pocos supervivientes con pie en la tumba, el mundo estaba volviendo a ser demasiado impredecible, podías estar durmiendo tranquilamente en tu cama y al día siguiente ser un amasijo de carne, vísceras y sangre, le recordaba a los tiempos de Voldemort cuando no sabían quién podría ser el siguiente.

Hermione que aún seguía dándole le vueltas al ataque a la aldea se despidió de sus amigas y fue al ministerio para buscar información relacionada en su trabajo, allí tenía que haber más información al respecto, algo le escamaba en aquel asunto, no podía ser un simple ataque de animales salvajes, necesitaba un informe más detallado de lo ocurrido que las vagas referencias dadas por un periódico, donde la delgada linea entre la verdad o un poco de libertad literaria era muy estrecha.

Llegó al departamento de los aurores, rezaba por no encontrarse con Harry o Ron, pero no tuvo esa suerte ambos estaban allí tomándose un descanso y al verla se acercaron a ella.

\- Me alegro de ver que estás bien Hermione – Dijo Harry un poco cohibido.

\- Tuviste una actitud muy egoísta en la fiesta al irte así – Le reprochó Ron.

\- Mejor no hablemos de egoísmo Ron, porque se de alguien que aquí va sobrado – Contestó con voz fría y una mirada acorde.

\- Esto... Ginny me contó que hay algo entre tu y Malfoy o eso me pareció entender, pero no puede ser cierto ¿Verdad? Quiero decir él es un mujeriego que va con cualquier tía buena y...

\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser cierto Harry? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente guapa para que intente algo conmigo?

\- Por Dios no seas retorcida – Protestó Ron – Sabes perfectamente que intenta decir, él es el mismo sangre pura imbécil de siempre que se cree superior, tú solo eres una sangre sucia, es imposible que te vea ni como a una mujer – Potter abrió los ojos durante un segundo al escuchar a su amigo y luego los cerro suspirando, sin duda seguía teniendo esa cualidad para cagarla siempre con Hermione.

Ella no le dio apenas tiempo a acabar que le soltó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla, dejando una clara impresión de sus cinco dedos en ella – Eres un idiota Ron Weasley, sigues teniendo la misma sensibilidad de un ladrillo, madura de una vez – Se fue hecha una furia y fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada ¿Cómo podía su propio amiga haberla llamado sangre sucia? Encima se creía en la posición de poder judgar su relación, ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a meterse en su vida privada.

Harry la agarró del brazo para evitar que se fuese – Sabes que él no quería decir eso, entiende que es normal que tengamos dudas y esto... yo, quería pedirte disculpas por haber estado un poco distante, pero estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que ese cretino te haga daño.

\- Ese cretino ha estado conmigo en unos momentos realmente difíciles, ese cretino me ha salvado la vida y ese cretino ha demostrado preocuparse y valorarme más de lo que habéis hecho vosotros dos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme – Se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, no tenía ganas de discutir con ellos, una parte de ella se alegraba de que le hubiese pedido disculpas, quería recuperar a su amigo, pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar las cosas así como así.

Tom estaba en la sección de los archivos buscando información de un antiguo caso cuando se encontró para su sorpresa con Hermione, ambos compartieron una alegre y trivial charla que ayudó considerablemente a mejorar el humor de la leona. Ese chico aunque un poco inútil era muy alegre y su sonrisa podía llegar a ser contagiosa, además le había ayudado en lagunas ocasiones y esta vez demostraba volver a ser de ayuda, pues le pasó el informe del ataque a la aldea y prometió guardarlo en secreto, ella seguía de vacaciones ya que su accidente había servido de excusa para que descansase y se tomase las vacaciones que no había cogido en los años que llevaba de servicio, como no había muchos problemas no suponía un gran contratiempo.

Con la copia del informe que le había dado Tom se fue a casa dispuesta a leerla, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, intuía que algo iba mal, era peor de lo que parecía, su curiosidad ansiaba ser saciada y no pararía hasta tener lo que quería, ya hablaría luego con Malfoy de los planes que habían hecho para espiar a Moore, el tema de los licántropos del bosque podía esperar, habían estado inactivos desde el intento fallido de secuestro, por ahora había una amenaza mayor. Se sentó en el sofá del salón aprovechando la tranquilidad reinante, ya que sus amigas estaban tomando algo fuera, se tapó las piernas con una manta gris y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té rojo con leche antes de fijar su mirada en los documentos, diez minutos después volvió a releerlo, no podía creer lo que decía el informe, llamar a aquello coincidencia era imposible.

Ginny y Luna entraron en la casa interrumpiendo es estupor de Hermione, ambas miraron extrañadas a su amiga - ¿Estás bien? Pareces aturdida ¿Ha pasado algo? - Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Luna hay algo que tengo que contarte...

\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Has visto algún nardel?

\- Lo que atacó a tu padre es lo mismo que atacó el poblado de las noticias y por lo que pone el informe es imposible que solo sea un individuo, además según el testimonio de algunas victimas que actualmente se debaten entre la vida y la muerte, había humanos detrás del ataque, balbucearon algo de rehenes y bestias. Creo que lo de tu padre no fue un accidente, alguien fue a por él, no sé si por azar o por algún motivo en especifico.

Luna quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras de su amiga, la rabia volvió a bullir en ella, si hubiera sido el ataque de algún animal salvaje sería diferente, pero habiendo hombres detrás de aquello sintió la imperiosa necesidad de vengarse, no quería que sufriesen lo mismo, pero si ponerlos ante la justicia que pagasen por sus crímenes, habían hecho desdichadas a muchas personas y asesinado a otras tantas utilizando a unas pobres criaturas, quería justicia y pensaba llevarlos ante ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

\- Hermione... ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Bueno por el informe parece el mismo tipo de ataque, no estoy segura al cien por cien pero sin duda creo que es lo más probable.

Ginny miró preocupada a la rubia que parecía realmente enfadada y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, las tres chicas se sumieron en un profundo silencio mientras le daban vueltas a las palabras de Granger, hasta que Luna rompió el silencio – Chicas igual pensáis que es una locura pero pienso llegar al fondo del asunto. No voy a dejar que sigan atacando a la gente impunemente.

\- Efectivamente es una locura – Corroboró Ginny – Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

\- Las autoridades se encargarán de esto Luna, no tienes que actuar por tu cuenta – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si ¿Igual que se encargaron de Voldemort o igual que se encargan de lo que viste en el bosque? En cualquiera de los casos han demostrado ser muy competentes – Contestó Ginny sarcástica.

Hermione bufó molesta – Son muy competentes en su trabajo y lo de Voldemort no es un ejemplo válido, ademas tres de los principales artífices de su caída trabajan ahí actualmente ¿Estás llamándonos a Harry, Ron y a mi inútiles?

\- Tu estás apartada del trabajo y ellos no se encargan de esto, no veo qué puede haber de malo en que Luna quiera hacer alguna investigación.

\- Puede ser peligroso, simplemente sed pacientes y no admito réplicas en el asunto.

Ginny iba a replicar pero Luna la detuvo con gesto negativo de la cabeza, simplemente encendió la tele y fue a preparar un té para cada una, abrió el armario y buscaba cual servir, cada té tenía su momento y ahora que todas estaban algo tensas tenía que elegir bien, sirvió un té de agripalma con hierba de San Juan y un poco de limón, las chicas le dieron las gracias y se lo tomaron tranquilamente, los ánimos estaban más calmados por ahora.

Hicieron un maratón de pelis románticas, palomitas, helado y chocolate, al acabar la última las tres lloraban emocionadas con un pañuelo entre las manos, secaban sus lágrimas mientras comentaban lo triste que era el final y lo injusta que podía ser la vida, Ginny agarró el bote del helado cuchara en mano y no lo soltó, era una noche de chicas para nada planeada que estaba resultando un poco deprimente, así que tras tres grandes cucharadas la pelirroja soltó el helado y se puso en pie.

\- ¿Sabéis que necesitamos? - Preguntó divertida con una sonrisita, las otras dos negaron con la cabeza – ¡Un karaoke!

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron, pero Hermione no parecía compartir el mismo entusiasmo – Sería genial, insonorizamos la casa con magia y podemos cantar todo lo que queramos.

\- Yo más bien diría berrear – Comentó Granger por lo bajo.

\- Vamos no seas aguafiestas, aquí no hay gente desconocida para que puedas tener vergüenza – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos como gesto de rendición - ¡Yuju! Entonces que comience la fiesta.

El móvil de la joven Weasley comenzó a sonar, desconcertada había cogido el teléfono hasta que vio que se trataba de Blaise ¿Qué querría ahora? Contestó con poca gana, pues últimamente se sentía un poco abandonada por él, sobretodo porque en noche vieja ni la había llamado y solo quiso quedar para sonsacarle información para Draco, no habían hablado después de que este se marchase de nada, simplemente había sonreído con chulería y se esfumó. Por mucho que le jodiese admitirlo aquello la había molestado mucho ¿Quién se creía él que era para tratarla así? Vale que según el trato que tenían el podía llamarla en cualquier momento para pedirle lo que quisiese siempre y cuando fuera dentro de sus posibilidades y nada sexual, pero no le gustaba que la ignorase varios días para luego llamarla únicamente porque quería ayudar a su amigo.

\- Encima ni si quiera puede tocarme... - Murmuró sin darse cuenta la pelirroja, cuando por fin había reaccionado a sus propias palabras miró a su alrededor para ver si sus amigas se habían percatado de sus palabras, pero por suerte estaban concentradas en insonorizar la casa y conectar el karaoke. Suspiró aliviada y se preocupó por lo que parecían celos, ella no iba a ser tan ciega como Hermione ni tan pasiva como Luna, con esto una cosa le quedaba clara, quería a Zabini solo para ella y que él la ignorase para seguramente acostarse con otras chicas cuando a ella apenas la había besado un par de veces le molestaba, no, la ponía furiosa. Si una cosa tenía clara Ginny es que ella no perdería contra ninguna de chica fácil y estúpida que Blaise encontrase medio borracha en un bar, así pues enfadada por sus reflexiones y deseosa de vengarse, colgó el teléfono, esta vez ella iba a pasar de él, si quería algo que insistiese un poco más, era su turno de hacerse de rogar.

Con todo preparado las chicas empezaron a cantar la primera fue Ginny cantando una canción de Lady Gaga que había salido en el aleatorio, después fue el turno de Luna que se puso a cantar una de Pitbull, en varias ocasiones la rubia había fruncido el ceño al leer la letra y su pronunciación en la partes en Español fue muy graciosa, ya que acompañó su actuación con unos movimientos entre los de un cantante de rap y un cani en la discoteca, sin duda algo bastante peculiar, eso sumado al encanto de Luna y su apariencia era demasiado extraño y sin duda divertido.

Durante un buen rato el móvil de Ginny siguió sonando, una sonrisa de satisfacción y socarronería se dibujaba en su rostro, cada vez más visible con cada nueva llamada, esto aumentaba su buen humor y sentía el sabor de una pequeña victoria personal, pero la fiesta se vio interrumpida cuando llamaron al timbre de la casa, por un momento temieron que algún vecino fuese a hecharles la bronca, pero era imposible habían insonorizado toda la casa con magia, un poco desconcertadas por que alguien llamase a las dos de la mañana a su puerta, se acercaron las tres con las varitas en mano, por temor a que pudiese ser algún agresor. Despacio Ginny giró el picaporte de la puerta, no había caído en la cuenta de mirar por la mirilla, los nervios, ya se sabe que a veces no dejan pensar con claridad, cuando la abrió se topó con Blaise que parecía muy poco contento, todas suspiraron aliviadas.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué narices no respondes a mis llamadas?

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Tú sabes la hora que es idiota? Podría estar durmiendo.

Blaise las miró a las tres de arriba abajo y aunque estaban en pijama ninguna parecía tener las clásicas señales de recién levantado, cuando posó su mirada en Ginny la examinó detenidamente, la pecosa llevaba un pijama negro y rosa, la camiseta de tirantes tenia encaje de color negro y un pronunciado escote, ademas se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, la otra parte de la camiseta era rosa con puntitos negros a juego con el pantalón corto que dejaba al descubierto unas tentadoras y bonitas piernas, se obligó a concentrarse para poder seguir con su discusión, pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de que comenzase de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no entras mejor? Si discutís ahí podéis molestar a los vecinos – Él asintió y entro en el salón.

\- Vaya así que me ignoras para andar canturreando.

\- Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca con mi tiempo.

\- No si yo te llamo, ese era el trato.

\- Pero no puede ser por tiempo indefinido – Blaise iba a decir algo pero había sido interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por Luna.

\- ¿Por qué no dejáis de discutir y te unes al karaoke Blaise?

Hermione sonrió con picardia mirando a Ginny, le apetecía molestar un poco para variar a su amiga – Claro, es una idea genial, cuantos más seamos mejor lo pasaremos.

\- Esta bien, total mis planes iniciales quedaron fastidiados por culpa de alguien- Dijo mirando a la pelirroja, ella a su vez miró a Hermione queriendo matarla, pero entonces se le ocurrió pagarle con la misma moneda.

\- Avisa a Draco y Theo por si quieren venir, como dijo Hermione cuantos más mejor – Puso énfasis en Draco y miro a su amiga sonriendo, ambas intercambiaron una mirada poco amistosa y luego sonrieron divertidas.

Zabini había enviado un mensaje a Draco y Theo mientras ellas se dedicaban miraditas, los dos Sltyherin no tardaron mucho en contestar al mensaje y como era de esperar los dos dijeron que irían, no podían resistirse a la idea de poder ver a Luna y Hermione, cada uno por diversos motivos, Malfoy quería saber en qué punto se encontraba su relación con Granger y Nott ver como se encontraba Lovegood, aunque sobretodo simplemente querían verlas, disfrutar de su compañía.

Tras diez minutos los dos Slytherin estaban llamando a la puerta, Ginny fue a abrirles y los recibió con una radiante sonrisa, tenía ganas de hablar con Malfoy de lo ocurrido en noche vieja, sin duda tenía que darle muchos detalles y explicaciones que su amiga no le había dado, tal vez él estuviese más parlanchín. Los demás los saludaron al verlos entrar en el salón.

\- Ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Por qué no hacemos dos equipos? - Propuso Ginny.

\- Me parece bien, está claro que os vamos a machacar – Contestó Zabini mirando para ella, pero toda su respuesta fue mirar a los otros e ignorar su comentario, algo andaba mal, pero él no entendía qué podía ser, al fin y al cabo al que habían dado plantón era a él, además llevaban un tiempo sin verse por lo que no había podido hacer o decir algo para cagarla, la pecosa estaba loca eso era un hecho, pero no pensaba que tanto.

\- Me parece bien ¿Entonces chicos contra chicas? -

\- Claro, demostremos a las serpientes de qué estamos hechas.

\- Me parece que os estáis precipitando demasiado, no seremos tan fáciles de batir.

\- Ya lo veremos huroncito – Dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos desafiante.

Theo indiferente a la disputa miró a Luna detenidamente como examinándola, para comprobar como se encontraba, pero podía llegar a ser tan difícil de leer, ella no era precisamente un libro abierto, dándose por vencido dirigió su mirada al resto - ¿Y como pensáis puntuar a los equipos de manera imparcial?

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron – Con esto – Dijeron a la vez mientras enseñaban la caratula de un juego de la wii – El juego nos puntuará ¿Qué hay más imparcial que la maquina?

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Draco con el cual concordaban Blaise y Theo, aunque este último no tenía le menor interés en todo aquel asunto, cantar no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

\- Muy bien, que empiece el duelo – Grito Ginny entusiasmada.

Ambos equipos tomaron posiciones y encendieron la consola, la primera en cantar fue Ginny que le tocó la canción de macarena, guiada por Hermione ella y Luna comenzaron a bailar la canción mientras la cantaban, los chicas las aplaudían y animaban, Blaise hasta se les unió en el baile aumentando las risas de sus amigos. Al acabar la canción las chicas palmearon a Zabini en la espalda y felicitaron por su brillante actuación, hasta Ginny pasó por alto su enfado al verle hacer el ridículo con ellas. Canción tras canción la cosa fue se animando hasta que llegó el momento cumbre y a los chicos les tocó cantar Single ladies.

\- No, no esta canción la tenéis que bailar, nosotras lo hicimos con la macarena.

\- Porque os dio la gana.

\- Vaya ¿Eso es miedo Malfoy? - inquirió Hermione alzando una ceja.

\- Ni en tus sueños Granger, muy chicos vamos a hacerlo.

Theo los miró como si fuesen idiotas, a la mínima provocación sus dos amigos se dejaban llevar, todo por demostrarle algo a las chicas, estúpido orgullo masculino, decía para sus adentros - ¿Y cómo se supone que se baila eso? - Dijo suspirando al verse vencido en número, al menos no haría el ridículo solo.

\- Ahora mismo os busco un vídeo para que lo veáis – Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de las chicas y compartieron una mirada divertida.

\- Me da miedo saberlo – Dijo Theo al ver la reacción de ellas y no era para menos, les enseñaron el videoclip de la canción y los tres quedaron un impactados al pensar que tenían que bailar eso, tres sangre pura como ellos, aristócratas del mundo mágico, antiguos mortifagos, bailando eso...

Recuperado del shock inicial Draco sonrió con chulería – Eso es pan comido, lo podemos hacer de sobra y con mucho más estilo.

\- Por supuesto tened cuidado no perdáis la cabeza al verme bailar.

Theo miró a sus dos amigos y suspiró de ninguna manera iban a poder bailar eso por primera vez y mantener la dignidad, pero bueno si ellos querían hacerse ilusiones adelante, de algo estaba seguro, iban a quedar como idiotas pero también sería divertido, al menos verles a ellos o eso esperaba.

Después de un par de reproducciones más los chicos dijeron estar listos y la música empezó a sonar, aquel fue un espectáculo digno de verse, iban descompasados, sin coordinarse y a veces dejaban los movimientos a medio hacer, pero una cosa estaba claro ganas le echaban, Zabini no contento con ello se acercó a Ginny mientras bailaba, subiendo y bajando las cejas mientras sonreía, Theo no podía evitar reírse y muchas veces se perdía, entre otras cosas por mirar a sus amigos, Draco al igual que ellos era un desastre pero derrochaba seguridad y de alguna forma se veía bien haciendo eso, sobretodo con la sonrisa que tenía, se lo estaba pasando genial, aunque sabía que daba pena verlos y los gallos de Blaise al intentar poner voz aguda no ayudaban a mejorar la situación ¿Pero qué cojones? Estaban entre amigos, no tenían que aparentar nada y por eso los tres se permitían hacerlo.

Cuando acabó la canción las prácticamente rodaban por el suelo de risa, nunca hubieran imaginado al temido trío de Slytherin bailando y cantando de forma tan ridícula, desde luego esto en sus años de colegio hubiera hundido su reputación para siempre.

-¡Ay Dios, esto ha sido buenísimo! - Decía Ginny mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

\- Bueno veredicto de la máquina a parte, creo que somos los claros ganadores.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Hermione a la vez que Luna asentía.

\- Ha sido una pena no poder grabarlo – Dijo Lovegood sonriendo.

\- No creo que este momento fuese digno de inmortalizarse, me gustaría poder llegar a viejo y no tener que recordar esto.

\- Jajaja, pues lo siento por ti Theo, pero he grabado vuestra fabulosa actuación con el móvil.

\- No habrás sido capaz.

\- Relájate Theo, así tendrás algo que enseñarle a tus hijos para que no crean que siempre fuiste un muermo – Dijo riéndose Blaise.

Tras varias risas y miradas airadas por parte de Nott a las puyas de sus amigos, Ginny les ofreció una copia a todos los interesados en cuanto Hermione le explicase como se hacía. Mientras Malfoy, Zabini y Weasley se arremolinaban al rededor de Granger para que les enseñase el vídeo, Theodore se sentó en el sofá y Luna le acompañó, estuvieron en silencio un rato, ajenos al alboroto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Te has enfadado por lo que dijo Blaise? Yo no creo que seas un muermo y seguramente serás un buen padre.

\- No, no estoy enfadado, es cierto que mi carácter se ha agriado desde la guerra y tampoco pienso tener hijos, así que no me importa.

Luna le miró un rato en silencio – Serías un buen padre – Posó su mirada en ella al oírla – Lo serías.

Nott no sabía que responder, hacía tiempo la idea de tener una familia en el futuro le parecía perfecta, es lo que quería, pero después de ser mortifago las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, así que se limitó a revolverle el pelo y sonreír – No importa, no tengo pensado serlo ¿Por cierto tú estás mejor?

\- Claro, aquí estoy muy contenta con las chicas y más animada, aunque es gracias a ti que ahora esté así. Theo ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - La expresión de la chica se había vuelto seria y endurecido, parecía tener, para variar, los pies en la tierra y el tema por su rostro debía ser importante.

Theo la miraba con curiosidad y sobretodo con cierta preocupación, algo le decía que el favor que le iba a pedir sería algo importante y algo inusual en ella – Claro.

\- Luna, Theo venid, vamos a buscar otro juego.

\- Es que iba a...

\- Luego seguís coqueteando tonta, ya te acompañará él a casa – Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Esta es su casa Ginny – Contestó Hermione riéndose.

Weasley puso los ojos en blanco – Bueno pues luego os mando a comprar cerveza al 24h ¿Vale? - Para no seguir con la discusión obedecieron a la pelirroja y se unieron al resto.

-¿Y cual es el fantástico juego? - Inquirió Nott con sarcasmo.

\- Está por decidirse.

Blaise y Draco se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron – Strip poker -dijeron los dos al unisono, Theo los miró divertido y sonreía para sus adentros esperando por ver la reacción de las leonas, esperaba por el show.

\- Vaya, entonces iré por mantas para no tener que veros desnudos.

\- Buena idea Hermione, no me gustaría traumatizar me – Dijo Ginny entre risas.

\- Os veo muy confiadas ¿No se os ocurre pensar que seréis vosotras las que acaben desnudas?

\- Muy bien, juguemos para sacarnos las dudas.

\- Me gusta ese tono desafiante, pero te acabaras en la palma de mi mano en cuestión de minutos.

Hermione enarcó una ceja en un gesto socarrón acompañado por una sonrisa, Ginny sonreía de la misma manera y tenía una expresión de triunfo en la cara, sin duda las leonas estaban convencidas de que iban a ganar, pero el problema es que en el poker solo puede haber un ganador. El juego comenzó y Hermione optó por ser prudente a diferencia de Ginny que iba a por todas, al principio la pelirroja parecía estar en racha, pero tras quitarle un par de prendas a Zabini y una a Malfoy, su suerte se esfumó.

-Parece que pronto vamos a tener todo un striptease gracias a Ginny – Dijo Blaise riéndose, ella le fulminó con la mirada y luego miraba suplicante a Hermione.

-Está bien, yo me ocupo Ginny – Granger empezó a mirar con más atención las cartas y a sus adversarios, Blaise sonreía con arrogancia y Malfoy tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Theo y Luna habían abandonado hacía rato el juego aunque los demás apenas lo habían notado, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus rivalidades.

-¿Y qué vas a hace tú Granger?

-Machacarte Zabini, para desgracia de mis ojos.

-En realidad serías muy afortunada si consiguieras desnudarme, pero lo siento por ti hoy no va a ser ese día.

-Eres demasiado fanfarrón Zabini – Dijo mientras miraba atenta la mesa.

Las dos primeras manos las ganó Zabini como ella tenía previsto, para evitar daños mayores Hermione le había dicho a Ginny que se retirase pronto, esto aumentó la confianza de Blaise, pero no la de Draco que seguía en la partida más atento a lo que hacían ellos.

-Muy bien Granger si ganas esta mano prometo hacer el striptease yo, pero si pierdes los haceis tu y la pecosa. – dijo riéndose al ver que ella se mordía el labio como había hecho otras veces cuando iba de farol.

Después de conseguir que se fiase y ver sus manías Granger decidió pasar al ataque, todo buen cazador espera agazapado el momento idóneo para atacar y ella como buena leona no iba a ser menos, su presa, Zabini, estaba confiado era la hora de aplastarle.

-Bueno, trío de reinas, se ve que las chicas me adoran, creo que he vuelto a ganar.

-No tan rápido querido, full.

-¿Cómo? Pero si te mordiste el labio ¿No se supone que haces eso cuando vas de farol?

-Para nada, solo te dejé creer eso ¿Y bien? Nos debes un numerito – dijo confiada y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, para sus adentro estaba suspirando nerviosa, había ganado gracias a que Draco le pasó una carta cuando distrajo a Blaise.

-Si tantas ganas tenéis de verme- Caminó con chulería hasta el centro del salón y puso música para acompañar su show – Yo nunca defraudo – Dijo con una sonrisa picara, le dio al play y empezó quitándose la camisa lentamente mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, se zafó de ella con un último movimiento tirandosela al público, luego fue a por el cinturón del cual se libró con deliberada lentitud, se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer sin más, se encontraba en boxers y cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a quitarse los, Draco y Theo le pararon.

-No tengo ganas de tener pesadillas lo que me queda de vida, ellas ya han tenido su striptease, yo creo que podemos dejarlo aquí.

-Que sosos sois, lo siento por vosotras chicas os vais a perder la mejor parte – Fue recogiendo las prendas y se volvió a vestir.

Hermione terminada la actuación se acercó a Draco disimuladamente y le preguntó en voz baja por qué le había ayudado, él se sonrió de lado- ¿De verdad esperabas que iba a dejar que Zabini te viese desnuda? Por mucho que me guste la idea de que hagas un stiptease para mi, no dejaré que otros lo disfruten, eso lo guardo para nuestra intimidad y mi placer personal, así que la próxima vez juguemos tu y yo a solas a las cartas, será una noche de lo más entretenida y no apta para todos los públicos – Alzó un par de veces las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que ella se riese.

Theo y Luna habían estado ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo, él quería saber lo que ella había intentado decir antes, así que al principio del juego se había ido disimuladamente con ella a la terraza. Cuando salieron notaron el frío aire nocturno, una suave brisa acariciaba sus caras, de vez en cuando se escuchaban pasos solitarios por las calles, él inspiro profundamente y ella miraba asomada al balcón con curiosiad, estuvieron así un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que Nott lo rompió - ¿Y bien que era lo que querías decirme?

Despegó la mirada de las calles para centrarla en el chico – Ah bueno, no es nada importante, solo que les digas a las chicas que estaré contigo unos días si ellas te preguntan.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado - ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer Luna? ¿Para que tienes que mentir?

-Bueno... Hermione me dijo que el ataque de mi padre está relacionado con el que sufrió una aldea hace poco y me gustaría echar un vistazo por los alrededores para ver si descubro algo. Antes de que digas nada, se que es peligroso y una estupidez, eso ya me lo dijo ella, pero necesito hacerlo, esa gente no debería estar suelta y si piensas detenerme o chivarte, has de saber que eso no va a detenerme, mis pumkipers y yo haremos lo que haga falta para ir.

Theodore guardó silencio con la cabeza gacha un momento, parecía estar pensando algo, cuando ella había terminado de hablar la miró – Vale, pero yo iré contigo y tampoco acepto un no por respuesta, además así no mientes a tus amigas, pasarás unos días conmigo - Luna sonrió agradecida y le dio un abrazo que duró más de lo normal.

Blaise se puso a silbar descaradamente a Luna y Theo, interrumpiendo el abrazo, ya habían terminado la partida y su presencia había dejado de pasar inadvertida, además Ginny quería que todos viesen el striptease de Zabini, se separaron y sonrieron al mirar a sus amigos.

Bien entrada la noche y las copas, Theodore se marchó a su casa dejando a un borracho Zabini y a un Draco "contento". Las chicas recogieron un poco el salón, con ayuda de Malfoy, mientras su amigo se quedaba dormido en el sofá al que decidieron dejar dormir ahí la mona. Luna y Ginny se marcharon disimuladamente para dejar a la pareja a solas y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-Bueno supongo que me iré ya – Dijo en voz baja Draco, intentando parecer más borracho de lo que estaba para que Hermione le dejase dormir allí o al menos le llevase a su casa, donde ya conseguiría convencerla de alguna manera para que pasase la noche con él.

-¿Podrás llegar? - El Slytherin parecía ir bastante perjudicado y le preocupaba que acabase en otro sitio en lugar de su casa, magia y alcohol no era la combinación ideal.

Al ver que dudaba aprovecho el momento para dar el golpe de gracia -Claro que puedo -desapareció y apareció otra vez en la cocina.

-Ya veo como puedes – Miró hacia el sofá pero ya estaba ocupado – Anda ven conmigo – Aunque le costase admitirlo le gustaba la idea de pasar la noche con él – No intentes nada Malfoy, no pienso hacer nada estando al otro lado de la pared Ginny y Luna.

Draco sonrió de lado – Está bien prometo dejar las manos quietas.

\- Y la boca.

-Si, si – Dijo cansadamente el rubio.

-Por cierto que bien hablas ahora ¿No? - Hermione le miró divertida – Eres incorregible.

Entraron en el cuarto de ella y después de que Malfoy se quitase la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos, se metieron en la cama, Granger se tumbó en el lado derecho dándole la espalda, se pegó a ella, la abrazó desde atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, así se quedaron hasta que poco a poco se durmieron.

Blaise despertó al escuchar el sonido de unas persianas,con dolor de cabeza y en un lugar que no le era familiar, alzó la vista cegándose momentáneamente por la luz que ahora entraba a raudales por la ventana, una figura sonreía satisfecha mirando para él y cuando se acostumbró al cambio de luz, vio que se trataba de Ginny y al verla había recordado dónde estaba.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más considerada con tus invitados? - Dijo molesto por la forma en que le había despertado, con la resaca que tenía solo le apetecía dormir hasta entrada la tarde y luego hacer el vago un poco, hasta que se encontrase mejor, él tenía su propio ritual para las resacas, dormir hasta las tres de la tarde, quedarse dos horas en pijama en el sofá comiendo cereales de chocolate, luego se duchaba y vestía.

-No eres un invitado, eres un ocupa, no podíamos echarte sin más ayer por la noche, así que te dejamos en el sofá pero nadie te invitó a quedarte – Dijo secamente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No se si recuerdas que tienes que obedecer me y no te conviene hacer que me enfade.

-Mi problema es que eres idiota y no sabes nada.

-No se porqué llevas días enfadada conmigo, pero estoy un poco cansado de tus cambios de humor, yo no soy ni tu novio, ni tu amigo para aguantar estas tonterías, así que si tienes algún problema te lo guardas para ti o tus amigas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si no te gusta mi humor te jodes cretino ¿Qué no sabes por qué me enfado? Claro cómo lo vas a saber si estás demasiado ocupado metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a la primera que se deja o grabandole tus huellas dactilares en las tetas. En cima que me obligas a quedar contigo, tengo que presenciar tan asqueroso espectáculo un día si y otro también, me parece estupendo que quieras rebozarte con cualquier zorra que encuentras, pero entonces no me hagas ir, porque me acabo quedando sola y aburrida en una esquina, sin hacer nada cuando no viene nadie más. Si no te gusta salir solito de fiesta porque tienes miedo que te fuercen en un callejón no es problema mio – Ginny estaba realmente enfadada, es cierto que ese comportamiento le hubiera molestado en cualquiera, pero en él se acentuaba y empezaba a sospechar que era porque estaba desarrollando ciertos sentimientos por el slytherin, además de sentir celos de las chicas con las que estaba cuando salía, por lo que pudo ver la única chica constante en sus salidas era ella, pero ni la tocaba y aunque lo intentase Ginny no le dejaría mientras intentase tirarse a todo lo que tuviese vagina.

Se sentía tan frustrada, no quería alejarse de él, pero tampoco presenciar aquello y sabía que si se confesaba la apartaría, aunque también era muy pronto para confesarse, ademas de que era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo viendo como estaba la situación. Si las cosas se clamasen un poco y él demostrase que no era un idiota a tiempo completo, se tiraría de cabeza a la piscina, como siempre hacía, para ella los dilemas eran como una tirita, cuanto más rápido la quites mejor, así se quitaría el estrés y la ansiedad cuanto antes, además nunca se sabe como podían acabar las cosas, menos en esta situación, sabía que no era el momento, en parte porque ahora mismo solo deseaba matarlo.

Blaise alzó las cejas sorprendido al escucharla – Entiendo... lo siento – dijo en voz baja provocando que la furia de ella se aplacase y diese paso a la incredulidad.

-¿Perdona qué has dicho?

-Que lo siento – Contestó algo molesto.

-¿Así que reconoces que has sido un cerdo, un insensible, un cretino y un idiota?

-No te pases pecosa, si he sido un poco desconsiderado, pero no pienso admitir nada más – Se le escapó un bostezo – Y lo de antes bueno si te veo como una amiga más o menos...

Weasley sonrió – Bien para compensarme y como muestra de gratitud por dejarte mi sofá prepara el desayuno – Dijo con una sonrisa y dulcificando el tono en la última parte.

-Bueno pero no te acostumbres, esto solo será un caso extraordinario – Se fue a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios y despensas.

Ella le observaba desde la puerta con curiosidad, una vez había encontrado todo lo que quería parecía desenvolverse estupendamente, nunca hubiera imaginado que Blaise Zabini supiese cocinar, aunque fuese freír un huevo, el espionaje no duró mucho porque cuando él la vio ahí parada la echó de la cocina diciendo que si no iba a ayudar que no molestase, que esperase quieta en el salón hasta que él terminase. Después de varios minutos, que fueron una eternidad para la pelirroja cuando empezó a llegarle el olor, Blaise salió de la cocina con dos platos con tortitas, los puso en la mesita del salón y volvió a la cocina para sacar dos tazas con café.

-¿Contenta? Tu desayuno – Dijo mientras bostezaba y empezaba a comer.

-Si, me gusta cuando eres un chico obediente – Ginny sonreía contenta mientras empezaba a devorar sus tortitas, claro que sus modales en la mesa seguían siendo mucho mejores que los de su hermano.

Mientras desayunaban tranquilamente un grito interrumpió la paz que reinaba en la casa.

Hermione se despertó notando un bulto a su lado, el cual no ubicó hasta que su ojos pegados por haber estado durmiendo se abrieron del todo y consiguieron enfocarlo, era Malfoy, sonrió al verlo ahí y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle, entonces fue al baño a darse una ducha, distraídamente se desvistió mientras tarareaba una melodía y dejaba el agua correr, cuando ya estaba a la temperatura adecuada entró deleitándose con la sensación revitalizante del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo, mientras seguía canturreando se enjabonaba hasta que notó como la mampara se abría por acto reflejo gritó y le lanzó un bote de champú a Draco a la cara.

-Pero serás bruta – Protestó él cerrando la mampara para no recibir otro proyectil – Ni que no te hubiese visto desnuda ya.

\- Fue un acto reflejo, no estoy acostumbrada que me asalten en la ducha ¿Además que hacer abriéndola así como así? ¿Si llegan a ser Luna o Ginny qué? Pervertido.

\- Ya sabia que eras tú por eso entre abrí sin cuidado, pero no me esperaba esa reacción ¿Qué harías si hubieras lastimado mi hermosa cara?

-Deja de quejarte y sal del baño – Dijo al irritada.

Malfoy salió del baño y fue al salón donde vio a Ginny y Blaise desayunando, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó con ellos, que se rieron un poco al ver la marca roja que tenía en la cara gracias al bote de champú. Cuando Hermione ya había salido de la ducha y se había vestido, fue al salón para comer algo.

-Por favor decidme que hay más tortitas – Dijo con un tono de súplica la leona, mientras miraba con anhelo el plato de su amiga que sonrió al verla.

-Claro, el chef, ha hecho de sobra, sírvete cuantas quieras.

-¿El chef? ¿Blaise? - Ginny asintió- Pues creo que te amo Blaise – Dijo riendo y fue con presteza a por las tortitas, al poco rato volvió y se sentó con ellos.

Después de una agradable charla y desayuno los chicos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Zabini para terminar de hacer las paces con la Weasley nada más llegar se había puesto a pensar dónde podía llevarla, para limar asperezas del todo, poco a poco la pecosa se había ganado su simpatía y la consideraba una amiga, quizá no tan cercana como Parkinson, pero si muy divertida e interesante.

Al ver que ya era más de medio día y Luna no aparecía por el salón, ni daba señales de vida, sus dos amigas decidieron entrar en su habitación que encontraron vacía, sobre la cama había una nota que iba dirigida a ellas, al parecer había madrugado mucho y por no despertarlas no había avisado de que se iba, según la nota pasaría unos días con Theo en una casa de campo.

Las dos gryffindor encontraron la situación un tanto extraña, no parecía que hubiesen intimado tanto como para hacer escapadas ellos dos solos, ni siquiera a pesar de todo el tiempo que él pasó con Luna, parecían haberse acercado tanto, algo extraño había ahí pero les era imposible saber que era lo que planeaba, aunque Ginny más soñadora que Granger, fantaseó un poquito con que fuera una escapada romántica, sin duda la joven Weasley tenía cierta obsesión por emparejarlas a todas según Hermione, aunque claro la pelirroja no era tonta y más allá de sus elucubraciones sabía que Lovegood les ocultaba algo, pero mientras no pasase nada prefería mirar el lado bueno de las cosas.

Luna se había reunido bien temprano con Theo en la casa de él, cuando llegó se lo encontró medio dormido desayunando en la isleta de la cocina, claro que cuando la había visto intento aparentar estar perfectamente aunque esa noche apenas había conseguido dormir debido a unas fuertes pesadillas.

Cuando terminó el café indicó le indicó que le siguiese hasta el garaje, ya que la zona de la aldea atacada era habitada mayoritariamente por muggles era más discreto ir en coche que usando la red flu o un traslador, pues eso podía llamar la atención de los magos de la zona y quizá poner en alerta al posible enemigo, la ravenclaw se había sorprendido al ver lo minucioso que había sido Nott al considerar esa posibilidad y se alegró de que estuviese ayudándola, cosa que le hizo saber de la forma tan directa y sincera habitual en ella.

Subieron al coche y él arrancó sin problemas, poniendo dirección a las aldeas atacadas, mientras Luna y Theo pasaban el día en la carretera, Blaise había ideado lo que él había considerado el plan perfecto para reconciliarse del todo con Ginny. Lo primero de todo era quedar con ella, así que se presentó en la puerta de su casa y llamó a la puerta un poco nervioso.

Ginevra fue a abrir la puerta al escuchar al timbre, no esperaban visitas y ya había pasado la hora de los carteros, ademas que nadie sabía a dónde se había mudado, suspiró cansada pues imaginaba que sería algún vendedor molesto, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Zabini.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaise sonrió al verla sorprendida – Tu solo ven conmigo lo pasaremos bien.

-Pero tengo que arreglarme para salir ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Así estás perfecta – La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella sacándola de la casa, la sujeto de la cintura con delicadeza y desaparecieron, al momento aparecieron en un muelle que estaba bastante oscuro, el sonido del mar ahogaba una débil música.

-¿Dónde me has llevado? Esto tiene una pinta horrible, parece que me quieres matar y deshacerte del cuerpo más que otra cosa.

\- Quizá esas son mis autenticas intenciones – Contestó riendo- Anda sígueme.

Caminaron casi en silencio excepto por las continuas quejas y preguntas de la pelirroja, hasta que tras unos minutos y doblar una esquina se topó con una pequeña feria llena de puestos de comida y juegos, luces, risas, música y una noria entre otras atracciones. La cara de ella se iluminó tanto como esa pequeña parte del paseo marítimo y una gran sonrisa se plantó en su cara, parecía una niña pequeña y enseguida acabo arrastrando a Zabini a todos lados, ahora bien poco le importaba que estuviese con una camiseta vieja, unos pantalones cortos, zapatillas y un moño medio deshecho.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya había oscurecido y estaban sentados compartiendo algodón de azúcar, porque a ella se le habían antojado pero no podía acabarse uno ella sola después de comer, una manzana de caramelo, un helado, unas patatas fritas y tomarse un refresco.

\- La verdad me sorprende que estés tan delgada con lo que comes, deberías estar como una foca – Ginny le miró y sonrió con malicia antes de darle con el algodón en la cara, levantarse y sacarle la lengua riendo.

\- Eso no se le dice a una señorita, que pocos modales tenéis las serpientes.

\- El problema es que yo no veo aquí ninguna – Dijo sonriendo.

\- Pues abre bien los ojos, porque tienes aquí delante – Contestó apartándose el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Lo que yo veo es a un marimacho.

Ginny frunció el ceño un poco molesta – Espera y verás – Salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente y el volvió a sentarse en el banco, tras diez minutos ella había aparecido con un bonito vestido veraniego negro y blanco con lunares, ceñido en la cintura y vuelo en la falda, tenía tirantes y un pequeño escote, unas sandalias, llevaba el pelo suelto y sonreía encantadoramente, Zabini al principio se quedó un poco embobado, después sonrió con chulería.

\- Bueno ahora al menos veo a una chica.

\- A la mejor chica con la que has salido en tu vida – Se quedó un momento callada al procesar lo que había dicho – Me refiero salir de salir, no salir de estar juntos – Se sintió estúpida al dar la aclaración que segundos antes había considerado oportuna y maldijo su nerviosismo por algo tan nimio.

\- Pfff -Rió – Si, si, lo entendí ¿Quién crees que soy Neville?

\- Muy Señor culebra, preciso de su asistencia para que suba conmigo en estas burdas atracciones muggles.

Blaise se rió a carcajadas - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Imitar a las estúpidas que frecuentas.

\- Por Dios Ginny así no hablan las chicas de la aristocracia, esto no es una peli mala del siglo XV.

\- Tienes razón perdona, ellas serían algo más así – Puso voz un poco más aguda y con un deje de niña mimada melosa – Blaise vamos a subirnos a eso parece tan romántico y bonito, pero tengo miedo de caerme así que sujétame fuerte ¿Vale? No quisiera romperme una uña o contaminarme de algún muggle- Dijo intentando parecer lo más estúpida posible.

Él sonrió – Las imitas bastante bien, puliéndolo un poco podrías pasar perfectamente por toda una señorita.

Weasley bufó – Yo no quiero parecer una señorita ni serlo, soy quien soy y estoy orgullosa, al menos tengo carácter para decir lo que pienso sin contemplaciones y para cuidarme sola.

\- No hace falta que cambies, me gusta salir contigo porque tu si eres divertida – Ella enrojeció levemente y giro la cara para que no le viera, se colocó detrás de él y se puso a empujarle por la espalda.

\- Anda tira que hay muchas atracciones que quiero probar, pero tranquilo a mi no hay que sujetarme.

Subieron a una pequeña montaña rusa, a las sillas voladoras aunque él no estaba muy convencido ya que parecía que en cualquier momento una cadena iba a soltarse desalojando a su incauto ocupante y soltándolo por los aires, al saltamontes, donde los dos gritaron de emoción reían a carcajadas. Luego fueron a los pequeños puestos de juego y ambos tuvieron una competición en la cabaña de tiro, para desgracia de él, ella tenia mucha mejor puntería y acabo ganando, pero Blaise acabó diciendo que simplemente le había dejado ganar porque era un caballero.

\- Hace calor por tanto no nos encontramos en Londres... ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No te lo diré es un secreto, además eso no importa. Vamos a la noria que es lo único que nos queda por probar – Dijo para cambiar de tema.

Subieron a la noria y cuando llegaron a la cumbre vieron perfectamente todo el paseo que con la iluminación nocturna se veía precioso y lleno de vida, Ginny se había sentado al lado de él pero era desde su ventana donde se veía el paseo.

\- Mira, mira, es muy bonito – Se la veía emocionada y aunque efectivamente tenía razón él la miraba a ella, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, tal vez si ella se hubiese girado en ese momento en lugar de mirar por la ventana algo habría pasado, pero mientras Ginny estaba cautivada por el paisaje, Blaise lo estaba por ella. Al bajar el hechizo se deshizo y Zabini recobró el juicio, carraspeo incomodo y le dijo que era hora de volver a casa, la agarró de nuevo aunque menos pegados que al ir y la dejó enfrente de la puerta de su piso.

\- Lo he pasado genial, gracias aunque no hacía falta, ya se me había pasado el enfado por la mañana.

\- Da igual, sentía que te lo debía, ademas los amigos salen a divertirse juntos.

\- Claro, porque somos amigos – Por alguna razón a la pelirroja no le gustaba esa palabra y cada vez tenía más claro por qué, se le quedó mirando fijamente sin decir nada más y él le mantuvo la mirada, algo se revolvió dentro de Blaise como cuando había ido al cine con ella o en la noria y ese algo le incomodaba, le asustaba, empezaba a saber que era, lo cual no podía ser peor. Hizo amago de girarse pero ella lo detuvo con una frase - ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches? - Preguntó algo coqueta, si sus dudas podían aclararse con un beso, que así fuese, sabría de una vez por todas si se estaba enamorando de Blaise o no, ya se encargaría ella de que ese inocente beso en la mejilla fuese algo más.

\- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres, que no somos niños pequeños – Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero esta había girado rápidamente la cara haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen, entonces ella profundizó el beso.

Todo había pasado muy rápido para Zabini que al no saber cómo reaccionar, hizo lo que haría en esa situación normalmente, así que le devolvió el beso sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto, quería devorar esos labios y luego seguir poco a poco por cuello, hasta probar cada centímetro de piel de la pelirroja, pero un ruido seguido por unos pasos que eran de Hermione los detuvieron.

\- ¿Ginny? - Se escuchó desde atrás, fue entonces cuando ambos se separaron y sin decir nada él desapareció.

Ella maldijo a su amiga interiormente durante un segundo y después se maldijo a si misma, su experimento había dado resultados, aunque eran agridulces.

\- Hola Herms, perdona por llegar a estas horas ¿Te desperté?

\- Tranquila ya estaba despierta – La mira de arriba a abajo - ¿Y ese vestido? ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Fui a dar un paseo y como me gustó lo compre ¿No crees que me queda bien? - Dijo sonriente.

\- La verdad es que si... Pareces muy contenta ¿Pasó algo?

\- Y lo estoy, a veces la vida da muchas vueltas. En fin preciosa me voy a la cama que descanses – Dijo lanzandole un beso desde la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione miró desconcertada a su amiga y volvió a sus quehaceres, llevaba toda la tarde mirando papeles, revisando cuentas e investigando en la red, periódicos y cualquier tipo de documento relacionado con Richard Moore, la mayor parte se la había proporcionado Draco y aunque durante bastante tiempo hubiesen olvidado todo el asunto del bosque y los licántropos, no era algo que pudiesen evadir por más tiempo, la fecha de la fiesta en la que coincidirían ese hombre y el slytherin estaba cerca, de alguna forma u otra ella pensaba asistir como acompañante de Malfoy, solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de hacerlo, porque él se negaba debido a que ellos ya la habían visto y podían reconocerla poniendo en peligro toda la misión, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que él se pusiese en peligro solo, no podría estar todo el día con la incertidumbre de si estaba bien y ademas su mente curiosa se negaba a perderse algo así, no es que no se fiase de las capacidades de Draco, pero dos mentes trabajan mejor que una y si se escudaba en su lado intelectual no tendría que admitir que estaba preocupada por él.

Así había pasado la noche hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dormida en el sofá cubierta de papeles por todos lados.

Blaise apareció en su casa inmediatamente y se sentía aturdido ¿Por qué Ginny le había besado? ¿Lo que es peor por qué el la había correspondido? Y encima le había gustado, si le hubiesen dejado la habría desnudado allí mismo, lo de la pelirroja había sido algo más que mera atracción física, lo sabía perfectamente y era algo que no podía permitirse, no se dejaría engañar por ninguna mujer, no caería en sus redes, el era un cazador no una presa, si hacía falta se alejaría de ella ahora que aún podía.

Suspiró abatido, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, no quería pensar en nada, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos ella apareció sonriendo y mirándole, se acercaba poco a poco a él hasta besarle, entonces abrió los ojos y se rozó los labios con los dedos, se maldijo y sacó de su mesita una poción para dormir.


End file.
